Sirius Black y su eterno amor
by Day-Black
Summary: Este fics transcurre cuando usan la casa de los Black como cuartel de la Orden en el 5* año de Harry.  Se trata de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la Orden.  Pero que pasaria si...¿Este mienbro llamado Electra Thomson fuera el gran amor de Sirius?
1. ¡Cierra la boca Lunático!

_**1-¡Cierra la boca Lunático!...**_

Punto de vista Harry:

Estábamos cenando como todas las noches desde mi llegada en el cuartel de la orden aun faltaban unos días para mi audiencia pero hacia todo lo posible por no pensar en ello.

En la mesa se encontraban los Weasley, Tonks, Ojo loco, Hermione Sirius y por supuesto yo.

Sirius y Remus estaban hablando de los problemas q tenia la orden pero lo hacían casi susurrando para q los mas chicos no escucharan.

Ron estaba muy ocupado comiendo para poder tener una charla. Ginny y Hermione estaban hablando con Tonks, y el resto estaba ocupado, comiendo o estaba escuchando los problemas que el señor Weasley tenia en el ministerio por eso nadie se dio cuenta de la mujer que estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina hasta que hablo.

- Espero no llegar muy tarde para la cena eso se ve rico y aun no he cenado –

Al escuchar esto todos miramos hacia el lugar de donde venia la voz. En la puerta de la cocina habia una mujer de no mas de 35 años, tenia el cabello entre rubio y castaño claro con rulos largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verde claros, piel color crema, además era muy hermosa. La mujer tenía una sonrisa y miraba fijamente alguien en particular de la mesa y en su mirada, se podía ver ternura seguí su mirada y vi que a quien miraba era a Lupin. Pero lo mas extraño de todo era la cara de este, su expresión era de sorpresa y felicidad. Nunca habia visto a Lupin tan feliz, pero antes de poder preguntarme quien podría ser esa mujer, este hablo:

-¿Lele?-

- Hace años q nadie me dice así-respondió sin dejar de sonreír-pero si soy ella-

Como respuesta Lupin se levanto y se acerco a ella la abraso pero si la cara de este me habia sorprendido el abrazo me dejo pasmado. La mujer era mas baja así que cuando la abraso ella enterró su cara en el pecho de el y Lupin enterró su cara en el pelo de ella. Mire a la mesa para buscar un respuesta a lo que estaba viendo, todos miraban la escena con cara de confusión y curiosidad. La ultima cara que mire fue la de Sirius estaba parado, y miraba a Lupin y a la mujer con un profundo odio, tenia las manos cerrados en puño, cuando hablo su voz era un gruñido

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo

Al escuchar esto la mujer se separo un poco de Lupin pero no lo soltó del todo. Miro a Sirius y en sus ojos habia odio tambien, pero no reparo demasiado en el al contrario automáticamente se giro en dirección a Ojo loco que estaba sentado al lado del señor Weasley.

- Soy Electra Thomson, nose si me recuerda Señor Moody-dijo sonriendo sin un solo rastro de la mirada de odio que habia tenido hacia solo dos segundos.

-Encantado de volver a verla, la esperaba hacia una hora ¿tuvo algún inconveniente?- respondió Moody un poco confundido por la situación.

Pero antes de que Thomson pudiera contestar Sirius volvió hablar, bueno más bien a gruñir:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió

Pero por segunda vez ella lo ignoro solo le dirigió una mirada de odio y respondió a Moody

-Le pido disculpas es que tuve unos retrasos en el viaje pero nada importante-dijo al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de su varita hacia aparecer en la mesa enfrente de Moody unos pergaminos escritos-Albus me dijo q se lo entregara a usted.

Moody tomo los papeles y al mismo tiempo que se los guardaba le agradeció. Thomson se giro para hablarle a Lupin pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Sirius le ordeno con una vos cargada de odio:

-Te hice una pregunta contéstala-

Por primera ves desde que habia llegado Thomson se giro totalmente hacia Sirius y le hablo:

-Me parece que te equivocaste, aquí el PERRO eres tu a mi no me das ordenes-le dijo con una vos fría y en sus ojos se reflejaba odio- pero como de todos modos me tengo que presentar bien, te lo voy a decir. Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Electra Thomson y me acabo de unir a la Orden. –dijo dirigiéndose a todos los demás q estábamos en la mesa -Feliz Black-dijo mientras volvía a mirarlo de manera fría

- Volviste a la Orden querrás decir-le dijo Lupin con una sonrisa parecía como si el enfrentamiento entre Sirius y Thomson no pasara para el-

- La Orden no tiene lugar para cobardes-dijo Sirius fríamente

- Voy hacer como que no escuche Black-dijo simplemente, pero luego agrego-sabes creí que los dementores te habían hecho madurar pero me equivoque, sigues siendo el mismo PERRO idiota, egocéntrico y prepotente q hace 16 años-

No me gusto que le recordara a Sirius su estadía en Azkaban, no entendía por que se hablaban así, pero de todos modos quería decirle algo por lo que habia dicho, cuando mire hacía mi padrino para ver su reacción, el la seguía mirando con odio. Lo que si me frustro fue la expresión de Lupin miraba la escena divertido, ¿como le podía parecer divertido esto?

-Si hablamos de egocéntricos, prepotentes, y no nos olvidemos de orgullosos y cobardes que huye cuando las cosas se penen difíciles tu encabezas las listas ¿no Electra?-dijo Sirius

-Thomson para ti Black y si puede que sea todo eso que dijiste, pero aun así nunca as podido ganarme en un duelo. Esta cobarde es mucho mejor con la varita que tú o vas a negarlo-le contesto sonriendo pero era una sonrisa falsa

-Cuando quieras lo demostramos-le dijo serio y se notaba que le molestaba que ella le digiera que mejor

Thomson rio aunque sin una pizca de gracia -No me digas que los dementores te dieron clases de duelo-dijo y antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar agrego desafiante-cuándo quieras y donde quieras PERRO.-

Me dio la sensación de que por más que Sirius fuera buen mago Thomson le ganaría. Tal vez era por su forma de hablar ya que lo hacia muy segura de si misma.

-Ahora mismo en el Salón, Electra-le contesto Sirius al tiempo que llevaba la mano a su varita desafiándola al volver a decir su nombre. Y entonces hablo Lupin:

-¡Chicos basta!-pero lo hizo en un tono de cómo si le estuviera hablando a dos niños pequeños que estaban peleando por el mismo juguete.

Cuando mire a Thomson ella tambien tenía la mano en la varita, sin soltarla de dijo a Lupin:

-¡Cierra la boca Lunático!- pero no fue la única Sirius tambien dijo:

-¡Cierra la boca Lunático!-acto seguido los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas como si les hubieran contado un chiste súper divertido.

Todos nos quedamos extrañados ya que no dejaban de reír, definitivamente esta era una noche demasiado extraña mire hacia donde estaba Ron y luego a Hermione ambos tenían la misma cara de desconcierto pero antes de que pudiera mirar a alguien más Thomson hablo aunque lo hizo aun riendo un poco.

-¡Lo siento Lunático fue un acto reflejo!-dijo Electra

-Si Remus lo dije sin pensar, lo siento-agrego Sirius

-Pero aun así tienes razón, como siempre, será mejor que me valla antes de que me vuelva a tentar-dijo Thomson mientras volvía mirar a Sirius aunque en su mirada habia recelo ya no se refleja el odio que habia tenido durante todo la discusión anterior

-¡No!-dijo Lupin-¡no te vallas acabas de llegar quédate aunque sea una rato, cena con nosotros por favor!-le dijo mientras la agarraba por el brazo para que no se valla, Thomson le sonrió con ternura

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Remus no la conoces? ¡A Electra le encanta huir!-le dijo Sirius serio pero su voz y sus ojos tambien ya estaban mas calmados y nadie paso desapercibido que aunque le habia dicho que no la llamara po el nombre el lo seguía haciendo para molestarla

-No me tientes PERRO, estoy intentando llevar la fiesta en paz!-dijo ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y hacia un gesto de frustración.

Pero antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar. Todos miramos hacia la puerta ya que se escuchaban risas desde ese lugar. Y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar la puerta se abrió y entraron...


	2. ¡No me digas así!

_**2-¡No me digas así!**_

Punto de vista Sirius

No llegue a contestarle ya que de la puerta se escucharon risas y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar la puerta se abrió, por ella primero entro una chica de unos 16 o 17 años pero al mirarla bien a la cara sentí que se me hacia un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago. Era idéntica a Electra a los 17 años, tenia el mismo cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y con ese color que iba desde el rubio hasta el castaño claro, que incluso hasta ahora Electra seguía manteniendo era su color natural a ella siempre le habia gustado; tenia la misma forma y color de los ojos ,esos en los que yo me habia perdido tantas veces, ese verde claro que me encantaba, pero lo que más me conmociono era que la chica tenia ese brillo en ellos tan característico que solo tenían los de Electra, aunque tengo que reconocer que durante toda esta noche lo único que vi en los ojos de Electra fue odio. Tenia su nariz, esa por la cual vivía peleando con Cornamenta por que el decía que era narigona y ella le respondía ofendida que para su cara estaba bien, y tenia razón esa nariz era perfecta para su cara, yo sabia que mi amigo lo hacia para molestarla, por que tambien decía que era perfecta para ella aunque solo me lo decía cuando estábamos solos. Tenia su mentón ese que yo habia acariciado tantas veces. Su color de piel era el mismo. Hasta podría jurar que tenia el mismo cuerpo, aunque de ese mejor ni hablar ya que necesitaría de mi vida entera para describirlo. Y estaba seguro que media lo mismo, no más de un 1.60m, como se enojaba cuando le decíamos enana.

Para salir un poco de estos sentimientos encontrados mire a la segunda persona que venia con la chica, era un chico de unos 17 años era alto 1.80m, de cabello negro oscuro, ojos azules, piel color crema, nunca me gustaron los hombres pero podía decir que era guapo. Al igual que la chica estaba vestido como un adolescente muggle.

Ella lleva unos pantalones de jean que eran ajustados arriba pero se iban ensanchando hasta el final de las piernas con una musculosa negra de tiritas. él llevaba unos jean clásicos y una remera mangas corta negra con una frase en otro idioma creo que era español.

Tenía la sensación de haberlos estado mirando por horas, pero estaba seguro que solo habian pasados segundos ya que ellos seguían en la puerta riendo. No sabia quien era él, pero si una leve sospecha de quien podría ser ella, aunque era imposible esa niña tenia por lo menos 17 años, era imposible Electra no podía ser su...

-¡Mamá!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sentí que mis piernas temblaban.

-¿Donde se habian metido, qué estaban haciendo?-dijo Electra medio enojada, pero en su voz se podía detectar preocupación y ternura

-Estábamos mirando el pie de Day!-dijo el chico mientras sonreía divertido.

-¡Que no es pie es pata y no es el mio!-dijo la chica queriendo sonar enojada pero no le salio ya que sonreía.

- Que si lo es, es igualito al tuyo-dijo al tiempo que esquivaba un manotazo de la chica

- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando?-pregunto Electra mientras los miraba con curiosidad.

La chica iba a contestar pero el chico la agarro y le tapo la boca para poder hablar él:

-Viste el paragüero que esta en la puerta con forma de pie de monstruo, bueno, no me vas a negara Má que es igual al pie de Day-mientras decía esto la chica intentaba soltarse.

-Rafael suelta a tu hermana- le dijo Electra y se noto que intento sonar autoritaria pero su vos se quebró por intentar ocultar su sonrisa.

Rafael se dio cuenta de esto porque la miraba con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que soltaba a su hermana. Esta vez no fue tan rápido ya que no logro esquivar el manotazo que la chica le planto de lleno en la cabeza. Todos rieron ya que sonó la cabeza del chico con el golpe, incluso yo sonreí un poco por la situación, pero no puedo negar que estaba muy confundido esos no podían ser sus hijos la ultima vez que la habia visto ella tenia 20 años y no tenia hijos.

-¡Artemisa!-le grito Electra

-¡No me digas así!-respondió la chica al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su madre.

-Entonces no le pegues a tu hermano y no me mires así-acto seguido la chica bajo la mirada. Mientras tanto su hermano disfrutaba de la situación, por lo que Electra agrego-¡Apolo!

- ¡No me digas así! ¡TIA!-le respondió el chico desafiante. Con esa frase pude atar cabos, ellos no eran sus hijos eran sus sobrinos, Apolo y Artemisa, eran los hijos gemelos de Circe la hermana mayor de Electra. La cual habia muerto cuando ellos tenían 2 años junto con su marido ellos eran aurores y murieron en una batalla. Aun cuando estuve ocupado llegando a esta conclusión pude ver la cara de Electra. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Y lo miro dolida, y otra vez esa cara me llevo al pasado. Así me había mirado ella una vez cuando tenia como 16 años, aun no estábamos juntos, oficialmente, así que yo habia invitado a salir a otra chica a Hogsmeade, cuando volví esa tarde y me acerqué a ella para preguntarle por que no habia ido a Hogsmeade, me contesto con esa mirada. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que me dolía que ella sufriera por mi. Salí de mis recuerdos para ver como Daiana levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su hermano como si quisiera despellejarlo vivo. El aun miraba desafiante pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de su hermana, pude ver como se avergonzaba y cuando se dirigió a Electra lo hizo con una mirada totalmente cargada de culpa y dijo:

-Perdón, Mamá no quise llamarte así, es solo que me molesto que usaras ese nombre, me perdonas- eh incluso su voz estaba cargada de culpa.

Electra ya se habia recuperado, así lo miraba con entendimiento. Pero en su voz habia acusación:

- No puedes llamarme Tía cada vez q te enojas...

-Hipócrita-le dijo Daiana interrumpiéndola al tiempo que fingía una tos para ocultar la que habia dicho

-¿Que dijiste?-le pregunto Electra mirándola fijamente aunque sonreía

-Yooo? Nada, Mamá-le respondió Daiana mientras ponía cara de inocente. Y antes de que su madre pudiera interrumpirla agrego-Podemos dejar el drama para después y sentarnos a comer, que me muero de hambre que hasta podría comerme un Hipogrifo-dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la panza y Rafael asentía con la cabeza.

-No seas exagerada!-dijo Electra mientras los miraba con reproche.-Si hace un poco más de tres horas que comieron, además van a tener que esperar porque van a comer cuando lleguemos a la casa de su abuela.

-¿Porque?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Por que yo lo digo- respondió y esta vez no flaqueo su autoridad.

-3 galeones a que se peleo con alguien por eso no se quiere quedarse aquí- dijo Daiana de repente mientras se le iluminaba la mira como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo genial

-Si con nosotros tonta- le respondió su hermano al tiempo que la miraba con fastidio

-si ya se, pero lo que quiero decir es que ya se habia peleado con alguien mas cuando nosotros llegamos-le respondió un tanto molesta por tener que explicar mas detalladamente, pero aun tenia ese brillo en la mirada.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Rafael. Y hablan como si ellos estuvieran solos, en ves de en una habitación llena de personas, las cual cabe agregar cada segundo se sentían mas confusos por todos los acontecimientos que estaban pasando esta noche.

-Esto me lo hace pensar-le dijo y se estaba por acercar al oído de su hermano cuando se paro, se alejo un poco y le dijo:-¿aceptas la apuesta?-este la miro no muy convencido pero asintió entonces ella se acerco y le susurro algo al oído.


	3. ¡Paga!

_**3-**__**Paga...**_

Punto de vista Artemisa

-Esto me lo hace pensar-le dije y me estaba por acercar a su oído cuando me di cuenta así que me separe del y le pregunte-¿aceptas la apuesta?-Rafa me miro no estaba convencido pero igual asintió. Que iluso que es mi hermanito como iba perder no habia nadie que conociera a Electra Thomson mejor que yo; entonces me acerque a su oído y le susurre para que Mamá no pudiera escuchar-No me interrumpas- le ordene y espere que asintiera, cuando lo hizo seguí susurrándole-No te lo voy a decir, pero igual no estoy muy segura por eso necesito que nos quedemos a comer, para quitarme las dudas, así que vamos a tener que decirle lo que hicimos en el aeropuerto-y en ese momento mi hermano me miro con horror.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-me pregunto en voz alta pero en castellano, cuando se ponía nervioso se olvidaba de hasta del lugar donde estaba

-si lo se-le dije en castellano también, hay me di cuenta que tenia que tomar medidas extremas, me acerque a su oído y le susurre-No es solo por la apuesta tengo hambre y hasta la casa de la abuela son 2 horas ya que como no comí no me puedo aparecer.-Sabia que estaba mal usar mi enfermedad, bueh si se le podía llamar enfermedad a lo que tengo, para poder ganar una apuesta pero cuando se me metía algo en la cabeza no tenia escrúpulos.

-Esta bien-dijo Rafa entre dientes le habia pegado en su punto débil YO. Sonreí y le di un empujoncito en la espalda para que hablara, él me miro enojado y se giro para encostrarse con la mirada de curiosidad y enojo que tenia mi Mamá.

-Mamita, tenemos que quedarnos a comer aquí, porque Day ya hace 7 horas que no come nada y sabes lo que eso significa-le dijo mi hermano, mientras tanto yo sabia lo que le iba a decir por eso la experiencia me decía que me alejara lo mas posible de mi madre, sigilosamente me fui hasta el final de la mesa donde quede entre un chico pelirrojo alto y otro que tenia el cabello negro azabache y anteojos, que me miraban como si yo fuera un extraterrestre, lo que me hizo reír, que gran error! por que acto seguido mi hermano me escucho y me grito:

-¡Traidora!-al darse cuenta que lo habia dejado solo confesándole nuestra "pequeña travesura" a nuestra Mamá

-¡Bueno la ultima ves me hice cargo yo!-le dije

-Si pero esta al igual que la última y ¡QUE TODAS! son ideas tuyas- me dijo, miarda!, tenía razón. Yo era las de las ideas y Rafa el tonto que me seguía. Pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir discutiendo mi Mamá hablo:

-¿Que hicieron con la comida?-dijo intentando moderaba la voz para sonar indiferente.

-Si te refieres al menjurje ese que sabe a pasto y zanja, yo que vos le preguntaría a la señora que estaba sentada al lado mio y de Rafa con el bolso abierto-dije antes de poder contenerme no soportaba que ya llamara a eso comida_**(que los sanadores de el hospital de magos de Argentina**__**(N/A: Hay es donde viven)**__** me recetaron cuando hace ocho meses me caí de mi escoba en un partido de Quidditch y al hacerlo me rompí 3 costillas lo peor es que desde ese momento quede muy débil y por esa razón debo reforzarlo comiendo más)**_ era horrible y yo dudaba que me hiciera algún bien.

-¡Artemisa no importa que sea rico o no, importa que te haga bien!-me dijo mi Mamá enojada pero tambien preocupada yo sabia que desde mi accidente se preocupaba demasiado por mi.

-Bueno pues yo prefiero comer 18 veces al día, que comer eso una sola vez,-le conteste

-Má! te puedes pasar todo la noche retándola pero no va a cambiar de idea, es tan cabeza dura como tu, ahora podemos dejar de discutir pedir disculpas por interrumpir la cena y preguntar si no podemos quedar a cenar,¡ POR FAVOR!-le dijo mi hermano. Y solo pude pensar: ¡Amo a mi hermano!

-Si tienes razón-acepto mi Mamá al tiempo que se giraba para hablar con los que estaban el la mesa-Pido muchísimas disculpas por todo esto, les juro que intentado que maduren-decía al tiempo que nos miraba con reproche-pero no lo consigo-cualquiera hubiera esperado que nosotros nos avergonzáramos, pero no, sonreímos orgullos al escuchar las palabras de nuestra Madre, esta al vernos desvió la mirada para no matarnos-Yyy...-dijo dudando al tiempo que miraba al hombre que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa el cual a diferencia de los demás estaba parado, era joven no podía ser mucho más grande que mi Mamá, era alto y delgado tenia el cabello largo de color negro, ojos grises, se podría decir que era guapo, pero de lo que me podía dar cuenta era que tenia un porte elegante, ese porte es natural es como si nacieran con el, yo lo se por que mi Madre lo tiene aunque ella diga que no.

-No necesitas ni preguntar eso por supuesto que se quedan a comer-dijo un hombre interrumpiéndola; era joven aunque pareciera que no ya que era pálido y lucia como exhausto, no enfermo es la palabra en realidad, pelo de color castaño claro aunque tenia canas y en su cara habia cicatrices, estaba parado al lado de mi Mamá-No es cierto Sirius-agrego para el hombre que estaba parado, a la ves que lo miraba de forma como diciendo que el tema no se discutía. él aludido asintió sin dejar de mirar a mi Mamá de forma rara.

-Gracias-respondió al hombre de al cabecera mi Mamá de forma demasiado educada, y yo conociéndola sabia que cuando hablaba si en realidad no quería serlo. Después de eso una señora regordeta y de rostro amable que estaba sentada en la mesa se paro y de su varita hizo aparecer una silla en el lugar donde yo me encontraba, al ver esto mi Mamá le agradeció e hizo lo mismo para ella y mi hermano.

-No te preocupes por lo que sucedió yo se lo que es tener dos hijos incontrolables-dijo la señora mientras hacia aparecer platos en los lugares que nosotros estábamos y a la vez miraba en dirección a dos muchachos que para mi sorpresa eran idénticos. Yo me reí mientras les decía:

- Ves Má, no es nuestra culpa es algo relacionado con ser gemelos-Cuando dije esto el chico de pelo azabache y anteojos me miro y me pregunto medio confundido:

-¿Son gemelos?-

-Si -le respondí-Ya se que nos parecemos, Rafa es alto yo baja, él tiene pelo negro yo rubio, tengo ojos verdes él azules; pero en algunas cosas nos parecemos la nariz, el mentón, tenemos el mismo lunar en el cuello aunque no se ve muy bien por que es chiquito. Ah y nuestra principal diferencia yo soy mujer el es hombre-y hay me reí y agregue-eso dice él-Que suerte que estaba lejos de mi hermano sino me hubiera pegado ya que al escuchar esto todos rieron incluso mi Mamá

Pero igual me dijo-Vas morir Artemisa-le lance una mirada asesina al decir eso.

-Basta-dijo mi Mamá antes de que pudiera contestar. Y ya habia tentado demasiado mi suerte con ella esta noche así que me calle y se la deje pasar. Como yo me encontraba entre los dos chicos me gire para hablar con el que me habia preguntado antes y le dije:

-¿Estoy muy desubicada entre ustedes dos no? Porque no cambiamos así puedes hablar con él-dije señalando al pelirrojo, el chico asintió y de este modo quede sentada al lado de Sirius Black, me di cuenta que era él cuando Lupin lo llamo por el nombre. Y sabia que el hombre que ahora estaba sentado del lado derecho este, era Lupin por que mi Mamá me habia hablado de ellos hacia un tiempo. Pero en realidad yo habia hecho esto por que no me habia olvidado de al apuesta con mi hermano y necesitaba estar al lado de Black.

Cuando todo se hubo normalizado y todos comenzaron a comer y charlar como me imagino que lo habian estado haciendo antes de que los interrumpiéramos, y después obviamente de que comiera algo por que de enserio tenia hambre era hora de ganar mi apuesta.

Comencé a observar a Black este no comía solo acuchillaba con ganas el pedazo de carne que tenia en el plato como si este le hubiera hecho un daño muy grande. Además hacia todo lo posible por no mirar en dirección donde estaba sentada mi Mamá, la cual conversaba animadamente con Lupin, pero fallaba mas de una vez miro y cuando su mirada y la de esta se encontraban se miraban con odio antes de apartarla bruscamente. Para ese momento sabia con quien era que mi Mamá habia peleado antes de que entráramos con Rafa, así que habia ganado. Sonreí intérname. Ah como sabia que mi Mamá habia peleado con alguien, fácil, desde el momento que me caí de al escoba no deja que este mas de dos segundos lejos de ella y con Rafa habíamos tardado en entrar así que tenia que ser algo muy importante lo que la habia detenido para no ir a buscarme desesperada. Sin contar que yo sabía que entre ellos habia habido algo cuando eran más jóvenes y no habia terminado nada bien. Pero a Mamá no le gustaba hablar de eso solo me lo contó cuando por casualidad hace como 3 años encontré una carta de él para ella, ¡Pero que carta! Se notaban que se habian querido mucho, no querido no, AMADO mucho. Y por ultimo que cuando dije que se habia peleado con alguien fue solo por decirlo, sin realidad no hubiera pasado mi Mamá no hubiera apartado la vista de mi como lo hizo, no sabia mentirme, ella decía que seguramente era por que nos parecíamos y mentirme a mi era como mentirse a si misma, eso no quiere decir que me contaba todo sino que cuando no quería que sepa algo simplemente me decía que eso no quería que lo supiera, y yo prefería eso a que me mintiera.

Como ya sabia que habia ganado me dedique a comer placenteramente mientras veia como los demás comían y charlaban, ya arreglaría con mi hermano después.

Punto de vista Electra

Nos sentamos a comer, luego de mi pelea con Black y de la mía con mis demonios, quería matarlos no podía creer lo que habian hecho con la comida que Day tenia que comer, pero no era tanto por esa pobre señora la que seguramente en este momento debe querer matarlos tanto como yo, sino porque como le habia dicho a ella no importa que no le gustara sino que le hiciera bien, ese accidente la dejo débil aunque ella no quiera reconocerlo y esa era la razón por que habia regresado a Londres después de 15 años y de jurarme que nunca más volvería. Quería llevarla a San Mungo para que la revisaran ya que era el mejor que habia.

Comencé a hablar con Remus, hacia tanto que no lo veía, hablamos de todo un poco de su vida aunque no me sorprendió saber que le era difícil sobrevivir debido a su condición. Me contó que ahora estaba viviendo con Black, (**el cual me miro con odio y yo se lo devolví antes de apartar la mirada bruscamente)** aquí en esta horrible casa, mientras hacia misiones par la Orden. Hasta que se canso de hablar y me comenzó a preguntar sobre mi.

-¿A que te dedicas?-

-Soy auror- le respondí al tiempo que sonreía por su cara de sorpresa-si ya se que no lo puedes creer, pero he cambiado mucho-agregue; siempre habia odiado esa profesión era peligrosa, y siempre habia temido por la vida de mi hermana, en la escuela siempre me quejaba de eso y después de todo fue por la cual perdí a mi hermana y mi cuñado.

-Me doy cuenta, Madre, Auror, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué hiciste con Lele?-dijo mientras fingía una cara de horror

-Crecí, simplemente crecí, y lo de Madre no es tan así yo quería ser madre-le aclare.

- Si pero creí que tenias hijos mas pequeños, te hiciste cargo de los hijos de tu hermana, ¿no estaban a cargo de los padres de tu cuñado?-me pregunto en ese momento mi mirada se cruzo con la Sir...digo Black y nos miramos con odio antes de apartarla bruscamente

-Si pero...pero decidí que los tenia que criar yo después de todo era su Madrina y tutora legalmente, no fue fácil, los padres de Christopher no querían pero terminaron cediendo-le respondí un poco ida por lo que habia sucedido Remus lo noto pero no dijo nada.

-¿Te casaste?- me pregunto de sopetón elevando un poco la voz y yo sabia por que lo hacia.

- No-le dije simplemente

-¿NO?- me preguntó incrédulo

-No-le repetí-con dos hijos como los míos y con el trabajo, no tuve ni tengo tiempo-me di cuenta que Sir...Black escuchaba la conversación aunque supuestamente estaba comiendo yo solo veia como acuchillaba su pedazo de carne.

-No puedo creerlo, que les pasa a los... espera a ¿donde te mudaste?-me pregunto

-Argentina-dije mientras mi mirada se volvía a encontrar con la de Black y nos mirábamos con odio antes de volverla a desviar bruscamente.

-Bueno... ¿que les pasa a los argentinos?-me dijo divertido

Yo me reí y le dije- Le asustan los demonios que tengo por hijos, bueno a todo el mundo le asustan, no solo a los hombres-mire para donde estaba Day que estaba comiendo muy tranquila lo que no era un buen presagio pero preferí hacer como si no me daba cuenta, luego mire para donde estaba Rafa conversaba muy animadamente con uno de lo gemelos Weasley.

-¿Son un poco terribles no?-me pregunto mientras el tambien los miraba.

-¿Un poco? ¿Solo un poco? Eso es quedarse corto son extremadamente terribles e inteligentes que es lo peor- le respondí mirándolo-tienen 17 y ya terminaron el colegio-no pude ocultar mi orgullo al decir esto.

- ¿De verdad? Bueno después de todo lo compensan ¿no?-me dijo pero yo no le respondí de inmediato mi mirada se encontró con la de Black por cuarta vez y en esta no pude apartarla. Seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba ni siquiera los años en Azkaban habian podido quitarle eso aunque estoy segura que lo intentaron .Me volví a perder como cuando tenia 16 años en esos ojos grises que tanto habia amado. En su boca esa que por un tiempo habia sido solo mía, porque si yo habia logrado que el Gran Sirius Black el mayor mujeriego de la historia de Hogwarts, le fuera fiel a una mujer por casi 4 años. Su cabello ese que yo habia acariciado tantas veces y el cual adoraba como le caía tan casual y elegantemente sobre los ojos. Sus manos...me estremecí internamente al recordar lo que sentía cuando sus manos me tocaban, su cuerpo... _**¡PERO NO ELECTRA!**_ Me dije _**¡TU Y BLACK SOLO SE PUEDEN ODIAR!**_ Vuelve a la realidad me ordene.

Remus aun esperaba mi respuesta, a la pregunta que en este momento no recordaba así que después de apartar por fin la vista de esos ojos grises, lo mire y le pedí que me la repitiera y estaba segura que Remus se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia sucedido o tenia un leve sospecha así que sentí como me ruborizaba, no podía creerlo con 35 años me ruborizaba, creo que el que él me llamara "Lele" mi apodo de la adolescencia me estaba transportando demasiado al pasado. Una vez que me repitió la pregunta, se la conteste:

-Si razón por la cual son como son, ya que pueden terribles pero son geniales...bueno eran geniales el la escuela, y eso me impide retarlos libremente-le respondí sonriendo.

-¿Si no entendí mal Artemisa esta enferma?-dijo Remus pero antes de poder contestarle, se escucho la voz de Day diciendo:

-Disculpe señor Lupin pero me llamo DAIANA-al tiempo que hacia todo lo posible por no mirarlo mal pero le costaba.- y no estoy enferma.

-Lo siento es que de pequeña te decían así-le dijo Remus con una mirada de disculpa

- Lo se, Mamá Circe estaba loca, solo una loca le pone de esa forma a sus hijos. Gracias a Merlín que Papá nos puso segundos nombres-le respondió con el ceño fruncido. A veces me sentía mal que no les gustara el nombre que mi hermana habia elegido para ellos, después de todo yo tenia un poco de culpa, cuando nos mudamos a Argentina creí que Apolo y Artemisa eran nombres muy raros para ese país así que comencé a llamarlos por los nombres que Cris les habia puesto, el era argentino, así que esos nombres no eran raros en ese país.

-Tu madre no estaba loca, es solo que en nuestra familia se acostumbraba a poner nombres de ese estilo-le respondí

-Bueno entonces todo la familia estaba loca-dijo bajando mirada al plato y comenzando a comer de vuelta, para que me diera cuenta que no quería hablar mas el tema, y yo preferí dejarlo pasar, me gire y le conteste a Remus como si no nos hubieran interrumpido.

-Daiana se callo de la escoba hace 8 meses y se rompió 3 costilla se las arreglaron con magia pero por alguna razón desde hace 3 meses su cuerpo esta mas débil últimamente-le respondí y hasta yo pude notar la preocupación en mi voz.

-¿Que te dijeron los Sanadores?-me pregunto Remus y el tambien se notaba preocupado.

-Que debe reforzar sus comidas-le respondí mirando a Day significativamente-con la preparación que por lo que entendí esta noche dejaron en el bolso de la señora Muggle que estaba en el avión al lado de ellos-Day hizo como si no hubiera escuchado-Pero de todos modos la voy a llevar a San Mungo para que la revisen mejor.

-Si eso seria lo mejor-me dijo Remus

Luego seguimos conversando de cosas que no tenían demasiada importancia hasta que después de un rato de que habíamos terminado de comer todos. Mire a Day primero y luego a Rafa y por ultimo a mi reloj significativamente para que entendieran que ya era hora de irnos, ellos asintieron y se pararon.

-Bueno la cena estuvo deliciosa señora Weasley, muchas gracias por todo pero ya es hora de irnos –dije dirigiéndome a Molly Weasley. Remus se paro y me acompaño a ala puerta al tiempo que yo me iba despidiéndome de los demás, pero me detuve cuando escuche la voz de Daiana diciendo:

-Paga...-cuando la vi seguía en su lugar de la mesa y tenia la mano extendida para su hermano-la apuesta fue con esto testigos paga enfrente de ellos-le decía con una sonrisa y yo ya me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba hablando.

-Aun no me has probado que Mamá se peleo con alguien-le dijo Rafael con una sonrisa en la cara-Así que la que me tiene que pagar eres tu-quería decirles que se callaran pero no me salían las palabras estaba estática conocía lo suficiente a Daiana para saber que cuando sonreía de esa manera era por que sabia que tenia razón, y lo peor era que tenia razón yo me habia peleado con Black

-Ok, ¿señor Black usted discutió con mi Mamá antes de que nosotros apareciéramos?- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Punto de vista Sirius

-Ok, ¿señor Black usted discutió con mi Mamá antes de que nosotros apareciéramos?-me pregunto la hija de Electra mirándome directamente a los ojos, y yo nunca le habia podido mentir a Electra cuando me miraba directamente a los ojos y esa niña tenia sus ojos.

-Si-dije antes de poder contenerme, parecía como si las hubiera dicho alguien más, pero yo estaba perdido en esos ojos y me olvide de todo lo de más en ese momento.

-Gracias, por no mentir-dijo sonriendo y al tiempo que se giraba y volvía a extender la mano hacia su hermano diciendo:

-Paga...ya te lo demostré-cuando aparto la mirada de mis ojos pude volver a la realidad para ver la cara de total enfado y odio de Electra por haber dicho la verdad.

-Merlín cuando voy a aprender cuando tú juegas una apuesta nunca pierdes-dijo el muchacho con enfado mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacaba tres galeones pero antes de que pudiera dárselos Electra que se habia dirigido hasta donde el estaba y le habia sacado el dinero de la mano mientras les decía:

- ¿Qué les dije de apostar?-pregunto con una vos terriblemente en calma, la cual recordé usaba cuando estaba de verdad enojada

-que no apostáramos con personas-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y me sorprendió que hablaran con tanta calma al escuchar la voz de Electra después de todo era su Madre y seguramente conocían ese tono

Punto de vista Artemisa

- ¿Qué les dije de apostar?-dijo Mamá con una vos terriblemente calmada, lo que significaba que nos quedaban pocas horas de vida. Pero con mi hermano habíamos aprendido que cuando usaba esa vos era mejor hacer como si nada pasaba, razón por la que le respondimos como si no pasaba nada:

- que no apostáramos con personas-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo-y antes de que Mamá pudiera hablar agregamos-pero yo no apuesto con personas yo apuesto con...-Yo complete la frase diciendo "Rafa", mí hermano en cambio completo la frase diciendo "Day".Todos rieron excepto mi Mamá que seguía teniendo la cara totalmente inexpresiva, su vos cuando hablo tambien estaba en calma;

-Un mes sin dinero-dijo y antes de que pudiéramos protestar agrego-eso les va a enseñar a no apostarlo, nos vamos-podríamos haber hecho una escena pero no valía la pena aceptamos nuestra derrota y nos despedimos de todos los habitantes de Grimmauld Place, de todos modos Mamá nunca mantenía nuestros castigos por mas de una semana.

-¿Te sientes bien para aparecerte? O ¿Prefieres que caminemos hasta encontrar un taxi?-me pregunto mi Mamá cuando nos dirijamos a la puerta de salida del cuartel.

-Hay Mamá no me estoy muriendo, para que me trates así-le respondí molesta porque me trata como un enfermo terminal-Pero contestando a tu pregunta, me siento perfecta para aparecerme-agregué rápidamente antes de que me regañara

-Muy bien entonces no vamos aparecer en la casa de su abuela-nos dijo-Remus fue un placer verte, durante esta semana no creo que vuelva, pero no te preocupes que desde ahora nos vamos a ver mas seguidos-escuche que le decía a Lupin, con mi hermano estábamos ocupados poniéndonos las camperas y hablando ya que teníamos que salir afuera para aparecernos. Por esta razón no escuche la respuesta de este, lo que si vi cuando termine fue a Sirius Black apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándonos.

-Solo vine a decirles que no hablen fuerte-dijo medio susurrando cuando se dio cuenta que lo había visto, por que hasta ese momento nadie se habia dado cuenta que estaba ahí

-Gracias por recordármelo Sirius,-le contesto Lupin con una sonrisa que daba la sensación de que estaba disfrutando de un chiste privado-¿Necesitas algo mas o solo era eso?-le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma...

-No solo era eso-le contesto de manera seria aunque parecía un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo. Todo el tiempo estuvieron susurrando por lo que no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Por qué no podemos hablar fuerte?-aunque lo hice susurrando me hubiera encantado decirlo fuerte, pero me parecía demasiado atrevido hacerlo me di cuenta que mi hermano tambien hubiera querido que lo hiciera porque me miro un poco desilusionado.

-Porque la adorable señora Black les daría pesadillas-contesto mi Mamá en un tono que no pude descifrar, al decir esto a Black se le escapo una media sonrisa pero la borro casi al instante, yo mi parte le dije:

-No entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijiste pero tengo sueño, así que dejemos lo ahí.-mi Mamá me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que ya nos íbamos.

-Un gusto conocerlos Señores Lupin, Black-dijimos con mi hermano al mismo tiempo, lo que nos hizo mirarnos y sonreímos medios divertidos y medios molestos, ya que teníamos esa costumbre de decir lo mismos al mismo tiempo, o terminar uno la frase del otro. Los aludidos nos saludaron, luego Lupin abrazo a mi Mamá, pero con Black solo se miraron y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, antes de que Mamá tocara la puerta con su varita como lo habia hecho cuando llegamos y se escucharon unos fuertes ruidos metálicos y luego el de una cadena y salimos a la calle de Grimmauld Place.

Punto de vista Electra

Por fin estábamos en la casa que habia sido de mis padres, necesitaba darme un baño y acostarme, estaba agotada. Luego de darles las buenas noches a los gemelos y arreglar con magia un poco el desorden de la casa, hacia muchos años que nadie la usaba, bueno 15 años en realidad aquí vivían mi hermana y su marido con los gemelos, antes que murieran en esa misión. Esta casa habia pertenecido a mi familia por demasiados años razón por la que no tuve el valor de venderla cuando me fui, al contrario cada año mi tía Calíope mandaba a su elfina para hacer una limpieza general.

Estar en esta casa me trai demasiados recuerdos, a pesar de que no pude disfrutar mucho de mis padres ya que ellos eran muy mayores cuando me tuvieron y murieron cuando yo era pequeña tenia 7 con mi Padre y 10 cuando mi Madre. Mi hermana se habia hecho cargo de mi, era 16 años mayor que yo, por lo que habia sido una madre para mi, y nunca habia dejado que la muerte de mis padres fuera algo que nos separa al contrario luego de que mi Madre nos dejara ella se habia acercado muchísimo a mí, sabia que cuando estaba en el colegio trabajaba el doble, de ese modo cuando llegaban las vacaciones estaba conmigo todo el tiempo. Pero si seguía dejando correr mi mente me iba a empezar a entristecer y no quería por lo que fui a darme un baño, para luego acostarme.

Cuando termine me puse la pijama, un short y una remera, y me acosté, pero cuando apoye la cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos, en lo único que podía pensar era en él, veia su rostro en mi mente una y otra vez, y solo tenia un pensamiento fijo por el cual tambien me odie con todas mis fuerzas por tenerlo. Pero aun así lo seguía teniendo: deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a ver a Sirius Black...

Punto de vista Sirius

Ya se habian ido todas a costar por lo que yo subí al único lugar de esta...casa que no odiaba tanto, mi habitación. Seguía igual que cuando me fui a los 16 años. Me puse un pantalón solamente para dormir y me acosté. Cerré los ojos pero en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, veía su rostro en mi mente una y otra vez y solo tenía un pensamiento fijo por el cual tambien me odie con todas mis fuerzas por tenerlo, pero aun así lo seguía teniendo: deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a ver a Electra Thomson...


	4. Sirius digo Black

_**4-Sirius...digo Black**_

Punto de vista Artemisa

Estábamos cenado en casa, SOLOS, como todas las noches desde que llegamos a Londres hace tres semanas...bueno como todas las noches no pero si como casi todas, entre el trabajo y la Orden apenas teníamos tiempo para ver a Mamá, desayunaba con nosotros pero el resto de las comidas mayormente estábamos solos. Es verdad que nosotros tampoco estábamos mucho en casa ya que durante el día salíamos pasear por todo Londres, pero bueno era la primera vez que estábamos aquí, no en realidad no, nosotros nacimos aquí pero teniendo en cuenta que teníamos 2 años cuando nos mudamos, es como si fuera la primera vez.

En estas tres semanas habíamos visitado el Big Ben, el Puente de la Torre, la Torre de Londres, la catedral de Saint Paul, la torre Canary Wharf, el Royal Albert Hall, el Trafalgar Square, elLondon Eye, la National Gallery, el Museo de Historia Natural, el Crystal Palace, la Abadía de Westminster, el Palacio de Saint James, el Palacio de Buckingham, la Biblioteca Británica, y muchos otros lugares. No habíamos parado un día, razón por la que no habíamos vuelto a acompañar a Mamá al cuartel en las dos ocasiones que habia regresado, de las cuales hay que agregar vino de muy mal humor y...

-¡QUE HACES!-le grite al idiota de mi hermano cuando sentí que me golpeaba algo de lleno en la cara.

-Sabes que odio comer solo, ya es suficiente con que Mamá no este, para que encima vos estés como en la luna-me respondió con el ceño fruncido y en castellano cuando estábamos solos preferíamos hablar así.

-Ok, pero no es necesario que me tires un pedazo de pan en la cara, solo llámame y te hablo-le conteste al tiempo que le lanzaba el pedazo de pan de regreso.

-¿Me estas cargando? Hace 2 horas que te estoy llamando, ¿en que pensabas?- me pregunto

-En nada importante-le conteste mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Si vos lo dices-me contesto medio molesto por no darle un a respuesta mas completa y agrego-¿que vamos hacer mañana?

-¿Ahora vos me estas cargando a mi?, no me dijiste que íbamos a ir al cuartel para que te despidieras de los gemelos Weasley antes de que regresen a Hogwarts?-a mi hermano le habia caído muy bien los gemelos por lo que habia estando manteniendo correspondencia con ellos durante estas semanas y en la ultima carta le habian dicho que en 4 días regresarían Hogwarts.

-Cierto me habia olvidado...hablando del cuartel ¿le preguntaste que le paso a Mamá el otro día que vino como alma que se la lleva el diablo?

-No-le mentí, claro que le habia preguntado, ni loca me quedaba con la duda. Mucho menos después de la forma en como habia llegado, tenia una cara de enojo que de verdad asustaba, que muy rara vez se le veia y eso que con mi hermano nos mandábamos cada una...bueno yo me mandaba cada una Rafa solo me hacia caso, cosa que mi Madre sabia por la que la peor parte me la llevaba yo.

-No se para que pregunto si se que me vas a mentir-me respondió enojado al tiempo que se levantaba y con su varita mandaba su plato, cubiertos y vaso al fregadero y los conjuraba para que se lavaran solos.

-Yo a veces me pregunto lo mismo-le respondí con una sonrisa me encantaba hacerlo enojar-aparte si quieres saber que le paso, pregúntele a ella-agregue antes de que pudiera contestarme

-Sabes muy bien que no me lo va a contar, de esas cosas solo habla contigo-me respondió mientras con cada palabra acentuaba más su ceño.

-Hay, no comiences con el mismo melodrama de siempre, ok –por lo menos una vez al mes peleábamos por como él la llamaba "extraña conexión de Madre e hija"-ya te lo dije si quieres saber algo pregúntaselo, yo no soy corresponsal-no me gustaban estas peleas, no eramos de pelear en serio, si jugando, de ese tipo teníamos miles al día. Pero de este tipo no, y yo las odiaba y las conocía muy bien incluso sabia como iba terminar con un portazo de él enojado.

-No estoy haciendo melodrama, y si vos sabes que te cuesta contarme-me contesto medio elevando la voz y cruzando los brazos.

-Por que hay algo que se llama confianza-le conteste tambien elevando un poco la voz-creo que sabes lo que significa no, por que es algo que utilizamos entre nosotros-le dije mientras me paraba y con mi varita mandaba mi plato, cubierto y vaso al fregadero.

-No tengo ganas de pelear así que dejémosla acá-me dijo y comenzó a girarse para irse.

-No es que no tengas ganas de pelear, es que sabes que tengo razón y no lo queres reconocer-conteste antes de que pudiera irse

-Se te callo un poquito de humildad hermanita- me contesto con sarcasmo.

-A mi me encantaría decirte que a vos un poco de cerebro pero para eso tendrías que tenerlo- le dije gritando no me gustaba que me digiera que era una arrogante.

-¡ESTUPIDA!-me grito yéndose

-¡IDIOTA!-le grite de regreso, mientras lo veia que se iba a su cuarto para dar su típico porta... ¡PLAF!..zo

Me reventaba que me dejara con la palabra en la boca, tenía ganas de ir a buscarlo y matarlo a golpes para sacarme la bronca. Pero lo único que hice fue gritarle:

-IMBECIL-pero no tuve respuesta por lo que decidí que tenia que hacer algo que me mantuviera las manos ocupadas para no ir tirarle la puerta a golpes. Lo que mas me molestaba era que después tenía que ser yo la que diera primero el brazo a torcer. Por mas que el tuviera la culpa pero era un orgulloso y yo no soportaba estar peleada con él.

Entonces me puse a lavar los platos y todo lo que habíamos usado para comer y cocinar, sin magia, no antes de dirigirme al equipo de música Muggle y poner un CD de música muggle que mi primo me habia regalado el cual era un compilado de canciones de todo tipo que iba de los años 90 al 95, los temas eran en castellano y en ingles. Estábamos muy familiarizado con todas estas cosas ya que mi Papá habia sido un hijo de nacido Muggles, y cuando Electra nos adopto y nos llevo a vivir al país natal de este nuestros abuelos paternos se fueron con nosotros, habian vivido en Londres por casi 20 años pero cuando Papá murió decidieron que no habia nada mas que los atara a este país. Nos habíamos criado entre los dos mundos tanto el mágico como el muggle.

Estaba escuchando DÉJAME LLORAR de Ricardo Montaner cuando me acorde por lo que habíamos peleado con Rafa, lo peor era que en realidad habíamos peleado por nada, porque yo tampoco sabia mucho...

Lo único que sabia era que hace 2 noches estábamos mirando Batman eternamente con Rafa, sentimos un Crac y cuando miramos era que Mamá habia aparecido en la sala y tenia la cara descompuesta del enojo. Cuando le preguntamos que le pasaba, nos miro y comenzó a retarnos porque decía que ya era tarde para que estuviéramos levantados cosa por lo cual le tuvimos que recordar que teníamos 17 años, es decir, que eramos mayor de edad y además que ya no íbamos a la escuela para tener que acostarnos temprano. Como respuesta ella nos dijo que mientras viviéramos bajo su mismo techo teníamos que hacer lo que ella decía y que si nos gustaba nos podíamos ir, cuando dijo esto con Rafa nos miramos perplejos era la primera vez que nos decía algo así, pero nosotros la conocíamos lo suficiente para saber que le pasaba algo y que en realidad lo que habia dicho era solo de dientes para fuera, la Electra que nosotros conocíamos primero se hacia aliada de Voldemort antes de dejarnos ir. Debido a este pensamiento que estoy convencida que tuvimos los dos al mismo tiempo, no nos levantamos y nos desaparecimos en ese momento hasta nuevo aviso, en cambio cruzamos una ultima mirada con mi hermano, nos levantamos del sillón donde estábamos, y mientras él se acerco a donde estaba mi Mamá la beso en la mejilla y le dio las buenas noches yo me dirigí a la cocina y con unos movimientos de mi varita y unos conjuros puse la mesa para que ella comiera y en el momento que metí el pollo en el horno para que se calentara mi hermano se acerco a mi he hizo lo mismo que habia hecho con mi Mamá y se fue a su cuarto. Cuando el pollo ya estuvo caliente se lo serví y me fui a mi cuarto sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando paso masomenos una hora volví a salir de mi cuarto, mire para la mesa del comedor donde habia estado cenando pero no estaba, entonces me fui a fijar en la cocina estaba parada al lado de la ventana mirando la luna.

-¿Estaba rico Má?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Si, gracias princesa-me dijo todavía mirando por la ventana, y después de un momento se giro y me miro directamente a los ojos-Perdóname-me dijo.

-No te preocupes, sabemos que estabas enojada y que no lo decías en serio-Se lo intente decir como si nada pero no me salio del todo ya que me habia dolido lo que nos habia dicho, no obstante, seguí hablando antes de que pudiera pedir disculpas de nuevo-¿Queres hablar de lo que te paso?

-Si y no-me dijo mientras se sentaba conmigo en la mesa de la cocina.

-Bien, cuéntame hasta donde quieras-

-Discutí con Black-me dijo y no pude evitar sonreír

-Mami discutes con Black cada vez que lo ves no crees que es hora de que te sientes a hablar con el como dos personas civilizadas y ADULTAS-le conteste haciendo mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra, ella nunca habia sido una persona inmadura pero cuando se trataba de Black se convertía en una adolescente.

-Ese el problema yo lo intento pero es imposible cuando estoy con él me trasformo-me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjame ver si entendí-le conteste aun sonriendo esta situación me divertía mucho-vos sos una persona madura y civilizada, pero con Black ¿te gana tu parte inmadura y troglodita?-

-si-me dijo en un tono que demostraba su frustración, ya no pude evitarlo se me escapo una carcajada.

-No es gracioso-me dijo en uno tono ofendido.

-Si lo es, es mas estoy convencida de que admiro a Sirius Black!-le dije y me morí de la risa cuando vi su cara de incredulidad por lo que habia dicho.

-Que vos...q...com...-no le salían las palabras por la impresión por lo que respiro hondo y hablo mas tranquila pero aun así enojada-Como puedes admirar a un arrogante, orgulloso e inmaduro como Black-no se cansaba nunca de insultarlo.

-Muy fácil, por que en los 15 años que has sido mi Madre, nunca un hombre te movió el piso como lo hace Sirius, y aunque no quieras reconocerlo aun sientes algo muy ,muy fuerte por él-y antes de que pudiera negarlo dije-podrás mentirle a todo el mundo pero a mi no-

-Si, tienes razón siento algo muy, muy fuerte por él-me dijo calmada y muy segura de si misma pero completo la frase diciendo-ODIO-

-Recuerda que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y que ambos sentimientos son ardientes y pasionales, no vaya hacer que en el medio de sus discusiones te equivoques de sentimiento-le respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Sabes es tarde y me quiero ir a costar mañana me tengo que levantar temprano-me respondió enojada al tiempo que se paraba y se iba de la cocina, y me di cuenta que estaba a la defensiva lo que quería decir que habia algo importante que no me quería contar, pero decidí que era mejor no preguntar. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta la llame:

-Má-ella se giro y me miro con cara de pocos amigos-te quiero, que descanses-le dije con una sonrisa, cuando dije esto su cara se rompió en una sonrisa y me contesto:

-Yo tambien, y ve acostarte que es tarde y tu hermano te va a matar cuando no te quieras levantar para salir-yo asentí con la cabeza y cuando ella ya estaba casi fuera de la cocina agregue:

-No lo olvides, solo hay un paso-ella no volvió siguió caminando como si yo no hubiera hablado lo único que hizo fue un ruido de frustración con la garganta, mientras yo me quedaba en la cocina riendo...

Volví al presente cuando escuche que en el equipo sonaba MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS de

Gianluca Grignani y esa canción me encantaba por lo que en mi cabeza solo estaba la canción y la empecé a cantar:

Yo pienso que  
no son tan inútiles  
las noches que te dí  
Te marchas y  
qué yo no intento discutírtelo  
lo sabes y lo  
sé  
Al menos quédate sólo esta noche  
prometo no tocarte estás segura  
Tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo  
porque conozco esa sonrisa,  
tan definitiva

tu sonrisa que a mí mismo  
me abrió tu paraíso.  
Se dice que  
con cada hombre  
hay una como tú  
pero mi sitio

(luego)lo ocuparás con alguno  
igual que yo, mejor lo  
dudo  
Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada  
me pides que sigamos siendo amigos  
Amigos para qué, maldita sea  
A un amigo lo perdono  
pero a ti te amo

pueden parecer banales  
mis instintos naturales

Hay una cosa que  
yo no te he dicho aún

que mis problemas sabes que  
se llaman "tú"  
sólo por eso tú me ves  
hacerme el duro  
para sentirme un poquito más seguro  
Y si no quieres ni decir  
en qué he fallado

recuerda que también a ti  
te he perdonado

en cambio tú dices lo siento  
no te quiero  
y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos  
Qué vas a hacer busca una excusa  
y luego márchate  
Porque de  
mí no debieras preocuparte,  
no debes provocarme

que yo te escribiré un par de canciones  
tratando de ocultar mis emociones  
Pensando poco a poco en las palabras  
y hablaré de la sonrisa  
tan definitiva

Tú sonrisa que a mí mismo  
me abrió tu paraíso  
Hay una cosa que  
yo no te he dicho aún

que mis problemas sabes que

se llaman "tú"  
Sólo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro  
para sentirme un poquito más seguro  
Y si no quieres ni decir  
en qué he fallado

recuerda que también a ti  
te he perdonado

en cambio tú dices lo siento

no te quiero  
y te me vas con esta historia entre tus  
dedos naaa na na na  
naaa na na na  
naaa na na na  
naaa na na na  
naaa na na na

Cuando termino la canción que era la última del CD, mire a la cocina. Estaba impecable y me reí, en mi afán de tener las manos ocupadas habia limpiado todo, luego mire hacia el reloj que estaba en al pared decía que eran las 11, es decir, que habian pasado dos horas desde la pelea con mi hermano y que seguramente mi mamá ya estaría por llegar, fui a la sala en cuanto escuche un Crac y si, mi Mamá habia aparecido me acerque a ella le di un beso en la mejilla y la ayude a sacarse la capa.

-¿Tu hermano?-me pregunto en cuanto vio que el no estaba en la sala, mayormente a esta hora ya estábamos acostados por eso no cenábamos con ella, pero era raro que si uno estaba levantado el otro no lo estuviera.

-Supongo que durmiendo-le conteste con indiferencia-Accio control-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón para prender la tele.

-¿Se pelearon?-Me pregunto mirándome mientras se sentaba conmigo en el sillón yo solo la veia de reojo ya que tenia la vista en la tele mientras cambiaba los canales para ver algún programa o película muggle.

-Si- le dije simplemente sin apartar la vista de la tele.

-¿Por qué?-yo sabia que le molestaba que no le contara todo directamente por eso se lo hacia apropósito después de dos horas de limpieza y música ya se me habia pasado el enojo.

-Porque dice que le miento-le dije haciendo unas increíbles fuerzas para no reírme.

-Me cansaste, deja de mirar la tele y dime que paso-me dijo al tiempo que me quitaba el control de las manos y apagaba la tele.

-Se enojo por que no le quise decir que te paso el otro día, me pregunto si yo sabia y le dije que no, entonces empezó con la misma cantaleta de siempre, cuando le dije que te preguntara a vos si quería saber algo, dijo como siempre que vos no le ibas a decir, que de esas cosas solo hablas conmigo y que si yo sabia porque no le contaba, y otra sartas de estupideces mas en resumen se fue dando un portazo-le contesté en tono aburrido cuando termine me levante y le dije-me voy acostar, mira que mañana vamos al cuartel, tenes comida en el horno-

-Ok, Day gracias por no decirle y lamento que hayan peleado por eso-me contesto mientras se paraba para darme las buenas noches.

-Usted no de preocupe Madre que con su hijo Apolo Rafael ya nos arreglaremos-le dije en un tono dramático y luego comenzamos a reírnos.

-Anda a dormir que ya estas diciendo tonterías-me dijo cariñosamente.

-Bunas noches- le dije mientras me dirigía a las escaleras para ir a...

-¿Vas directo a tu cuarto?-me dijo en su voz se notaba una sonrisa pero yo no la vi porque seguía subiendo las escaleras pero igual le conteste:

-No, hago escala en la Isla Rafa para entregar una ofrenda de paz-escuché como se reía. Yo seguí hasta que llegue al cuarto de mi hermano para hacer las pases.

Punto de vista Electra

-¿Vas directo a tu cuarto?-le pregunte, aun sabiendo la respuesta, con una sonrisa mientras ella subía las escaleras, y sin dejar de subirlas me contesto:

-No, hago escala en la Isla Rafa para entregar una ofrenda de paz-yo comencé a reírme nunca pasaban mas de medio día paleados.

Después de ir a la cocina y servirme la comida que Day me habia dejado en el horno, me senté en el comedor y no podía evitar sentirme culpable estaba segura que la pelea entre ellos habia acabado en insultos y no me gustaba que eso pasara por mi. Pero no podía hablar con Rafa de estas cosas, él tenia razón yo no se las iba contar por más que me preguntara. Con Day era distinto ya que ella era mujer y además por más que cuando me enojaba con ella le decía que era una inmadura, no era tan así a veces me sorprendía con la madures con que me daba consejos o cuando sacaba conclusiones que me dejaban pasmada.

Conclusiones...recordé la que ella habia sacado hace dos noches sobre mi y Sir...digo Black y por mas que nunca se lo iba a reconocer no podía seguir mintiéndome yo seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él, no iba decir lo que en realidad era ni siquiera para mis adentros, pero en las tres ocasiones que lo habia visto desde mi llega habia sentido lo mismo que cuando era adolescente. Pero yo ya no era una y el tampoco como se lo habia dicho hace dos días...

-FLAS BACK-

(Con narrador omnisciente)

Electra estaba conversando con Remus en Grimmauld Place sobre temas relacionados con la Orden, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que le llamo la atención, así que le pregunto a Remus sobre eso:

-¿Dónde esta Black?-y casi al instante se arrepintió ya que a Lupin se le dibujo una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara por lo que agrego-No te hagas ideas, es solo que es raro que _don-me-creo-el-ombligo-del-mundo _no este mostrando su dotes de hospitalidad-respondió de la forma mas agresiva que pudo

-Sirius debe estar escondiéndose en la habitación de su madre con Buckbeak –le respondió y el estaba bastante molesto con la actitud de Sirius pero en parte la entendía por eso no habia intentado hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Al escuchar esto Electra no entendió por lo que dijo:

-¿Qué?-

-¿Sabes que a Harry lo absolvieron cierto?-y cuando ella asintió prosiguió-Bueno esto a Sirius le alegro muchísimo pero tambien...-no pudo seguir ya que Electra se habia parado y se dirigía a la puerta al entender lo que el quería decir, conocía suficiente a Sirius para saber lo que le estaba pasando.

Mientras se dirigía al cuarto de la señora Black para buscar a Sirius no pudo evitar sentir un poco de entendimiento por lo que él le pasaba, y tambien sintió un dolor en el pecho por que sabia que el estaba sufriendo, y le dolía que el sufriera.

Ella sabia muy bien donde estaba la habitación dado que desde los 12 hasta los 14 años habia venido por lo menos cuatro veces al año, con su tía Tisífone, Electra nunca habia querido a esa tía que no solo era tan fea como su nombre sino que aparte compartía las ideas de que los sangre puras debían mandar, y eso era algo que Electra siempre habia odiado sus padres no eran así y los años que habia compartido con ellos le habian enseñado que todos eran iguales y lo mismo habia hecho su hermana. Pero la única razón por la que mantenía relación con esa tía era por que, al tener esas ideas entupidas se llevaba bien con los Black y eso le permitía pasar tiempo con Sirius, en las vacaciones. Ella habia estado enamorada de él desde el día en que lo conoció pero el siempre la habia visto como una hermana. Hasta que cumplieron 16 que fue cuando el la empezó a ver con otros ojos.

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras y encontró a la habitación que buscaba, abrió la puerta de una y la cerro dando un portazo.

Sirius habia estado todo el día en al habitación que habia sido de su Madre y que ahora era de Buckbeak, una "pequeña venganza" para su adorable Madre. Estaba sentado en un sillón viejo pero elegante que habia leyendo un libro cuando sintió que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba de un de un portazo, cuando levanto la vista del libro para ver quien habia entrado se llevo una gran sorpresa Electra estaba parada en la puerta con cara de enojada pero aun así en su expresión no estaba ese odio que siempre tenia cuando lo miraba.

-¿A que crees que estas jugando no estas un poco mayor para comportarte de esa manera?-dijo Electra, aunque ella tambien se habia dado cuenta que no lo estaba tratando de la misma forma el saber que el estaba mal le habia producido que su fachada de indiferencia odio se quebrara.

-No entiendo de que me estas hablando-le respondió Sirius, y eso era principalmente por que ese cambio en ella lo había dejado perdido pero tambien era que tenia esa actitud de niña mandona que el siempre habia adorado en ella. Y era verdad que desde que habia llegado ellos se trataban mal pero siempre estaba esa cuota de odio que los dejaba en un plano frío.

-¿Qué haces escondido aquí? envés de disfrutar con tu ahijado cada segundo que tienes antes de que vuelva Hogwarts-al decir esto Sirius entendió de que se trataba todo esto. No le gusto que le digiera lo que tenia que hacer por lo que le contesto en el tono mas agresivo que pudo aunque saber que ella se interesaba por el aunque sea para retarlo le gustaba.

-Metete en tu vida, que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Harry es mi problema-le dijo al tiempo que se paraba y se acercaba un poco a donde ella estaba parada.

-¡Por Merlín! crece, no puedes seguir comportándote como cuando tenia 20 años Sirius...digo Black-se corrigió automáticamente pero eso no evito que sintiera que ese nombre le quemara la boca era la primera vez en 15 años que decía su nombre en vos alta cuando se refería a él lo hacia como Black, incluso cuando Artemisa encontró la carta no fue necesario decirlo ya que la carta estaba firmada con su nombre por lo que fue mas fácil.

Sirius sintió un escalofrió siempre le habia gustado cuando ella decía su nombre, habia esperado por 15 años escucharlo de vuelta eso fue lo que le dio impulso para acortar la distancia que habia entre ellos, quedando solo aun paso de ella. Se miraban el uno al otro sin decir nada ella no podía aun sentía que la boca le quemaba, y el se habia perdido en sus ojos era la primera ves en tanto tiempo que los tenia tan cerca que hasta podía ver su reflejo en ellos, sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando hasta que Electra sintió unas manos fuertes y firmes pero a la vez tiernas en la cintura que la llevaban hacia delante hasta que sintió su pecho contra el de él. Sirius sintió unas manos suaves que se posaban en sus hombros. Ambos sentían como su aliento se mezclaba con el del otro, sus narices se tocan, Electra estaba pérdida en esos ojos grises que durante tanto tiempo habian sido su razón de vivir. Para ellos ya no existía el mundo solo existían ellos y todo aquello que los dos habian enterrado muy adentro en su alma, no importaban los años que pasaron separados no importaba las explicaciones no dadas, los reproches, solo importaba que los dos necesitaban del otro sin poderlo contener sus bocas se juntaron...

-Sirius dice la señora Weasley que la comida esta lista por si quieres bajar-en cuanto escucharon la vos de Hermione del otro lado de la puerta se separaron bruscamente, Electra se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia hecho por lo que se separo de él y salio de la habitación antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar. Mientras bajaba la escalera se maldecía internamente no podía creer lo que habia hecho aunque sus bocas se habían rosado solamente, ella sentía como si hubiera estado horas besándolo pero a la ves sentía que eso no habia sido nada y necesitaba irse lo mas lejos antes de que su debilidad le ganara volviera a ese cuarto e hiciera algo de lo que verdad se arrepentiría o tal vez no se arrepentiría...por ese pensamiento comenzó a caminar mas rápido hasta que llego a la puerta saco su varita la abrió y se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

Camino un poco y estaba muy enojada pero el enojo era con ella por haber sido tan débil cuando miro su reloj decía que era casi media noche se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde por lo decidió que era hora de irse a su casa tomo su varita cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en su casa viendo a sus hijos en el sillón que veían una película muggle seguía muy enojada y seguramente se le notaba por que ellos les preguntaron que le pasaba aunque sabia que era imposible que ellos supieran algo le entro el pánico por lo que los trato mal, para que no le siguieran preguntando.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Cuando termine de comer lave mi plato, cubiertos y vaso, para luego irme a costar, y entonces recordé lo que Day me habia dicho antes de acostarse mañana tendría que ir a Grimmauld Place, mañana tendría que volver a ver a Sirius Black...


	5. SOLO

_**5-SOLO...**_

-FLASH BACK-

(Continuación con narrador omnisciente pero desde el lado de Sirius)

En cuanto escucharon la vos de Hermione del otro lado de la puerta se separaron bruscamente. Sirius solo estaba en ese lugar físicamente ya que su mente esta totalmente inundada de recuerdos del pasado. Razón por la que no se dio cuenta que Electra se habia separado de sus brazos, solo de dio cuenta cuando volvió a la realidad al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y cuando miro a la habitación se encontraba solo... ¡SOLO! Ese pensamiento lo lleno de odio, otra vez solo como hacia15 años. Lo habia dejado solo, quería ir tras ella y traerla de regreso a esa habitación y gritarle que la odiaba que era lo peor que la habia pasado, exigirle las explicaciones que nunca le habia dado, bueno explicaciones coherentes por que las que habia dejado en esa carta hace 15 años no eran validas para él, pero él sabia que todo eso era mentira que si iba detrás de ella y la traía de regreso a la habitación no iba poder gritarle ,que si la volvía a tener tan cerca del otra vez, solo iba a poder continuar con lo que habian empezado. Se odio por ser tan débil, por necesitarla, por...NO eso no lo iba ni siquiera a pensar, no lo iba a siquiera decir para sus adentros.

El principal pensamiento que lo atormentaba era que ganaba ella al jugar así con él, por que razón lo lastimaba de esa forma...

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Dos días después del encuentro con Electra, Sirius

Estaba en su habitación, buscando unos papeles que Remus le habia pedido cuando encontró en el ultimó cajón de su armario una hoja de papel que estaba arrugado, parecía como si alguien la hubiera estado apretando mucho tiempo ya que en partes se veia un poco rota la saco para ver que era .Pero en cuanto lo abrió se arrepintió, sintió como si se le hubiera caído un ladrillo en el estomago pero ya era tarde por puro masoquismo volvió a leer esa carta por segunda vez en su vida...

_**Sirius:**_

_**Perdona por hacer esto así, pero nunca me gusto verte sufrir y se que si te lo intentara decir a la cara no podría.**_

_**Me voy, la muerte de mi hermana y su esposo me abrió los ojos, no quiero estar en esta guerra. No quiero terminar como ellos, quiero vivir, tener la oportunidad de tener una juventud y no que se me valla entre misiones para la Orden, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo pero no soy idiota pedirte eso es como pedirte que ames a tu Madre, se que me amas pero no lo suficiente para abandonar todo y a todos, te conozco y nunca abandonarías a tus amigos; yo te amo pero no lo suficiente para quedarme a morir por algo en lo que no creo. No me busques, aunque no creo que lo hagas después de esta carta, no le he dicho a nadie a donde me voy ya que ni siquiera yo lo se. Lo siento pero no quiero ser mi hermana.**_

_**Espero que algún día me perdones, y si no, bueno aprenderé a vivir con tu odio.**_

_**Te quiere Electra Thomson.**_

_**PD: cuídate, por favor estos son tiempos difíciles, despídeme de James, Lily, Remus y Peter.**_

Cuando termino de leer la carta sintió lo mismo que la primera vez, que si no conociera la letra de Electra a la perfección no hubiera podido creer que ella hubiera escrito esa carta, ya que todo lo que decía hay eran cosas que escribiría una persona egoísta, cobarde y fría.

La Electra que el conocía no era así, ella no tenia un pelo de cobarde, ni mucho menos egoísta, cuantas veces se habia hecho cargo de bromas que lo Merodeadores habian hecho para que no los castigaran. Y si es verdad que cada vez que la veia la llamaba cobarde pero solo para lastimarla, para que ella se molestara pero en realidad no lo pensaba.

Estaba por hacer con la carta lo mismo que habia hecho la primera vez que la habia leído cuando una frase en la carta le llamo la atención: "Lo siento pero no quiero ser mi hermana".Despues de volver a leer esa frase Sirius dijo en voz baja para si mismo:

-¿Si no querías ser tu hermana por que adoptaste a sus hijos? ¿Si no querías ser tu hermana por que diablos eres Auror una profesión que siempre odiaste?...Simplemente no te entiendo Electra, ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi Lele?-

-¿Qué hiciste con mi Lele? Creí que no te volvería a escucharte llamarla así-Remus habia entrado en la habitación de Sirius justo cuando el decía lo ultimo-este lo miro molesto. Pero le respondió con voz calmada.

-Yo tampoco, pero es solo que recode algo y me frustra no entenderla cuando antes con una sola mirada sabia lo que sucedía con ella-mientras decía esto volvía a guardar la carta no quería que nadie la viera, pero aunque odiaba cada palabra que estaba escrita no podía tirarla.

-La gente cambia, y Lele cambio cuando murió su hermana, tienes que entenderla para ella fue un golpe muy duro, Circe habia ocupado el lugar de Madre y...

-Lo se, Remus se que Circe era como una Madre para ella, no necesitas recordármelo,-lo interrumpió enojado Sirius le molestaba que Remus la defendiera y justificara.

-¿Encontraste los papeles?-le pregunto Remus cambiando de tema para no discutir.

-No, talvez se los di a Ojo loco no lo recuerdo cuando lo vea le pregunto-le respondió mas calmado y agradecido por que haya cambiado de tema.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, mañana cuando venga Lele se los pido a ella, también tenia una copia.-dijo Remus amablemente. Esa respuesta llamo la atención de Sirius

-¿Mañana viene Electra?-pregunto, intento sonar indiferente pero no pudo.

-Si, escuche que Fred y George le decían a Molly que mañana venia los gemelos de Lele a despedirse de ellos antes de que vuelvan a Hogwarts, van venir temprano y luego ella los viene a buscar en la noche.-respondió y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el intento de Sirius de sonar indiferente.

-Mmmm...-se limito a decir Sirius. Luego de despedirse Remus se fue ya que tenía que encargarse de unas cosas para la Orden. Dejando a Sirius con un pensamiento fijo: mañana volvería a ver a Electra Thomson...


	6. Canuto

_**6-"Canuto"**_

Punto de vista Artemisa

Me desperté sobresaltada ya que sentía como si me hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua, en efecto me habian tirado agua pero no de un baldazo sino de una varita mire para la puerta y ahí estaba él descostillándose de la risa...

-¡RAFAEL!-le grite enojada-¿Por qué me mojaste?-

-Para despertarte -me dijo el caradura entre risas.

-¡No te parece que llamarme hubiera sido mas educado!- le dije mientras agarraba mi varita para secarme.

-Si, pero no hubiera sido tan divertido- me contesto aun riendo pero ya estaba mas calmado.

-¡Te voy a matar, desaparece de mi vista!-le grite mientras le apunta con mi varita.

-Ya hermanita cálmate, solo fue un chiste-me dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba hasta a mi para abrasarme.

-Solo te perdono porque, yo te lo hecho mas veces a ti que tu a mi-le dije divertida al recordar todas las veces que lo habia despertado así. Ya se me habia pasado el enojo, siempre se me pasaba rápido cuando el me abrazaba.

-Ahora dormilona porque no bajamos a desayunar, que nos tenemos que ir-me dijo mientras me besaba la coronilla, me encantaba que hiciera eso, nunca habia tenido Papá, y gestos como esos eran típicos de lo papas, Rafa se parecía físicamente a mi Papá, habia visto fotos de él, tenia sus ojos, su pelo, su frente, era guapo como mi Papá, además habia heredado el gen de ser alto, eso si que me daba envidia, yo era una Thomson era bajita pero él no el era un Moreira ,y ellos eran altos. Me reí por ese pensamiento.

-¿De que te ríes?-me pregunto curioso, cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras.

-De que tú heredaste de Papá el ser alto y yo el de nuestras Mamas el ser baja-le conteste haciendo puchero.

-Hay hermanita cuando vas dejar de acomplejarte por esa tontería-me respondió mientras me abrazaba por los hombros y me llevaba hacia la cocina.

-Nunca, siempre me voy a quejar porque tu seas alto y yo baja-le dije con actitud testaruda. Lo cual lo hizo reír.

-Bueno hermanita pero tu eres la linda y yo el feo-me dijo muy seguro de que eso me haría feliz.

-Definitivamente no sirves para subir el autoestima, tengo cuñadas hasta por las orejas y dices que eres feo- le respondí con tono de enojo fingido-ya prepara el desayuno y cállate

-¿Cómo que prepara el desayuno? preparamos-me dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello y sonreía.

-No señor, vas a prepararlo vos, después de cómo me despertaste es lo menos que me merezco.-le dije indignada.

-Vos siempre encostras una excusa para no hacer el desayuno ¿no?-me dijo sonriendo, y yo asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no me gustaba hacer nada a apenas me levantaba, mis idea y acciones nos coordinaban bien.

Mientras Rafa preparaba el desayuno, con ayuda de magia, yo me dirigí al equipo de música y puse el CD habia estado escuchando la noche anterior mientras limpiaba.

-¿Ese es le que te regalo Sergio?-me pregunto mi hermano. Sergio era nuestro primo Muggle, solo el de todos nuestros primos sabia lo que eramos, ya que el pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de nuestros abuelos, y cuando a los 6 empezamos a demostrar nuestros primeros momentos de magia el lo habia visto.

-Si, tiene de todo, esta bueno-le dije al tiempo que me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Toma-me dijo mientras ponía un plato hondo con una mezcla de color verde oscuro que tenia olor a podrido. Lo que hizo que yo cerrara la boca con fuerza y negara con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No seas infantil-dijo Rafa serio-Es por tu bien-se le notaba su preocupación, por lo que me trague mi asco y comencé a comerlo. No veia la hora de que Mamá tuviera tiempo y me llevara a San Mungo, tenía la esperanza de que ellos encontraran una respuesta a lo que tenia a si podría que dejar de comer esta porquería, la cual tenía que comer dos veces al día, apenas me levantaba, y devuelta a las 6 de la tarde, lo peor era que desde que habíamos llegado mi hermano me obliga a comerlo. Ya que después de lo del avión mi Mamá le habia dado un sermón, el cual lo habia hecho sentirse muy culpable. Mi Mamá...un segundo...

-¿Rafa donde esta Mamá?-le pregunte en cuanto me di cuenta que estábamos por desayunar y ella no estaba.

-Se fue a trabajar- me contesto mientras preparaba sus huevos, aun no entendía como podía comer eso a la mañana.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte extrañada ya que Mamá se iba a trabajar a las 11.

-10 y media-me contesto y antes de que pudiera preguntar agrego-se fue antes así venia temprano para irnos a buscar al cuartel.

-Ah, bueno mejor así podremos cenar con ella-le dije mientras miraba con asco lo que estaba comiendo, ya me quedaba poco pero cada vez se me hacia más difícil comerlo. Con mucho esfuerzo lo termine justo al tiempo que mi hermano decía:

-Listo a desayunar-me levante y fuimos juntos al comedor.

Después de un rato de desayunar sin hablar solo escuchando música le pregunte a Rafa:

-¿A que hora va ir Mamá a buscarnos?-

-Como a las nueve dijo-me contesto al tiempo que se metía un pedazo de huevo en la boca, me revolvía el estomago solo de mirarlo.

-Como podes comer eso a las 10 de la mañana-le dije sin poder contenerme.

-Con la boca-contesto el estupido.

-Jaja-le dije con sarcasmo-sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Me gusta ¿que queres que le haga?-dijo sonriendo

-Te vas a quedar sin estomago-dije riéndome

-No seas exagerada, si acá todos comen así-

-¿Si acá todos se tiran de un tren vos te tiras de un tren?-le conteste.

-Es la última vez que te despierto de esa forma estas re molesta-me dijo con fastidio aunque sonreía. Yo me reí y seguí desayunando, a diferencia del asqueroso de mi hermano estaba tomando un té, pan con manteca y galletitas de chocolate.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar me puse a lavar lo que habíamos usado mientras el se iba a bañar y cambiar. Después de terminar yo hice lo mismo. Eran casi la una cuando aparecimos en la calle Grimmauld Place, estaba por tocar el timbre cuando mi hermano me agarro del brazo y negó con la cabeza...

-¿Por?- pregunte con curiosidad

-Fred me dijo que le mandara un patronus en cuanto llegara, no se por que pero me dijo que no tocara el timbre-contesto al tiempo que miraba para ambos lados de la calle y como no habia nadie saco su varita e hizo aparecer su Patronus el cual tenia forma de...-Ya le avise que el mio tenia forma de tigre –me explico mientras veíamos como el tigre se metía al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, unos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a la señora Weasley.

-Pasen- nos dijo amablemente, e hicimos lo que nos dijo. Una vez adentro nos guió hasta el segundo piso de la casa.

-están todos aquí dentro-nos dijo mientras nos señalaba la puerta de la derecha.

-Muchas gracias-dijimos con mi hermano al mismo tiempo y entramos. Dentro se estaban los gemelos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¡Hola!-dijimos con mi hermano.

-¡Hola!-dijeron todos cuando nos vieron entrar, los gemelos se pararon de la cama donde estaban sentados y le dieron la mano a Rafa, y luego a mi.

-¿Como están?-nos preguntaron mientras nos señalaban unas de las camas para sentarnos

-Todo bien-dije y mi hermano asintió con la cabeza.

-¿y ustedes?-pregunto Rafa al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Bien, aunque queriendo salir por fin de este lugar-dijo uno de los gemelos y los demás asintieron.

-¿Tan malo es vivir aquí?-pregunte

-Ni te imaginas –dijo Ron con una cara que daba pena.

-No le hagas caso Ronald es un exagerado, lo que pasa es que no le gusta tener que ayudar a la limpiarla casa-dijo Hermione mientras le dirigía un a mira de reproche a Ron.

-Si Mamá nos contó algo relacionado con la limpieza, pero se me hace raro que teniendo un elfo la familia Black, este todo tan sucio-les comente mientras pensaba en la elfina de mi tía Caliope

-Lo que pasa es que Kreacher esta viejo, y no puedo encargarse de la casa-dijo Hermione, pero lo que me sorprendió es que todo los demás rodaban los ojos ante esas palabras.

-Me sigue pareciendo raro la elfina de mi tía tiene muchísimos años tambien y gracias a ella no tuvimos que pasar por lo de ustedes, cuando llegamos la casa estaba un poco desordenada pero nada mas-le conteste pero en eso mi mirada se encontró con la de Harry y me miro como diciendo que terminar con el tema por lo que agregue-sabes perece que estoy equivocada no tiene tantos añ estaba por agregar algo pero la interrumpió la señor Weasley cuando entro con un par de sándwiches para almorzar.

Después de comer la tarde paso normal, estuve hablando con Hermione y Ginny sobre los que les podrían dar en sus nuevos cursos, como yo ya los habia pasado les di un par de consejos, aunque después de escuchar a Hermione creo me ella me podría dar consejos a mí, luego hablamos de cosas de chicas incluso les pregunte si tenia novio y ambas contestaron:

-No- no pude evitar ver que cuando lo decían miraban en dirección a donde estaban Ron y Harry. Obviamente después me lo preguntaron a mí que automáticamente dije:

-No-aunque para mis adentros pensé un "me gustaría", por que en realidad extrañaba mucho a Javier habíamos decidido tomarnos un poco de tiempo por este viaje, pero nunca creí que seria tan difícil, bloquee los pensamientos hacia él por que seguro que me iba poner triste sino. A eso de casi las 6 escuche que los chicos hablan de Quidditch, pero lo que en realidad me llamo la atención fue algo que habia dicho Harry por lo que me metí en su conversación preguntándole:

-¿Tienes una Saeta de Fuego?-el aludido asintió con la cabeza-eres un maldito suertudo-le dije sin poder contenerme, Harry me miro extrañado por lo que habia dicho así que me explique-Yo tambien tenia...bueno tengo una pero desde mi accidente mi Mamá la guardo en nuestra cámara de Gringotts-le dije con voz súper triste, adoraba mi escoba.

-¿Como fue tu accidente?-me pregunto Ginny

- Ehh...estábamos en la final de Quidditch, ya habíamos ganado por que agarre la snitch, pero a uno de los golpeadores del otro equipo no...le agrado la idea por decirlo de una forma amable, entonces me tiro una bludger y como estábamos todos demasiados distraídos por haber ganado, no la pude esquivar, bueno en realidad ni siquiera la vi, los golpeadores de mi equipo tampoco, la bludger me tiro de la escoba, cuando caí me rompí tres costillas, me las arreglaron pero por alguna razón hace tres meses no me he sentido muy bien, por lo que los sanadores me mandaron esa porquería que tengo que comer, que supuestamente, me ayuda a no estar tan débil-les explique mientras captaba la mirada de reproche de mi hermano por lo ultimo que habia dicho, pero no me importo yo no creía que esa cosa me hiciera bien, aunque tengo que reconocer que desde que lo comía regularmente 2 veces al día no me habia sentido tan mal.

-Así que eres buscadora-dijo Harry fue el único que pudo hablar los demás tenían cara de horror o preocupación después de mi relato sobre mi "inofensivo accidente".

-Si era buscadora, Rafa era guardián y capitán de nuestro equipo-dije orgullosa de mi hermano-¿tu que eres? por que si tienes esa escoba tienes que jugar al Quidditch-lo dije en tono como que si no era así, estaría en problemas.

-Soy buscador-respondió sonriendo por mi tono.

-¿ustedes juegan?-pregunte a los demás. Excepto los gemelos que asintieron los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-¿De que juegan?-les pregunto mi hermano.

-Golpeadores- dijeron con un poco de culpa, por lo que con mi hermano nos reímos.

-No se hagan problema, él que era golpeador de nuestro equipo es mi mejor amigo se llama Javier, no le tenemos rencor a los golpeadores solo al imbésil que le hizo eso a mi hermana-le contesto Rafa y pude notar que aun quería matarlo. Aunque él y Javi se habian vengado, nunca me quisieron decir como.

-Day son las 6-dijo Rafa en el tono más paciente y persuasivo que tenia. Yo en cambio use el más malcriado que tenia cuando dije:

-¿Que queres que haga una fiesta Rafael?-

-Day es por tu bien-dijo pacientemente.

-Me tienen cansada con esa frase-le dije enoja y tambien con frustración, no me contesto solo me paso su mochila en la que supuse estaba esa porquería, la cual agarre con brusquedad y mirándolo mal mientras me levantaba para salir de la habitación.

-¿Adonde vas?- me pregunto extrañado cuando llegue a la puerta.

-A la cocina, a comer esto-le conteste con fastidio ya que era algo obvio.

-¿Porqué no lo comes aquí?-pregunto con cara de desconcierto.

-Por que vos ya estas acostumbrado al olor pero ellos no, así que no les voy hacer pasar un mal rato-dije al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigía a la cocina, cuando entre el la cabecera de la mesa pude ver sentado a Sirius Black leyendo el profeta.

-Buenas tardes señor Black-dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa a unas dos silla de donde el estaba, al escuchar mi voz levanto la cabeza del periódico

-Buenas tardes-contesto un poco desconcertado.

Conversación de Sirius y Artemisa **(con narrador omnisciente)**

Sirius sabia que los gemelos de Electra estaban en la casa pero le extraño ver a Daiana sentarse en la mesa con él, por lo que pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo?-Day por su parte ya habia sacado el bol que su hermano habia preparado para ella y lo habia puesto en la mesa.

-No, lo que pasa es que son las 6 y tengo que comer esto-dijo mirando con asco el bol

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Sirius le parecía raro que lo mirara con asco.

-Un mezcla que SUPUESTAMENTE me ayuda a no estar tan débil- contesto asiendo mucho énfasis en la palabra supuestamente. Al escuchar esto Sirius recordó la conversación que Electra y Remus habian tenido la noche de la llegada de esta en la que le contó que Daiana estaba enferma.

-¿Te llevo Electra a San Mungo?-pregunto, a lo que Daiana negó

-No ha tenido tiempo-y estaba por abrir el bol cuando recordó la razón por la que habia ido a la cocina en vez de comerlo en la habitación, por con siguiente le dijo a Sirius:

-Esto tiene mal olor si quiere irse no me molesta-al escuchar esto Sirius rió, no creía que después de haber pasado 12 años en Azkaban podría a ver algo que oliera peor, así que le contesto:

-No te preocupes come tranquila-después de eso Daiana abrió el bol, y si que olía feo pero no se habia equivocado habia olido cosas peores, esta hizo aparecer una cuchara y comenzó a comerlo con cara de asco. Aunque era ya la segunda vez que la veia, Sirius no podía dejar de asombrarse del parecido que esta niña tenia con Electra por lo que se lo dijo, además era incomodo el silencio que habia entre ellos y le daba un poco de pena el esfuerzo que hacia para comer por lo que creyó que talvez hablando y distrayéndola le fuera mas fácil comerlo...

-Seguramente ya estas cansada de que te lo digan pero eres idéntica a Electra cuado tenia tu edad-Daiana también habia sentido incomodo ese silencio por lo que agradeció que él hablara.

-No me molesta que me digan que me parezco ella, pero si me lo han dicho mucho-contesto sonriendo al recordarlo, Daiana era una persona que muchas veces hablaba antes de pensar, era impulsiva, así que no pudo evitar decir...-¿Mi Mamá tenia mi edad cuando era su novia no? –Al escuchar esto Sirius se sorprendió no esperaba que ella lo supiera, ni siquiera se le habia pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Electra hubiera hablado de su relación con sus hijos, por lo que cuando contesto lo hizo casi en un susurro

-Si-Daiana sabia que no tenia que seguir con el tema pero ya era tarde se le habia despertado la curiosidad su Madre no habia querido contarle nada sobre esa relación y no creí que Sirius le dijera mucho pero talvez le diría un poco mas que su Mamá.

-¿Cuanto tiempo fueron novios?-Sirius aun no se habia repuesto de la sorpresa, y para su mala suerte Daiana lo miraba directamente a los ojos, así que contesto sin pensar...

-4 años-Daiana estaba un poco contenta de que el le contestara a sus preguntas, cuando bajo la vista al bol para poder agarrar otra cucharada Sirius le pregunto:

-¿Electra te hablo de esto?-al bajar la vista le habia dado la oportunidad de pensar con más claridad y necesitaba saber si ella habia hablado de él en estos años, Daiana se habia metido una cucharada en la boca por lo que tardo un poco en contestar, una vez que habia tragado le dijo:

-Si, pero lo que paso es que hace como tres años yo estaba buscando unas cosa en su habitación y por casualidad encontré un cofre y cuando lo abrí encontré unas fotos de mi Mamá cuando era mas joven y en algunas estaba usted, junto con las fotos habia una carta suya para ella así que le pregunte sobre usted y me dijo que no habia sido su primer novio pero si su primer amor...ah y que no habian terminado muy bien-Se moría de ganas de preguntarle por que habia terminado pero no era tonta y sabia que no se lo iba a decir tan fácilmente, Sirius por su parte estaba muy confundido y no podía negarse que tambien estaba un poco por ponerle un nombre emocionado no era la primera vez que escuchaba que habia sido el primer amor de Electra ya que ella se lo habia dicho muchas veces en el pasado pero aun así le gusto volver a escucharlo.

-¿Te contó por que nos separamos?-Pregunto Sirius aunque en su cabeza la pregunta era distinta "¿Te contó por que se separo de mi?", pero no creyó que seria bueno hablar mal de Electra con Daiana después de todo ella la consideraba su Madre. Daiana negó con la cabeza, tenía una leve esperanza de que talvez él le contaría el porque, Sirius no se sorprendió de eso ya que si le hubiera contado eso tendría que admitir que era una cobarde.

-Espere...dijo que cuatro años y que tenia mi edad cuando salían ¿a que edad comenzaron a salir?-pregunto Daiana cuando se dio cuenta de algo...

-Cuando teníamos 16-contesto Sirius y no entendía el cambio en la expresión de Daiana.

-Ósea que salieron hasta los 20 si no me equivoco-Daiana no podía creer, que no se hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes y mas conociendo a su Madre como la conocía...

-Si hasta esa edad... ¿por que te extraña tanto esto?-dijo Sirius tenia curiosidad de sobre que estaba pensando esa niña...

-Señor Black-comenzó Daiana pero...

-Dime Sirius-le dijo interrumpiéndola

-Ok, Sirius vos saliste con mi Mamá hasta que ella se fue con nosotros a vivir a Argentina, ustedes se separaron por que ella nos adopto-dijo Daiana y no era una pregunta era una afirmación y le dolía darse cuenta que ellos habia sido la causa de que su Madre hubiera perdido al amor de su vida, por que ahora lo sabia Sirius no solo habia sido el primer amor de Electra si no el único, por que en los 15 años que habia sido su Madre Electra ni siquiera habia ido a una cita con un hombre y no por que no la invitaran, tenía muchos pretendientes pero ella nunca se habia interesado por nadie ,ahora entendía por que su madre a veces parecía tan triste ,se sentía estupida al recordar la veces que creyó que su Madre era demasiado pretenciosa con los hombres, no era eso, si no que ella ya habia encontrado el amor pero lo habia dejado ir para hacerse cargo de Rafael y de ella.

Sirius por su parte no podía creer que Daiana hubiera sacado esa conclusión, pero podía darse cuenta por la cara de esta que ella de verdad creía que los culpables de la separación con Electra eran ellos, y el sabia que Electra se habia ido por...cobarde...por egoísta, no por que tendría que hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos, estaba seguro que si Electra se hubiera ido por eso se lo hubiera dicho...o no se lo hubiera dicho definitivamente esta niña lo habia confundido mas de lo que ya estaba, pero aunque estaba bastante confundido prefirió dejar para después sus ideas y concentrarse en Daiana que estaba mal incluso habian empezado a caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas ,razón por la que se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a la silla que estaba a su lado, se sentó y le dijo:

-Te equivocas ustedes no tienen la culpa, con Electra nos separamos por otras razones...-

-cuales-le dijo Daiana interrumpiéndolo

-No pude decírtelas, son cosas entre tu Madre y yo, pero te aseguro que ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver, ¿por que crees que ustedes tuvieron al culpa?-le pregunto Sirius

-Es que...en todos estos años mi Mama no ha tenido novio ni siquiera una cita, y siempre me pareció raro, cuando ella me dijo que tu habías sido su primer amor, nunca me imagine que habías sido el único, y para haberte dejado tendría que haber tenido una razón muy importante-le dijo mientras se secaba nuevas lagrimas, aunque él le habia dicho que no tenían la culpa no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, necesitaba hablar con su Mamá que ella le explicara todo. Sirius se sorprendió al saber que Electra no habia estado con nadie en todos estos años, y no podía ser hipócrita eso le gustaba, cuantas veces se habia atormentado con la idea de que un hombre que no fuera el la tocara la hiciera feliz aunque sonara egoísta quería que ella solo fuera de él...

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Daiana sacando a Sirius de sus cavilaciones

-6 y media–dijo mirando su reloj

-¡Mierda! ¿Se nota que estuve llorando?-le pregunto Daiana mientras se tocaba debajo de los ojos

-No-le dijo Sirius, ya que como solo habia derramado un poco de lágrimas no tenía los ojos rojos.

-Bien, mejor como esto antes de que venga mi hermano-dijo a tiempo que se metía una cucharada en la boca, cuando trago le explico a Sirius-Supuestamente ya tendría que haber terminado de comer le va parecer raro así ya debe de estar por venir a fijarse-Sirius se dio cuenta que ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, aunque todavía se le notaba un poco triste.

-¿Tu hermano tambien lo sabe?-pregunto Sirius, a lo que Daiana negó con la cabeza ya que tenía la boca ocupada para hablar, cuando termino le dijo:

-No y no se puede enterar, primero me mataría por no haberle contado cuando me entere y luego se pondría histérico y no querría que mi Madre estuviera cerca de ti-Sirius no entendía y se le notaba en la cara por lo que Daiana aclaro-Mi hermano adora a mi Madre es súper celoso de ella...bueno de las dos conmigo tambien es bastante pesado cuando se refiere a hombres, no me molesto TANTO con mi ex-novio por que era su mejor amigo, a veces creía que mi Mamá no estaba con nadie para no pelear con Rafa...aunque ahora se que me equivocaba- y todo el tiempo que habia estado hablando lo habia echo con un poco de gracia pero al final se habia entristecido. Sirius se habia dado cuenta pero prefiero no seguir hablando del tema, no la conocía y no sabia como hacer para que ella entendiera que no tenían la culpa, cuando pasaron unos minutos la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entro Rafael le pareció raro la escena ya que Daiana estaba comiendo ,con Sirius sentado al lado...

-¿Todavía no terminaste?- le pregunto acercándose a ella y mirando el bol que ya le quedaba muy poco, Daiana sabia mentirle muy bien, siempre que le pasaba algo sabia como fingir enfrente de él como si todo estuviera bien, así que cuando le hablo no habia rastro de la tristeza y la culpa que tenia por dentro.

-¿Queres comerlo vos, haber si sos tan rápido?-dijo haciéndose la enojada.

-Ya se que es horrible pero nunca tardaste media hora comiéndolo-le contesto Rafa sonriendo sabia que fingía el enojo, pero no se habia dado cuenta de que en realidad ella estaba mal.

-Pasa que me distraje hablando con Sirius-sabia que para mentir siempre hay que aferrarse lo más posible a la verdad. Rafael no paso desapercibido el hecho de que lo tuteara por lo que se lo dijo:

-¿Sirius? desde cuando eres tan confianzuda- y lo hizo en tono de reto.

-El me dijo que llamara así, no soy confianzuda-contesto con el seño fruncido y ya no estaba fingiendo el enojo.

-Tu tambien me puedes llamar Sirius, no me gusta que me hablen de usted-este se habia dado cuenta de que se estaban peleando y no quería que fuera por algo relacionado a el

-Ok, como usted quiera...como vos quieras-respondió Rafa un poco más calmado y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más en la cocina apareció un Patronus en forma de un perro grande, aunque por el tamaño parecía más un oso el perro abrió el hocico y envés de ladrar hablo con la voz de Electra:

-Se me complico en el ministerio, no voy a poder ir, mándenme un Patronus cuando estén en casa.-

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa no?-dijo Daiana con una sonrisa a su hermano.

-Si que si en máximo media hora no le mandamos un Patronus diciendo que ya estamos en casa se pondrá histérica-respondió Rafael tambien con una sonrisa, sabían que cuando decía mandenme un Patronus tenían máximo media hora para hacerlo por que si le agarraba un ataque pensando que les habia pasado algo.

-Bueno será mejor que vallamos a despedirnos así nos vamos –dijo Daiana, luego apunto con su varita al bol que ya estaba vació diciendo-Fregoteo-haciendo que el bol quedara limpio.

Mientras ellos habian escuchado el mensaje y hablado no habian reparado en Sirius el cual aun tenia la imagen de **"Canuto" **hablando con la voz de Electra, no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero habia creído que con los años y con lo que habia pasado entre ellos el Patronus de Electra habia cambiado, pero no habia cambiado, ahora si estaba seguro de que necesitaba explicaciones de parte de ella y no iba aceptar un no por respuesta no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer pero Electra Thomson le iba aclarar muchas dudas que tenia...


	7. Me duele que me odie

_**7-Me duele que me odie...**_

Punto de vista Artemisa

Luego de escuchar el Patronus de Mamá nos despedimos de Sirius, el estaba raro, pero después de todo era entendible con la escena que le habia montado seguramente creía que yo era una idiota, no podía creer que me habia puesto a llorar enfrente de él, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, eso era algo más en lo que nos parecíamos con mi Mamá. Ella no era de llorar es más, me alcanzan y hasta me sobran los dedos de una mano para contar cuántas veces en todos estos años la he visto llorar, pero estoy más que segura que hace como yo espera a estar sola para poder llorar, para poder desahogarse por que después de todo el llorar muchas veces es saludable, sino toda la tristeza te queda adentro y no es fácil vivir así.

Subimos las escaleras y nos despedimos de lo gemelos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, no sin antes desearles muy buena suerte para su nuevo curso, luego nos despedimos de la señora Weasley mientras nos acompañaba a la puerta una vez que la abrió le agradecimos por todo y salimos a la calle de Grimmauld Place, cuando estuvimos afuera agarramos nuestras varitas, cerramos los ojos y cuando los abrimos estábamos en la sala de nuestra casa. Nos quitamos las camperas y Rafa se fue a tirar al sillón a ver la tele, yo mi parte agarre mi varita y comencé a pensar en lo feliz que habia sido cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso con Javier, una vez que tuve la mente inundada de ese recuerdo exclame-Expecto Patronum-y de la punta de mi varita salio un animal que tenia la forma de un león, el cual desapareció por la puerta ya que tenia que ir avisarle a mi Mamá que ya estábamos en casa, mire el reloj iban a ser las siete ,lo cual significaba que era muy temprano para cocinar así que me fui al sillón con mi hermano, estaba viendo Entrevista con el vampiro , recién habia empezado así que nos quedamos viéndola aunque yo la habia visto, pero no quería estar sola, no después de lo de hoy, seguro que si me iba a mi cuarto me iba a poner a llorar y eso no servia de nada, lo que si me iba servir era hablar con mi Mamá, necesitaba que me digiera la verdad, que digiera esa razones a las que se refería Sirius por las cuales se habian separado, y no me importaba si tenia que obligarla pero me iba a decir que era lo que en realidad sentía por el y no iba aceptar que me respondiera "odio" como siempre lo hacia cuando tocábamos ese tema por que ahora estoy mas que segura que odio es lo que menos siente hacia Sirius Black.

Ya eran las 8 y media así que le pregunte a mi hermano si tenía hambre como me respondió que si estaba por levantarme a cocinar cuando me dijo:

-¿No queres comer unas pizzas?-por lo que le lance una mirada asesina al tiempo que le decía:

-¿Vos te tomaste algo o que? ¿Enserio te crees que me voy a poner amasar con lo que odio amasar?

-Noo, TONTA, pidamos unas pizzas, aparte ¿me crees tan loco para comer una pizza amasada por vos?-dijo mientras hacia una cara horror, por lo que yo di le un manotazo juguetón en la panza.

-Ok, hay llamo-dije mientras me levantaba para ir hasta el teléfono, busque en la agenda el numero de la pizzería, llame y pedí 3 pizzas, por que la bestia de mi hermano se comía el solo una pizza y media y temíamos que dejarle para mi Mamá tambien. Después de cortar me fui de vuelta la sillón a seguir mirando la película, 15 minutos después llamaron a la puerta y mi hermano se levanto para ir a recibir las pizzas. Cuando las trajo yo ya habia hecho aparecer unos vasos, servilletas y una jarra con gaseosa. Rafa se sentó en el sillón y nos quedamos viendo la película y comiendo pizza, como habia predicho la bestia de mi hermano se comió el solo una pizza y media, no entendía como comía tanto y seguía siendo tan flaco, tenia un cuerpo de atleta, era entendible cuando jugamos al Quidditch, pero hacia como ocho meses que no jugamos y él seguía comiendo del mismo modo y seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo...Yo por mi parte me comí solo media pizza...OK yo tambien soy una bestia comiendo, pero el me gana!

Cuando termino la película ya habíamos terminado de comer, mí hermano dijo que se iba acostar, aun no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario, yo lo agradecí mentalmente quería que se fuera a dormir antes de que llegara Mamá, para poder hablar a solas con ella...

-¿vos no te vas a dormir?-me pregunto

-si, primero lavo estos vasos y me acuesto-dije sonriendo.

-Ok, que descanses-dijo mientras me daba un beso en mejilla.

-Vos tambien-le respondí, espere a que subiera las escaleras y cuando escuche que cerraba las puerta de su habitación, agarre mi varita y mande todo lo que habíamos usado que estaba en la mesa de la sala a la cocina y después hice aparecer mi libro de Cumbres-barroscosas, y me puse a leerlo ya me lo sabia de memoria pero me encantaba...No me habia dado cuenta de que tenia sueño hasta que se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos y me quede dormida...

-Day despertate-escuche que me decían pero estaba tan dormida que parecía que me lo estuvieran diciendo desde un lugar muy lejano como si fuera parte de un sueño-vamos hija, levántate así vas a tu cama-

-Si, si lo que vos digas-respondí aun con los ojos cerrados y me acomode mejor.

-Bueno entonces áseme caso y levántate-como mientras me decían esto, me movían un poco, abrí los ojos enojada por que no me dejan dormir, mí Mamá me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en la cara y para mi sorpresa no estaba sola, estaba con Lupin, el cual se estaba sacando la capa de viaje y la colgaba en el perchero.

-Me quede dormida-dije como si no fuera algo obvio.

-No me habia dado cuenta –dijo mi Mamá riendo

-Buenas noches señor Lupin –dije ignorando el comentario de mi Mamá.

-Buenas noches Daiana ¿como estas?-me pregunto en las dos ocasiones que lo habia visto me habia caído muy bien siempre era amable.

-Bien gracias-le respondí sonriendo aunque todavía estaba medio dormida.

-Sube a tu cuarto a dormir que tienes una cara–dijo mi Mamá, y yo asentí, estaba yendo para las escaleras cuando me acorde de la razón por la que no me habia ido acostar antes así que me gire y le dije sin pensar a mi Mamá:

-Tengo que hablar contigo-ella me miro con preocupación por que el tono de mi voz reflejaba mi necesidad de que habláramos. Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestarme me retracte ya que me habia dado cuenta que no estábamos sola-mañana...mañana tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Segura?, ¿No quieres que valla a tu habitación y hablamos?-me pregunto, y yo tenía unas ganas increíbles de decirle que si, pero ella tenía visita aparte lo que quería hablar no era de dos segundos así que le conteste:

-No te preocupes Má mañana hablamos...hoy pedimos unas pizzas en el horno quedo una...Buenas noches señor Lupin-

-Buenas noches Daiana-contesto sonriendo

-Buenas noches Má-dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches cariño, segura que puede espera-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Si, segura además tenes visitas-le dije y después para molestarla agregue-cuidado con lo que hacen mira que el guardabosque esta arriba-y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me aleje rápido y empecé a subir las escaleras mientras me reía...

Punto de vista Electra

¡Voy a matar a esa niña cuando la agarre! Como se le ocurren esas cosas. Mire hacia donde estaba Remus, él tenía una expresión divertida en la cara así que seguro que habia escuchado a Daiana...

-Me cae muy bien Daiana-dijo simplemente sonriendo

-Yo en cambio a veces tengo ganas de matarla-dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina y le hice señas para que me siguiera.

-Como toda Madre-dijo riendo, yo tambien me reí ya que tenía razón, cuando estuvimos en al cocina fui hasta el horno saque la pizza de la caja y la puse en una pizzería la metí en el horno y lo prendí para calentarla, después me senté en al mesa de la cocina con él. Empezamos hablar de la Orden, teníamos que arreglar unos asuntos...

-¿Lele nos vas acompañar a King Cross el primero a llevar a los chicos?-me pregunto Remus mientras ponía la pizza en la mesa.

-No, ya Albus me lo pidió pero ese día tengo que encabezar una misión para el Ministerio-le respondí mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-Que pena...bueno que pena para nosotros para ti debe ser un alivio-dijo mientras agarraba una pizza, yo hice lo mismo y le pregunte:

-¿Por que alivio?-aunque yo sabia muy bien por que lo decía...y si era un alivio para mi.

-Tú sabes muy bien porque, conmigo no te hagas la desentendida-y si era verdad con el no podía fingir, era mi mejor amigo, siempre lo habia sido fue al primero al que le dije lo que sentía por Sir...Black, aunque en realidad debería decir que se lo confirme por que él ya se habia dado cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de Black desde el día que lo habia conocido en el castillo a los 11 años, y ahora estábamos solo no habia necesidad de fingir de hacerme la que no me pasaba nada...

-Si, para mi es un alivio, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me cuesta estar cerca de él-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lele necesito preguntarte algo, y necesito que me respondas con la verdad-estaba serio y me miraba directamente a lo ojos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-dije pero mi tono demostraba que no quería que me preguntara.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-mire para otro lado esa era la pregunta que mas me costaba responder.

-¿Que te dijo él?-no tenia el valor de míralo a la cara todavía, pero quería saber que explicación habia dado de mi desaparición ya que no creía que hubiera mostrado la carta, no con todas esas cosas horribles que yo habia escrito, aun podía recordar el dolor que sentí al escribirla fue como si me desgarraran el alma...

-Que no querías estar en la guerra...pero yo no lo creo Lele para mi hay algo más, tu nunca fuiste una persona cobarde-dijo buscando mi mirada, por esta razón habia dejado esa vendita carta, por que me era muy difícil mentirles a las personas que quería, sentí como me caían unas lágrimas, no me gustaba que la gente me viera llorar, pero con Remus era distinto enfrenté del no me molesta en realidad habia tres personas delante de las que no me molesta una era él, la otra habia sido mi hermana y ultima era el único hombre al que habia amado.

Junte todo el valor que pude y lo mire a los ojos mientras le decía:

-Tienes razón hay algo mas, pero no voy a decírtelo, perdóname, no quiero mentirte no a ti, solo voy a decirte que en ese momento era lo mejor y que aunque muchas veces en estos años una parte de mi se arrepintió, hay otra parte que sigue creyendo que fue lo mejor...se que todo acto tiene consecuencias y te aseguro que las he pagado... y que las sigo pagando...- mientras decía esto mi vos se quebró tres veces.

-Me duele verte así, pero mas me duele es saber que se siguen queriendo pero que su orgullo es más grande, por que tu no estas dispuesta a decir la verdad y él no esta dispuesto a aceptar que a pesar de los años no pudo olvidarte-dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.

-Si es verdad él no pudo olvidarme, pero te puedo asegurar que no es por que me siga queriendo, no, es por que me odia-dije y vos reflejaba el dolor que sentía por que él me odiara...

-El no te odia Lele, nunca podría odiarte, significaste y significas alguien muy importante en su vida, esta enojado contigo eso si-dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, pero aun así yo sabia que se equivocaba, por lo que negué con la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

-Tú al igual que yo viste como me mira, su mirada refleja un odio tan grande que a veces siento que se me va a salir el corazón del dolor que me produce.-seguía abrazada a Remus y las lagrimas no paraban.

-Lele tambien he visto como lo miras, y tu mirada tambien refleja odio, así que si tu puedes fingir te puedo asegurar que él tambien-dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mi para mirarme a la cara.

-La diferencia es que yo no tengo razones para odiarlo, pero él si, el no finge Remus eso te lo puedo asegurar-Y yo no quería discutir más así que lo abrace mas fuerte y seguí llorando ya que lo necesitaba, el dolor que tenia adentro era muy fuerte, en estos años nunca habia hablado con nadie de lo que me dolía haberlo dejado, y estas noche Remus habia sido como en el pasado el hombro en el que podía llorar, en el amigo con el que podía hablar...después de nose cuanto tiempo nos despedimos ya que era tarde y Remus se tenia que ir y además yo mañana me tenia que levantar para ir a trabajar.

Cuando estuve sola me fui a dar una ducha y luego me acosté, y cuando cerré los ojos, fue igual que todas noches su rostro estaba en mi mente, no podía seguir mintiéndome mas yo lo seguía amando igual, no igual no, más lo amaba mas que antes, pero como le habia dicho a Remus, Sirius...incluso pensar su nombre me dolía, el me odiaba y como no iba hacerlo después de la cosas que yo habia escrito en esa maldita carta. Me dormí pensando en él, soñé con él, soñé con nuestro pasado juntos, por que cuando yo estaba en esos sueños era feliz por que él me amaba...


	8. Que pregunta inteligente

_**8-¡Que pregunta inteligente!...**_

Punto de vista Electra

Me levante en cuanto sonó el despertador, eran las 8 me cambie y baje a preparar el desayuno antes de ir a levantar a los gemelos, cuando llegue a la cocina me sorprendió ver a Day sentada en la mesa, pero me di cuenta que me estaba esperando ya que delante de ella habia dos tazas de te y entonces recordé que ella quería hablar conmigo, así que me fui a sentar a la mesa para que pudiéramos hablar.

-Buenos días cariño-dije.

-Buenos días Má-respondió con una sonrisa forzada y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, por lo que le pregunté:

-¿De que querías hablar anoche? –ella me miro seria e incluso podía decir que triste, no me gustaba verla así.

-De algo que hable ayer con Sirius-dijo, no podía venir nada bueno de eso, intente mantener mi vos lo más calmada posible:

-¿Qué hablaste con él?-

-¿Má por que te separaste de él?-Sentí como si me hubiera caído un ladrillo en el estomago, y vi en su mirada que no iba a dejar que me escapara de esa pregunta que no iba poder decirle que no quería hablar de eso, no sabia que decirle. La Verdad, no, no podía yo confiaba mucho en Daiana, pero ese era mi mayor secreto, mentirle no quería, nunca lo habia hecho y no quería empezar ahora, además no podía mentirle, su parecido conmigo era increíble y como le habia dicho era como mentirme a mi misma, para ganar tiempo y poder crear una respuesta en la que no le digiera la verdad pero tampoco le mintiera le pregunte:

-¿A que viene esto? ¿De que hablaste con Black?- me miro enojada y me dijo:

-Yo pregunte primero, no me gusta que me conteste con otra pregunta-la mire levantando un ceja.-Ok, ayer cuando estábamos en le cuartel, a las seis fui a la cocina a comer la porquería esa y Sirius estaba ahí nos pusimos a platicar, me dijo que me parecía a vos a mi edad y yo le pregunte si tenias mi edad cuando estabas con él, dijo que si, entonces le pregunte cuanto tiempo habian sido novios y me dijo que cuatro-hizo una pausa y comenzó a morderse el labio, lo cual hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, para después continuar diciendo-y entonces me di cuenta que vos te separaste de él al mismo tiempo que no adoptaste...¿ustedes se separaron por que vos nos adoptaste?-y esa ultima frase la dijo con mucho dolor.

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no, como llegaste a esa estupida conclusión-dije enojada no podía creer que pensara que ellos eran los culpables, la única culpable era yo.

-Mamá en todos estos años nunca estuviste con nadie y vos me dijiste que Sirius fue tu primer amor, y no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que fue el único...pero si no fue por nosotros entonces ¿por que lo dejaste si lo querías?-_**¡**__**que pregunta inteligente!**_ Cerré lo ojos y me puse las manos en la cabeza, para poder organizar mis ideas, todavía con los ojos cerrados le pregunte:

-¿Le dijiste esa estupidez que pensaste a Black?-

-Si-dijo casi en un susurro, y lo único en lo que pude pensar fue que no le hubiera dicho nada de la carta, no soportaría que Daiana me creyera una cobarde.

-¿Y él que te dijo?-dije mientras me paraba para empezar a hacer el desayuno necesitaba mantenerme ocupada.

-Lo mismo que vos, que no teníamos nada que ver, que se habian separado por otras razones, de las que no me quiso hablar por que dice que eso es entre vos y él-mientras escuchaba a Daiana, no pude evitar sentir una oleada de cariño hacia Sir...Black por no haberme hecho quedar mal enfrente de Day, definitivamente seguía siendo tan maravilloso como cuando estábamos juntos... ¡_**POR MERLIN ELECTRA! **__**Deja de pensar en él de esa forma**_ me dije. Volví mi atención a mi hija, y como debía seguir interpretando mi papel de _**"odio a Black"**_ dije:

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero Black tiene razón eso es entre él y yo, vos lo único que tenes saber es que ni tu hermano ni tu tienen la culpa- y me gire y la mire directamente a los ojos mientras le decía-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar esas estupideces, el hacerme cargo de ustedes no es un sacrificio al contrario es lo mejor que me paso...te imaginas lo que seria mi vida sin ustedes, sin tus locuras ,y sin los celos de Rafa-cuando dije esto ella se acerco y me abrazo, amaba a esta niña y a su hermano, por ellos me levantaba cada día, por ellos pude soportar estar lejos de él...

- Tengo una pregunta más-dijo separándose de mi y mirándome a lo ojos.

-¿Cuál?-dije mirándola con recelo

-En realidad no es un pregunta, por que se que si te la hago vas a decir que no, y yo se que estaría mintiendo...vos seguís enamorada de Sirius Black-y si no era una pregunta era una afirmación, bueno hasta se le podría decir que era una acusación por el tono que uso. Yo seguí con mi cara seria y le dije con vos calmada:

-¿Serviría de algo que te lo niegue, lo que quiero decir que no importa lo que yo te diga, a vos se te metió esa idea y no me vas creer por más que te jure que estas equivocada?-

-No, no serviría de nada, aparte si hicieras eso me estarías metiendo...así que mejor dejémoslo acá, voy a despertar a mi hermano-eso me sorprendió ella no se rinde tan fácil, cuando se lo propone es una entrometida...

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, vos no te rendís tan fácil?-le dije mirando detenidamente.

-Es cierto no me rindo tan fácil, pero te conozco Mami y se que te duele hablar de esto, así que por una vez, y solo por esta vez, así que no te acostumbres, voy a dejar el tema-se le notaba el esfuerzo que era para ella dejar el tema, yo solo la abrace como respuesta. Luego la bese en la frente y le dije:

-Anda a despertar a tu hermano mientras termino el desayuno-ella asintió con la cabeza y salio de la cocina, dejándome con un remolino de pensamientos en la cabeza, no podía creerlo en menos de 24 horas me habian hecho la misma pregunta la cual desde hace 15 años me venia escapando de responder...

Punto de vista Artemisa

-Anda a despertar a tu hermano mientras termino el desayuno-dijo mi Mamá yo asentí con la cabeza y salí de la cocina, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer como habia dicho mi Mamá yo no me rendía tan fácil, _**"pero tampoco sos un monstruo Daiana"**_me dije _**"viste el dolor que le producía a Mamá hablar de eso"**_y era cierto cuando le pregunte porque se habian separado sus ojos reflejaron una agonía insoportable y por mas que cuando le dije que ella seguía enamorada de Sirius mantuvo su cara y vos calmadas no pudo hacer lo mismo con sus ojos. Pero no voy a atormentarla si ella no quiere hablar del tema, no se habla del tema, aunque por dentro me muero de ganas de saber cuales fueron esas razones por la que se separaron, tengo varias teorías:

**Se dejaron de querer, pero si supuestamente paso eso, ¿por que Mamá no volvió a rehacer su vida con otro hombre?, obviamente Sirius no lo hizo por que estaba en Azkaban.**

**Mamá lo dejo por que no lo quería mas, pero esta teoría se anula por que la misma razón que la que anterior.**

**El la dejo de querer, pero por alguna razón esa teoría se me hacia tan improbable como las otras. Los habia visto juntos sola una vez y vi en la mirada de Sirius odio hacia mi Mamá, pero ayer cuando estábamos hablando me di cuenta que cuando decía el nombre de mi Mamá, en su voz habia ternura o eso parecía...**

Entre al cuarto de mi hermano, dormía profundamente, tenía la boca abierta el asqueroso, me empecé a reí, parecía una marmota, estaba por acercarme a llamarlo cuando me acorde como me habia despertado ayer, así que sentí como se formaba una sonrisa malévola en la cara al tiempo que lo apuntaba con mi varita y decía:

-Aguamenti-y un chorro de agua le dio directo en la cara, lo que hizo que se levantara de golpe y yo salí de la habitación corriendo hacia la cocina antes que me agarrara, mientras baja la escalera lo mas rápido posible no podía parar de reírme, cuando llegue a la cocina me escondí atrás de mi Mamá que me miraba con confusión y en lo que ella me estaba preguntando que pasaba, entró Rafa todo mojado y con la varita en mano.

-¡Correte Má que la mato!-grito enojado mientras me apunta con la varita, yo por mi parte seguía muriéndome de la risa.

-Apolo baja esa varita-le dijo mi Mamá.

-¡No me digas así!-le respondió enojado pero bajo la varita, como yo me seguía riendo mi Mama me miro enojada y dijo:

-¿Artemisa que le hiciste?-en cuanto escuche ese nombre mi risa paro automáticamente y le lace una mirada asesina mientras decía:

-¡No me digas así!-pero al igual que mi hermano le hice caso y conteste su pregunta-lo desperté-

-Si de eso me di cuenta, la pregunta es ¿como lo despertaste?-me dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah eso-dije haciéndome la tonta-Bueno, talvez y solo talvez lo desperté con un Aguamenti-entonces empecé a reírme de vuelta, pero esta vez no fui la única por que mi Mamá tambien empezó a reírse lo que provocó que mi hermano le gritara:

-¡Mamá! ¡No te rías!-

-Perdón hijo-le dijo mirándolo con cara de disculpa pero igual le costaba no reírse-Esas cosas no se hacen Daiana-me dijo queriendo sonar autoritaria pero le fallo por que intentaba no reírse.

-No es justo que me retes cuando el me despertó así ayer-dije yo haciéndome la ofendida.

-¿Rafa vos le hiciste eso a tu hermana?-dijo con vos y cara incrédula, y eso me hizo enojar por que de mi lo creía tan rápido pero de su hijito le costaba...bueno esta bien de mi se podía creer cualquier cosa.

-Si, y tenias que verle la cara cuando se despertó-dijo el estupido riéndose y se ve que mi Mamá se lo imagino porque empezó a reírse.

-Bueno basta dejen de reírse a mi costa y desayunar que tengo hambre-dije enojada.

-Viste que feo que se rían de vos-dijo el estupido sentándose en la mesa para desayunar.

-¿A vos te pagan por ser estupido o lo haces gratis?-le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-No, lo que pasa es que para mi desgracia soy tu hermano y algo se me tenía que pegar-dijo mirándome con suficiencia. Como respuesta le saque la lengua. Mi Mamá ya estaba acostumbrada a nuestras "peleas" y como sabia que en realidad no nos decíamos esas cosas en serio, no se metía.

-Toma-dijo y yo arrugue la nariz, pero no hice ningún comentario y empecé a comerlo. Mi Mamá seguía haciendo el desayuno, estaba preparando huevos por que ella al igual que Rafa le gusta desayunar así, como estaba aburrida seguí molestando a mi hermano, en el apuro de querer hacerme algo por como lo desperté seguía sin remera ya que el dormía así, por lo que le dije:

-Rafael te recuerdo que ni Mama ni yo somos de tu club de fans así que podrías ponerte una remera por favor-de reojo vi que mi Mamá sonreía a mi comentario. Rafa se sonrojo y me miro enojado al tiempo que se levantaba y salía de la cocina, seguro iba a cambiarse. Cuando estuvimos sola Mamá me dijo:

-Sos mala, que te molesta que este sin remera- yo sonreí y le dije:

-No me molesta es solo que estoy aburrida, ah y por lo de mala, si lo soy y me encanta serlo-como respuesta me tiro el repasador yo me reí.

Después de desayunar mi Mamá se fue a trabajar, yo lave todo lo que habíamos usado, mientras que Rafa iba a la sala a ver la tele, me di cuenta que seguía enojado por lo que habia dicho así que cuando termine, me fui a la sala para hacer las pases...

-¿Seguís enojado conmigo?-le dije sentándome con él en el sillón, él hizo como si no me escuchara y siguió mirando el partido de básquet, le gustaban los deportes Muggles.

-¡Rafa no me ignores!-le dije en tono de reclamo, cerró los ojos y suspiro ruidosamente, cuando los abrió me miro enojado, pero en cuanto me vio la cara le cambio automáticamente y me dijo:

-No es justo que uses esa cara de perrito desvalido, sabes que no me puedo resistir-yo seguí haciendo mi cara _**(en la cual era una maestra siempre conseguía lo que quería con ella)**_ pero le dije:

-No te podes enojar por un chiste, sos un exagerado-me miro unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos y después sonrió y me dijo:

-Ok, puede que haya exagerado un poco...

-¿un poco? Yo diría que bastante-le dije interrumpiéndole.

-No me provoques- me dijo riendo.

-Ok, ok...bueno ahora que se te pasó, anda preparando todo que me cambio y nos vamos-le dije mientras me levantaba del sillón.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto confundido.

-De compras –le dije con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja.

-Noo, por favor no, te lo suplico, ya te dije que exagere pero no me castigues así-dijo e intento imitar mi cara, pero yo no era tan fácil de convencer.

-Ya deja de hacer esa cara, que da más risa que pena-dije de forma insensible y me fui cambiar mientras escuchaba como se quejaba, me encantaba ir de compras pero el lo odiaba...en realidad odiaba ir de compras conmigo ya que yo era una compradora compulsiva, me encantaba la ropa, los zapatos, el maquillaje, los accesorios...en fin TODO. Aunque esta ve no quería comprar cosas para mi...bueno OK iba compra cosa para mi, pero tambien le quería comprar cosas para mi Mamá ya que como era auror usaba una túnicas horribles y ponía histérica verla así y no iba dejarla que me llevara a San Mungo con esa ropa...


	9. Si total los recuerdos van a venir1

_**9-"si total los recuerdo van a venir por que no ayudarlos"... (PARTE 1)**_

Punto de vista Electra

Ya habia pasado un mes desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto, y se me estaban acabando las excusas para no ir a las reuniones, y lo peor es que en el Ministerio creyeron que estoy trabajando demasiado así que me dieron una semana de descanso, lo único bueno de esto es que voy a tener tiempo de llevar a Day a San Mungo, pero hoy no, ya que los gemelos se habian ido a pasar unos días a una casa que mi familia tenia en Ipswich y regresaban mañana así que hoy tenia todo el día para mi _**"que divertido"**_ pensé con sarcasmo, no me gustaba estar sin mis gemelos_**, "que monótona se volvió tu vida Electra"**_me dije y era cierto, en todos estos__años habia dividido mi vida entre los gemelos y el trabajo, _**"¿y donde quedaste vos?"**_ y esa pregunta me era muy fácil responder pero tambien muy dolorosa _**"con él" "mi yo entero se quedo con él, mis ganas de amar, de ser amada, mis sueños de ser madre de mis propio hijos, no , de nuestros hijos...maldita sea deja de llorar!"**_ por esta razón no me gustaba tener tiempo para mi por que los recuerdos y el dolor llegan a mi como un huracán y me destrozaban..._**"No, Electra no seas masoquista"**_ me dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía al armario, pero ya era tarde _**"si total los recuerdo van a venir por que no ayudarlos"**_ me dije mientras del estante de arriba sacaba dos cofres, los cuales no habia tenido el valor de llevármelos cuando me fui a vivir a Argentina ya que estos tenían demasiados recuerdos solo me habia llevado el que Day habia encontrado hace unos años.

Me senté en la cama y abrí el primero que era de color dorado, dentro del habia pedazos de pergamino escritos agarre el que estaba arriba de todo y empecé a leerlo, como con él gritábamos mucho cuando nos enojábamos habíamos decidido que cuando teníamos que decirnos algo que seguramente terminaría en pelea era mejor escribirlo, el que tenia en al mano era de cuando estábamos en cuarto...

**Sirius eres un idiota, por tu culpa me quede sin amiga.**

**¿Porque dices eso? ¿Yo que hice?**

**¿Como que hiciste? Te pusiste a salir con ella y como a todas la dejaste por otra en menos de una semana**

**¿Y eso en que afecta tu amistad con ella?**

**En que se la pasa todo el día hablando mal de ti, por lo que tuve una discusión por que no soporto que hablen mal de ti por más que te lo merezcas y ahora no me quiere ni hablar. **

**Bueno no es para tanto, además ni siquiera era muy amiga tuya.**

**¡Sirius Black eres un insensible, y un desconsiderado, y yo una estupida por defenderte ya que no lo mereces!**

**¡No te enojes Lele!**

**¡Como no queres que me enoje si yo te digo que esto mal y a ti te importa un rábano lo que yo siento!**

**¡Eso no es cierto!Sabes que te adoro...bueno perdón por que te hayas quedado sin amiga por mi culpa. ¿Me perdonas?**

**¡Esta bien!¡Pero prométeme una cosa por favor!**

**¡Lo que quieras! **

**¡No vuelvas a salir con una amiga mía!**

**Eso es no es justo, mayormente tienes amigas lindas...**

**Sirius!**

**¡Ok, ok, te lo prometo!**

**Gracias!Te quiero!**

**De nada y yo tambien te quiero Lele!**

Cuando termine de leerlo no pude evitar reírme al recordar que en realidad no estaba tan enojada por lo de mi amiga lo que mas quería era que no volviera a salir con una amiga mía ya que no soportaba, cuando me contaban de lo maravilloso que Sirius Black era con ellas, cuando escuchaba esas cosas me invadían unos celos impresionante, seguí revisando el cofre habia muchas notas parecidas ya que por más que me lo habia prometido seguía metiéndose con mis amigas, después de mirar unas cuantas encontré otra que me dio mucha risa esta era de principios de quinto...

**¿Lele nos cubres?**

**¿Por? ¿Qué van hacer?**

**¿Nos cubres o no?**

**Si no me dices con que no!**

**Ok! Les tenemos unas sorpresas de bienvenida a las asquerosas serpientes!**

**Canuto! Recién empieza el año podrían comportarse, por favor!**

**Exacto recién empieza el año hay que darles la bienvenida, dale Bonita que te cuesta?**

**No te hagas el galán conmigo que te conozco Sirius!**

**No me hago soy un galán, pero eso no viene al caso, nos cubres ¿o no?**

**Vos siempre irradiando humildad, a veces creo que eres tan humilde que te haces daño!**

**Mira quien habla de soberbia!**

**YO NO SOY SOBERBIA!**

**NOOOOOO, SI CLARO Y YO AMO A MI FAMILIA!**

**SIRIUS!**

**Dale nos cubres o no?**

**Si los cubro!Pero...espera que me dar a cambio?**

**Electra desde cuando te volviste una interesada!**

**Desde este momento, que me van a dar?**

**Un beso del Gran Sirius Black!**

"**Don humildad", a la gente se le da algo que les guste, no algo tan asqueroso como eso ¡GUACALE!**

**Mira Thomson estas acabando con mi paciencia, no me busques, sabes cuantas morarían por un beso mio!**

**Si, pero todas esas no tienen cerebro, yo gracia al cielo nací con uno muy grade, así que ofréceme algo que me guste!**

"**Doña humildad"que dices del peluche que muy "sutilmente" me mostraste que te gustaba en la tienda en vacaciones!**

**No se a que te refieres con ese "sutilmente" yo solo dije muy repetidamente que seria lindo que alguien me lo regalara, pero volviendo al tema acepto el trato.**

**Gracias Lele!**

**De nada Canuto!**

**Canuto dile a James que cierre la boca, parece Tarado mirando a Evans!**

**Hay Merlín! ahora le digo...Lele si alguna vez me enamoro PEGAME!**

**Por que esperar a que el cielo se caiga...Digo a que te enamores te pego a ahora si quieres?**

**No te pases! Además yo algunas ves me voy a enamorar, pero no como Cornamenta, lo de él ya es deprimente!**

**Sirius de uno mismo no cuenta!**

**¡¿No crees que sea capaz de enamorarme?**

**Lo siento pero no, ¿Sirius tu sabes que cuando uno se enamora le tiene que ser fiel a su pareja? **

**Siiii y yo puedo!**

**Sirius!Cuando le has sido fiel a una chica por más de una semana?**

**En este momento no me puedo acordar...**

**No te acuerdas, por que nunca le has sido fiel a ninguna!**

**Bueno Ok, puede que tengas razón, pero seguramente que si me enamoro le voy a ser fiel!**

**Sirius?**

**¿Qué?**

**¿Todo esto es un chiste verdad? ¿Tu no tienes planeado enamorarte y mucho menos estas enamorado?**

**Obvio tonta ¿de veras me crees capaz de enamorarme y lo que es peor serle fiel a una mujer?**

**Viste que te dije que yo tenía razón!**

**Eres una tramposa!**

**Gracias, gracias!**

Que miedo que me habia hecho agarrar, por que aunque a él le hice creer otra cosa de verdad me habian asustado sus palabras la sola idea de que el se pudiera enamorar me volvía loca podía aguantar que salieran que muchas por que aunque me doliera yo sabia que no las amaba, pero no se de lo que hubiera sido capaz si él se hubiera enamorado. Empecé a buscar otras notas si ya habia empezado para que parar de leer...


	10. Si total los recuerdos van a venir2

_**9-"Si total los recuerdo van a venir por que no ayudarlos"... (PARTE 2)**_

Punto de vista Electra

**Lele sálvame!**

**¿Y ahora que hiciste?**

**Mi nueva "chica" se cree mi dueña no me deja tranquilo!**

**¿Y por que tengo que salvarte yo?**

**No seas mala y ayúdame a sacármela de encima!**

**¿Y si no tengo ganas de hacerlo?**

**¿Lele que te pasa?**

**Nada, Sirius quiero prestar atención a la clase**

**¿Electra Thomson dime por que tienes esa cara?**

**Sirius de enserio termínala quiero prestar atención**

**Por Merlín! Electra estamos en Historia de la Magia solo Evans le presta atención!**

**Ok, pesado me palié con Dean**

**¡¿Qué te hizo?**

**Dice que paso demasiado tiempo con ustedes y que no le hago caso a él, así que me dio entender que tengo que elegir!**

**¿Y tu que le dijiste a ese imbécil?**

**¿Tu que crees? Que nadie me manda, que me junto con quien yo quiera!**

**Muy bien hecho!Esa es mi Lele! Y no te preocupes que ahora en cuanto salimos de la clase con los chicos le vamos a enseñar que a ti nadie te pone un ultimátum.**

**Cuando quieres eres un idiota ¿sabes?**

**¡¿Por que me dices eso?**

**¿Que quieres que te aplauda? ¿Tan difícil es que por 5 minutos pienses en alguien mas que en vos?**

**Lele no te enojes! ¿Que dije que te puso así?**

**Es mi novio y por mas que este enojada no me gusta que lo amenaces!**

**Lele sabes que estas loca ¿no?**

**Si, pero igual sigo enojada contigo y no voy a ayudarte con Lucy, por que así es como se llama tu "novia" por si no te acuerdas!**

**Dale Lele no seas mala!**

**VES LO QUE TE DIGO SOLO TE "IMPORTA" LO QUE ME PASA, POR QUE SABES QUE SI ESTOY MAL NO TE PUEDO AYUDAR, PERO NO ES POR MI ES POR VOS SIEMPRE ES POR VOS!**

**NOOO LELE ESO NO ES CIERTO LO QUE PASA ES QUE PENSE QUE YA ESTABAS MEJOR!**

**No me importan tus excusas, y no tengo ganas de decirte a todo que si, búscate alguna otra estúpida que si tenga ganas, y te lo digo enserio NO ME MOLESTES BLACK!**

Ese día si que me enoje con él **(estábamos en quinto año en noviembre)** yo estaba mal, por que yo no estaba enamorada del que era mi novio pero si lo quería, y me molesto muchísimo que el me pidiera que le arreglara los problemas con su novia, como si yo no tuvieras bastantes con el mío, por casi dos semanas no le hable hasta que como siempre intervino Remus y las cosas se arreglaron. Este era unos días después que nos arreglamos...

**¿Lele ya no me quieres?**

**Claro que TE QUIERO! ¿Por qué dices eso?****?**

**Por que no me haces caso, te la pasas todo el día con Roth!**

**Sirius!Ya hablamos de esto Dean es mi novio!**

**Que me importa yo soy tu amigo, soy mas importante!**

**¿Cuál fue la condición para que me olvidara de lo que paso el otro día?**

**En este momento se me borro de la cabeza...**

**Sirius!**

**OK!Que los Merodeadores no te íbamos a robar tanto tiempo!**

**¿Y por que de todos eres al que mas le cuesta aceptarlo?**

**POR QUE SOY EL QUE MAS TE QUIERE!Y al que más le cuesta estar lejos de ti! Eres como mi hermana Lele, tu eres la única chica con la que puedo hablar, por que con las demás...bueno tu sabes!**

**No es justo que me digas esas cosas!Sirius por que siempre te sales con la tuya?**

**¿Que significa eso?**

**Que por más que tenga problemas con Dean voy a pasar más tiempo contigo!**

**Gracias Lele te quiero!**

**Y yo a ti Canuto!**

Por más que me doliera que me digiera que me quería como una hermana yo prefería eso a nada. No me acordaba que habia tantos este era de diciembre...

**¿Canuto pasas la navidad con James? **

**Noooo, como crees con lo que adoro pasar tiempo con mi familia ¿tu crees que perdería una oportunidad así?**

**IDIOTA!Lo que quiero decir es si la pasas en el colegio o en lo de Cornamenta?**

**En lo de Cornamenta!**

**Ah!**

**¿A que vino esa pregunta?**

**Simple curiosidad!**

**Ya se que eres una chusma!¿Pero igual se me hace raro que preguntes eso? **

**No soy chusma!**

**Lele deja de hacerte la tonta y dime!**

**OK, OK, pero yo quería que fuera una sorpresa!**

**Lele no sirves para dar sorpresa, te emocionas mas que el otro y se lo quieres contar!**

**No te rías!Esta bien tienes razón, no sirvo para dar sorpresas!**

**Claro que tengo razón soy Sirius Black siempre tengo razón!**

**Ya te he dicho que de tanta humildad te vas hacer daño!**

**No cambies el tema!**

**Bueno...Dean me invito a pasar navidad con su familia y como queda cerca de lo de James puedo pasar a saludarlos!**

**Genial te vamos a ver en navidad!**

**Siiii...¿Por que tienes esa cara?**

**Es que...me sorprende lo seria de tu relación con Roth! ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?**

**Empezamos en junio, así que 6 meses!Canuto la seguimos después que no voy a entender el tema y McGonagal se va enojar...**

Esas navidades fueron muy lindas aunque un poco incomodas en los momentos que Sir...Sirius y Dean estaban juntos ya que ambos quería que estuviera con ellos y yo no me podía dividir en dos. Ya me quedaban pocos pergaminos en el cofre, seguí leyendo hasta que llegue al ultimo este era de abril en quinto año...

**¿Sirius me preocupas?**

**¿Por que? **

**Hace ya 2 semanas que sales con la misma chica ¡¿Qué te sucede?**

**Nada tonta, es solo que aparte de linda es divertida y hasta un poco inteligente.**

**¿Y desde cuando te gustan las chicas así? si a vos te gustan las cabezas huecas que podes dejar rápido!**

**No te burles!**

**No me burlo es que...quien eres y que hiciste con mi amigo!**

**Basta Lele!Nose talvez me aburrí de siempre andar con cabezas huecas...**

**Repito la pregunta: quien eres y que hiciste con mi amigo!**

**No eras tu la que siempre se quejaba de que era un insensible y superficial con las mujeres?**

**Si pero...un segundo te ENAMORASTE?**

**NOOOOOOOOOO Y NO JUEGES CON ESO!**

**Hay que susto!Ya estaba empezando a pensar que tenia que llevarte a San Mungo por que tu daño cerebral se habia agravado!**

**Mira ENANA!YO NO TENGO NINGUN DAÑO CEREBRAL!**

**Si, sí Canuto lo que tu digas!**

**No me digas que si como a los locos!**

**Bueno ya dejando de lado tu daño cerebral...Cuanto tiempo más piensas estar con ella? ¿Como se llama que no me acuerdo?**

**Se llama Kate, y no se un par de días más, mientras no se ponga pesada vamos a seguir juntos**

**Sirius te acuerdas de su nombre por Merlín esto es más serio de lo que creí!**

**Electra sabes que odio que hagas eso no vale que me saques mentira por verdad eres una tramposa!**

**Y tu un tonto que siempre cae!**

**Quita esa cara de horror que McGonagal se va a dar cuenta que no estamos prestando atención! **

**No puedo! Esta situación me preocupa, Creo que estas enamorado!**

**Deja de decir esos que me voy enojar, aparte aquí los únicos estupidisados...digo enamorados son tu y Cornamenta!**

**Estar enamorado no es estar estupidisado!(J)**

**¡¿Quien te invito a nuestra conversación Cornamenta?(S)**

**YO!Pero volviendo al tema que estaban, apoyo a Lele, esta rara tu relación con esa chica!(J)**

**¿Oigan quien les dijo que yo estoy enamorada?(E)**

**¿No lo estas?(S)**

**NOO, lo quiero mucho pero no lo amo!(E)**

**Pero ya hace un par de meses que estas con él, yo creí que estabas enamorada!(S)**

**Te repito lo quiero mucho y es muy tierno conmigo pero por alguna razón no me enamore...Cuidado con que se les escape esto enfrente de el por que no les vuelvo hablar me entendieron!(E)**

**Tranquila no le voy a decir nada!(S)**

**Ni yo, te lo prometo Lele!Bueno ahora podemos volver al tema de Canuto?(J)**

**Pero que pesados que son no me pasa nada!(S)**

**Yo tengo una teoría!(Remus)**

**Lunático! De Cornamenta lo entiendo por que es un metido, pero tú, deberías estar prestando atención a la clase!(S)**

**No me puedo concentrar con ustedes tres pasándose ese papel, quieren escuchar mi teoría o no?(R)**

**Yo si!(J)**

**Yo tambien!(E)**

**Yo no!(S)**

**Tú no cuentas!(E)**

**Muy bien el otro día escuche una conversación entre Canuto y Kate...(R)**

**Sirius!Aparte de hacer lo obvio con esa chica tambien le hablas?(E)**

**No solo le habla tiene conversaciones yo los escuche!(J)**

**Saliendo de clase te llevo a la enfermería Sirius Black!(E)**

**Que no estoy enfermo!(S)**

**Me van a dejar explicar mi teoría!(R)**

**Si perdón Remus!(E)**

**Lo siento Lunático!(J)**

**Yo no quiero!(S)**

**Que tú no cuentas!(E)**

**Como les decía cuando escuche la conversación me di cuenta que Kate cuando habla se parece mucho a ti Lele, lo que quiero decir es que como tu últimamente ya ni siquiera no das la hora...(J)**

**Eso no es cierto!(E)**

**Si es cierto(J) **

**Si, yo estoy de acuerdo con los chicos!(S)**

**Bueno puede ser pero acuérdense que es el ultimo año de Dean así que quiero aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo con el! Pero igual no entiendo eso de que se parece mí?(E)**

**Ósea para ser mas especifico es una chica linda e inteligente, y yo creo que como Sirius te extraña pasa tiempo con esa chica!(R)**

**No me habia dado cuenta de eso pero tienes razón Lunático!(J)**

**Ósea según tu Sirius sale con esa chica por que se parece a mi?(E)**

**No, pasa tiempo con esa chica por que se parece a ti!(R)**

**Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera acá!(S)**

**Bueno entonces di algo ¿para ti esa chica se parece a mi?(E)**

**No me habia puesto a pensar en eso, pero ahora que lo dicen, si, se parece a ti!(S)**

**Hay que peso me sacan de encima de enserio me estaba preocupando por ti!(E)**

**Si yo tambien hasta llegue a pensar que las serpientes te habian hecho algo!(J)**

**Que exagerados que son ¿que van a ser el día que Sirius se enamore enserio?(R)**

**Cierra la boca Lunático!(E)**

**Cierra la boca Lunático!(S)**

**Cierra la boca Lunático!(J)**

**¿Y AHORA QUE DIJE?(R)**

**Blasfemias, injurias, falacias eso es lo que dijiste, como te atreves a decir que mi amigo se va enamorar!(J)**

**James!Donde aprendiste todas esas palabras?(S)**

**Se las escuche decir a Lily!(J)**

**Después me dicen que estar enamorado no es estar estupidisados! (S)**

**Lo de James es un caso aparte!(S)**

**Lele no me provoques por que me olvido que eres mujer!(J)**

**Sirius!(E)**

**¿Canuto por que me pegas?(J)**

**Por amenazar a Lele!(S)**

**Bueno niños de preescolar la terminan que McGonagal ya nos esta mirando mal!(R)**

**No se suponía que Peter no estaba cubriendo!(E)**

**Si exacto Peter no estaba cubriendo por eso McGonagal se dio cuenta!(R)**

Después de esa conversación volví a pasar más tiempo con Sirius, me aterraba la idea de que por alguna razón empezara a sentir algo por esa chica, aunque no puedo negar que me encanto saber que estaba con ella por que se parecía a mí, por suerte a los pocos días la dejo, como a todas. Ya había terminado de leer todos los que estaban en el primer cofre, miré el segundo cofre era de color azul...

* * *

(E): Electra

(S):Sirius

(J):James

(R):Remus

* * *

Gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y me comentaron!

Anny96 o Nortia(a mi me gusta mas Anny sera que te conozco hace mas tiempo con ese): me falta poco para terminar el nuevo cap! perdón por estar tan desaparecida prometo que les voy a explicar!


	11. Ya no puedo ni quiero ser1

_**10-Ya no puedo ni quiero ser simplemente su amiga... (PARTE 1)**_

Punto de vista Electra

Agarre el segundo cofre y lo abrí, en este no solo había pedazos de pergaminos también había cartas, tarjetas y algunas fotos y las fechas iban de finales de quinto hasta mediados de nota era de quinto finales de Mayo...

**¿Lele por que traes esa cara?**

**Por nada...Sirius que lindo que estas hoy!**

**Gracias, pero ya lo sabia!**

**Sirius no has pensado en ser un poquito más soberbio, por que ya tanta humildad molesta!**

**No, me gusta como soy, no te has dado cuenta humildad y Sirius son sinónimos!**

**¿En que país? ¿En el de las incoherencia?**

**ELECTRA!Ya me di cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, no me cambies de tema y dime que te sucede!**

**No me pasa nada!**

**Thomson no me obligues a que use métodos que no son precisamente agradables para que me digas lo que te pasa, hace unos días que tienes esa cara!**

**Ok, no se como terminar con Dean!**

**¿Por qué vas a terminar con el? creí que se llevaban bien. ¿No te habrá hecho algo no?**

**Noo, como crees, todo lo contrario por esa misma razón no se como terminar con el.**

**Repito mi pregunta: ¿Por qué vas a terminar con el?**

**Porque él esta en séptimo, ósea en menos de dos meses termina el colegio y va a ser muy difícil una relación a distancia.**

**¿Lele no te crees capaz de serle fiel?**

**No te burles estúpido!Pero no...no me creo capaz.**

**¿Lo dices enserio?**

**Claro que lo digo enserio, sabes lo incomodo que va ser una situación así.**

**Vamos Lele a ti lo que te preocupa no es la incomodidad, sino el hecho se que no lo amas, entonces no ves justo tener que seguir una relación con tanto sacrificio.**

**Si, tienes razón, no lo ve justo...**

**Lele no te pongas mal! No estas matando a nadie solo estas siendo sincera contigo.**

**Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no me quita lo feo que siento!**

**Lele no me gusta que te pongas así!¿Que puedo hacer para que te pongas bien?**

**Nada esto es algo que tengo que arreglar yo sola, aunque no me vendría mal que después de hacerlo reciba un abrazo del "Gran Sirius Black".**

"**Gran Sirius Black". Definitivamente estas mal, tú odias ese apodo.**

**Si tienes razón estoy muy mal!**

**Tranquila Bonita, vos sabes que "El Gran Sirius Black" vas estar hay para darte todo los abrazos que quieras!**

**Gracias!Pero basta con el apodo que no lo aguanto!**

Odiaba ese apodo que el mismo se había puesto, pero como él había dicho ese día estaba tan mal. Este fue en principios de junio después de que terminara con él que era mi novio...

**Canuto te vi hablando con Dean ¿paso algo? **

**No seas chusma y presta atención a la clase!**

**SIRIUS!**

**Ok no te enojes! solo me pidió que le avisara a Cornamenta que había cambiado la hora del entrenamiento.**

**Ah!**

**También me pregunto por ti!**

**Ah mira vos!**

**Deja de hacerte la que no te importa!**

**Bueno!¿Que te pregunto de mi?**

**Que como andabas, ah y me dijo que te le dejes de esconder que se suponían que iban a quedar como amigos!**

**Yo no me escondo!**

**Lele!Últimamente me siento tu capa de invisibilidad, te escondes atrás mío cuando lo ves, o si no "o coincidencia" cuando el esta en el mismo lugar que tu siempre tienes algo que hacer y te vas!**

**Ok Ok!Pero es bastante incomoda la situación! Y además no te atrevas a quejarte por que yo he sido siempre la que te he salvado de tus "novias", así que por una ves que lo hagas tu no te vas a morir!**

**No me estoy quejando, incluso es todo lo contrario sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo!**

**A mi también me gusta Canuto, a la que no le gusta es a tu nueva conquista!**

**¿Por que lo dices?**

**Hay no me digas que no te diste cuenta como me miro el otro día, cuando fui y te abrace o lo peor fue cuando me diste un beso en la mejilla estoy convencida que si las miradas matasen ya estaría muerta!**

**No te juro que no me di cuenta! aunque por lo que me importa lo que ella piense!**

**Sirius no seas así!Si yo fuera tu novia también me molestaría!**

**Primero no es mi novia, y segundo si tu fueras mi novia yo no abrazaría ni besaría ni siquiera miraría a otra chica!**

**Que tierno, pero ni tu te crees eso!**

**¿Porque no me crees?**

**Simplemente por que te conozco!**

**En este momento no estoy tan seguro de que me conozcas tanto como crees!**

**Me quede sin palabras!**

**Por Merlín! Deje sin palabras a Electra "Hablo hasta por los codos" Thomson .A veces me sorprendo de mi mismo!**

**IDIOTA! Yo no hablo hasta por los codos!**

**Noooo, y mi Madre es súper adorable conmigo!**

**Me enoje! Y como dices que hablo tanto no pienso volver hablarte!**

**Lele si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que dices eso, la mitad de las cámaras de Gringotts serian mías.**

**Si, pero tendrías que compartirlo conmigo!**

**¡ ¿Por qué?**

**Por que gracias a mi poca fuerza de voluntad lo tendrías!**

**No me parece justo el trato!**

**A mi que me importa que a vos te parezca justo!**

**Mejor la dejamos acá antes de que haga algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir, como por ejemplo matar a una ENANA rubia de ojos verdes que esta sentada al lado mío!**

**Lo que tienes de lindo lo tienes de tonto!**

**Tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto por que sino...**

Sentí que me iba a salir el corazón de la emoción cuando me dijo que si él fuera mi novio no me trataría igual que trataba a todas las demás, y después de todo tenia razón yo no lo conocía también como creía, por que en cuanto el empezó a salir conmigo no volvió a mirar a otra chica que no fuera yo. Esta también era de principios de junio, pero no era con Sir...Sirius era con Remus...

**Lele deja de mirarlos que hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de lo que te pasa!**

**No puedo!Justo con ella se tenia que venir a meter!**

**Lele!**

**Ok! Ya se que cualquiera le viene bien, pero justo tenia que ser ella, justo tenia que ser la persona mas detesto en todo ****Hogwarts! **

**Deja de mirarlos!**

**Que fácil es decirlo para ti, sabes lo que se siente ver al chico del que estas enamorada acariciando a la persona que mas detestas!**

**Eso no pasaría si tuvieras el valor y le digieras lo que sientes!**

**¿Estas loco?Te imaginas lo que pasaría si se lo digo!**

**Si!Vivirías mas tranquila contigo misma, ya que no tendrías esa duda constante de que si lo que siente por ti es solo amistad!**

**Y si se lo digo y me dice que no siente lo mismo, lo perdería para siempre, por lo menos ahora tengo su amistad!**

**La cual te esta destrozando!Lele no me digas que no te diste cuenta que desde hace un tiempo te es cada vez mas difícil ser simplemente su amiga!**

**¿No entiendo de lo que estas hablando?**

**Electra conmigo no, que te conozco!Desde hace unos meses que cambiaste tu actitud con él, nunca te cayeron bien sus "novias" pero últimamente las criticas a más no poder, estas obsesionada con el hecho de que se pueda enamorar, se que te aterra que eso pase, y tal vez no te diste cuenta pero los abrazos y los besos que sedan ya no parecen de amigos!**

**No te duele la mano de tanto escribir!**

**ELECTRA!**

**Ok****!Si es verdad ya no puedo ni quiero ser simplemente su amiga!**

**Entonces díselo y deja de lastimarte! ¿Cual es el problema?**

**El problema es que el no se cansa de repetirme que me adora, que me quiere, que me ama...pero como una hermana, para él yo soy su mejor amiga!**

**Entonces tienes dos opciones nada más!**

**Si ya se, una es me arriesgo y le digo lo que siento sabiendo que esta la posibilidad de que lo pierda para siempre o me callo y sigo viviendo con este dolor pero por lo menos siempre lo tendré cerca aunque sea como amiga!**

**La segunda opción es de cobardes y la Electra que yo conozco no es una cobarde!**

**Ya se, ya se, pero la sola idea de perderlo me vuelve loca!**

**Vas a tener que tomar una decisión Lele por que así no podes seguir!**

**Esta bien! Pero mientras decido lo que voy hacer no podes por favor usar tu autoridad de prefecto y recordarles que estamos en una clase para que se separen por que no lo soporto!**

**Bueno hay me fijo lo que puedo hacer!**

**Gracias Remus!**

**De nada Lele!**

Ese día me carcomían los celos, no podía soportar que se abrazaran que se besaran ni siquiera que estuvieran uno al lado del otro, y como siempre Remus tenia razón yo tenia que tomar una decisión por que esa situación me estaba superando lo que yo no sabia era que él al igual que Remus se había dado cuenta que las cosas entre nosotros estaban cambiando que los que nos unía no era solo nuestra amistad...


	12. Ya no puedo ni quiero ser2

_**10-Ya no puedo ni quiero ser simplemente su amiga... (PARTE 2)**_

Punto de vista Electra

**Lele:**

**Feliz cumpleaños!**

**A vos te pareces que tengas ya tengas 16 años y sigas siendo una enana! Fue un chiste!**

**Ahora enserio...quería decirte que en todo estos año aprendí conocer una persona hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, a alguien en quien puedo contar, que me hace reí, enojar, alguien con quien pudo hablar por horas y se que no me voy a aburrir, alguien con quien estar no es una opción es una necesidad, por que después de todo este tiempo llegue a esa conclusión al darme cuenta de que cuando no veo tus ojos no escucho tu voz o tu risa, cuando no me abrazas me siento solo, eres mi mejor amiga!**

**Te quiero Mucho!**

**Sirius**

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía las alas de un colibrí cada vez que el me decía o escribía esas cosas, pero como siempre mi felicidad no era entera ya que siempre tenia que estar esa maldita frase _**"eres mi mejor amiga"**_ o la otra que dolía muchísimo mas que esa _**"Eres como mi hermana". **_Mire el reloj en cuanto me hizo ruido la panza eran casi las dos de la tarde, con razón tenia hambre, me levante de la cama salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, no tenia ganas de cocinar así que me prepare unos sándwiches, me serví un vaso de jugo y me lo lleve a mi habitación. Puse el plato de Sándwiches y el vaso en una de las mesitas de luz de al lado de mi cama ,y mientras agarraba uno para comer encontré una carta de James...

Lele:

Se que Canuto me va a matar en cuanto se entere que te conté esto, pero yo se que te necesita así que me arriesgo. Se fue de su casa, esa situación lo supero se va a quedar conmigo, así que estaría bueno que adelantaras tu visita, ya hable con mi Mama dice que no hay problema en que te quedes acá, incluso dijo que para que no tengas problemas con tu hermana ella le escribía un carta explicándole.

JAMES.

Claro que tuve problemas con mi hermana en cuanto le dije que me iba a quedar en lo de James...

-FLAS BACK-

En cuanto leí la carta de James salí corriendo de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras y entre en la sala donde mi hermana estaba sentada en el sillón revisando unos pergaminos seguramente del trabajo, Circe era una mujer de 32 años aunque parecía de unos 25 tenia el cabello castaño claro y lacio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda tenia ojos verde oscuro media un 1.70m y era muy hermosa, ella levanto la cara de los pergaminos en cuanto me sintió entrar...

-¿Que pasa Lele por que tienes esa cara?-dijo mientras me miraba detenidamente.

-Me llego carta de James-le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón con ella.

-¿Y que dice esa carta para que te pongas así?-me dijo un poco impaciente por mi actitud.

-Que Sirius se fue de su casa, que ahora se esta quedando con él y que si no podía ir por que Sirius me necesita- todo lo dije tan rápido que cuando termine tuve que tomar aire en cuanto mi hermana me escucho frunció el ceño y me dijo en tono de reproche:

-Con razón esa cara, si él sufre tu sufres ¿no?-mi hermana sabia muy bien lo que yo sentía por él, y no le gustaba verme mal.

-No me hables así Ciry, pero si, si el sufre yo sufro quiero ir a estar con él-le dije con suplica en la voz, en cuanto ella me escucho negó con la cabeza-¡Por favor!-

-No-me dijo con cara seria.

-Ciry por favor, ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no me gusta que le hagas de pañuelo a Sirius Black-me dijo un poco enojada.

-¡Yo no le hago de pañuelo! soy su mejor amiga si él esta mal tengo que estar hay-le dije ofendida.

-Lele tu no quieres estar hay como amiga, y me duele ver como sufres yo creí que Dean te iba ayudar a olvidar a Sirius-me dijo en ese tono cariñoso que sola una madre puede usar por que eso era lo que ella era para mi. Como una niña pequeña apoye mi cabeza en su regazo y ella comenzó acariciarme el cabello.

-Yo también creí que Dean iba lograr que lo olvide, pero no fue así, a veces creo que no hay nada en esta tierra que me haga olvidarlo-mi hermana seguía acariciándome en cabello mientras me escuchaba-Sabes el otro día hable con Remus y el me dijo que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, y tiene razón cada día me cuesta mas ser simplemente su amiga, pero tengo mucho miedo de decirle la verdad y que él se aleje de mi-

-A veces me sorprende que sientas eso tan fuerte a tu edad-me dijo mi hermana. Entonces yo levante un poco la cabeza y la mire a los ojos mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Tú no sientes lo mismo por Cris?-a lo que ella sonrió y me respondió:

-Si, pero yo tengo 32 años y tu solo 16-me dijo como si eso fuera algo que se tenia que tener muy en cuenta.

-La edad no tiene nada que ver-le dije mientras volvía apoyar la cabeza en su regazo.

-Si tal vez tienes razón...

-Tal vez no, tengo razón-le dije interrumpiéndola.

-Tanto juntarte con Sirius te pego lo egocéntrico-me dijo y aunque no la vi, se noto que sonría cuando lo decía.

-Las malas mañas son las primeras que se pegan-le dije riéndome.

-No vas a estar tranquila hasta que lo veas ¿no?-me dijo en tono serio y yo negué con la cabeza aun apoyada en su bien puedes ir -me dijo con tono resignado y en cuanto escuche eso una sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara y me levante y la abracé ella me devolvió el abrazo mientras me decía –Ve a preparar tus cosas que llamo a Cris para que nos lleve a lo de los Potter-

Una hora después estábamos en el auto de Cris ya que como tenia 16 no me podía aparecerme.

-Me pueden recodar por que razón estamos yendo a la casa de los Potter a llevar a esta niña a ver a sus amigos, cuando hace recién una semana salió del colegio-dijo el novio de mi hermana mientras conducía, Cris tenia 34 años era alto, tenia el cabello negro, ojos azules y era muy guapo, y el también parecía de unos 25 años, pero le encantaba hacerme enojar al igual que a mi me encantaba molestarlo.

-Esta niña tiene nombre, me llamo Electra Thomson, por si no lo recuerdas-le dije mirándolo mal, él me vio por el espejo retrovisor.

-Tiendo a olvidarme de las cosas desagradables-me dijo con indiferencia, yo le saque la lengua como respuesta lo que lo hizo reírse.-Pero no me contestaron ¿por que vamos a lo de los Potter?-

-No te interesa porque vamos tu nomás limítate a llevarme-le dije en tono maleducado, razón por la que mi hermana me miro y me dijo:

-¡Electra que no te escuche volver hablar así!-yo la mire haciéndome la ofendida y le dije:

-Entonces que el no sea un metido-y mire a Cris y le volví a sacar la lengua.

-Vuelve a sacar esa lengua y vas a tener que buscarte a otro que te lleve-me dijo en tono de amenaza-No voy a preguntarlo por tercera vez así que contéstenme-dijo primero mirando a mi hermana y después a mi.

-¡En vez de Auror tendrías que haber sido reportero por lo chusma!-le dije riéndome y Ciry también empezó a reírse.

-No me gusto tu chiste, pero como le estas dando tanta vuelta al tema seguro tiene que ver con ese chico Black ¿no?-mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mire a mi hermana, pero ella no me miraba a mi miraba a Cris con un profundo enojo.

-Te voy a matar Circe ¿porque le contaste?-le dije enojada

- Perdón se me escapo–me dijo y en su mirada había culpa, pero yo estaba muy enojada.

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?-le pregunte a

Christopher quería llegar rápido y estar lejos de la traidora de mi hermana.

-Media hora...Lele no te enojes de enserio que a Ciry se le escapo y además yo no le voy a decir nada a nadie-dijo mirándome por el espejo. Yo lo mire con cara indiferente y después mire a mi hermana seguía con esa mirada de culpa. Yo no sabía estar enojada con mi hermana, ni tampoco tenia ganas así que la deje pasar.

-Te conviene Moreira que no digas nada...ahora entiendo porque están juntos son los dos unos chusmas-les dije sonriendo.

-Yo tengo una duda ¿cual es Black?-dijo Cris mientras con mi hermana intercambiamos una mirada que quería decir que ya todo estaba olvidado.

-El mas lindo-dije y vi como mi hermana ponía los ojos en blanco-es la verdad-le dije ofendida por su gesto.

-Lo que quiero decir si era el de anteojos o el de ojos grises, Ciry me dijo que era el de pelo oscuro pero los dos lo tienen-él solo los conocía de vista de cuando acompañaba a mi hermana a llevarme o traerme de la estación de King Cross.

-El de ojos grises el otro es James Potter-le conteste y no pude evitar pensar en los ojos de Sirius, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él, la voz de Cris me saco de esa imagen cuando me dijo con una sonrisa y en tono malicioso:

-Así que te le haces la amiga pero en realidad quieres otra cosa-comentario por el cual con mi hermana dijimos al mismo tiempo en tono de reproche:

-¡Christopher!-el solo se rio mientras con mi hermana negamos con la cabeza por lo guarro que era, ya que la dos habíamos entendido muy bien el sentido de sus palabras.

- Christopher te recuerdo que mi hermana tiene 16 años podrías guardarte tus comentarios-le dijo Ciry enojada.

-Para cuando estemos solos-le dijo en tono seductor, lo que hizo que la tonta de mi hermana se le escapar una sonrisa.

-¡Ciry dile al guarro de tu novio que se calle!- pero antes de que mi hermana digiera algo, Cris dijo con mucho orgullo:

-Prometido, futuro esposo, no novio-yo puse mis ojos en blanco y le dije para molestarlo:

-Todavía le queda un año a mi hermana para reconsiderar ese grave error que quiere cometer-

-Te juro que me doy la vuelta y te va tener que llevar Merlín a la casa de tu amigo-me dijo amenazante yo me reí, pero ni loca creía que mi hermana estuviera cometiendo un error al contrario casarse con Cris era la mejor decisión que había tomado, él la adoraba ella era su mundo entero se le notaba cuando la miraba que incluso a veces me daba envidia yo quería que Sirius me mirara así, no entendía porque mi hermana quería esperar hasta que yo tuviera la mayoría de edad para casarse, cuando le preguntaba el porque ella solo me decía _**"ahora no es el momento que lo sepas"**_ y no importaba la veces que le insistiera ella siempre respondía lo mismo cosa que me frustraba y para no pelear dejaba el tema. Después de un rato de "pelear" con Cris de hasta por el aire que respirábamos y del típico comentario que Ciry tenia para nosotros:_** "No se quien mas inmaduro" **_llegamos a la casa de los Potter, conocía esa casa tan bien como la mía, mi Madre y la James había sido compañeras y amigas en la escuela, así que con James nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Como él era hijo único y con mi hermana nos llevamos mucha diferencia de edad nuestras madres habían hecho que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos, incluso decíamos que éramos primos, cosa que no era tan rara ya que al ser los dos hijos de viejas familias de magos éramos una especie de primos terceros o cuartos, así era como me había presentado a Remus, Sirius y Peter cuando nos encontramos al bajar del expreso de Hogwarts, en la estación de Hogsmeade, como su prima.

La casa de los Potter era un poco mas grade que la nuestra, bueno en realidad solo tenía dos habitaciones mas, pero ambas tenían esa mezcla de grandes casa y pequeñas mansiones, la de James era de color blanca por fuera con una puerta de algarrobo en la entrada con grandes ventanales a cada lado. En cuanto Cris aparco el auto agarre mi mochila y baje, me dirigí a la puerta y golpe la cual al abrirse dejo ver a James que en cuanto me vio hizo una cara como diciendo "por fin llegaste".

-Hola "simpático"–le dije con sarcasmo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola narigona-como respuesta le lance una mirada asesina y entre en la casa el se quedo esperando a Cris y a Ciry. Pero antes de que yo me desapareciera del vestíbulo me dijo- esta en la sala-

Cuando llegue a la sala Sirius estaba sentado en uno de los sillones muy concentrado leyendo una revista así que no me sintió llegar solo levanto la cabeza cuando dije:

-¿Que lees Lindo que estas tan concentrado?-cuando me vio una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara pero automáticamente se transformó en una mueca y dijo:

-Voy a matar a Cornamenta-yo me reí mientras me cercaba al sillón donde el estaba y le dije entre risas y en tono burlón:

-Si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que me dices eso la mit...

-cállate tonta-me dijo interrumpiéndome mientras me abrazaba y cualquiera que nos hubiera visto pensaría que por la forma en que nos abrazábamos hacia meses incluso años que nos veíamos en vez de solo una semana pero ese abrazo no era un saludo en ese abrazo Sirius me demostraba que me necesitaba y yo le demostraba que estaba con él sin importar lo que pasara nos separamos cuando escuchamos que venían los demás, por la puerta que había entrado venían Ciry, Cris y James y por la puerta que daba a la cocina venían los papas de James, con mi hermana sentíamos un gran cariño por ellos incluso los llamábamos tíos al conocerlos de toda la vida aparte ellos nos habían apoyado mucho cuando perdimos primero a nuestro Papá y luego a cuando lo mi Mamá.

-Hola Tía Dorea, tío Charlus ¿Como están? –dije mientras me acercaba a saludarlos.

-Bien y ¿tu Electra?-dijo Tía Dorea cariñosamente.

-Bien ¿y tu Tío como llevas tener que aguantarlos?-dije señalando a James y a Sirius.

-Bien, pero ahora que tu estas aquí todo va estar mejor-me dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo y aunque no lo vi seguro que James puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y tu Circe como estas?-le pregunto Tía Dorea, pero antes de que mi hermana contestara agrego en tono de reclamo –hace rato que no vienes ¿ya te olvidaste de tus tíos?-

-Estoy bien y no me olvide de ustedes es que he tenido mucho trabajo-le dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

-El potus que esta parado al lado de mi Ciry es Christopher Moreira su novio-dije presentándolo y lo mire esperando su contestación pero el envés de decir algo miro a donde estaba Sirius y una sonrisa burlona se le dibujo en la cara y yo desee con toda mi alma haberme callado la boca, Ciry tambien se dio cuenta por lo que le apretó la mano y negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara se acerco a los Potter y los saludo estrechándoles la mano mientras les decía:

-Mucho gusto señores Potter, pero mí querida cuñadita se equivoco soy el prometido de Ciry-y como en el auto puse los ojos en blanco-Pero que se puede esperar de alguien que tiene un cerebro tan precario-dijo viéndome y también retándome a que le contestara pero yo sabia que si lo hacia corría el riesgo de que hiciera algún comentario respecto a Sirius por lo que me tuve que morderme al lengua para no hacerlo.

-Si eso lo sabíamos por lo menos se acordó que éramos sus tíos y nos envió una carta contándonos-dijo Tía Dorea mirando a Circe.

-Tía basta no sea así, que me haces sentir mal –dijo con un poco de culpa.

-Esta bien te perdono solo y únicamente si se quedan a cenar-le dijo sonriendo. Ciry miro a Cris y este solo le sonrió.

-Esta bien nos quedamos-le dijo sonriendo-vamos que te ayudo a preparar la cena-Dicho esto las dos se fueron a la cocina por que ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. En cuanto la puerta que daba a la cocina se cerró Cris se giro en dirección a Sirius y le tendió la mano mientras le decía:

-Mucho gusto Christopher Moreira-Sirius se la estrecho al tiempo que le respondía con una sonrisa:

-Igualmente, Sirius Black-yo temblaba de pies a cabeza sin mi hermana presente él era capaz de decir cualquier cosa, para mi suerte Tío Charlus hablo:

-¿Nos sentamos?-pregunto mientras señalaba los sillones, con lo chicos no sentamos el que estaba ocupando Sirius cuando llegamos mientras que Cris y Tío Charlus lo hacían en el que estaba enfrente, ellos empezaron a hablar de temas relacionados con el Ministerio y con sus respectivos trabajos.

Yo estabas sentada entre Sirius y James pero eso no evito que él por encima mío le pegara un manotazo en la cabeza a James y le digiera:

-¿No te enseñaron a quedarte callado?-James por su parte lo miro como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, si yo no supiera que estaba mintiendo le hubiera creído tanto el como Sirius tenían una facilidad para hacerse los inocentes.

-¿No se a que te refieres con eso?-Sirius como respuesta me miro-¿Por qué miras así a Lele?-le dijo con la misma cara de inocente.

-Deja de hacerte el tarado Cornamenta...

-No pidas imposibles- dije interrumpiéndolo y con Sirius nos empezamos a reír.

-Narigona te lo digo una sola vez seguí con tus comentarios y vas dormir en el patio-me dijo enojado

-Primero que todo yo no soy narigona no se cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir cuatro ojos mi nariz es perfecta para mi cara y segundo-dije mirando a Sirius y dándole la espalda a James- ¿vas deja que me hable así?-él sonrió con esa sonrisa que me hacia pasar noches enteras en vela solo imaginándola, esa sonrisa que si era posible lo hacia mas guapo, y me acaricio la mejilla, haciendo que me estremeciera hasta la medula, antes de decirle a James:

-Mira Cornamenta que este perro que ladra SI muerde-no me aguante y me empecé a reí a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Sirius se enojara.

-¿Sabes que Cornamenta? pensándolo mejor que duerma en el patio-dijo con esa cara arrogante que aunque no quisiera reconocer era tan Black, por que por mas que el renegara de su sangre no podía evitar ser uno de ellos y tener muchas de sus actitudes.

-No te enojes Canuto- le dije acercándome a el y acariciándole el cabello lo que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando se enojaba conmigo era lo único que hacia que se le pasara, pero para mi desgracia Cris me estaba viendo así que de reojo le vi su estúpida sonrisa lo que hizo que me sonrojara y le dejara de acaricia el cabello de Sirius, este abrió los ojos me miro ofendido e hizo su típica cara de nene malcriado cuando me dijo:

-Todavía no se me paso-odie con toda mi alma a Christopher por quitarme ese momento tan de nosotros pero sabia que él estaba esperando el momento para hacer algunos sus comentarios, así que mucho enojo hacia mi cuñado le dije a Sirius mientras me iba parando del sillón:

-Voy a ayudar a mi Tía y a mi hermana en la cocina...

-¡No por favor que no me quiero morir envenenado!-dijo el metido de James.

-¡O te callas o te callo cuatro ojos!-le dije mientras le pateaba una pierna al pasar por al lado de él para llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

-Narigona estoy en mi casa así que digo y hago lo que quiera-me dijo mientras me tira el almohadón que tenia apoyado en las piernas.

-¿Tío, James se callo de la cuna cuando era bebe o nació así?-mi tío solo rio el siempre decía que cuando no estábamos la casa se sentía sola así que le divertía mucho nuestras peleas.

-¡Por Merlín cuando voy aprender a callarme la boca no debí mandarte esa carta contándote, ahora voy a tener que aguantarte todas las vacaciones!-dijo con frustración mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, pero automáticamente se dio cuenta se su error y miro a Sirius el cual lo miraba con una ceja levantada mientras le decía:

-A si que no sabias de lo que te estaba hablando- yo sonreí, obviamente que Sirius sabia que James me había contado, pero el que el lo reconociera le daba vía libre a para "vengarse" por ser un boca floja.

-Este...yo...bueno...tal vez le dije... algo a Lele-dijo James mientras se iba parando del sillón, y yo me iba vengar por cada vez que me dijo narigona desde que llegue.

-Algo no, me dijo todo- dije con una sonrisa que según mi hermana era consecuencia de ser amiga de los Merodeadores.

-Gracias –dijo James con sarcasmo mientras que con cada paso se acercaba más a la escalera.

-Hay Cornamenta te voy enseñar a callarte la boca-le dijo Sirius mientras se paraba del sillón y se encaminaba hacia donde esta James, el cual al verlo se había acercado mas a la escalera.

-James...corre-dije y el aludido subió a toda velocidad las escaleras seguido por Sirius.

-Niños –dijo Tío Charlus con una sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza, yo le sonreí y le dije:

-Tus hijos-sabia que consideraban a Sirius como un hijo. Después me fui a la cocina a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Veinte minutos después estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor cenando, al igual que en el sillón yo estaba sentada en medio de James y Sirius, mi hermana y Cris estaban en las sillas de enfrente y mis Tíos estaban sentados cada uno en una cabecera de la mesa. Todo estaba muy bien hasta que el pesado de mi cuñado tuvo que abrir su bocota:

-¿James tienes novia?-dijo y antes de que él pudiera contestar con Sirius dijimos:

-Evans-pero fingimos que teníamos una tos.

-No-respondió mientras nos miraba como si quisiera matarnos, y seguramente así era, a lo que nosotros le sonreímos de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y tu Sirius?-Y este fue nuestro momento con James para reinos pero a carcajadas.

-¿De que se ríen?- pregunto Sirius enojado.

-Por que la pregunta tendrían que hacer es que primero es ¿sabes lo que es una novia?-Le dije entre risas.

-Bueno es una chica con la que te besas durante...no se una semana-dijo como si fuera lo más normal. A lo que yo suspire ruidosamente y le dije:

-No Sirius ya te he dicho que esas son conquistas-y mi tono se reflejaba a alguien que quisiera explicarle que 2+2 son 4.

-¿A ver según tu cuanto tiempo tengo que estar con una chica para que sea mi novia?-me dijo haciéndose el superado.

-No es el tiempo lo que cuenta ya te dije es la fidelidad tu no sabes ser fiel, además estar de novio no es solo besarse así que mejor cállate y sigue comiendo-le dije

-Yo no entiendo eso de la fidelidad-dijo frunciendo el ceño y posando la mirada en su plato para seguir comiendo. Yo mire a Cris como diciéndole _**te voy a matar**_ por que sabia que todo lo había hecho para molestarme el descarado solo me sonrió.

-¿Y tu Lele tienes novio?- pero el que pregunto no había sido mi cuñado sino mi Tío Charlus, que tenia una expresión de Papá guardabosque que me hizo reír.

-No-pero yo no fui la que contesto sino Sirius, al cual cuando le pregunte con la mirada el porque había contestado se encogió de hombros.

-Como te acaba de decir mi secretario no tengo novio-le dije, y en eso sentí un pellizco en el costado donde estaba sentado Sirius y como respuesta le pise el pie con toda la fuerza que pude.

-No soy tu secretario- me dijo bajito para que solo yo escuchara.

-Entonces no respondas por mi–le dije de igual forma. Pero cuando lo mire los ojos había algo raro en ellos y me miraba de una forma que no podía describir por que era la primera vez que me miraba así, pero a pesar de que no podía describirlo me hacia sentir como si tuviera un montón de burbujas en el estomago...

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Sentí como me caían lagrimas por la mejilla obviamente a esa edad y en ese momento no supe interpretar su mirada ni la razón por la que respondió por mi pero ahora 19 años después, que respondiera por mi fue un reflejo de lo que empezando a sentir y el hecho de no quería que estuviera con nadie. Y su mirada significaba que nuestra amistad se estaba haciendo a un lado para darle paso a algo mas fuerte y más intimo entre nosotros. Pero aunque esa mirada era uno de los recuerdos mas fuertes y más dolorosos que tenia no era el único ya que partir de ese día los recuerdos que tengo son los mas hermosos de mi adolescencia pero también son los que hacen que hoy en día sienta un gran dolor en el medio del pecho, donde mayormente se dice que esta el alma y para no se si desgracia o fortuna mi alma le pertenece a Sirius Black...


	13. Volveré por la miel y por ti

Punto de vista Electra

Para recordara cada día de esas vacaciones que pasa en la casa de los Potter no necesito ninguna nota, carta o foto solo debo cerrar los ojos y ellos vienen a mi produciendo un dolor que seguramente seria similar al que sentiría si me hicieran pequeños cortes en todo el cuerpo...

-FLAS BACK-

-A mi me gusta mas esta-le dije mientas señalaba la que estaba a la derecha de la que el quería.

-Si esta buena pero esta tiene algo me llama-dijo Sirius que estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en mis piernas, yo estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala y le acariciaba el cabello mientras mirábamos un catálogo de motos, desde hacia dos semanas que discutíamos por lo mismo por que desde el momento que me dijo que quería una moto lo obligue a que me dejara elegirla con él.

-¿Qué te llama que es un teléfono?-le dije riéndome.

-¿feletono? ¿Y eso que es?- me dijo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarme con cara de confusión.

-TE-LE-FO-NO, es un aparato que los Muggle usan para comunicarse entre ellos-le explique, pero seguía teniendo la misma cara de confusión por lo que agregue-No importa un día te lo muestro-

-¿Desde cuando tú sabes cosas de Muggles?-me dijo divertido mientras se volvía a poyar en mis piernas y yo seguí acariciándole el cabello.

-Desde que mi hermana se puso de novia con un hijo de Muggles-le dije sonriendo.

-¿Te cae bien no?-me pregunto mientras hojeaba el catalogo.

-Si, por que se le nota que ama a mi hermana y que daría la vida por ella y eso es suficiente para mi...aunque a veces lo quiera matar por sus comentarios-Dije recordando lo que había pasado hacia dos semana cuando me habían traído.

-¿Cuándo se casan?-dijo todavía ojeando el catalogo

-Dentro de un año-le conteste, seguía jugando con su pelo.

-¿y como te sientes con el hecho de que tu hermana se case?-me preguntó con curiosidad y no conteste enseguida ya que no era una pregunta fácil...

-No se definirlo bien...ósea me pone muy contenta que haya encontrado alguien con quien compartí su vida pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de...celos por que aunque suene mezquino me gusta ser lo mas importante que tiene-le conteste después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

-Nunca vas a dejar de ser importante para tu hermana-me dijo mientras sentaba al lado mio en el sillón y me miraba a los ojos.

-Lose, pero...es que la idea de tener que compartirla no me hace muy feliz que digamos-dije bajando la cabeza era la primera vez que reconocía abiertamente lo egoísta que era, y no era algo que me hacia sentir orgullosa.

-Ella es muy importante para ti ¿no?-me dijo y ahora era él que jugaba con mi pelo.

-Es como...la columna vertebral de mi mundo-le dije riendo por la expresión que había usado y él también se rio-Aunque el que se case también es como una especie de alivió para mi-le dije mientras me reclinaba en su pecho y el me pasaba un mano por mi cintura y con la otra seguía jugando con mi pelo.

-¿Un alivio? no entiendo-dijo confundido.

-Por que muchas veces creí que por hacerse cargo de mí no hizo su vida como cualquier persona normal-le conteste.

-Siempre lo he dicho estas loca Lele, ¿como puedes pensar esas cosas?-me dijo entre divertido y molesto.

-No se, será que mi cerebro no funciona igual que el de los demás...

-El tema es que tú no tienes cerebro-dijo James que iba bajando las escaleras con su juego de ajedrez mágico.

-James...cállate-le dije mirándolo mal.

-No tengo ganas -dijo devolviéndome la mirada, y después le dijo a Sirius- Canuto vamos jugar una partida que estoy aburrido.

-¡Que molesta que es la gente!-le dije

-Si que molesta es la gente-dijo señalándome.

-No tengo ganas de soportarte así que mejor me voy a ayudar a mi Tía con la cena-le dije mientras me levantaba del sillón y me iba la cocina pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta vi que por una de las ventanas de la sala entraba Ares, mi lechuza, me parecía raro ya que mi hermana me había enviado carta ayer...

-Hola Ares -le dije mientras se posaba en una mesita que había en la sala, como respuestas a mi saludo me pico el dedo suavemente-¿Me traes carta de mi hermana? ¿Me dejas ver?-le pregunte cariñosamente, era muy temperamental así que había que tratarla bien, ella expandió su pata y le quite la carta, cuando termine de leer la carta no pude evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Sirius el cual ya había empezado a jugar con James, y él también me estaba mirando y estaba por hablar cuando yo dije:

-James me prestas un pergamino y una pluma-

-En la mesa de la entrada hay Lele-dijo sin mirarme ya que estaba en medio de una jugada.

-Gracias-le dije mientras me iba a buscarlo e ignorando la mirada de Sirius, después de que le escribiera la respuesta a mi hermana volví a sala donde se la ate a la pata de Ares y la acaricie la cabeza antes de que se fuera, después me fui a al cocina sin mirarlo.

A las 9 y media nos sentamos a comer y como todas las noches me senté al lado de Sirius el cual no me quitaba la vista de encima ya que no le había querido decir lo que decía la carta de mi hermana. Cuando ya habíamos terminado de cenar y mi Tía había hecho aparecer una tetera con te y una tarta de chocolate vi que era el momento de decírselos.

-Ciry me envió una carta diciendo que se va con Cris a Argentina de vacaciones y me pregunto se quería ir y le dije que si-dije mirando a mi Tía.

-Con razón estabas tan callada-dijo Tía Dorea sonriendo, yo sonreí por su chiste, pero no me anime a mirar a Sirius.

-¿Ósea que vamos a descansar de ti?-Pregunto James con un a sonrisa de oreja de oreja.

-Solo hasta el primero de septiembre así que no te pongas muy contento-le dije.

-¿Hasta el primero de septiembre?-me pregunto Sirius.

-Si volvemos el 30 de agosto así que los voy a ver de vuelta el día que regresamos a Hogwarts-le dije mirándolo aunque me costaba. Sirius solo me miro y asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera todo bien pero yo sabia que no era así, estas dos ultimas semanas habíamos estado más cerca que nunca y principalmente me había dado cuenta que algo entre nosotros había cambiado aunque no me quería hacer ilusiones pero Sirius ya no se comportaba solo como mi amigo estaba mas cariñoso, me repetía varias veces al día que era linda bueno en realidad me decía que era hermosa lo que provocaba que yo me sonrojara la mayor parte del día ,pero lo que mas me confundía era su forma de mirarme me miraba de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche en que había llegado y yo conocía cada mirada de Sirius, había tenido casi 6 años para conocerlas bien ,pero esta era nueva y me desconcertaba.

Después de un rato todos habíamos terminado nuestro te y nuestra porción de tarta, aunque James, Tío Charlus y Sirius se habían comido tres porciones cada uno les encantaba la tarta que hacia Tía Helena.

-Bueno me voy a costar que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano- dijo Tío Charlus mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Buenas noches Pá-dijo James.

-Buenas noches Señor Potter-dijo Sirius

-Buenas noches Tío-dije mientras veía que se acercaba a Tía Dorea y le daba un beso antes se salir del comedor.

-Bueno yo también me voy a acostar-dijo James mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso a Tía Dorea.

-¿A mi no me vas a saludar?-le dije sonriendo

-No gracias-dijo sonriendo.

-Dale tonto que mañana viene temprano mi hermana a buscarme así que seguro que no te voy a ver-le dije mientras me paraba para saludarlo.

-¿Mañana ya te vas? Pensé que te ibas no se...pasado mañana-me dijo medio triste.

-¿Que me vas a extrañar primo?-le dije jugando

-Ves que no se puede ser bueno con vos prima-me dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo le devolví el abrazo mientras me reía. Después de que lo solté vi que Sirius estaba a unos pasos de nosotros.

-Yo también me voy a costar Lele así que mejor nos despedimos ahora porque si te vas temprano no crea que te vea-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo intente devolverle la sonrisa pero mas que nada me salió una mueca mientras me acercaba abrazarlo. Lo abrace fuerte pero el de él parecía mas por compromiso que por otra cosa así que le di un beso en la mejilla y lo solté.

-Nos vemos el Primero de septiembre-me dijo indiferente después de darme un beso en la mejilla y mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Yo solo asentí el nudo que tenia en la garganta por su fría despedida no me dejaba hablar.

Una vez que se fueron del comedor me fui a hasta la mesa para ayudar a mi Tía a juntar lo que quedaba y llevarlo a la cocina cuando estuvimos hay ayude a Tía Dorea guardar todo lo que había usado para la comida...

-Sabes siempre quise que fueras mi nuera y me parece que se me va a cumplir-dijo Tía Dorea cuando estábamos en la cocina y me pasaba una bandeja para que la guardara en la alacena. Yo la mire totalmente incrédula como se le podía ocurrir que James y yo...

-¿Tía que tomaste? como se te ocurre que James Y yo...el es mi primo...además el esta interesado en otra chica...yo no...-me tuve que callar ya que no me salían las palabras y me estaba empezando a enojar por que ella solo me miraba divertida.

-No estoy hablando de James estoy hablando de mi OTRO hijo-dijo con voz tranquila pero haciendo énfasis en la palabra otro, y no tenia quien ser muy inteligente para saber a quien se refería.

-Tía con él solo somos amigos-dije sin mirarla.

-Eso no es lo que yo veo -me dijo y se le notaba que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Y que es supuestamente lo que tu ves?-le dije burlándome pero aun sin mirarla.

-Veo que mi sobrina esta enamorada de mi "hijo" y que él ya no le es tan indiferente-dijo tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Yo sentía como me sonrojaba, tan obvia era...

-Tía creo que tienes sueño y dices cualquier cosa, porque no te vas a costar y yo termino de guardar esto-dije y hasta yo notaba mi nerviosismo.

-Esta bien me voy a costar porque tienes razón tengo sueño...pero eso no significa que lo que haya dicho sobre ustedes sea una tontería-dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Tía-fue lo único que pude decir.

Cuando termine de guardar todo me fui a mi habitación me puse mi pijama ,un short y una musculosa de tiritas y me acosté pero después de media hora dando vueltas en la cama supe que no me iba poder dormir con todo las cosas que tenia en la cabeza así que me levante agarre mi mochila y salí de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras fui hasta el despacho de Tío Charlus y tome su gramófono y me fui a la terraza. Hacia calor ya que estábamos en verano por lo que me había contado Cris en Argentina era invierno, pero no era como acá haya no nevaba, puse el gramófono en el piso y de adentro de mi mochila saque un disco de los Beatles, y lo coloque, cuando tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza escuchar sus canciones me ayudaba...

_**There's a place/Hay un lugar**_

_**Hay un lugar**__**  
**__**Adonde puedo ir**__**  
**__**Cuando estoy deprimido**__**  
**__**Cuando estoy triste**_

Estaba sentaba en el piso con las rodillas contra el pecho y cantando cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y me decía al oído:

-Deberías tomar un par de clases de canto- y me beso la oreja produciendo que me dieran cosquillas.

_**Es mi alma**__**  
**__**Y no existe d tiempo**__**  
**__**Cuando estoy solo**__**  
**__**Pienso en ti**__**  
**__**Y las cosas que haces**__**  
**__**Dan vueltas en mi cabeza**__**  
**__**Las cosas que dijiste**__**  
**__**Como "sólo te quiero a ti"**_

-Tú eres un PERRO cantando y yo no te digo nada-le respondí haciéndome la ofendida. El se rio y me beso el cuello me sorprendí pero no me queje. Y se acomodo mejor quedando sentado atrás mío, haciendo que mi espalda quedara sobre su pecho.

-Estoy enojado contigo -me dijo al oído

-De enserio no me había dado cuenta-le dije con sarcasmo mientas le acariciaba los brazos que tenia cruzados sobre mi panza.

_**No existe dolor en mi alma**__**  
**__**¿No lo sabías?**__**  
**__**No habrá un triste mañana**__**  
**__**¿No lo sabías?**_

-¿Por que te vas?-me dijo y había tristeza en su voz-¿Qué ya te casaste de pasar las vacaciones conmigo?-No era justo que me hiciera esto.

-No digas estupideces Sirius, lo que pasa es que tengo que ser justa con Ciry ella trabaja el doble mientras yo estoy en el colegio para que pasemos las vacaciones juntas, además esta son nuestras ultimas vacaciones ya que el año que viene para esta fecha ella se casa-le dije mientras el me abrazaba mas fuerte, yo sentía que me daban pequeñas descargas de electricidad en todo el cuerpo.

_**Hay un lugar**__**  
**__**Adonde puedo ir**__**  
**__**Cuando estoy deprimido**__**  
**__**Cuando estoy triste**_

_**Es mi alma**__**  
**__**Y no existe el tiempo**__**  
**__**Cuando estoy solo**_

-Si tienes razón Lele es solo que no se que me pasa últimamente no quiero estar lejos de tuyo-me dijo y sentí que corazón se iba salir de lo rápido que latía.

_**Hay un lugar**__**  
**__**Hay un lugar**_

_**Love me do/Ámame**_

_**Amor, ámame**__**  
**__**Tú sabes que yo te amo**__**  
**__**Que siempre te seré fiel**__**  
**__**Así que, por favor, ámame**__**  
**__**Oh oh, ámame**_

-Gracias-fue lo único que me salió ya que estaba intentando acomodar mis ideas pero me era difícil teniéndolo tan cerca. Y me era mucho mas difícil si me besaba el cuello como lo estaba haciendo-creí que te habías ido a dormir-dije cambiando de tema.

-Lo intente pero no podía hace mucho calor así que me levante abrir la ventana y escuche la música-dijo en mi oído y entonces recordé que la ventana que esta en su habitación da a la terraza-¿Y vos que haces levantada mañana no te vas temprano?-me pregunto y en su voz había un poco de acusación.

-No podía dormir tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, así que viene a escuchar un poco de música ya que es lo único que me relaja-le conteste ignorando su tono.

_**Amar a alguien**__**  
**__**Alguien a quien no conozca**__**  
**__**Amar a alguien**__**  
**__**Alguien como tú**_

-¿Que o a quien tenias en la cabeza que no te dejaba dormir?-me pregunto y sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

-A vos te tenía en la cabeza-le dije no valía la pena mentirle.

_**Amor, ámame**__**  
**__**Tú sabes que yo te amo Que siempre te seré fiel**__**  
**__**Así que, por favor, ámame**__**  
**__**Oh oh, ámame**_

_**Do you want to know a secret/¿Quieres saber un secreto?**_

_**Nunca sabrás lo mucho que te quiero**__**  
**__**Nunca sabrás lo mucho que me importas**_

-¿A mi? ¿Y por que?-me pregunto extrañado antes volverme a besar el cuello, no me podía concentrar si el hacia esas cosas.

-No podía dejar de pensar en la forma tan fría en la que te despediste-le dije y ahora era yo la que lo estaba acusando.

-Perdóname es que...vos sabes como soy hago las cosas sin pensar y en ese momento estaba enojado-me dijo un poco apenado.

_**Escucha, ¿quieres saber un secreto?**__**  
**__**¿Me prometes no contarlo?**__**  
**__**Acércate, déjame decírtelo al oído**__**  
**__**Decirte las palabras que quieres oír**__**  
**__**Estoy enamorado de ti. **_

-Lose te conozco pero eso no cambia que me haya dolido-le dije dándome la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que me resulto muy difícil ya que no tenia puesta remera solo el pantalón del pijama.

_**Hace una semana o dos que lo sé**__**  
**__**Pero nadie más lo sabe, sólo tú y yo**_

Sirius no dijo nada solo me miro y volvía a tener esa mirada que yo no sabia interpretar se acerco a mi y tomo mi cara entre sus manos y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar puso su labios sobre los míos y comenzó a besarme pero yo estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, así que no le devolví el beso razón por la que él comenzó apartase de mi...

_**Escucha, ¿quieres saber un secreto?**__**  
**__**¿Me prometes no contarlo?**__**  
**__**Acércate, déjame decírtelo al oído**__**  
**__**Decirte las palabras que quieres oír**__**  
**__**Estoy enamorado de ti**_

Pero no podía dejar que eso pasara había esperado casi 6 años para esto por eso cuando sentí que el se apartaba, en mi cabeza hubo un clic y todos mis sentidos se despertaron entrelace una mano en su cabello atrayéndolo hacia mi y la otra la puse sobre su hombro y comencé a besarlo fue dulce pero al vez con pasión y necesidad y no era solo de mi parte perecía como si el también hubiera esperado esto hacia mucho tiempo, mis labios encajaban perfectos en los suyos se movían en un compás sincronizado, su lengua buscaba la mía y yo la suya para luego bailar a un mismo ritmo mientras sentía que sacaba sus manos de mi cara y me acariciaba la espalda...

_**A taste of honey/Un gusto a miel**_

_**Un gusto a miel**__**  
**__**Sabe más dulce que el vino**_

_**Sueño con tu primer beso y entonces**__**  
**__**Siento en mis labios otra vez**__**  
**__**Un gusto a miel**__**  
**__**Sabe más dulce que el vino**_

Nos separamos en cuanto empezamos a necesitar aire, yo respiraba irregularmente me abrase a él escondiendo mi cara en su pecho y no podía decir nada tenia un nudo en la garganta y miles de burbujas en el estomago mientras el me acariciaba la espalda pero Sirius tampoco decía nada...

_**Volveré, si, volveré**__**  
**__**Volveré por la miel y por ti**_

Cuando logre estabilizar mi respiración levante la cara hacia él pero no pude decir nada por que volvió a besarme y si esto era posible este era mejor que el anterior, nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentí en ese beso ,me sentía completa, feliz...

_**Tuyo fue el beso que despertó mi corazón**__**  
**__**Dura aún, por más que estemos apartados**__**  
**__**Un gusto a miel**__**  
**__**Sabe más dulce que el vino**_

Cuando nos separamos nos vimos a los ojos y el estaba por hablar pero no lo deje puse una mano sobre su boca la cual el me beso provocando que yo sonriera pero no la saque y hable yo:

-No digas nada, no arruines este momento, dejemos esto acá y cuando yo vuelva hablamos, será bueno tener este tiempo para pensar en lo que paso-le dije ,tenia miedo que me digiera que esto era algo del momento o que no significaba lo mismo para él que para mi así que preferí no arriesgarme, él me miro no estaba muy convencido pero igual asintió yo saque mi mano que todavía estaba sobre su boca y le di un pequeño beso antes de agarrar mi mochila e irme a mi habitación...

_**Volveré, si, volveré**__**  
**__**Volveré (el volverá) por la miel (por la miel) y por ti**_

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Si recordar nuestra amistad me dolía, esté recuerdo me mataba lentamente, pero aunque me dolía también me recordaba que en algún momento de mi vida me sentí mujer y no como ahora que podía ser como mucho decían una gran Auror, o intentar ser una gran madre para Rafa y Day...


	14. Cómo sabes que lo que sientes por una

_**¿**__**Cómo sabes**____** que lo que sientes por una persona es amor?...**_

Punto de vista Electra

-FLAS BACK-

Las vacaciones en Argentina fueron muy lindas conocí a toda la familia de Cris eran muy amables y cariñosos. Visitamos muchos lugares por suerte con mi hermana hablamos español, y por primera vez agradecí que mi Madre nos haya torturado de pequeñas para que aprendiéramos idiomas, pero aunque la pase muy bien no dejaba de pensar en él y en lo que había pasado la ultima noche que nos habíamos visto durante todo este tiempo nos habíamos escrito pero ninguno de los dos lo menciono nos contábamos lo que estábamos haciendo y nos decíamos lo mucho que nos extrañábamos. Por fin había llegado el primero de septiembre, por fin lo iba ver...

-¿Ciry a que hora viene Cris?-le pregunte impaciente caminando de un lado ala otro mientras miraba el reloj de la sala que marcaba las 9 y media.

-Ya debe estar por llegar-me dijo mi hermana indiferente sin siquiera mirarme ya que estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo.

-Ciry tenemos casi una hora hasta King Cross y no me gusta llegar tarde-le dije molesta.

-Puedes calmarte por favor es media hora nada mas hasta haya y nunca has llegado tarde-me dijo y luego quito la vista de sus pergaminos y agrego-Tienes todo el año escolar para verlo no seas tan desesperada-y yo me sonroje pero le conteste haciéndome tonta:

-¡No se de quien hablas!-ella me miro levantando las cejas, me sonrió y me dijo:

-Discúlpame claro tu quieres llegar rápido al colegio por que te encanta estudiar ¿no?-yo le saque la lengua y me fui a la cocina mientras la escuchaba reírse. Cuando estaba por ir a quejarme otra vez por el novio impuntual que mi hermana tenía alguien golpeo la puerta y yo fui corriendo atender**...**_**bueno ok definitivamente me estaba comportándome como una desesperada...**_

-¡Por fin Christopher, no podías tardar un poquito mas!-le dije molesta sin siquiera saludarlo.

-Wow que recibiendo, a mi también me encanta verte Lele-dijo Cris con sarcasmo mientras entraba y después se iba a saludar a mi hermana yo mientras tanto fui agarrar mi baúl y al jaula de Ares que estaban al pie de la escalera los lleve hasta la puerta.

-¡Por Merlín!¡Podrían dejar la meloseria para otro día que voy a llegar tarde!-les dije en cuanto vi que seguían besándose.

-¡Envidiosa!-dijo el estúpido separándose un poco de Ciry-¡Que suerte que hoy te vas y hasta navidad no te tengo que aguantar!-me dijo.

-¡Tienes suerte de que todavía no pueda hacer magia fuera de la escuela!-le dije amenazándole.

-Basta NIÑOS-dijo mi hermana con frustración- ¿Tu no estabas apurada?- me dijo separándose mas de Cris pero tomándole la mano.

-Si-le dije y luego dulcifique mi tono y le dije a Cris señalando el baúl-¿me llevas esto al auto cuñado?-

-Claro cuando te conviene me tratas bien ¿no?-dijo soltando la mano de Ciry pero no sin besársela antes y se acercaba a agarrar mi baúl.

-No se a que te referís con eso, yo siempre te trato bien cuñado-le dije sonriendo dulcemente.

-Siii claarooo-me dijo con sarcasmo mientras pasaba por lado mío y me empujaba jugando.

Llegamos a King Cross once menos veinticinco, fui a buscar un carrito para poner mi baúl y la jaula de Ares. Mientras caminábamos como siempre los Muggles nos miraban con cara de confusión principalmente a Cris ya que iba empujando un carrito en el cual había un gran baúl y una jaula con una lechuza de color Gris oscuro de muy mal humor no le gustaba estar encerrada. Pasamos el muro que nos llevaba al andén nueve y tres cuarto procurando que los Muggle no nos vean, cuando abrí los ojos y vi esa impresionante locomotora de vapor color escarlata no pude evitar sonreír, volvería Hogwarts. No había mucha gente todavía, mayormente llegan todos 10 minutos antes de que arrancara. Yo no dejaba de mirar hacia la arcada de hierro por donde entraba todos los estudiantes con su familia, obviamente primero mire por todo el anden buscando a mis Tíos o algunos de los chicos pero como no los vi supuse que no había llegado todavía.

-¿A quien buscas cuñadita?- me dijo Cris divertido.

-A nadie que te incumba-le dije sin apartar la vista de la arcada.

-Espero que cuando vengas en navidad me tengas la noticia de que tú y Sirius Black ya son novios-me dijo y ese comentario hizo que apartara la vista de la arcada para verlo pero no sin antes sonrojarme totalmente.

-Christopher cállate que te puedes escuchar alguien-le dije nerviosa ya que estábamos muy cerca de un grupito estúpido de chicas que yo sabia eran admiradoras de Sirius, él solo se rio y yo mire a mi hermana que estaba abrazada a él para que le digiera algo.

-A mi no me mires, yo pienso igual que Cris o te pones de novia con él o lo olvidas definitivamente y te conformas con ser su amiga, esta situación no da para más-me dijo seria, y la mire ofendida cuando le dije:

-Gracias por tu apoyo hermanita-me miro levantando las cejas y me dijo:

-Electra que yo sepa los Gryffindor son valientes así que saca a la leona que tienes dentro y díselo-yo la mire seria por un momento pero luego se me escapo una sonrisa.

-Bueno águila-le dije ya que cuando iba a Hogwarts ella había sido de Ravenclaw al igual que mi Mamá y yo era una Gryffindor como mi Papá.

-El que no me incumbía acaba de pasar por la arcada-dijo Cris y yo gire la cabeza al instante en esa dirección y lo vi estaba parado al lado de su carrito en donde tenia su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza, no era justo que fuera tan guapo no podía ser que estando hay parado nomás se viera tan elegante tan tan...tan Sirius Black, sentí como me se me formaba una sonrisa estúpida en la cara con solo verlo. Sirius no me había visto todavía, él miraba hacia la arcada por donde estaba pasando James y después pasaron mis Tíos. En cuanto vi que ya habían pasado todos me separe de mi hermana y de Cris para ir hacia donde estaban ellos los primeros en verme fueron mis Tíos los cuales me sonrieron y empecé a caminar mas rápido necesitaba acortar las distancia que había entre nosotros. En cuanto llegue hacia donde estaban ellos James me dijo con un a sonrisa:

-¡Narigona volviste!-apreté mis dientes siempre tenia que arruinar un buen momento.

-¡Hay cuatro ojos voy a matarte!-le dije enojada pero el se rio y se acerco para abrazarme yo se lo devolví aunque le pellizque la espalda.

-¡Duele Lele!-me dijo separándose e intentando sobarse la espalda.

-¿De enserio? Y yo que lo había echo para que te gustara-le dije con sarcasmo, y con mi pelea con James me había olvidado de Sirius, así que me gire para mirarlo con una sonrisa, solo pensar en su nombre me la provocaba, pero mi sonrisa se borro automáticamente de mi cara cuando vi con quien y que estaba haciendo, bueno en realidad solo le estaba hablando al oído pero tenia que estar tan cerca de esa estúpida de Kreuk, además se suponían que ya habían terminado. Usando todo mi autocontrol y paciencia que había aprendido a desarrollar en todos estos años cuando se trataba de Sirius y sus conquistas me gire en dirección a mis Tíos y los salude:

-Hola Tío Charlus-dije sonriendo y acercándome a abrazarlo.

-Hola Electra ¿como fueron tus vacaciones?-me pregunto mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

-Fantásticas me la pase muy bien-le dije gracias al cielo mi voz sonaba tranquila-¿Tía Dorea como estas?-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba.

-Bien-dijo pero antes de que la soltara me susurro al oído -él te quiere a ti-no dije nada pero desee con toda mi alma que ella tuviera razón, cuando me separe de Tía Dorea vi que mi hermana y Cris estaban parados detrás mío, mientras ellos saludaban yo mire el reloj que habían en el anden decía que era once menos diez.

-James falta 10 minutos hay que subir-le dije el me miro y asintió mientras acercaba su carrito a una de las puertas del expreso subió su baúl y yo estaba por hacer lo mismo con el mío cuando él agarro mis manos y me dijo:

-Yo lo hago-cuando lo mire me estaba sonriendo ignorando todo lo que me hacia sentir verlo, me encogí de hombros y lo deje solo con mi baúl mientras me iba a despedir de mi hermana.

-Pórtate bien, come, estudia-dijo mi hermana como cada año-No sigas a James en sus locuras...

-Si claro échenme a culpa a mí-dijo James que estaba abrazando a Tía Dorea.

-Cada vez que recibo carta de Hogwarts quejándose de Lele tu nombre esta implicado-le dijo Ciry frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno...como te estaba diciendo Mamá voy a extrañarte-dijo James cambiando de tema e ignorando a Ciry y yo me reí.

-No te reías te lo digo enserio compórtate Electra-me dijo seria

-Ya Ciry te vas arrugar antes de tiempo-le dije mientras la abrazaba -Te voy a extrañar hermanita-agregue todavía abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti-me dijo cariñosamente-Nos vemos en Navidad-me dijo mientras nos separábamos.

-Así es, aprovecha estos cuatro meses para pensar en un regalo digno de la hermana que tienes-dije imitando el tono arrogante de Sirius ella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Chau cuñadito a ti me alegra decirte que no voy a extrañarte nada-le dije sonriendo.

-Y a me alegra decirte que pienso lo mismo-me dijo también sonriendo-Ven aquí demonio-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Cuida a mi hermana-le dije bajando la voz para que solo él escuchara.

-Siempre lo hago-dijo también bajando la voz-Y recuerda lo que te dije quiero concuñado para navidad-yo no dije nada ese comentario me había echo recordar que todavía ni siquiera nos habíamos saludado. Me separe de él y fui a abrazar a mis Tíos, ellos se estaban despidiendo de Sirius después de que terminaran los abrace y me subí al expreso sin siquiera mirarlo.

Después del que el tren arrancara salude a mi hermana con la mano hasta que se perdió de vista. Los Merodeadores siempre se sentaban en el mismo compartimientos desde segundo año nadie se atrevía a quietárselos, supuse que había llevado mi baúl hay así que me gire y me dirigí hasta ese compartiendo que estaba a dos vagones de donde estábamos, sabía que venia detrás mío ya que lo escuchaba hablar con James o cuando pasábamos por algún compartimiento con chicas las escuchaba saludarlo, y seguramente él le sonreía ya que las entupidas se reían tontamente. En cuanto llegue al compartimiento abrí la puerta y vi a Peter...

-Hola Peter-dije mientras entraba y me sentaba enfrente de él al lado de la ventana.

-Hola Lele-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Como pasaste las vacaciones?-preguntó al tiempo que James y Sirius entraba en el compartimiento, él primero se sentó al lado de Peter mientras que Sirius después de cerrar la puerta tras él se acostaba en asiento donde yo estaba con la cabeza en mi pierna, no lo quiete pero no le acaricie el pelo como siempre lo hacia, en vez de eso lo ignore y le conteste a Peter:

-Las pase muy bien, me fui a Argentina a conocer a la familia del novio de mi hermana-sentía la mirada de Sirius pero seguí sin hacerle caso-¿y las tuyas que tales fueron?-pregunte mirándolo así no tenia que mirar a Sirius.

-También la pase bien, me habían dicho los chicos que te habías ido a Argentina cuando fui a pasar unos días a la casa de Cornamenta-yo sonreí y le dije:

-Pobre Tía Dorea, tener que aguantar ustedes cuatro-en una de las cartas Sirius me había dicho que Peter y Remus habían ido a pasar unos días a casa de James.

-Si te aguanta a ti aguanta a cualquiera-me dijo James y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Remus esta en el compartimiento de prefectos?-pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta pero necesitaba buscar una excusa para no mirar a Sirius.

-No, este año decidió no regresar al colegio-dijo el estúpido de James.

-¿James no te cansas de ser tan idiota?-le dije pero al que mire mal fue a Peter ya que se estaba riendo, como siempre, de las estupideces de James, en cuanto vio mi mirada dejo de reírse automáticamente.

-¿Sabes Lele? te acabas de ganar un castigo de cosquillas-me dijo James mientras se paraba y se acercaba a mi y no era el único por que en cuanto Sirius lo escucho se levanto y se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera decir algo empezaron a hacerme cosquillas y no pararon hasta que les rogué casi sin aire de tanto reírme que por favor pararan.

-¡IMBECILES!-les grite una vez que había recuperado el aliento, ellos solo se rieron y James se volvió a sentar al lado de Peter y Sirius volvió acostarse y apoyar la cabeza en pierna, pero esta vez si lo saque mientras le decía enojada:

-No soy almohada-él me miro medio molesto pero no dijo nada y se sentó bien, mientras yo me paraba para sacar un libro de mi baúl. Remus apareció una hora después de que pasara la señora con el carrito de comida.

-¿Que lees?-me pregunto Remus luego de darme un beso en la mejilla y sentarse en el espacio que había entre Sirius y yo.

-El Conde de Montecristo-dije apartando la vista del libro por primera vez desde que había empezado, pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo ya que en eso momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a Kreuk que le hizo señas a Sirius para que la acompañara y el no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo.

-¿No había terminado con Kreuk?-pregunto Peter en cuanto se fueron.

-Si, pero según escuche besa muy bien-dijo James con una sonrisa engreída.

-No seas hipócrita James, es según experimentaste no según escuchaste-le dije molesta.

-¿Por que tienes ese humor Lele?-me pregunto dejando de lado toda broma y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes muy bien que no soporto a esa ofrecida-le dije antes de volver a concentrar mi atención en mi libro.

-Vamos Colagusano a ver si encuentro a mi pelirroja, que por lo que veo el aire esta cargado acá-escuche que decía James después abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se fueron dejándome sola con Remus.

-¿Lele tu estas así solo por que se fue con ella o hay algo mas?-odiaba que Remus me conociera tan bien.

-Hay algo mas -dije mientras cerraba el libro y lo miraba a los ojos, él me miro como diciéndome que continuara así que lo hice-Con Sirius nos besamos antes de que me fuera de vacaciones-Remus abrió los ojos como platos y luego me sonrió y yo no pude evitar que se me escapara una.

-¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?-me pregunto sonriendo pero en cuanto yo negué con la cabeza se le convirtió en una mueca-¿Entonces que paso?-me dijo.

-Después de que nos besáramos el quería hablar pero no lo deje, le dije que nos tomáramos el tiempo que yo no iba estar para pensar en lo que había pasado-y como él me miraba mal me defendí diciendo-No lo quise presionar fue un gran paso que me besara-

-No te entiendo 6 años esperando por eso y cuando tienes la oportunidad la dejas ir-me dijo mientras se paraba.

-¿Te vas?-le dije sorprendida y enojada por que me dejara sola.

-Si, tengo que ir a ser mi ronda además seguro que James ya hizo poner de mal humor a Lily así que voy a ver si pudo hacer algo para que no lo mate antes de llegar a Hogwarts-me dijo y yo asentí sonriendo un poco-Pero igual esta conversación no termina acá-agrego antes de salir del compartimiento dejándome sola con mi libro. Como diez minutos después la puerta del compartimiento se abrió por sexta vez, levante apenas la vista de mi libro para ver quien era y sentí como si me cayera un ladrillo en medio del estomago, Sirius entro cerrando la puerta detrás del él y se sentó donde antes había estado Peter, lo ignore y seguí leyendo...

-¿Donde están todos?-pregunto.

-James y Peter fueron a molestar a Lily y Remus se fue a hacer su ronda y evitar que Lily mate a James-dije indiferente y sin apartar la vista de mi libro...-¡SIRIUS ESTOY LEYENDO!-le grite enojada por que me había quitado el libro.

-Bueno pero yo necesito hablar contigo- dijo parándose y extendiendo totalmente el brazo donde tenia mi libro sobre su cabeza para que yo no lo pudiera agarrar, ya que yo había intentado recuperarlo.

-¿De que?-le dije enojada mientras me volvía a sentar y cruzaba piernas y brazos.

-Primero que todo de por que no me saludaste-dijo sentándose donde había estado y poniendo el libro detrás de él.

-Te vi muy ocupado con Kreuk-dije antes de poder contenerme.

-¿Estas celosa?-me dijo haciéndose el interesante y sonriendo arrogante.

-Sirius si no vas decir nada interesante me devolves el libro que eso si era interesante-le dije fríamente, él agarro el libro y dijo:

-El conde de Montecristo ¿de que se trata?-

-De un hombre al que traicionan sus allegados algunos por envidia otros por conveniencia y lo envían a la cárcel injustamente durante muchos años hasta que un día se escapa y vuelve para vengarse-le dije súper resumiendo la historia.

-Interesante...bueno pero eso no importa ahora, así que no me saludaste por que estaba con Kreuk-dijo volviendo a tener su aire arrogante yo solo mire mal por un segundo y luego dirigí mí vista hacia la ventana después de unos segundos en silencio volvió hablar:

-Lele...lo otro de lo que quiero hablar es de lo que paso la ultima vez que nos vimos-dijo mas serio y yo sentí como me sonrojaba pero no lo mire por lo que el dijo-vamos Lele mírame-con un tremendo esfuerzo lo hice y si definitivamente estaba serio como muy poca veces lo había visto-Yo estoy confundido y supongo que tu también con respecto a lo que paso y además estoy confundido con lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo, yo te quiero lo sabes...pero eso mismo no quiero lastimarte y yo se que tu no eres como las chica con las que yo salgo, tú no eres una chica de una semana...pero también se que yo no me creo capaz de tener una relación seria-durante todo el tiempo que él hablo mantuve mi cara sin expresión pero por dentro me dolía saber que no me había equivocado Sirius nunca estaría listo para una relación como la que yo quería-no quiero que por esto no distanciemos ,sabes lo mucho que te necesito-dijo sentándose a mí lado y acariciándome la mejilla.

-Sirius quédate tranquilo lo que paso no va a cambiar nuestra amistad, por eso preferí que no habláramos en ese momento necesitábamos aclarar nuestras ideas y tienes razón somos muy distintos cuando se refiere relaciones-le dije sorprendiéndome de lo tranquila y segura que sonaba mi voz.

-Sabias que me entenderías, eres genial Lele-me dijo sonriendo antes de abrazarme yo lo abrace fuerte y apreté mis dientes para aguantar las ganas de llorar que tenia-Bueno ahora te devuelvo tu libro con una condición- dijo mientras agarraba el libro.

-¿Con cual?-le dije mientras estiraba la mano esperando.

-Que me dejes usarte de almohada-dijo sonriendo pícaramente yo sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza, Sirius me dio mío libro y después apoyo su cabeza en mi pierna.

Ya paso un mes y medio desde que volvimos a Hogwarts y mi relación con Sirius cada vez es mas incomoda, porque aunque yo intento que todo sea como antes del beso incluso me decidí por seguir el consejo de mi hermana de olvidarlo y ser simplemente su amiga, él no me ayuda se sigue comportando súper cariñoso conmigo, me sigue mirando de esa forma que me pone nerviosa, se molesta si algún chico me mira y ni digamos si me habla.

_**Not a second time/Otra vez, no**_

_**Sabes que me hiciste llorar**____**  
**__**Es inútil preguntarse por qué**____**  
**__**Lloré por ti**_

_**Y ahora fue has cambiado de idea**____**  
**__**No veo razón para que cambie yo**____**  
**__**Lloré, ya pasó**_

_**Siempre me haces lo mismo**____**  
**__**Me pregunto por qué**____**  
**__**Me hiciste daño entonces**____**  
**__**Y vuelves a las andadas**____**  
**__**No, no, otra vez, no**_

Encima de todo desde que volvimos a Hogwarts en dos ocasiones que estuvimos solo nos volvimos a besar, y yo no soporto mas esta situación, porque aunque no me guste reconocerlo soy una persona celosa y el echo de que él se sigua comportando como siempre, es decir, una chica por semana, pero lo de hoy fue la gota que rebalso el vaso no voy a seguir esperando que cambie estoy cansada de encontrar siempre una excusa para su comportamiento, me siento una estúpida de estar en mi habitación encerrada escuchando música y llorando mientras él esta en Hogsmeade disfrutando del día con su conquista de turno...

_**Sabes que me hiciste llorar**____**  
**__**Es inútil preguntarse por qué**____**  
**__**Lloré por ti**_

_**Y ahora que has cambiado de idea**____**  
**__**No veo razón para que cambie yo**____**  
**__**Lloré, ya pasó**_

_**Siempre me haces lo mismo**____**  
**__**Me pregunto por qué**____**  
**__**Me hiciste daño entonces**____**  
**__**Y vuelves a las andadas**____**  
**__**No, no, otra vez, no**_

_**I'll Be Back/Volveré**_

_**Sabes que si me rompes el corazón**____**  
**__**Me marcharé pero volveré otra vez**____**  
**__**Porque ya antes te dije adiós**____**  
**__**Y volví otra vez**_

_**Te quiero tanto**____**  
**__**Soy quien te desea**____**  
**__**Sí, soy quien te desea**_

-Se equivocan esta vez no voy a volver-dije mirando al gramófono que Cris me había regalado para mi cumpleaños ya que sabia que me gustaba escuchar música Muggle, en el cual sonaban las canciones de los Beatles.

_**Podrías encontrar algo mejor que hacer**____**  
**__**En vez de romperme el corazón otra vez**____**  
**__**Esta vez intentaré demostrarte**____**  
**__**Que hablo en serio**_

-Lo amo pero tengo dignidad y no voy a dejar que él sigua haciendo conmigo lo que quiera, si de verdad me quiere que lo demuestre pero no como amiga porque después de lo que paso entre nosotros ya no podemos ser amigos-ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiar.

_**Pensaba que comprenderías**____**  
**__**Que si huía de ti**____**  
**__**Era para que tú también me amaras**____**  
**__**Pero me he llevado una gran sorpresa**_

_**Podrías encontrar algo mejor que hacer**____**  
**__**En vez de romperme el corazón otra vez**____**  
**__**Esta vez intentaré demostrarte**____**  
**__**Que hablo en serio**_

Me levante de mi cama y fui mirar por la ventana ya se podía ver a los estudiantes que regresaban de Hogsmeade, pero a él no se lo veía ni tampoco al resto de los Merodeadores...

_**Voy a irme**____**  
**__**Pero me fastidia dejarte**____**  
**__**Sabes que me fastidia dejarte**____**  
**__**Oh, si me rompes el corazón, me iré**____**  
**__**Pero volveré otra vez**_

-¡Que no voy a volver es una decisión tomada!-dije enojada mientras iba a sacar el disco, por primera vez en vez de relajarme los Beatles me estaban poniendo de peor humor...

-Sabes que hablar sola es de locos-escuche que decía Lily divertida.

-No estoy hablando sola estoy hablando con los Beatles-le dije mirándola y haciendo me la ofendida, ella se rio pero después frunció un poco el ceño al decir:

-¿Te pasaste toda la tarde encerrada acá?-mientras hablaba se acerco a su cama para dejar su capa y las cosas que había comprado en Hogsmeade.

-No tenia ganas de salir-dije haciéndome la indiferente y antes de que me pudiera decir algo agregue-¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Si toma-dijo mientras me pasaba una bolsa de Honeydukes con sus mejores barras de chocolate era fanáticas de ellas-Cuando entre dijiste que no ibas a volver ¿A dónde no vas a volver?-me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Con Sirius, tome la decisión de distanciarme de él-le dije y ella me miro aburrida-No me mires así esta vez es enserio-le dije ofendida.

-Yo hasta no ver no creer... no se que le vez a Black pero siempre te gana-dijo yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lily entiendo que no lo soportes pero no me puedes preguntar que le veo-le dije incrédula.

-Esta bien es guapo...ok es muy guapo-dijo cuando yo la mire levantando las cejas-Pero no todo pasa por lo físico-me dijo.

-Lily se supone que eres mi amiga creo que tendrías que saber que yo no me fijo solo en lo físico-le dije un poco molesta.

-Bueno lo siento pero otra cosa no tiene para verle su personalidad es horrible es un prepotente, ególatra, arrogante y encima de todo amigo de Potter-y lo ultimo lo dijo como si eso de enserio fuera lo peor de todo.

-Tu no los conoces como los conozco yo no voy a negarte que tienes un poco de razón en como es su personalidad...

-Un poco no, tengo toda la razón-dijo interrumpiéndome.

-No, te equivocas porque tanto James como Sirius son muchos mas de lo que muestran, si bajaras un poco la guardia con mi primo te darías cuenta de lo que hablo-le dije.

-No comiences con lo mismo entre Potter y yo no hay ni va haber nunca nada, además no estábamos hablando de Potter sino de Black y vos-dijo de forma testaruda

-Yo no fui la que metió a mi primo en la conversación-le dije y antes de que pudiera quejarse agregue-pero no importa eso ahora...estoy decidida no voy a seguir aguantando sus niñerías, aunque se que me va a costar horrores estar lejos de él-le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno espero que todo te salga como quieres y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-dijo cariñosamente y sonriendo mientras se levanta y se iba al baño pero antes de entrar me dijo-Tienes tu primer prueba de fuego, Remus dijo que si podías bajaras y seguramente Black ya debe haber llegado-yo asentí con la cabeza y salí de la habitación, cuando llegue mire por toda la sala común pero él no estaba, me fui hasta donde estaba Remus leyendo en uno de los sillones mientras James y Peter estaban sentados en el piso jugando ajedrez mágico.

-Me dijo Lily que me buscabas, ¿paso algo?-le pregunte a Remus mientras me sentaba a su lado

-No, solo quería saludarte ya que no te vi en todo el día, por que ni siquiera bajaste a desayunar-dijo levantando la vista de su libro y mirándome.

-Si que baje a desayunar solo que lo hice antes que ustedes-le conteste y el estaba por decirme algo cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y entro Sirius, solo lo mire un segundo y luego concentre mi atención en Remus-¿Qué hiciste en Hogsmeade?-le pregunte.

-Fuimos a Zonko a Honeydukes y después tomamos algo en las Tres Escobas-dijo mirando en dirección a Sirius, el cual sentí que se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Lele por que no fuiste a Hogsmeade?-pregunto Sirius mientras me pasaba un brazo por el hombro para abrazarme, pero yo le quite el brazo y me pare-¿Lele que tienes?-me pregunto confundido por mi actitud, yo no le dije nada solo mire y no se que expresión tenia mi cara pero creo que reflejaba todo él dolor que sentía por que él me miro preocupado e intento acercarse pero yo me fui a mi habitación antes de que el pudiera alcanzarme...

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que había decidido distanciarme de Sirius, y aunque me había costado muchísimo no solo porque me dolía sino porque él no desistía de querer hablar conmigo lo estaba logrando...

-Wow Lele estoy totalmente sorprendido nunca creí que podrías estar tanto tiempo lejos de él-me dijo Remus mientras caminábamos a nuestra clase de Aritmancia.

-Para serte sincera yo también lo estoy, aunque tengo que reconocer que si no fuera por tu ayuda y por la de Lily no podría-le dije sin emoción, aun no entendía como Remus y Lily me soportaban desde hacia dos 2 semanas me comportaba peor que un zombi.

-Creo que Lily esta disfrutando el castigar a Sirius lo más posible para mantenerlo lejos de ti-dijo divertido.

-Por lo menos alguien la pasa bien -dije mientras reprimía un bostezo.

-¿Otra vez no dormiste anoche?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando mis ojeras, yo negué mientras decía:

-Desde hace dos semanas que no duermo nada, tengo insomnio casi todas la noches y las pocas que puedo dormir solo lo hago una hora o dos-hasta el sueño me había quitado el estar lejos de él.

-¿Lele de enserio quieres seguir con esto no se que es peor?-ya habíamos llegado al aula.

-Yo tampoco lose-le dije mientras nos sentábamos en nuestro banco-¿Pero que quieres que haga? que vaya y le diga sabes Sirius por que no olvidamos estas 2 semanas en las que yo no te dirigí la palabra, toda las veces que te ignore y volvemos a ser los mejores amigos como antes ah y no olvidemos que tienes derecho a besarme cuando a vos se te cante y obviamente vas a poder seguir saliendo con cualquier chica que se te cruce por el camino que a mi no me va a molestar-dije susurrando ya que había mas chicos en el aula.

-Obviamente que no podes decirle eso pero no me gusta verte así no duermes, no comes, estas todo el día deprimida, me preocupas-dijo y en ese momento entro Sirius junto con James ya que compartíamos esa clase con ellos.

-Lunático te estábamos buscando, por que no nos avisaste que venias con Lele-dijo James sentándose en el banco que estaba detrás del de nosotros junto con Sirius.

-Porque me la encontré en la biblioteca y vinimos juntos -mintió Remus, eso era otra cosa que me ponía mal sabia muy bien que no le gustaba mentirles y para ayudarme últimamente lo hacia muy seguido, yo fingí que estaba muy ocupada con uno de mis rulos para no participar en la conversación y así no tener que cruzarme con la mirada de Sirius.

-Lele tengo algo para vos-dijo James así que muy a mi pesar tuve que mirarlo pero hice todo lo posible para no mirar Sirius.

-¿Que es?-dije en tono aburrido.

-Unas hierbas para un té que te mando mi Mamá, son para tu insomnio dijo mi Mam... ¡Wow que ojeras! ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?-dijo sorprendido al verme.

-No seas exagerado, si que duermo...solo que no toda la noche por eso le mande a pedir a la Tía si tenia algún Té.-le dije restándole importancia al tema y por el rabillo de ojo vi que Sirius arrugaba el entre cejo al ver mis ojeras.

-Electra esas ojeras son DIAS sin dormir-dijo insistiendo.

-Me vas a decir a mi si duermo o no...Me das las hierbas y terminemos con el tema-le dije molesta y extendiendo la mano en su dirección para que me las diera.

-No las tengo acá, están en mi habitación después pasa y te las doy-me dijo.

-Para que me dices que las tienes si no me las vas a dar-le dije enojada.

-Te estoy avisando que las tengo si las quieres luego pasa a buscarlas yo no soy tu lechuza para traértelas-me dijo sonriendo y estaba por contestarle una grosería cuando entro la profesora, así que me la tuve tragar y darme vuelta.

Por fin había terminado el día era insoportable tener que estar cuidándome de no encontrarme a Sirius.

-Plumas de Fénix-dije al retrato de la Dama Gorda y ella me dejo pasar. Cuando entre en Sala Común busque a James pero no lo encontré el que si estaba era Peter así que me acerque y le pregunte:

-¿Peter has visto a James?-el levanto la cabeza de sus deberes y me dijo:

-Esta con Sirius en el campo de Quidditch-lo mire y le regale lo mas parecido a una sonrisa que me salió.

-¿Te molesta si voy a tu habitación sacar algo que necesito del baúl de James?-Peter me miro sorprendido y me dijo:

-¿Desde cuando pides permisos para ir a nuestra habitación?-yo lo mire haciéndome la ofendida y le dije:

-¿Me estas llamando confianzuda?-el se rio por que sabía que estaba jugando y me dijo:

-No, te estoy llamando nuestra amiga-yo sonreí sinceramente

-Gracias Peter, bueno entonces olvídate que te pedí permiso y voy a buscar lo que necesito-le dije mientras me dirigía a la habitación de los Merodeadores. Cuando entre no pude evitar mirar hacia la cama de Sirius que era la mas cercana a la puerta mientras me dirigía al baúl de James. Abrí el baúl para buscar las hierbas, pero para mi mala suerte estaba todo desordenado y así no iba encontrar nada, razón por la empecé a sacar las cosas pero no había pasado ni dos segundos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y luego escuche que decían:

-Eso es invasión a la propiedad privada-no podía tener tanta mala suerte, no en realidad no podía haber sido tan estúpida 2 semana esquivándolo y me vengo a meter el boca del lobo yo solita o mas bien en la boca del PERRO. Cuando lo mire estaba caminando para sentarse en su cama y en una de sus manos tenia el mapa iba a matar a Remus se suponía que se tenia que encargar de que el mapa estuviera lo mas lejos de Sirius para que no me pudiera encontrar tan fácilmente. Y en la otra mano tenia un paquete...

-Supongo que buscas esto-dijo sonriendo de lado al mostrarme el paquete, al otro que iba a matar era a James con razón no me las había querido dar en la clase.

-Si, me las puedes dar por favor -le dije lo mas tranquila que pude pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, primero vamos hablar -dijo todavía sonriendo mientras se guardaba el paquete en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-No hay nada de que hablar ¿me podes dar las hierbas por favor?-le dije todavía arrodillada al lado del baúl.

-Si hay de que hablar así que no te la voy a dar-me dijo esta vez serio.

-Como quieras-le dije indiferente mientras me paraba e iba hacia la puerta, pero solo tuve el tiempo suficiente para tomar el picaporte, por que Sirius había sido mas rápido y se había colocado detrás mío, con sus brazos estirados por encima de mi cabeza, apoyando las palmas contra la puerta, impidiendo que abra. Suspiro haciendo que su aliento me producirá un escalofrió en el cuello.

-Déjame salir-le dije con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, como respuesta él se acerco mas a mi, y sentí como su frente roza un poco mi cabello.

-Te necesito-me dijo en un susurro con su voz ronca y sentí que me temblaban las piernas, no podía ser que con solo decir esas dos palabras producirá tantas cosas dentro de mí. Junte toda la fuerza y dignidad que tenía y le dije:

-Cual de tus novias no te deja tranquilo que necesitas que te la saque de encima, o en que broma necesitas que te cubra-le dije en tono frió. Él se acerco más a mí apoyando toda su frente en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza haciendo que yo apoyara mi frente contra la puerta mientras decía:

-¿No lo entiendes? No te necesito como amiga. Al principio pensé que era eso lo que mas necesitaba, lo que mas extrañaba de ti pero ahora se que no, que lo que mas me hace falta es que me mires de forma que solo tu sabes hacerlo, que me abraces, que me acaricies que...que me beses que me digas que me quieres...No soporto pasar un día mas sin escucharte decir que me quieres...Por favor dime que me que me quieres y que me extrañas como yo te extraño a ti-dijo y en su voz había tristeza, dolor y yo no pude contener las lagrimas que me comenzaron a salir.

-No me hagas esto...¿sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi toda esta situación? no duermo, no como, muy rara vez al día sonrió, pero prefiero seguir así a que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes-dije mientras mas lagrimas me caían y me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos antes de decirle-Sirius yo te amo-cuando él escucho esto abrió un poco mas los ojos por la sorpresa y como no dijo nada seguí hablando-me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi y todos estos años he sabido confórmame con ser tu amiga pero ya no puedo mas ya no quiero que estés con nadie más que no sea conmigo por eso puse distancia entre nosotros para poder olvidarte por que se que nunca vas cambiar que por mas que me quieras no me amas y no soy capaz de aceptar que mientras me beses salgas con otras ,te quiero solamente para mi-por primera vez en 6 años estuve 100% segura que el sombrero no se había equivocado al poner en Gryffindor por que si había sido capaz de decirle todo eso mirándolo a los ojos y teniendo su cara a centímetros de la mía quería decir que si era valiente y mucho mas de lo que yo alguna vez creí.

-Estas llorando- fue lo único que me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño acaba de decirle que lo amaba desde hacia años y él solo me decía:___**"estas llorando"**_-es la primera vez que te veo llorar -aclaro al ver mi cara.

-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta llorar y mucho menos que me vean llorar pero tampoco soy de piedra-le dije un poco molesta porque me recordara mi debilidad por que para mi llorar era un signo de debilidad, pero también sorprendida por que me había dado cuenta que no me molestaba que Sirius me viera llorar-¿Sirius escuchaste lo que te dije?-le pregunte ya que parecía que no iba decirme nada con respecto a mi confección.

-Si-me dijo mientras quitaba una de sus manos de la puerta para limpiarme una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

-¿Y no tienes nada para decirme?-le pregunte mientras me estremecía por su contacto era la primera vez en 2 semanas que me acariciaba.

-Tengo muchas cosas para decirte-dijo mientras ponía la mano que había quitado de la puerta en mi cintura-Pero antes tengo que preguntarte algo-yo solo lo mire como diciéndole que me preguntara_**-¿Cómo sabes que lo que sientes por una persona es amor?**_-su pregunta de verdad me sorprendió, pero igual se la conteste:

-Por que cuando estas con esa persona no deseas estar en ningún otro lugar, estar lejos te duele es como si te faltara una parte muy grande dentro de ti, por que cuando sonríe te hace sonreír involuntariamente aunque a veces ni siquiera sepas por que, su alegría es tu alegría, su dolor es tu dolor, odias todo aquel que sea capaz de lastimarla, sus virtudes son tu mayor tesoro y sus defectos te exasperan pero a la vez te encantan por que sin ellos no seria la persona que te quita el sueño, tu mayor tarea es conocer hasta al mas mínimo de sus detalles y adoras sorprenderte cuando le descubres algo nuevo, te desespera que alguien pueda quitártela los celos te carcomen y te convierten en alguien que no sabias que podrías llegar a ser, prefieres sufrir la mayor de las torturas a verlo sufrir , no importa con cuantas personas estés siempre les va faltar algo porque siempre la vas a comparar con la persona que amas ya que para ti esa persona es la mas especial, cada vez que te toca sientes una felicidad impresionante y no quieres separarte nunca, sus besos son algo que no tienen comparación y tu mayor anhelo es que sienta por ti aunque sea una cuarta parte de lo que tu sientes-dije y sentí como me sonrojaba con cada palabra que decía ya que era todo lo que yo sentía por él, Sirius me miraba concentrado como si cada palabrada fuera de vital importancia.

-¿Es posible que uno sienta todo eso que tu acabas de describir por alguien pero al no saber cual es verdadero nombre de esos sentimientos lo confundes con algo mas?-me pregunto mirándome con esa mirada que yo no sabia describir pero me había dado cuenta que solo me miraba a mi así.

-Si es posible-le conteste en un susurro -Muchos dicen que uno sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde-dije mientras sentía la otra mano de Sirius en mi cintura y acercaba mas su cara a la mía hasta que nuestra narices se rozaban.

-Electra...Te Amo-me dijo antes de besarme yo no pude hacer otra cosa mas que devolvérselo escucharlo decir eso era algo que había esperado por años, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientas el me apretaba la cintura con sus manos y me acercaba mas a él, luego empezó a caminar sin dejar de besarme hasta que llegamos a su cama donde nos acostamos el arriba, pero no me besaba solo la boca sino también los parpados el mentón mi cuello para luego volver a mi boca mientras yo jugaba con su pelo y luego acariciaba su nuca, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así...

-¿Lele quer... Wow es la primera vez que pregunto esto... ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda, como yo estaba acostada sobre su pecho me levante un poco para mirarlo a la cara antes de decirle:

-¿Sabes lo significa pedirme eso?-lo mire seria aunque por dentro explotaba de felicidad-¿Estas seguro de que lo sentís por mi?-lo que mas quería era que me lo volviera a decir era hermoso escucharlo decirme esas palabras.

-Si, Electra Thomson Te Amo y quiero estar contigo y con nadie más, este tiempo separados me hizo darme cuenta de lo que significas para mi-y yo no pude reprimir la sonrisa de felicidad que me salió.

-Si, obviamente que quiero ser tu novia Sirius Black-le dije antes de besarlo, pero después me separe un poco y le dije-Te Amo-el me sonrió y me dijo:

-Yo también Te Amo-yo lo bese y después me volví a costar sobre su pecho antes de preguntarle:

-¿Como conseguiste que Remus te diera el mapa?-el se rio mientras me decía:

-Eso es culpa tuya, dijo que no aguantaba mas verte con ojeras así que me lo dio solito, para que pudiéramos hablar-una parte me decía que tenia que estar enoja con Remus pero era un parte muy pequeña, la parte mas grande me decía que en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade tenia que ir a Honeydukes y comprarle una de sus mejores barras de chocolate como agradecimiento.

-Hablando de mi insomnio, me das las hierbas, aunque no creo que las necesite pero por las dudas-le dije pero antes de que el me pudiera contestar mí estomago hizo ruido y él se empezó a reír mientras me decía en tono burlón:

-¿Tienes hambre Lele?-yo asentí con la cabeza avergonzada mientras le agarraba la muñeca donde tenia el reloj para mirar la hora iban a ser las siete.

-Vamos a cenar-le dije mientras me paraba de su cama y le tendía una mano la cual el acepto y una vez que estaba parado no la soltó al contrario me tiro hacia él y me volvió a besar-nos vamos a quedar sin cenar-le dije con dificultad ya que no dejaba de besarme.

-Esta bien-acepto a regañadientes mientras se separaba de mi y se empezaba acomodar la ropa yo hice lo mismo y después fui al baño a mirarme en el espejo, mí cabeza era un lió, me lo moje un poco y hice aparecer mi cepillo, para peinármelo.

-¿Estas lista?-me pregunto mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me basaba el cuello.

-Yo si, pero tu deberías peinarte-le dije divertida viéndolo por el espejo, él levanto la cabeza y cuando se vio el remolino que le había hecho al jugar con su pelo frunció el ceño.

-Mira lo que me hiciste -dijo en tono ofendido y luego me mordió la oreja.

-¿Y lo que tu me hiciste a mi, viste lo que era mi cabeza?-dije mientras agarraba su peine y se lo daba, Sirius volvió a besarme el cuello y luego me soltó para peinarse.

Una vez que estuvimos presentables salimos de su habitación tomados de la mano y bajamos a Sala Común la cual estaba vacía seguramente estaban todo cenando ya. Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor nos dirigimos directo a nuestra mesa por el rabillo de ojo vi como muchas de las admiradoras de MI NOVIO, que lindo sonaba eso, abrían los ojos como platos al ver que estábamos de la mano. No pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de Lily...

-¿De que te ríes Lele?-pregunto Sirius al llegar a la mesa.

-De la cara de Lily-respondí entre risas mientras me sentaba y le hacia señas a esta para que se acercara a donde estábamos, ya que Sirius se había sentado al lado de James y yo lo había hecho al lado de Sirius, y Lily estaba sentada lo mas lejos posible de mi pobre primo. Ella puso lo ojos en blanco mientras se paraba y agarraba su comida para sentarse enfrente mío y al lado de Remus...

-¿Esto significa que ya no necesitas mi ayuda para mantenerlo lejos?-dijo con nostalgia mientras se sentaba.

-¿Mejor dicho que ya no puedes castigarlo hasta por el aire que respira?-le pregunte sonriendo-No Lily ya no puedes-y cruce una mirada con Remus era cierto que ella estaba sacando provecho de esta situación.

-Que lastima me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo-dijo con frustración y mirando con desagrado Sirius.

-Evans tienes suerte de ser amiga de mi novia por que si no me cobraría muy feo todo lo que me hiciste esta 2 semanas-dijo Sirius devolviéndole la mirada, pero Lily ya no lo miraba mal sino con sorpresa al igual que lo hacían Remus ,Peter y James.

-¿Novia?-preguntaron incrédulos Lily ,James y Remus a la vez y Peter también lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por que tenia la boca llena, pero tenia los ojos abiertos como platos parecían que se le iban a salir.

-Si por supuesto Lele es mi novia-dijo Sirius con su típica sonrisa arrogante antes de besarme, provocando que yo me sonrojara pero igual le devolví el beso.

-¡Por Merlín el mundo se va caer Sirius Black se enamoro!-dijo James con tono grave y produciendo que las admiradoras de Sirius que estaban cerca de nosotros pusieran toda su atención en nuestra conversación, Sirius solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras se servía chuletas de cerdo y un poco de papas asadas-¿No lo vas a negar?-le pregunto James como un desesperado.

-Por que voy a negar algo que es verdad -dijo Sirius como si nada y yo me sonreí mientras comía una bocado de pollo asado mi apetito había vuelto de forma automática gracias a estar con él, y otra cosa que me gustaba era la cara de espanto y desilusión de todas esa ofrecidas al escuchar a Sirius decir que me amaba.

-Yo solo pensé que se iban arreglar como amigos-dijo Remus mientras un sonrisa se le formaba en la cara.

-Pues te equivocaste Lunático yo no puedo ser amigo de la chica que amo-dijo mirándome y esta vez fui yo la que lo beso.

-Por favor pueden parar que estoy comiendo-se quejo Lily mientras hacia una muesca de asco.

-No seas envidiosa Evans-le dijo Sirius con superioridad.

-¿Yo envidia por ti?-dijo Lily con furia.

-No claro que por mi no, sé que eres inteligentes y nunca te fijarías en mí-dijo Sirius serio y ahora hasta yo lo mire incrédula-ya que sabes que soy demasiado para ti-termino su frase mientras se le dibujaba su típica sonrisa arrogante, yo le pegue un codazo para dejara de provocar a Lily pero no fui la única James también lo hizo, él se encogió de hombros mientras decía-pero si yo solamente dije la verdad...ah Evans de lo que tienes envidia es de la situación pero ya sabes si dejaras de pelear con mi amigo y le dieras una oportunidad hasta podríamos salir los cuatros-yo no sabia si Lily estaba roja de vergüenza o de enojo pero su cara le estaba haciendo competencia a su pelo.

-Sirius basta-le dije no me quería quedar sin novio tan rápido porque conociendo el genio de la pelirroja era capaz de matarlo si no se callaba, él miro la cara de Lily sonrió satisfecho por haber provocado que ella se enojara y volvió a su comida.

-Vuelvo a serte la pregunta de del otro día ¿Qué le vez?-dijo Lily enojada.

-Ya te he dicho que tú no lo conoces como lo conozco yo-le dije sonriendo a lo que Sirius me beso.

-Por favor díganme que no se la van a pasar todo el día así- se quejo James, con Sirius los miramos levantando las cejas y después miramos a Lily significativamente a lo que James miro hacia su plato enojado.

-Si mejor cállate Cornamenta -le dijo Sirius sonriendo y después me volvió a besar...

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Desde ese momento no nos volvimos a separar él me demostraba cada día me amaba y yo no podía ser mas feliz.._._**_"Basta Electra tu tomaste una decisión hace 15 años así que ahora hazte cargo de ell_**_a_**" **me dije mientras guardaba todo devuelta en el cofre y luego tomaba mi varita y hacia un encantamiento sobre las cerraduras de los cofres para que nadie que no fuera yo los pudiera abrir y con un movimiento de mi varita los enviaba de vuelta a su lugar en el armario. Mire la hora eran casi las nueve me había pasado todo el día en la cama, y no tenia ningunas ganas de levantarme así que estaba por intentar dormir cuando escuche la voz de Day...

-¿Má donde estas?-parecía que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-En mi habitación-dije fuerte para que me escuchara mientras me levantaba para verlos.

-Mamá ¿como estas?- dijo Day con una sonrisa después de entrar en mi habitación.

-Sorprendida-le dije mientras la abrazaba-¿Que hacen aquí? ¿No volvían mañana?-y en eso entro Rafa y luego de soltar a Day lo abrace.

-Si pero desde que llegamos a Londres no te vemos casi nada así que queremos aprovechar ahora que estas libre-dijo Rafa.

-¡Que buena decisión!-les dije mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación para ir a la cocina-¿tienen hambre?-les pregunte mientras bajábamos las escaleras, ellos asintieron-¿Bueno entonces porque no se duchan mientras yo preparo algo para comer?-ellos se dieron la vuelta ya que estábamos en la mitad de las escaleras y subieron para ducharse. Cuando llegue a la cocina empecé a sacar todas las cosas para preparar al cena ahora que ellos estaban hasta ganas de comer tenia e incluso no dolía tanto los recuerdos de Sirius Black...


	15. Maldito sea el momento que me enamore

_**Maldito sea el momento en que me enamore de ti...**_

Punto de vista Sirius

Esta situación me exaspera, no soporto estar encerrado en este lugar quiero salir respirar aire fresco, pero no puedo porque si alguien me viera saldría de este encierro para adentrarme en otro no si peor pero por lo menos en este puedo saber sobre Harry y si llegara a pasar algo podría protegerlo...Y también se sobre ella porque aunque no tendría que importarme lo que le sucede para mi maldita desgracia me importa, pero mas que nada estoy enojado conmigo por que quiero verla no...Necesito verla ella nunca fue una opción siempre fue una necesidad desde que éramos amigos siempre necesite que estuviera cerca mío, y con tal de verla no me importa que me mire con odio si por lo menos me mira, ni que me insulte con tal de escuchar su voz acepto cualquier cosa. Pero ya hace un mes que no la veo, no volvió a las reuniones según escuche trabaja demaciado, yo se que tendría que estar acostumbrado después de 15 años sin verla sin saber de ella pero después de darme cuenta de todo lo que siento cuando la veo cuando la tengo cerca ya no estoy tan convencido de que no la hubiera buscado de no ser que me encerraron en Azkaban. No al recordar lo feliz que había sido con ella tanto en los años que pasamos en Hogwarts como el en el tiempo que vivimos juntos...

-FLAS BACK-

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando aparque la moto en el garage del edificio donde nos habíamos mudado hacia 2 meses con Lele, tome el ascensor hasta el piso 11 y luego entre en el departamento 21, apenas abrí la puerta la escuche cantar, era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo pero no cantaba muy bien me reí ante ese pensamiento mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero, se la escuchaba en la cocina y como todos las noches la música era de los Beatles,cuando estaba llegando a la cocina distinguí la letra de la canción...

_**Es la noche de un duro día**____**  
Y he estado trabajando como un perro**____**  
Es la noche de un duro día**____**  
Debería estar durmiendo como un tronco**____**  
Pero cuando llego a casa junto a ti**____**  
Comprendo que las cosas que me haces**____**  
Harán que me sienta bien**_

**"La noche de un duro día",** ¿porque me sorprendo? Si pone esa canción apropósito para que yo la escuche apenas llego, cuando la vi estaba de espalda a la puerta y en lo único que pude pensar fue _**es hermosa**_ tenia el pelo suelto y mojado cuando lo tenia así parecía que lo tenia castaño pero cuando estaba al sol parecía rubio claro llevaba puesto el pijama, un short y una musculosa, lo que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de su maravilloso cuerpo y como siempre descalza, me acerque a ella, la abrace por la espalda y le bese el cuello...

_**Sabes que trabajo todo el día**____**  
Para que tengas dinero para comprarte cosas**____**  
Y vale la pena sólo por oírte decir**____**  
Que vas a dármelo todo**____**  
Así ¿por qué diablos iba yo a quejarme**____**  
Si cuando estamos solos**____**  
Sabes que me siento bien?**_

-Hola-le susurre aun con los labios en su cuello ella ladeo un poco la cabeza en mi dirección para acariciarme ya que tenía las manos ocupadas mientras decía:

-Hola amor ¿Cómo te fue?-estaba muy ocupado besándole el cuello mientras su olor a chocolate me impregnaba la nariz, adoraba su aroma y en este momento se sentía más ya que acaba de bañarse y seguramente como siempre habia usado su shampoo y jabón con aroma a chocolate, pero igual le conteste:

-Bien aunque estoy un poco cansado sabia que el curso de Auror es difícil pero no sabia que tanto-ella se rio mientras terminaba de cortar las verduras, lo cual tengo que reconocer le costaba un poco al tenerla abrazada, pero no iba soltarla...

_**Cuando estoy en casa**____**  
Todo me parece bien**____**  
Cuando estoy en casa**____**  
Y siento que me abrazas fuerte, fuerte, sí**_

- Amor ese tema me suena ¿Como se llama?-le pregunte haciéndome el desconcertado.

- Creo que La noche de un duro día-me dijo como si dudara de cómo se llamaba, como respuesta a su tono le mordí la oreja...

_**Es la noche de un duro día**____**  
Y he estado trabajando como un perro**____**  
Es la noche de un duro día**____**  
Debería estar durmiendo como un tronco**____**  
Pero cuando llego a casa junto a ti**____**  
Comprendo que las cosas que me haces**____**  
Harán que me sienta bien**_

_**Así ¿por qué diablos iba yo a quejarme**____**  
Si cuando estamos solos**____**  
Sabes que me siento bien?**_

_**Cuando estoy en casa**____**  
Todo me parece bien**____**  
Cuando estoy en casa**____**  
Y siento que me abrazas fuerte, fuerte, sí**_

Cuando termino de cortar y puso todo a que se terminara de cocinar se lavo las manos y se dio la vuelta para besarme, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la abrace por la cintura atrayéndola más a mí, la amaba como nunca creí amar a nadie no me cansaría nunca de abrazarla ,de acariciarla, de besarla, de hacerle el amor, mientras la besaba escuchaba la ultima estrofa de la canción y no podía estar mas de acuerdo, cuando estaba con ella no importaba que estuviera cansado o preocupado ella hacia que todo estuviera bien...

_**Es la noche de un duro día**____**  
Y he estado trabajando como un perro**____**  
Es la noche de un duro día**____**  
Debería estar durmiendo como un tronco**____**  
Pero cuando llego a casa junto a ti**____**  
Comprendo que las cosas que me haces**____**  
Harán que me sienta bien**____**  
Sabes que me siento bien**_

La canción termino y nosotros seguíamos besándonos pero estábamos un poco incomodo ya que ella era mas baja que yo razón por la que la subí a la encimera y ella puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras la besaba le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de su musculosa sintiendo la suavidad de su piel hasta que en ella me dijo con dificultad ya que no dejaba de besarla:

-Sirius la cena-

-Quiero postre primero-dije con voz seductora, Lele se rio y hasta se sonrojo, me gustaba que después de todo este tiempo aun se sonrojara.

-No primero la cena-dijo intentado sonar convincente pero fallo ya que le estaba besando el cuello, su punto débil.

-¿segura?- le susurre con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la pierna.

-No-me dijo con voz débil mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte-pero se me va a quemar la comida-me dijo con suplica, me reí antes de volverla a besar y después me separe de ella para dejarla terminar de ella seguía cocinando me senté en la mesa de la cocina para mirarla o mas bien para comérmela con la mirada, cosa que ella sintió así que sin girarse me dijo-Deja de mirarme que me pones nerviosa-yo sonreí mientras le decía:

-No la vista esta muy buena, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer-Lele se rio y de dio la vuela antes de decirme.

-Porque no guardas esa cosas que yo no tuve tiempo-mire para adonde habia señalado encima de la mesada había una bolsas de víveres.

-¿Hiciste las compras?-le pregunte aunque era algo obvio mientras me paraba, ella asintió con la cabeza-¿No ibas a la casa de tu hermana?-le pregunte mientras empezaba a guardar las cosas en la alacena.

-Fui y como ella tenia que hacer las compras aproveche ya que acá no había nada-dijo mientras apagaba la cocina-¿Amor quieres comer aquí o en el comedor?-me pregunto mientras sacaba unos platos del aparador.

-Aquí-le dije al tiempo que guardaba las últimas cosas en la alacena-¿Cómo están los gemelos?-pregunte mientras iba al cajón y sacaba los cubiertos, en cuanto Lele escucho eso se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

-¡Hermosos!-me dijo aun con la sonrisa y esa sonrisa de felicidad que tenía me hizo sonreír a mi también-Están enormes, no sabes los vivos que son, tendrías que escucharlos reírse son tan bonitas y contagiosas sus carcajadas, no paran un segundo son súper inquietos...

-Se parecen a la Tía-dije en tono burlón interrumpiendo su monologo, Lele me miro seria mientras decía:

-No tiene gracia-pero después volvió a sonreír-según Cris ya hablan-dijo en tono burlón.

-¿No tienen 7 meses? -le pregunte levantando la cejas, ella asintió divertida-Y ¿Qué dicen supuestamente?-le pregunte sonriendo.

-"Papá"-los dos empezamos a reír mientras nos sentábamos a comer-para mi son solo balbuceos, hermosos, pero no llegan a ser palabras-dijo mientras comíamos.

-Bueno de Artemisa no me sorprendería que ya hablara después de todo tiene que empezar desde ahora para igualar a la Tía-dije para molestarla.

-Jaja, que graciosos que sos me duele la panza de tanto reírme-dijo con sarcasmo y un poco enojada, odiaba que le digiera que hablaba mucho.

-No te enojes amor-le dije sonriendo como a ella le gustaba.

-No hagas trampa, quita esa cara-dijo todavía seria aunque se le notaba que era con esfuerzo.

-¿Que cara? Es la misma que tengo siempre-dije haciéndome el desentendido pero seguí haciéndola.

-¡Sos un tramposo!-dijo cuando ya no pudo mantener mas su cara seria y sonrió.

-Los Potter no invitaron a comer el domingo y dije que si ¿hice mal?-pregunte dudoso.

-No ¿Por qué?-me pregunto confundida.

-No se por hay tenias planeado otra cosa-le dije

-No amor esta bien, me gustaría ver a mis Tíos, James y a Lily -dijo con una sonrisa-Ah mi hermana ya puso fecha para el bautizo de los gemelos-y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, se le notaba que los adoraba ella iba ser la típica Tía malcriadora y yo el Tío que se iba quedar pobre antes de que ellos cumplieran 5 años se la pasaba comprándole cosas...hablando de eso...

-¿Que les compraste hoy?-dije de repente.

-Nada-dijo rápidamente sin mirarme a los ojos, pero lo que más la delato fue el color de sus mejillas.

-¿Así?-le pregunte divertido.

-¿Qué te piensas que cada vez que los veo tengo que comprarles algo?-dijo ofendida, pero a mi no me engañaba tan fácil.

-Lele no interesa que los veas o no siempre les estas comprando cosas-dije sonriendo.

-Eso no es cierto-yo la mire levantando las cejas-Bueno esta bien pero es mas fuerte que yo cuando veo esas cosas de bebe no me puedo resistir-dijo con culpa yo me reí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Me vas a dejar pobre!-le dije con falso horror.

-No seas exagerado-me dijo riendo-Además el dinero para las compras lo saque de la cámara de mi familia-y hay me moleste habíamos discutido hacia dos días por lo mismo.

-¿Qué?-dije molesto, Electra puso los ojos en blanco lo que me molesto aun más-Electra no hagas esa cara, te dije que no quería que usaras tu dinero-ella hizo como si no hubiera escuchado y siguió comiendo, de la frustración solté los cubiertos los cuales al pegar contra el plato hicieron un ruido que la sobresalto.

-Podrías tener más cuidado-dijo molesta.

-No, por que yo te pido a ti algo y no lo haces, así que yo no tengo porque hacer lo que me pides-dije fríamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Sirius no quiero pelear por esto-dijo tranquila sabia que estaba intentado que mi enojo se pasara-Pero...me...incomoda que solo usemos tu dinero cuando yo tengo el me heredaron mis padres-y se le notaba que estaba eligiéndola las palabras cuidadosamente aunque la conocía tan bien que podía traducir muy bien esa frase a: _**"No quiero ser una mantenida"**_.

-Que uses mi dinero no te hace una mantenida-le dije serio pero sin mirarla a los ojos, porque sabia que si lo hacia me iba a perder en ellos me iba olvidar de todo mi enojo y como siempre ella me iba a ganar.

-Yo no dije eso-dijo rápidamente.

-Pero lo pensaste-dije mirándola a la cara pero no a los ojos, ella abrió la boca para decir algo seguramente para negarlo pero lo pensó mejor y la volvió a cerrar.

-Ese es el problema de enamorarte de alguien tan orgulloso como uno-dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a mí para sentarse en mis piernas-¡Sirius!-dijo con reclamo cuando no deje que me descruzara lo brazos, la mire y solo basto un segundo en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron para que todo mi enojo se fuera tan rápido como había llegado, la abrace fuerte, ella me acaricio el pelo e involuntariamente cerré los ojos, no era justo que ella tuviera ese poder sobre mi...

-Por mas que te pida que no uses tu dinero, lo vas a seguir usando ¿verdad?-le dije al oído mas tranquilo que me acariciara el pelo siempre me calmaba, ella asintió con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, _**¿por qué era tan cabeza dura?**_ pero lo peor de todo es mi me gustaba que ella fuera así por eso me había enamorado de ella porque era orgullosa, independiente, decidida, mandona, impaciente, testaruda, porque estaba loca, por que era leal, valiente, tierna, hermosa, porque era única, porque me conocía mejor que nadie, porque veía en mi cosas que ni siquiera yo sabia que existían, porque éramos totalmente opuestos y a la vez tan parecidos. No quería discutir mas sobre un tema que sabia que estaba perdido ella no iba cambiar de opinión y yo... yo me estaba comportando como un idiota machista. Recordé que todo había empezado porque me había dicho que Circe había puesto fecha para el bautismo así que para cambiar de tema le pregunte:

-¿Cuando es el bautismo?-Lele me beso antes de contestar, era su forma de agradecer que no siguiéramos con el tema...

-Dentro de un mes en la casa de Ipswich-dijo y después se empezó a morder el labio y me miraba con ojos impacientes como si quisiera decirme algo pero esperara a que yo le preguntara.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-le pregunte curioso, ya me estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

-¡Adivina!-me dijo y yo me reí.

-No, dímelo tú-le dije, a veces me era difícil adivinar sus locuras.

-Bueno, pero yo quería que adivinaras-dijo haciendo puchero, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que besarla-espera que te quiero decir algo-me dijo cuando lo que empezó como un simple beso pedía más, a regañadientes la deje de besar-¡Voy a ser la madrina!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo en cambio puse mis ojos en blanco mientras decía:

-Tanto lió para decirme algo obvio amor, ¿quien esperabas que fuera el vecino?, además tu hermana te conoce tanto o más que yo y no creo que quiera sufrir tú ira-Lele me miro haciéndose la inocente y me dijo:

-Jamás me enojaría con Ciry si no me hubiera elegido, son sus hijos y tiene todo el derecho de elegir a quien quiera, apart...-se callo en cuanto yo la mire con las cejas alzada-Esta bien, si, me hubiera enojado mucho, pero soy única hermana a quien mas hubiera elegido...odio que hagas esa cara de suficiencia-dijo pegándome en el hombro.

-No te enojes, es solo que te conozco-dije antes de besarle el cuello-sabes ya termine de comer ahora me gustaría el postre-dije antes de besarla, ella no dijo nada solo me beso con pasión mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos en mi cabello...

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!No me quiero acordar de estas cosas, no quiero, no quiero...no debo acordarme de estas cosas porque lo único que producen es despertar en mi sentimientos que creí que estaban muertos pero ahora veo que solo estaban dormidos, maldita seas Electra Thomson, y maldito sea el momento en que me enamore de ti...


	16. Maldito el momento que te hice mía

_**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía si dices adiós y te amo todavía**__**...**_

Punto de vista Sirius

-FLAS BACK-

-Sirius...amor-escuche que decía Lele en mi oído, pero yo quería seguir durmiendo así que no le conteste-amor despierta-dijo antes de darme un beso en la espalda ya que yo estaba acostado boca abajo.

-Mmm...Quiero dormir amor-le dije medio dormido con los ojos cerrado, ella volvió a besarme la espalda antes de decirme:

-Ya son las 10, levántate que se nos va hacer tarde-_**¿para ir a donde?**_ No pensaba levantarme tenia mucho sueño.

-Electra es el primer sábado que tengo libre en casi dos meses déjame dormir ¡por favor!-dije con voz mas ronca de lo normal a causa de que estaba medio dormido.

-Amor tú me dijiste que te despertara, que ibas a ir conmigo a comer a lo de mi hermana-dijo y se le notaba en la voz que estaba sonriendo, y ahora que estaba más despierto al igual que mi mente recordé mi conversación con Lele anoche en la que ella me dijo que Circe nos había invitado a comer pero que si quería me quedara a descansar ya que no tenia problemas en ir sola, pero yo le había dicho que quería acompañarla, últimamente no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos ya que los dos estábamos muy ocupados, y a pesar de que vivíamos juntos la extrañaba o mas bien extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella...

_**Yo le doy todo mi amor**__**  
**__**Eso es lo que hago**__**  
**__**Y si tú vieras a mi amor**__**  
**__**También la amarías**__**  
**__**Yo la amo**_

-Ah cierto que dije eso-dije mientras me daba vuelta y me desperezaba.

-Y yo te dije que si querías te quedaras-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara-Amor como dijiste es el primer sábado que tienes libres en casi dos meses entre la academia de Auror y la Orden has estado muy ocupado-dijo cariñosamente pero con un poco de preocupación, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama así que le pase un brazo por la cintura y la atraje hacia a mi produciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo quedara sobre mi pecho para luego besarla ella se acomodo mejor en la cama, sin dejar de besarla me puse sobre ella sintiendo su cuerpo, mientras ella con una mano me acariciaba el pecho y con la otra la nuca, después de un rato de estar así Lele aprovecho el momento en que estaba besándole el cuello para decir :

-Sirius nos tenemos que ir-yo volví a besarla en la boca para que no pudiera decir nada, pero ella no me devolvió el beso, cosa que entendí como _**levántate.**_

_**Ella me lo da todo**__**  
**__**Con ternura**__**  
**__**El beso que da mi amante**__**  
**__**Me lo da a mí**__**  
**__**Y la amo**_

Luego de darme una ducha y desayunar bajamos al garaje del edifico y nos subimos en la moto o como la llamaba Lele: _**mi amante**_, con lo cambiamos que le había hecho tardamos 15 minutos en llegar a lo de Circe. Estacione la moto en el porche, cuando Lele se bajo se paro al lado mío y me miraba mientras se mordía el labio para después abrazarme pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dijo con su boca a centímetros de la mía:

-No es justo-yo la mire confundido mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cintura.

-¿Que no es justo?-le pregunte sintiendo su aliento en mi boca.

-Que te veas tan Sexy sentado en esa moto-dijo antes de acortar la pequeña distancia que separaba nuestros labios, yo me reí y después comencé a besarla con pasión y deseo hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente nos separamos un poco y vimos a Cris que tenia una expresión entre divertida y molesta parado en la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpir-pero su voz no tenia rastro de sentirlo realmente- pero dijo tu hermana que si no entras en este momento a ayudarla te va a...no quieres escuchar lo que dijo así que mejor entra- le dijo a Lele con el ceño un poco fruncido, esta puso los ojos en blanco y se separo completamente de mí.

-Hay Cuñado que inoportuno eres-dijo molesta mientras pasaba por alado de él para entrar en la casa y lo empujaba "cariñosamente".

-¿Como la soportas?-pregunto Cris cuando ya no se veía Lele, yo sonreí mientras me bajaba de la moto y después le conteste:

-Por la misma razón que soportas a Circe-Cris me miro por un segundo pensativo y después sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Si es una característica de las Thomson no puedes vivir con ella pero tampoco puedes vivir sin ellas-dijo sonriendo y después empezamos a reí a carcajadas mientras entrábamos en la casa, pero tenia razón no era fácil vivir con Lele pero mas difícil seria vivir sin ella-Solo espero que mi hija no sea igual-dijo mirando a una hermosa niña de mas de un año casi dos de cabello rubio casi dorado con rulos y con unos ojos verdes claro iguales a lo de su tía, mientras me acercaba a ella que estaba sentada en el piso muy concentrada jugando con su hermano le dije sonriendo a Cris:

-Lo siento pero Artemisa es una Thomson te sacara canas verdes-él me miro serio y me dijo:

-Déjame vivir con la esperanza de que no se parecerá a ellas-yo me reí ruidosamente provocando que los gemelos me miraran...

-Tío "Sius"-dijeron los dos sonriendo y acercándose a mi.

-Hola enanos-dije mientras alzaba a Artemisa y le revolvía el pelo a Apolo.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Cris mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

-Lo que tu estés tomando-conteste mientras le hacia cosquillas a Artemisa provocándole carcajadas-¿a que estaban jugando?-le pregunte.

-"Boques con Polo"-dijo ella mientras señalaba los Bloques que estaban en el piso.

-¿Quién te regalo los bloques?-le pregunte poniendo cara de desconcierto.

-Tía "Le" y Tío "Sius"-dijo sonriendo mientras Cris me pasaba una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Se la pasan todo el día con esos bloques-dijo Cris mientras alzaba a Apolo-pero Misy mas que para armar cosas los utiliza de proyectiles contra la cabeza de Polo -dijo mirándola acusadoramente pero sonriendo un poco.

-¿Tú haces eso?-le pregunte mientras le hacia cosquillas, ella empezó a reírse y no pare hasta que Lele entro en la sala y me reto:

-Déjala que le va a doler la panza-y después de pelear con Cris para que le diera a Apolo, pelea que ella gano ya que él enano quería ir con su Tía "Le", agrego-la comida ya esta lista-así que nos dirigimos al comedor, cuando estuvimos hay Circe me pido a Artemisa para sentarla en su sillita, yo se la di y después me senté al lado de Lele que estaba acomodando Apolo en su sillita al lado de ella...

Después de un rato de estar comiendo Circe le pregunto a Lele:

-¿Y como te va en tu curso de leyes mágicas?-Lele la miro entrecerrando los ojos...

-Bien-contesto cortante y yo le pellizque el costado, ella me miro molesta, pero cambio la cara en cuanto vio que yo tenia la cejas levantadas-Me va muy bien, me parece muy interesante y me gusta mucho-le contesto moderando su voz para que sonara tranquila, la elección de la carrera de Lele era un tema delicado entre las hermanas Thomson. Circe creía, bueno casi todos lo creíamos, que era un desperdicio que con las habilidades de Lele para los hechizos defensa, encantamientos y hasta para maldiciones se hubiera decidido estudiar Derecho Mágico en vez de ser Auror incluso todos los que conocieron a su padre de decían que Lele había heredado de él esas habilidades ya que Baltasar Thomson había sido uno de los mejores Aurores que el mundo mágico había tenido, pero no había forma de convencerla ella odiaba esa profesión decía que era peligrosa el hecho de que yo estudiara para ser Auror no era algo que la hiciera feliz pero mientras yo no me metiera con su carrera ella no se metería con la mía...

-Que bueno me alegra que te haga feliz-y para mí Circe sonaba sincera pero para Lele no ya que le dijo:

-Estas mintiendo-Circe la miro con las cejas levantadas-te conozco, cuando mientes arrugas la nariz-le aclaro a su hermana provocando que esta la mirara con el ceño fruncido pero no se lo negó lo que dio a entender que Lele tenia razón.

-Bueno que quieres que haga, sabes lo que pienso...

-Si lo se Ciry y no pienso discutir otra vez por lo mismo-la interrumpió Lele enojada.

-¡Por Merlín! Electra no puedes ser tan testaruda, no puedes ir contra lo que eres te guste o no lo llevas en la sangre-le dijo Circe también enojada, Lele puso los ojos en blanco e ignoro olímpicamente a su hermana concentrando su atención en Apolo, pero Circe era una Thomson y _**ellas si no la ganan la empatan**_-No te comportes como una niña porque ya no lo eres, ¿no te das cuenta en los tiempos en los que estamos viviendo? saber las leyes mágicas no te van a proteger ni a ti ni a tus seres queridos, lo que te va a salvar es usar tu varita...

-Yo se usar mi varita-dijo Lele con vos terriblemente calmada lo que lo que significaba que de verdad estaba enojada.

_**Un amor como el nuestro**__**  
**__**No puede morir nunca**__**  
**__**Mientras te tenga**__**  
**__**A mi lado**_

-Ese es mi punto, tienes un talento increíble para desperdiciarlo estudiando leyes mágicas, creí que después de lo que le había pasado a los Tíos...entrarías en razón y desistirías de estudiar eso e ingresarías al curso de Auror-Dijo Circe y la vos se le quebró un poco cuando hablo de los Potter al mismo tiempo que a mi se me hacia nudo en la garganta y algo amargo y pesado se me alojaba en la boca del estomago y Lele cerraba la mano que tenia libre en un puño no vi la reacción de Cris ya que mi mirada estaba en Lele, era la única forma de que el dolor por la perdida de los Potter no fuera tan fuerte verla, tenerla cerca me ayudaba, vi en los ojos de Lele que quería gritarle a su hermana todas las grosería que conocía por haber traído ese doloroso recuerdo pero también sabia que nunca lo haría que por mas enojada que este nunca le faltaría el respeto...

-No uses lo de los Tíos como chantaje, yo ya tome una decisión y no voy a cambiar de parecer...se supone que eres mi hermana y que tendrías que aceptar mis decisiones con respecto a lo que deseo para mi futuro-le dijo Lele dolida, a ella le dolía mucho que su hermana no aceptara su decisión.

-Te juro hermanita que si no estuvieran pasando todas estas cosas jamás me metería con tu decisión, pero con todo lo que esta pasando la única forma que encuentro para estar mas tranquila es sabiendo que te podrás defender-le dijo Circe en un tono totalmente distinto, un tono lleno de preocupación, ternura, pero por sobretodo amor y protección, Lele siempre me decía que cuando usaba ese tono Circe dejaba de ser su hermana y pasaba a ser su Madre, y lograba que todo el enojo o molestia que tuviera con ella se evaporara.

-Entiendo tu punto pero entiende el mío, lo siento, pero no es eso lo que quiero para mi vida...No te preocupes aunque no esta en el curso de Auror me puedo defender muy bien-le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, que según ella la había copiado de mí, como la cara de su hermana aun seguía seria y además se le notaba que quería seguir discutiendo el tema, como ya había dicho _**las Thomson si no la ganan la empatan**_, agrego -ya Ciry para, comamos en paz ¿si?, luego si quieres seguimos-ella no vio que Circe quería seguir y que fue Cris quien la tomo de la mano y negó con la cabeza ya que en ese momento Apolo había llamado su atención, pero yo si lo vi, y me sorprendió que Circe le hiciera caso aunque se le notaba que no la hacia ninguna gracia dejar el tema. Una de la ventajas de tener bebes en la mesa es que distraen con las cosas que hacen, y cuando se trataba de monerías Apolo y Artemisa eran mandados a hacer, así que por suerte en el resto de la comida ellas estaban tan ocupadas riéndose que no tuvieron tiempo de volver a discutir.

Después de la comida dejamos Circe y a Cris juntando todo lo de la mesa y con Lele llevamos a los gemelos a la sala donde me senté en el sillón mientras que ella lo hacia en el piso y se puso jugar con los gemelos armando cosas con los bloques, aunque después de un rato se aburrieron empezaron a tírame los bloques entre los tres...

-Basta-le dije a Lele en el momento en que por tercera vez un bloque me pego en medio de la frente, pero no estaba enojado, era imposible si escuchabas las carcajadas de los gemelos cada vez que me tiraba un bloque.

-¡Que sensible que es el Tío Sirius!-dijo con una sonrisa que me derretía el alma, era la sonrisa que usaba cuando quería provocarme.

-No te hagas la viva-le aconseje sonriendo.

-¿O que? ¿Qué me vas a ser?-dijo acentuando mas su sonrisa y levantando las cejas, yo me hice el que lo pensaba aunque ya sabia lo que iba a hacerle si me volvía a tirar otro bloque-Deja de hacerte el interesante-dijo mientras me tiraba otro bloque, _**estaba perdida**_ fue mi pensamiento mientras me levantaba del sillón y me abalanzaba sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas...

-¡BAS...TAAAAAAA!... ¡BAA...AAS...TAAAAAAA!..-me decía Lele entrecortadamente a causa de las carcajadas.

-Te dije que no me provocaras-le dije con una sonrisa mientras seguía haciéndole-¿Me quieren ayudar?-le pregunte a los gemelos que estaban mirando la escena muy divertidos, ellos se acercaron e hicieron lo que para ellos eran cosquillas pero en realidad solo le acariciaban el cuello.

-YA...AA SIIII...RIIII...UU...UUS...PAAAA...RAAAA-me dijo y ya estaba roja de tanto reírse.

-No hasta que me ruegues que te deje de hacer cosquillas, y digas que soy mejor que tu con la varita...Ah que en cuanto lleguemos a casa me vas hacer un masaje en los pies-le dije aguantándome la ganas de reírme ya que sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez mas con cada palabra que decía que parecía que se le iban a salir, y era entendible si acaba de pedirle tres de las cosas que mas odiaba, con lo orgullosa que era el rogar no estaba entre sus cualidades por la misma razón jamás admitiría que soy mejor con la varita ,además de que aunque me duele admitirlo ella es mejor ,y por ultimo odiaba tocar los pies de otras personas le parecía asqueroso.

-¿es...tas looo...cooo?-me pregunto.

-¡No Amor la loca eres tu!-le dije como si fuera algo obvio.

-Es...tuuu...piiidoooo-dijo por mi comentario.

-Electra Thomson cuida tu boca que están mis hijos alado tuyo-le dijo Circe regañándola, no me había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban en la sala-Sirius ya déjala que se va quedar sin aire-me dijo sonriendo.

-No hasta que me lo ruegue-dije y al escuchar esto ellos empezaron a reírse.

-¿De enserio esperas que Electra "mi orgullo va primero" Thomson te ruegue?-pregunto Circe incrédula, yo asentí sonriendo-Bien entonces iré mandar una carta a San Mungo para que tengan todo preparado para entenderla cuando se quede sin aire-dijo provocando que con Cris nos riéramos.

-Estaa biie...een, Siiii...riiiuuus tee rueeego queee mee dejes-yo la mire levantando las cejas, y por su mirada sabia que en cuanto la soltara me iba hacer sufrir pero no me importaba me estaba divirtiendo-Tuu eee...rees mee...joor quee yoo coon laaa vaa...riitaa...niii loo sueeeñess-me dijo cuando levante mas mis cejas, prefería morir ahogada por la risa que hacerme un masaje en los pies, para ser justo había conseguido mas de lo que esperaba así que la deje, me pego una patada en el pierna que me dolió y luego se quedo un rato acostada en el piso , después se levanto y se fue al baño sin siquiera mirarme, yo suspire ruidosamente mientras me levantaba para seguirla...

-Cuidado con lo que hacen en el baño que esta es una casa decente-escuche que decía Cris, yo sonreí y moví mi mano diciéndole que se callara, cuando llegue a la puerta del baño golpe pero no me contesto así que entre, Lele se estaba lavando la cara la cual todavía la tenia un poco roja...

-No se por que algo me dice que Canuto duerme afuera hoy-dije sonriendo después de cerrar la puerta y apoyarme en ella cruzando mi brazos, Lele tomo la toalla y se seco la cara sin siquiera mirarme, yo me acerque a ella la tome del brazo girándola en mi dirección obligándola a mírame y luego pase mis brazos por cintura apoyando mi frente sobre la de ella-¿y que dice la mujer que amo duerme a fuera Canuto hoy?-ella paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acerco su boca a la mía hasta que solo nos separaban unos milímetros y dijo:

- No se que planes tenia Canuto, pero yo quiero a Sirius en mi cama como todas las noches-y acaricio mi nariz con la suya.

-Eso no va a cambiar nunca-le dije muy seguro de mis palabras antes de besarla mientras sentía que sus manos me acariciaban el cuello, su lengua jugaba con la mía y todo mi cuerpo pedía mas de ella, razón por la que esta vez fui yo el que corto el beso, cosa rara en mi tengo que reconocer siempre era ella quien tenia mas cordura en estas situaciones. Lele me miro extrañada y yo conteste la pregunta que sus ojos formularon, nos conocimos también que a veces con una simple mirada ya nos entendíamos...

-Porque estamos en la casa de tu hermana-ella sonrió y me beso el cuello...

-Esta también sigue siendo mi casa-dijo con sus labios aun en mi cuello-y mi habitación esta arriba...nunca paso en mi habitación-y luego paso sus besos a mi mandíbula-por Merlín me estaba volviendo loco, junte el poco autocontrol que tenia y le dije:

-Amor acá no-pero todo mi cuerpo gritaba que si, me importaba muy poco que a unos metros estuvieran mis cuñados cuando se trataba de amarla mi sentido común se nublaba

-¿Seguro?-dijo pasando su lengua por mi labio y hay todo mi autocontrol se fue por la borda, la abrace mas fuerte acortando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban, si total éramos brujos podíamos aparecernos en su antigua habitación y con un hechizo silenciador quedaba todo arreglado...

-Sirius ¿de veras me creíste?-dijo mientras se separaba de mi y me miraba divertida, yo la mire frunciendo el ceño...

-¿Que?-le dije totalmente desconcertado.

-De enserio esperabas que me olvidara tan fácil el hecho de hacerme rogar y obligarme a decir que tu eras mejor-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia a la puerta y la abría pero antes de salir me dijo con una sonrisa burlona-Yo que tu me daría un bañito de agua fría-y se fue dejándome parado en medio del baño como un estúpido, yo no sabia si ir tras ella para ahórcala, reírme de lo fácil que había sido para ella vengarse o hacerle caso y tomar la ducha de agua fría que estaba necesitando, deseche todas esas opciones y simplemente me lave la cara y salí del baño, me dirigí a la sala donde estaban Cris con Artemisa, Lele con Apolo y Circe sentados en el sillón...

-Tío "Sius"-dijo Artemisa en cuanto me vio tirando sus brazos en mi dirección para que la alzara yo sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella y la tome en brazos y sin poder contenerme le dije:

-No te parezcas a tu Tía-Lele soltó una carcajada y se sonrojo...

-Mientras no consiga un novio como tu, Misy no tendrá que parecerse a mí...

-Mi hija no se parecerá a ti y no tendrá novio hasta masomenos los...40-la interrumpió Cris mirándola con reproche, ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo con sarcasmo:

-Si claro, lo que tú digas-Cris la miro con el ceño fruncido y me dijo:

-Te compadezco-mire a Lele y para hacerla enojar dije:

-Yo también me compadezco-ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos pero no dijo nada ignoro nuestros comentarios. Después de un rato de estar hablando entre nosotros los gemelos empezaron a cabecear así que con Lele los llevamos a dormir a su habitación.

_**Resplandecientes son las estrellas que brillan**__**  
**__**Oscuro está el cielo**__**  
**__**Sé que éste amor mío**__**  
**__**No morirá nunca**__**  
**__**Y la amo**_

-¿Estas enojado?-me pregunto Lele mientras me abrazaba y escondía su cara en mi pecho después de acostar a los gemelos en sus cunas.

-No-dije y era verdad mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cintura y hundía mi rostro en su pelo, sintiendo su aroma a chocolate.

-Te Amo-me dijo sacando su cara de mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo también Te Amo-dije antes de besarla.

-Quiero ir a casa, los gemelos ya se durmieron así que seguro que mi hermana va empezar de nuevo con lo del curso de Auror y no quiero escucharla-me dijo Lele mientras salíamos de la habitación de los gemelos.

-Esta bien-le dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura abrazándola y bajábamos las escaleras.

-Nos vamos -dijo Lele cuando llegamos a la sala donde vimos a Circe con Cris abrazados sentados en el sillón platicando.

-Bueno entonces acompáñame a mi habitación que quiero decirte algo-dijo Circe parándose del sillón, Lele se abrazo más a mí y le dijo:

-Emm...porque no lo dejamos para otro día- Circe ya había llegado a la base de la escalera y tenía una mano en la baranda sin siquiera girarse le dijo:

-No seas niña y sube-Lele suspiro y me dijo en tono dramático:

-Si no vuelvo en 10 minutos quiero que sepas que te amo y que...

-¡Electra te estoy escuchando deja decir idioteces y sube!-la interrumpió Circe enojada, yo sonreí mientras le hacia una seña para que fuera con su hermana, ella me dio un beso rápido y alcanzo a su hermana en la escalera y pude escuchar como le decía:

-Era un chiste deja de ser tan gruñona-no escuche la contestación de Circe ya que habían llegado al final de las escaleras y se habían encaminado hacia la habitación:

-¿Crees que vuelvan a pelear?-le pregunte a Cris mientras me sentaba con él en el sillón.

-No creo, Ciry me dijo que tenía que hablar de algo relacionados con sus papas-me contesto Cris tranquilamente-¿quieres un poco de Whisky de Fuego?-Pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Si seguro-le conteste sonriendo, él se levanto fue hacia el pequeño bar que había en la sala saco dos pequeños vasos y los lleno con Whisky de fuego, luego se acerco nuevamente al sillón y me paso uno de los vasos mientras se sentaba a mi lado, mientras esperábamos que las chicas volvieran con Cris estuvimos hablando sobre temas relacionados sobre el curso de Auror, era una ventaja tener de cuñado a un Auror tan experimentado como él ya que daba muy buenos consejos, cuando Lele y Circe volvieron, ambas tenían cara seria pero no parecía que hubieran peleado...

-Lista-le pregunte ella asintió con la cabeza, me pare del sillón y le tendí la mano a Cris-Nos vemos el lunes-le dije él puso cara de _**"si no queda otra",**_ pero yo sabia que no era por mi sino porque no le gustaba tener quedar clases y durante la semana entrante lo habían asignado para que diera todas las clases del curso.

-Chau Circe, la comida como siempre deliciosa que bueno que fuiste tu la que le enseño a cocinar a Lele-le dije con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- En algo se me tenía que parecer ¿no?-dijo Circe sonriendo.

-Chau hermanita, cuídate-le dijo Circe mientras la abrazaba.

-Tu también-le dijo Lele y luego fue a despedirse de Cris mientras yo buscaba nuestras chaquetas.

15 minutos después aparque la moto en el garaje del edificio, luego tomamos el ascensor para ir a nuestro departamento...

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte a Lele mientras la ayudaba a sacarse su chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero, había estado muy callada y seguía con cara seria.

-Masomenos -dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hacia la sala.

-¿Es por lo que hablante con tu hermana?-le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón, ella se reclino en mi pecho y yo le pase una mano por su cintura.

-Si es por eso-dijo mientras jugaba con un botón de mi camisa.

-¿Quieres contarme de lo que hablaron?-le pregunte mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-Si... es que Ciry hizo la separación de bienes-dijo en un tono raro como si eso la pusiera triste, mientras seguía jugando con el botón de mi camisa.

-¿La separación de bienes?-le pregunte no es que no supiera lo que es una separación de bienes es que su padres habían muerto hacia unos años, y yo creía que ya lo habían echo, aparte tampoco entendía su tono-¿es que no la hicieron apenas falleció tu Mama?-le pregunte a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que paso fue que cuando después de la muerte de mi Papá, mí Mamá hizo un testamento donde nombraba a Ciry heredera universal y también mi tutora por si le sucedía algo antes de que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad-me dijo e hizo una pausa para sentarse a horcadas sobre mi para poder mirarme a la cara mientras hablaba-...bueno en realidad hizo dos testamentos ese, y otro en el que dividía todo en dos pero que solo tendría valides en caso de que mi Mamá hubiera... bueno tu sabes después de que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad-me dijo y su vos sonaba como si estuviera resfriada y eso era por que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, sabia que hablar de sus Papas la entristecía bastante...

-¿Amor sabes que si no quieres hablar de esto no tienes por que hacerlo?-le dije acariciando su mejilla, eso era algo en que nos diferenciábamos muy bien ella la hablar de sus padres se entristecía, por que los extrañaba, pero yo en cambio me enfurecía, porque los odiaba.

-Estoy bien-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y entrelazando mi mano con la suya antes de darme un pequeño beso, mientras jugaba con nuestros dedos entrelazados siguió hablando-bueno el tema es que después de que cumplí los 17 mi hermana me explico todo esto y me dijo que había que hacer la separación de bienes, pero yo le dije que todavía no era necesario, confiaba y confió plenamente en Ciry así que no me importaba que todo estuviera a su nombre, lo que único que si acepte fue el poder sacar dinero de nuestra cámara...no hagas esa cara-me dijo pasando la mano que tenia libre desde mi frente hasta mi mentón pero era algo natural en mi ,no lo podía contener cuando ella hacia alguna mención sobre su dinero me fastidiaba ya que para mi con el mío...no _**con el nuestro**_ bastaba ,porque para mi todo lo mío era de ella aunque no estuviéramos casados, pero a pesar de que sabia de lo que esta hablando me hice el desentendido...

-¿Qué cara?-ella puso los ojos en blanco e ignoro el tema.

-Ninguna-dijo un poco molesta-...bueno mi hermana me dijo hoy que ya había hecho la separación de bienes que tengo que ir al ministerio para firmar unos papeles y todo quedaba listo-concluyo y otra vez ese tono triste, que no me gustaba, además acompañando a ese tono sus ojos se opacaron.

-Preciosa lo que no entiendo ¿es por que te pone triste eso?-le dije acariciando su mejilla con la mano que tenia libre ya que la otra seguía entrelazada con la suya.

-Es que mi hermana hizo eso porque necesita que quede bien en claro que es de ella y que es mío para poder hacer su testamento-la ultima palabra la dijo casi susurrando y no pudo contener la lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla, nunca soporte ver a una mujer llorar y ver llorar a Lele era como si me dieran una patada en medio del estomago, ya que ella no era alguien que llorara pero cuando lo hacia sabia que era por que en verdad le dolía, y eso me hacia sentirme impotente ante la situación no soportaba que ella sufriera, con la misma mano que la había acariciado limpie su lagrima al sentir mi tacto ella cerro sus ojos y mas lagrimas escaparon-Tengo miedo-fue lo único que me dijo mientras me abrazaba escondiendo su cara en mi hombro ,y no necesitaba preguntarle el porque ,sabia muy bien que tenia miedo de perder a su hermana-siempre me fue fácil ponerme una venda en los ojos y decir a mi no me pasara, pero las cosas en tan cada vez peor y conozco a mi hermana esta dejando todo arreglado por si algo le sucede, ya que no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados si puede evitar que las cosas se pongan mas oscura de lo que están, ella no va a permití que sus hijos crezcan en mundo negro, y no la puedo culpar porque yo tampoco quiero crezcan en un lugar así-me dijo con su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro mientras le acariciaba la espalda, quería decirle que no se preocupara que eso no pasaría, que no tuviera miedo por que su hermana estaría a salvo, pero todo eso serian palabras vacías, ya que con los tiempos que estamos viviendo no podía asegurarle eso, y ella lo sabia no esperaba palabras de consuelo solo necesitaba desahogarse que la escuchara, y yo siempre iba estar hay para ella...

-¿Sabes que Te Amo?-le pregunte después de unos minutos de estar abrazados y en silencio mientras sentía sus caricias en mi pelo, ella corrió su cara de mi hombro para mirarme a los ojos.

-Si-dijo y me gustaba la seguridad con la que hablaba me gustaba que ella estuviera muy segura de mi amor-Pero igual me gusta que me lo digas-dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras acariciaba su nariz con la mía.

-Te Amo-le dije sonriendo y no me cansaría nunca de decírselo.

-Yo también Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar-me dijo mirándome con eso ojos verdes claros que me encantaban y que volvían a emanar su brillo tan característico, dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y si es así la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos tiene el alma mas pura y hermosa que existe.

-Es lo único que te pido -le dije antes de besarla...

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Definitivamente era idiota por elección, _**¿que diablos hacia acordándome de estas cosas?**_ había enterrado tan adentro todo esto que hace casi dos meses cuando vi entrar por la puerta de la cocina a los gemelos no los recocí, ni siquiera recordé en que en algún momento habían sido mis sobrinos, no solo porque habían pasado 15 años desde la ultima vez que los había visto y en ese momento tenían un poco mas de dos años sino también por que al intentar olvidarme de ella me había obligado a olvidarme de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Electra...¡Agrr! _**¿Por que diablos ciento como si una electricidad me recorriera desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta llegar a mi pecho donde se aloja y me hace sentir una calidez adictiva cada vez que digo o pienso su nombre?**_Pero al acodarme de lo feliz que fui con ella también me acuerdo lo infeliz que fui cuando ella se fue. Cuando en las vacaciones hable con Harry le había dicho que me había ido a vivir solo en cuanto termine Hogwarts, _**¿pero que le decía?**_ Que me había mudado con la que era mi novia desde los 16 años pero que después casi 2 años de vivir juntos una mañana me desperté y ella ya no estaba. Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo que sentí, pero lo peor fue que después de que asimile lo que había pasado el orgullo me cegó creí que ella volvería que no podría vivir sin mi, que estúpido fui si él que no podía era yo...

-FLAS BACK-

**Creo que no podré sobrevivirte se**

** me acabó la ilusión de esa noche en que te fuiste**

**tú me deshiciste**

Cuando desperté sentí el sol en la cara razón por la que no abrí los ojos mientras me desperezaba, cuando baje el brazo derecho para acariciar con la mano el cuello de la hermosa mujer que dormía a mi lado solo toque su almohada fruncí el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados ya que me pareció raro era domingo y Lele siempre se despertaba después que yo le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, con mucha flojera abrí un poco los ojos y parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, después mire hacia la puerta del baño y estaba abierta aunque eso no significaba nada ella nunca la cerraba cuando estábamos solo pero no se escuchaba la ducha...

**Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte**

**entre rabia y dolor**

**imagino tu carita triste**

**cuando me dijiste **

**Lo siento tanto**

**ya no puedo me he quedado sin amor**

**para qué continuar si falta corazón**

-¿Amor estas en el baño?-pregunte y mi voz sonó pastosa, no tuve respuesta, me quite la sabana que me tapaba y me senté en el borde de la cama con los pies en el suelo, me refregué los ojos mientras bostezaba me costaba muchísimo levantarme, busque mi calzoncillo ya que estaba desnudo lo vi en el piso cerca de la puerta y sonreí al recordar como había llegado hay o mas bien al recordar quien lo había tirado hasta hay, aún con esa sonrisa dibujada en mi cara me levante para buscarlo y ponérmelo, luego salí de la habitación pase por la sala, el comedor, fui hasta la cocina pero nada ella no estaba, fui al otro baño que había en el departamento y estaba vació al igual que el resto de la casa, me estaba empezando a preocupar ella no era de salir sin avisarme, aunque tengo que reconocer que desde la muerte de Circe Lele no era la misma ,me dolía ver su tristeza, el dolor que sentía se podía ver en sus ojos ,y eso era algo me volvía loco no sabia que hacer...aunque anoche mientras estábamos juntos pude sentirla de vuelta, pude sentir que nos amábamos como hacia mucho tiempo no nos amábamos, la vi sonreír como hacia meses no lo hacia, pude ver que de sus ojos volvía a emanar ese brillo que me hacia sentir feliz, completo...

**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía**

**si dices adiós y te amo todavía**

**malditas las ganas de volver a verte**

**si ya te he perdido**

**maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo**

**vivir para ti morir cada segundo**

**maldita la hora en que nos prometimos**

**alcanzar el cielo el cielo se desplomó**

Fui a los dos cuartos de huéspedes pero tampoco estaba hay, _**que grande este departamento**_ pensé con un poco de fastidio, pero nunca podría exteriorizar ese pensamiento ya que al hacerlo le estaría dando la oportunidad a Lele de decir _**te lo dije**_ porque cuando le dije que quería este lo primero que dijo fue: _**es demasiado grande para nosotros dos**_, pero a mi lo que mas me gustaba era eso que fuera grande así si Cornamenta y Lily, obviamente ahora con mi pequeño ahijado Harry, o Lunático o Colagusano se querían quedar no había problema ya que la casa era lo bastante grande para todos, pero en este preciso momento que la estaba buscando y ella no aparecía por ningún lugar el departamento me parecía demasiado grande, demasiado vació...un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto pensé en la ultima palabra pero no entendí el porque...

**Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino**

**desesperado me ves**

**como me golpeó el destino**

**inmenso vació**

Volví a la habitación para vestirme y esperarla, no había mucho lugares a los que pudiera ir, seguramente debía estar en la casa de su familia desde que Circe y Cris habían fallecido pasaba mucho tiempo hay le gustaba estar con los gemelos, en cuanto entre en nuestra habitación note que en la misita de Luz de Lele había una carta, me acerque y la tome y en el frente estaba escrito con la letra de Lele: **Sirius**, seguramente hay decía donde estaba, pero por alguna razón tener esta carta entre las manos no me tranquilizaba, al contrario me hacia sentir mas inquieto como si algo malo estuviera por pasar...moví mi cabeza para intentar que esos pensamientos idiotas se fueran _**¿ que malo podría pasar?**_ Seguramente en la carta decía que había ido a buscar a los gemelos para que fuéramos a pasear los cuatros, abrí el sobre y me puse a leer la carta...

**Solo que queda de nuestra alegría**

**una botella en el mar un rió de melancolía**

**yo que no sabía Que tú eras tanto y eras todo**

**en mi infinito para mí me vuelvo loco amor**

**hay qué será de mí**

No, no, no, no podía ser cierto, era imposible, ella nunca me haría esto, no, no...

-¡NO!-grite con enojo pero también con desesperación, me mire la mano aun tenia esa asquerosa carta en ella y la estaba arrugando con toda la fuerza que podía, la solté, fui hacia nuestro armario y al abrirlo mi enojo, que si era posible, se incremento mas solo estaba colgada mi ropa, abrí cada uno de los cajones donde tendría que estar su ropa con mas fuerza de la necesaria produciendo que algunos se salieran de su lugar y cayeran al piso pero estaban vacíos, pase mi mano por mi cara queriendo tranquilizarme ya que sentía como el enojo y la desesperación hacían una batalla en mi interior para ver cual de los dos se arraigaba mejor. Esto tenia que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto, y le iba costar caro que la perdonara a mi me gustaban las bromas pero esta ya se pasaba de los limites, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, fui al baño y sentí como si algo frió se alojaba en mi pecho, sus cosas de baño no estaban, me lave la cara, tome mi varita que estaba en mi mesita de luz, salí de la habitación a toda la velocidad que pude tome mis llave y mi chaqueta de perchero y salí de departamento tome el ascensor hasta el garaje y luego monte en mi moto ,en 15 minutos estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Thomson en donde ahora vivían los padres de Christopher con los gemelos, toque y mientras esperaba que me abrieran desee con toda mi alma que fuera ella la que abriera la puerta, que me mirara con esos ojos que me volvían loco, que en su cara se dibujara esa sonrisa de felicidad que me hacia sonreír a mi solo por el echo de que ella la tuviera, que su maravillosa voz me dijera: _**¿que te pareció mi broma?**_ , y con tal de tenerla otra vez conmigo le perdonaría esta diabólica broma, pero cuando abrieron la puerta no fue ella a la que vi sino a la madre de Cris que tenia a Artemisa en brazos, por lo menos algo de mi deseo se cumplió ya que Misy tenia sus ojos...

-Hola Sirius-dijo la señora Moreira un poco sorprendida al tiempo que Artemisa decía con una sonrisa:

-Tío "Sius"-me estiraba los brazos en mi dirección para que la alzara, yo me acerque un poco más a ellas y tome a Misy en brazos y le di un beso en su pequeña frente.

-Buenos días señora Moreira-dije y mi voz sonó monótona sin vida, cosa que ella noto ya que me miro frunciendo un poco el ceño y me pregunto:

-¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo?-yo ignore esas dos preguntas que me eran increíblemente difíciles de responder e hice la que mas necesitaba:

-¿Electra esta aquí?-ella me miro aun más desconcertada y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

-No, Lele hace dos días que no viene-yo apreté mis dientes para no gritar_**, ¿donde diablos estaba y porque me hacia esto?**_, lo único que pude decirle fue:

-Si la ve le dice que la estoy buscando-_**que frase estúpida**_, pensé mientras le volvía a dar a Misy después de darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Sirius paso algo con Electra?-pregunto preocupada, mientras me dirigía hacia mi moto, era un idiota esta mujer ya había pasado por bastante y ahora venia yo a preocuparla...

-Lo que sucedió es que tuvimos una discusión y ella salió y pensé que tal vez había venido para aquí, pero me equivoque no se preocupe seguramente ya regreso a casa y...-mentí pero no podía seguir era como si algo se me hubiera puesto en medio de la garganta y no dejara que las palabras salieran...

-Entiendo no te preocupes, solo tenle un poco de paciencia, es que para ella al igual que para todos ha sido difícil esta situación pero te aseguro que pronto ella lo superara-me dijo comprehensivamente yo solo asentí con la cabeza eso que tenia en la garganta no me dejaba hablar, mire a Misy y le guiñe un ojo pero no pude sonreírle, ella agito su manito despidiéndome mientras decía:

-Chau Tío "Sius"-_**chau princesa**_ dije para mis adentro ya que las palabras no me salían.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dando vueltas con la moto, pero una vez mas me felicite por hacer que volara, el viento en mi cara, la paz que se sentía acá arriba hacia que mis pensamientos se calmaran un poco. Cuando entre en el departamento todo estaba igual no se escuchaba ruidos lo que significaba que estaba solo y la pequeña llama de esperanza que se había prendido en el camino se me apago inmediatamente , me fui a la cocina busque en la parte de arriba de la alacena una botella de whisky de fuego y me lo serví en el primer vaso que encontré, al tomarlo pude sentir como me quemaba la garganta pero aun así seguía sintiendo que tenia algo atravesado en medio de ella, no tenia hambre a pesar de no habar comido nada desde que me había levantado, caminé hasta la habitación y otra vez todo volvió a mi, en el piso aun estaban los cajones vacíos la cama seguía desarreglada, solté el vaso que tenia en la mano y pude escuchar que se rompía al pegar en el suelo, antes de que como un imbécil me iba acostar en ella y como un rayo su aroma entro en mi nariz la cama estaba repleta de el, apoye mi cara en su almohada queriendo asfixiarme con el ,y no lo pude contener mas comencé a sentir un ardor en los ojos y como mi vista se nublaba a causa de las malditas lagrimas, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que pararan pero no era así porque mientras mas quería retenerlas mas lagrimas salían a la vez que sentía que eso que me estaba obstruyendo la garganta se disolvía para dejar salir un grito lleno de dolor y bronca que no parecía mío pero si lo era porque sentí un ardor, peor que el que me producía el whisky de fuego, en la garganta a causa del esfuerzo, pero ese dolor no me importo ese dolor era placentero porque era físico y se iba ir a diferencia del que estaba sintiendo en el medio del pecho que parecía que estaba echando raíces para quedarse para siempre_**...¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE?**_ Era la pregunta que me daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que había leído esa maldita carta..._**te dejo muy en claro el porque**_ dijo una vos en mi cabeza...no, no, yo no me conformaba con esas excusas esa no era la mujer de la que me enamore, esa no era la mujer me abrazaba todo los días, que me decía que me amaba esa no era la mujer que dormía cada noche en mi cama y definitivamente no era la mujer con la que anoche había echo el amor_**...¡MIARDA! Por favor no**_ rogué pero no sirvió de nada igual esos recuerdos vinieron a mí. Podía sentir cada caricia que me había echo, cada beso que me había dado, podía escuchar cada vez que me decía que me amaba, podía recordar a la perfección cada sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos mientras la hacia mía...

**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía**

**si dices adiós y te amo todavía**

**malditas las ganas de volver a verte**

**si ya te he perdido**

**maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo**

**vivir para ti morir cada segundo**

**maldita la hora en que nos prometimos**

**alcanzar el cielo el cielo se desplomó**

_**¿Esto es el Karma?**_ Me pregunte _**¿esto lo que tenía que pagar por haber sido siempre un insensible con las mujeres?**_, _**¿esto era por lo que tenia que pasar para entender que todas las mujeres con las que había estado tenían sentimientos?,**_ porque antes de descubrir que estaba enamorado de ella para mi las mujeres no eran mas que cuerpos, dentro de mis planes nunca estuvo el enamorarme ni siquiera sabia lo que era el amor _**¿porque diablos no me quede así?¿de que me sirvió saber lo que era el amor?¿de que me sirvió amarla hasta la locura?**_ De nada...no mas bien me sirvió para algo...me sirvió para destruirme y para enseñarme que no importo cuanto la ame cuanto la respete cuanto me desviví por que ella fuera feliz ,cuanto la adore...no...a pesar de todo eso ella se fue me dejo sin siquiera mirar atrás sin quiera detenerse a pensar en lo que me podría producir su abandono, solo pensó en lo que ella necesitaba ,en lo que ella quería...pero me duele tanto, me siento tan cansado y lo peor es que esto recién empieza...

**Dios sabe que te adoro y te adoré**

**tal vez no fue bastante tal vez me equivoqué**

**hoy el dolor está agotándome**

A pesar de todo el dolor que me estaba produciendo estar en esta cama que compartí con ella durante casi dos años, no quería levantarme tenia miedo de que si lo hacia su aroma de desvanecería que lo poco que me quedaba de ella se evaporaría, porque a pesar de toda la rabia que sentía no me podía negar que la amaba, además para mi esto era como balde de agua fría en medio del invierno totalmente inesperado, esto que estaba pasando ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas lo pude ver estaba tan de seguro de su amor ,como del mío hacia ella, nunca tuve miedo de perderla de esta forma _**¿y como iba a térnelo?**_ Si ella no se cansaba de repetirme que me amaba, que era lo más importante que tenia, _**¿como me iba imaginar que hoy iba tener que pasar por esto después de lo que paso anoche entre nosotros?**_ Quería dormir y al despertar ver que todo esto era una pesadilla, que cuando despertara ella estaría durmiendo a mi lado, quería sentir de vuelta su calidez, la dulzura de sus besos, la suavidad de su piel, quería sentir su pasión...me dolían los ojos los sentía hinchados saque mi varita del bolsillo de mi pantalón y con un moviendo de esta las cortinas de la ventana taparon el sol, me quite los zapatos que aun tenia puestos y me abrace mas a su almohada haciendo que su aroma chocolate se impregnara mas en mí, cerré los ojos y mi ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de caer en un profundo sueño fue :_**vuelve...**_

**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía**

**si dices adiós y te amo todavía**

**malditas las ganas de volver a verte**

**si ya te he perdido**

**maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo**

**vivir para ti morir cada segundo**

**maldita la hora en que nos prometimos**

**alcanzar el cielo el cielo se desplomó mi cielo se desplomó**

-¡Canuto!-abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar que me llamaban, me dolía la cabeza, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que tenia en el pecho, me lleve una mano a la cabeza y la otra al pecho y me masajeé ambos lugares esperando que por algún milagro al hacer esto los dolores pasaran...

-¿Canuto donde estas?-volvía a escuchar que me llamaron y ahora podía distinguir de quien era la voz, era la de mi hermano James.

-En la habitación-dije un poco más fuerte de lo normal para que me escuchara y mi voz sonó pastosa.

-Hermano-dijo James y se le notaba que estaba sonriendo pero yo no vi si era así, ya que me había sentado en el borde de la cama con los pies en el suelo y había puesto mi cabeza entres mis manos-¿Qué paso acá?-dijo preocupado seguramente se refería a los cajones y a los pedazos de vidrio que estaban tirados en el suelo, abrí los ojos aun con las manos en la cara y entre el espacio que dejaban mis dedos vi en el suelo un pergamino todo arrugado, era lo que quedaba de la carta, la tome y se la pase a James sin mirarlo...

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo después de unos minutos sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-Eso mismo pensé yo al principio, pero no es una broma ella se fue -dije y me asombre de lo tranquila y hasta indiferente que sonaba mi voz.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿estas seguro que es su letra?-pregunto y sabia que intentaba encontrar una excusa para que todo esto fuera mentira.

-Cornamenta por supuesto que estoy seguro que es su letra-le dije molesto mientras lo miraba por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-Es que se me hace imposible creer esto-dijo justificándose pero también apenado mientras movía la mano donde tenía la carta.

-Por favor quítame eso de enfrente por que se me revuelve el estomago con sola verla-le dije mirando con asco la carta que tenia en su mano antes de párame para abrir las cortinas de la ventana la cual dejaba ver que el sol se estaba ocultando

-¿La vas a buscar? ¿O vas a hacer lo que te pide? Y la vas dejar ir-me pregunto y pude notar como en la última frase la puso como un reto como diciéndome:_** te vas a rendir.**_

-¿Que sucedió Cornamenta porque estas aquí?-le pregunte ignorando lo que me había dicho mientras tenia apoyada una mano en el marco de la ventana y seguía mirando la puesta del sol.

-Canuto no cambies de tema, ¿vas a dejar que todo termine así?-me reclamo.

-¿No leíste su maravillosa carta? no quiere que la busquen, no quiere estar en este lugar, yo no la voy a obligar y mucho menos a rogar, además no tengo ni la menor idea de donde puede estar. Ni tampoco tengo tiempo para buscarla, tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer-le dije en tono frió y cortante, no quería ni podía seguir con el tema, mientras le daba la espalda la ventana y lo volvía a mirar a la cara.

-Ni siquiera tú te crees una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir Canuto-dijo James con el ceño fruncido-vamos hermano desahógate-dijo suavizando el ceño y yo ya no pude aguantar mas...

-¡¿Que quieres que te diga?...¡Que no soporto la idea de haberla perdido! ¡Que daría lo que fuera por tenerla conmigo otra vez!¡Que me destroza saber lo fácil que le fue dejarme! ¡Que hace menos de 24 horas que se fue y ya la necesito! ¡Que la odio con la misma intensidad que la amo!-le grite hasta que me quede sin vos mientras sentía que las malditas lagrimas volvían a escapar de mis ojos y no se en que momento perdí las fuerzas de las piernas y caí de rodillas, sentí que James se acercaba a mi y después de agacharse para quedar a mi altura me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo:

-Eso quería que me digas-yo lo mire y no vi en los ojos de mi hermano lastima sino que vi comprensión y un infinito apoyo, vi que el también estaba sufriendo porque yo sufría, desde que nos habíamos echo amigos teníamos esa extraña conexión como la que dicen que tienen los hermanos gemelos que si a uno le pasa algo el otro también lo siente, yo lo abrace necesitaba de mi hermano necesitaba sentir su apoyo.

-No me respondiste lo que te pregunte-le dije después de soltarlo ya estaba mas calmado el haber gritado todo eso me había ayudado, me seguía doliendo pero ahora me sentía un poco mas ligero.

-Vine a buscarte para que me acompañaras a hacer un trabajo que me pidió Dumbledore-dijo mientras me sentaba en la cama y el se había apoyado contra la pared y tenia los brazos cruzados-y ahora que veo lo que paso creo que es muy buena idea que me acompañes te va ayudar a despejarte-yo asentí con la cabeza, tenia razón mantener la cabeza ocupada me iba ayudar y si tenia suerte me podía encontrar con algún Mortifago y desquitarme con él un poco la bronca que tenia.

-Espera que me cambie y voy contigo-le dije mientras me paraba e iba al armario para buscar mi ropa, no pude evitar un nudo en el estomago cuando volví a ver que faltaba su ropa, tome una camisa negra, un pantalón del mismo color y cerré las puertas del armario para no tener que ver eso.

-Aun no me contéstate ¿vas a dejar que todo termine así?-me pregunto en cuanto salí del baño después de cambiarme.

-Ella ya tomo una decisión, tal vez no la conozca tanto como creía pero de algo estoy seguro cuando toma una decisión no hay nada que la haga cambiar de parecer y a mi no me gusta rogar-le conteste fríamente.

-Sabes que el que esta hablando es tu orgullo ¿no?-dijo, y tenia razón me estaba dejando llevar por mi orgullo pero no me importaba, ella me había dañado demasiado y no iba darle la oportunidad de que volviera hacerlo-Lo único que espero es que no te arrepientas de la decisión que estas tomando-agrego cuando no le dije nada.

-No lo voy hacer-le dije de forma testaruda sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso no lo sabes, tal vez un día te levantes y te preguntes que hubiera pasado si te hubieras tragado tu orgullo y la hubiera buscado-me dijo y sabia que tenia razón pero yo no quería pensar en eso, aparte si alguien tenia que rogar era ella no yo, ella era la que había echo las cosas mal.

-Basta hermano no quiero hablar mas del tema-le dije queriendo sonar decidido pero hasta yo note la tristeza que se escapaba en mi tono mientras tomaba mi varita y le hacia señas para que nos fuéramos.

-Ok dejemos el tema...pero píenselo-me dijo saliendo de la habitación, yo no quería pensarlo aunque sabia que era una actitud idiota cerrarme de esa manera..._**¡Por Merlín! Que difícil iba ser vivir en este lugar sin ella, todo este lugar me recuerda a ella...**_pensé mientras caminaba por la sala y mis ojos se desviaron a la foto de nosotros dos abrazados y sonriendo que estaba colgada en la pared-Vamos Canuto se nos hace tarde-dijo James desde la puerta, la cual ya había abierto, y había notado que yo me había quedado mirando la foto.

-Si vámonos-le dije sacando la vista de hay y encaminándome hacia la puerta...

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

_**Tal vez mi hermano tenia razón y si me hubiera tragado mi orgullo en ese momento y la hubiera buscado todo seria distinto entre nosotros...Tal vez este es el momento de que lo haga, tal vez es hora de que las cosas entre nosotros se aclaren de una vez por toda...y yo se quien puede ayudarme**_ y con el ultimo pensamiento una media sonrisa se formo en la cara y luego salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y camine hasta la cocina en donde encontré a la persona que necesitaba...

-Necesito que me ayudes- le dije sentándome en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-¿Con que?-me pregunto Remus mientras me miraba detenidamente seguramente quería descifrar la sonrisa que aun tenia en mi cara.

-Con Electra-le dije mientras intentaba ignorar la electricidad que me recorría el cuerpo al decir su nombre pero sin quitar mi sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte a matarla, es mi amiga-dijo Remus serio.

-Que gracioso-le dije con sarcasmo.

-Bueno que quieres que piense si vienes a hablarme de ella con una sonrisa en la cara, da la sensación de que quieres hacerle algo-dijo sonriendo pero una así seguía mirándome con sospecha.

-No quiero hacerle nada, solo quiero hablar con ella, pero si le pido que venga se va negar no soy tonto si no viene a las reuniones es para no cruzarse conmigo lo se, pero si tu se lo pides...-le dije intentando convencerlo.

-Sabes que cuando se de cuenta que es una trampa va a matarme-dijo serio, yo asentí con la cabeza-Esta bien, pero solo lo hago porque yo también creo que se deben una charla- dijo después de unos minutos de meditarlo.

-Gracias-le dije mientras le palmeaba la espalda-¿Cuando crees que puedas hacerlo?-le pregunte y tenia que reconocerlo estaba impaciente por que fuera lo mas pronto posible.

-No estoy seguro...espera en su carta de ayer me dijo que en el Ministerio le habían dado una semana de descanso, déjame ver como hago para convencerla de que venga sin que sospeche nada-me dijo, y no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, si tenia suerte por fin podría escuchar de sus labios las explicaciones que tanto necesitaba, tal vez se podrían acabar los secretos entre nosotros...

* * *

La primer canción se llama _And I love her/Y la amo_ de los Beatles y la segunda se llama "Maldita Suerte" es de sin bandera, espero que les hayan gustado.


	17. Decir yo también no es decir te quiero

_**¡Decir yo también no es decir te quiero!...**_

Punto de vista Apolo

-¡Mama!-le grite en su oído, antes de irme a parar en la puerta de su habitación, provocando que ella se despertara sobresaltada.

-¡¿Qué?-dijo asustada mientras miraba para todos lados y estriba una mano hacia su mesita de luz donde tendría que estar su varita, pero no por nada había terminado el colegio un año antes, no señor, por suerte con el demonio que tenia por hermana habíamos heredado el cerebro de nuestra madre biológica y cuando decidí que quería despertar a mi adorada Madre así, mí dotado cerebro me hizo ver que lo mas saludable para mi era mantener la varita lo mas alejado posible de mi hermosa Madre.

-Buenos días-le dije dulcemente con una sonrisa angelical, ella me miro confundida por un momento y luego cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió me miro enojada mientras me dijo:

-Apolo Rafael Moreira, ¿me quieres matar de un infarto?-yo la mire haciéndome el ofendido.

-Primero no me digas así y segundo como te atreves a siquiera pensar esa locura-le dije en tono dramático-además Madre eres increíblemente joven para que te de un infarto-concluí con una sonrisa angelical, a ella se le escapo una sonrisa en cuanto escucho lo ultimó.

-Deja de hacerte el galán conmigo que soy tu Madre y te conozco-me advirtió sonriendo-¿Se puede saber por que me despertaste de esa forma?-me pregunto después de bostezar.

-Es que me pareció divertido-le dije como si nada mientras me encogía de hombros, como respuesta ella me lanzo uno de sus almohadones.

-¡Rafael son las ocho de la mañana!-me dijo con horror después de mirar el reloj-Hijo hoy no trabajo ¿por que me despiertas tan temprano?-dije con suplica.

-Es que aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario y desde hace dos horas que estoy levantado, y me muero de aburrimiento así que vine a levantarte para que me hagas compañía-dije fastidiado, odiaba no poder dormir bien, una razón mas para odiar estar en este país.

-¿Y yo tengo la culpa de que tu no puedas dormir?-me dijo levantando la cejas y volviendo a bostezar.

-Si-le dije acusadoramente mientras me sentaba en la mecedora que había en su habitación.

-¿Cómo?-dijo sorprendida mientras se acomoda mejor en su cama y me miraba detenidamente.

-¿Quién tuvo la maravillosa idea de venirnos a vivir a Londres por un año?-dije molesto, esto de no dormir me hacia mal.

-Rafael no hables como si los hubiera obligado a venir por un capricho mío, tu sabes muy bien por que tuvimos que venir-me dijo seria, mientras me clava la mirada, yo se la sostuve por uno momentos pero después la aparte tenia una mirada demasiado fuerte.

-Perdón-le dije apenado-Se que no estamos acá por un capricho tuyo, se que la razón para estar en este país es para mejorar la salud del engendro-le dije serio pero al decir la última palabra sonreí.

-No le digas así a tu hermana-me regaño, pero yo la ignore.

-Pero no me gusta estar acá y no es solo por que no duerma bien, es que...extraño mi casa, extraño mi cuarto, a mis abuelos, a mis tíos, a mis primos, a mis amigos, extraño pelear con Javi por que este todo el día pegado al engendro...

-Te dije que no le digas así a tu hermana-volvió regañarme pero por segunda vez la ignore.

-Además no es solo lo que extraño que es mucho más de lo que te dije, también es lo que produce este país en nosotros-le dije frunciendo el ceño, de enserio que el no dormir me hacia mal, pero si ya había empezado hablar era mejor decir todo lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-me pregunto como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, me molestaba que subestimara de esa forma.

-Mami no seré tan intuitivo como Day o no te conoceré tan bien como ella pero me doy cuenta de cosas ¿sabes?-le dije tranquilamente mientras me seguía meciendo y hacia girar su varita entre mis manos.

-¿Así y que son esas cosas?-pregunto mi Mamá con curiosidad aunque no me miraba sino que miraba por encima de mi donde estaba la ventana.

-Que estar en este país te duele, ya que te trae recuerdos que te ponen triste...nunca te había visto tan triste Mamá-le dije un poco apenado a pesar de todo no me gustaba meterme en su vida, pero aún así estaba seguro de lo que decía, yo no me tragaba el cuento ese de que así dos días tenia los ojos hinchado porque había dormido todo el día.

-No me gusta hablar de eso Rafa-dijo todavía viendo hacia la ventana y después de unos momentos poso su mirada en mi nuevamente con curiosidad mientras decía-dijiste: ¿lo que produce este país en nosotros?, no estabas hablando solo de mi si no también de ti de tu hermana, ¿Qué es lo que produce en ustedes este país?-¡_**Mierda!**_ Definitivamente cuando las acompañara a San Mungo le pediría a algún sanador algo para dormir porque se me estaba aflojando demasiado la lengua, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había hablado en plural.

-¿Yo dije eso?-le pregunte poniendo cara de desconcierto-Me...me abras e-escuchado mal e-estaba hablando de ti no de nosotros-me esta estaba poniendo nervioso incluso sentí como me sonrojaba..._**Maldita sea!**_Solo había dos mujeres que me logrando que pusiera de esta forma y esas eran esta mujer y su hija.

-Vamos Rafa no mientas, te estas delatando solo-dijo mi Mamá divertida mientras me miraba con ternura como si estuviera viendo a un bebe.

-Mamá no me mires así-le dije un poco molesto.

-¿Así como?-me pregunto totalmente desconcertada.

-Como si fuera un niño-le dije molesto mientras fruncía el ceño, era molesto que ella me siguiera viendo como si tuviera 5 años cuando en realidad tenia 17 y aparentaba de mas, ella comenzó a reírse.

-Lo siento pero es mi forma de verte-dijo aun riendo-Pero no cambies de tema y respóndeme-me dijo.

-Ya Mama fue un error estaba hablando de ti-le dije enojado concentrando mi mirada en su varita para no tener que verla a los ojos.

-Rafael soy tu Madre, no te traje a mundo pero te crié, así que te conozco, no me mientas por que voy a enojarme y no te va a gustar-dijo en tono de amenaza, y eso era cierto mi Madre enojada no era nada placentero.

-Ok, ok pero no amenaces-le dije intentando tranquilizarla y después tome aire antes de decirle -...No me gusta estar aquí por que me recuerda a mis papas-fruncí el ceño, a mi me costaba hablar de ellos.

-Rafa no es malo que te acuerdes de tus papas-me dijo cariñosamente.

-Se que no es malo pero es doloroso-le dije y hasta yo notaba la tristeza con la que hablaba.

-Hijo se que es doloroso, obviamente estar en Londres y mas que nada en esta casa hace que la ausencia de tus papas se note más, pero como te dije antes no es malo-me dijo cariñosamente y sentí que me acariciaba el pelo no me había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a mi, ya que tenia mi mirada en su varita para no verla a los ojos, cuando la mire vi en sus ojos algo que siempre me hacia bien, vi a mi Mamá y aunque seguramente Circe hubiera echo un magnifico trabajo con nosotros no puedo imaginarme una mejor Madre para Day y para mi.

-Te quiero Má-le dije mientras sentía que me volvía a sonrojar, no era de expresar mucho mis sentimientos excepto con Day que me obliga a por lo menos una vez al día decirle que la quería por que si no me golpeaba, yo expresaba lo que sentía mejor con un abrazo, así por lo menos era con Mamá y la abuela.

-Y yo a ti Rafa-dijo cariñosamente mientras me acariciaba el pelo-¿A tu hermana le pasa lo mismo que a ti?-pregunto con curiosidad pero con vos un poco incrédula, al principio no entendí a que se refería, pero luego de meditar sus palabras lo entendí.

-No, sabes que ella se adapta muy bien a los cambios, le gusta viajar, "tener experiencias nuevas"-le dije citando la famosa frase de mi hermana, ella era una fanática de los viajes desde niños le pedía a mi Mamá que en cada vacaciones nos llevara a un lugar distinto, siempre había querido venir a Londres pero mi Mamá siempre ponía una excusa para no venir y yo se lo agradecía infinitamente ni siquiera de vacaciones quería venir a este país y mucho menos a esta casa que estaba inundada de la memoria de mis padres, casi se desmaya de felicidad el día que Mamá nos dijo que debido a su enfermedad vendríamos a pasar un tiempo a Londres-si extraña pero no tanto como yo...cuando dije nosotros me refería a ti y a mí-le dije aclarando su duda.

-Si para ella estar acá es un sueño echo realidad, a veces creo que si no fuera por la mezcla que tiene que comer, le agradecería al chico que la tiro de la escoba-dijo frunciendo el ceño yo me reí por su ocurrencia...aunque viniendo de mi hermana todo era posible.

-Aunque quiera hacerse la que no yo se que al que mas extraña es a Javi-le dije entre molesto y resignado, y otra no me quedaba si se querían no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero no voy a negar que lo intente, pero es que era muy molesto que tu hermanita menor (por 10 minutos) y tu mejor amigo se gusten. Pero tengo que reconocer que no hay nadie mejor para cuidarla que él.

-¿Estas celoso?-dijo en tono burlón mientras me apretaba la nariz.

-¡Mamá!-le dije molesto mientras le sacaba la mano-Y no estoy celoso-le dije ofendido.

-Si claro-me dijo con sarcasmo, yo la mire entrecerrando los ojos y antes de que pudiera decirle algo me pregunto-¿Y tu no extrañas a Maita?-en cuanto escuche eso me agarro un ataque de tos, mientras me sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo,_** ¿por que mi Mamá se tenia que meter en vida..."amorosa"?**_-¿Estas bien hijo? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?-dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda y me miraba con una expresión divertida, ella y su hija disfrutaban cuando yo me ponía nervioso.

- Estoy bien Madre no te preocupes-le dije fríamente cuando la tos se me paso-vamos a desayunar-le dije queriendo cambiar de tema y haciendo un ademán de levantarme.

-No señor no te vas a escapar de mi pregunta-dijo sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y apoyaba una mano en mi hombro para que no me parara.

-¿Mamá para que preguntas esas cosas?-le dije haciéndome confundido.

-Vamos Rafa deja de darle vueltas y contéstame-me exigió sonriendo.

-Yo...eh...emm...uff...Si la extraño-le dije finalmente después de trabarme todo.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decir lo que sientes?-me pregunto por millonésima vez en mi vida.

-¿No te cansas de escuchar siempre la misma respuesta?-le pregunte, pero antes de que ella contestara le respondí a su pregunta -Por que soy así-ella puso los ojos en blanco al escucharme.

-Por que como siempre te dicho eso no es una respuesta-dijo volviéndome apretar la nariz, yo le saque la mano antes de decirle:

-Hagamos esto yo te respondo a todas tus preguntas si tu me respondes a todas las mías-le dije con una sonrisa angelical, mí Mamá abrió un poco mas los ojos, sabia que le había pegado por su lado.

-Esta bien -dijo seria esta vez fui yo el que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa no podía creer que aceptara responder todas las preguntas que quería hacerle-Vamos a desayunar-dijo con una sonrisa antes de que en mi mente me siguiera haciendo idiotas ilusiones.

-¡Tramposa!-le dije con fastidio mientras le devolvía su varita.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con cara inocente antes de tomarla yo negué con mi cabeza para dejáramos el tema hay, de todos modos después de tantos años ya estaba acostumbrado a los secretos de mi Madre-¿Así que extrañas a Maita?-insistió desde la puerta de mi habitación donde esta esperándome ya que yo había entrado a buscar mi varita.

-¿Madre por que yo debo respetar tu privacidad y tu no puedes respetar la mía?-le dije saliendo de mi habitación y encaminándonos hacia al escalera.

-Porque soy tu Madre y ese es mi trabajo entrometerme en la vida de mis hijos-dijo como si nada mientras bajábamos la escalera.

-Si tienes razón eres una ENTROMETIDA-le dije al tiempo que entrábamos en la cocina.

-Una cosa es que lo diga yo y otra muy diferente es que lo digas tú-dijo regañándome yo puse los ojos en blanco-¿Le escribiste?- me pregunto mientras sacaba las cosas para hacer el desayuno y yo me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿A quien?-le dije como si no entendiera ella dejo de buscar las cosas para mirarme con las cejas levantadas antes de volver seguir con lo suyo-Si le escribí-le dije rendido siempre conseguía que le contara todo lo que ella quisiera.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto mientras cortaba pan para hacer unas tostadas.

-Bien aunque un poco nerviosa ya que se tiene que empezar a preparar para los EXTASIS y como quiere ser Sanadora necesita muy buenas notas-le comente recordando lo que me había dicho en su ultima carta hacia dos días. _**(N/A: en Argentina las clases van desde primeros días de marzo hasta primeros días de diciembre, y como en este fics están en octubre no falta mucho para que terminen las clases)**_

-Y sin contar que se debe sentir un poco sola ahora que tu ya no estas hay-me dijo comprensivamente.

-Si no te conociera bien diría que me lees la correspondencia-le dije y de verdad lo esta meditando ya que eso fue una de las cosas que Maita me dijo en su carta.

-No seas tonto, sabes muy bien que yo no hago eso, lo que pasa es que soy mujer y entiendo de esas cosas, además no necesito leer una carta de ella para saber que esa niña te quiere mucho y te debe extrañar, se le notaba el día que fue a despedirse de ti antes de que nos viniéramos, si incluso le pidió a sus papas que le dejaran salir ese día del colegio para poder verte-me explico sin mirarme ya que en ese momento estaba preparando unos huevos, y era bueno que no me estuviera viendo ya que no pude reprimir la sonrisa que se formo en la cara al escuchar sus palabras, sabia que Maita me quería pero me gustaba saber que cuando la veían conmigo se le notaba-y a ti también se te nota que la quieres-dijo mi Mama sacándome de mis pensamientos, y su comentario logro que me volviera a sonrojar ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me había sonrojado en lo que iba de la mañana.

-¿Lo disfrutas verdad?-le dije molesto antes de pararme para exprimir unas naranjas para preparar el jugo, así ella podía preparar la mezcla para Day.

-¿Q cosa?-dijo confundida al tiempo que sacaba las hiervas y algunas botellitas con pociones que usaba para preparar la mezcla de la alacena.

-Ponerme nervioso hacer, que me sonroje-le dije enojado.

-¿Si te digo que no, me crees?-me pregunto sonriendo, como respuesta le tire la cáscara de una naranja-Me tomare eso como un no-dijo acentuando mas su sonrisa.

-Tú y el engendro son malas...

-¿Rafael eres sordo? Te dije que no llames así a tu hermana-dijo regañándome pero antes de que pudiera seguir retándome escuche la voz de Day diciendo:

-¿Así como?-su voz sonaba pastosa además de que apenas termino de hablar se tapo la boca para ocultar un bostezo.

-De ningún modo-dije yo rápidamente si se llegaba a enterar que la llamaba así me iba a golpear o hechizar, mí Mamá me miro entre cerrando los ojos pero no me desmintió.

-¿Me crees tan inocente como para tragarme esa mentira?-dijo mi hermana mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se refregaba los ojos para después volver a bostezar.

-De enserio escuchaste mal-le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de nene bueno la cual lograba que no me matara cuando hacia algo que la hacia enojar aunque sabia que no era tan buena como la de ella cuando quería salirse con la suya la de ella de enserio te partía el alma hasta el punto de perdonarle cualquier cosa.

-Voy ser buena y voy a darte el benéfico de la duda ya que aún estoy algo dormida así que pueda que tengas razón-dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo antes de volver a bostezar.

-Apuntar es de mala educación-la regaño Mamá mientras le ponía un plato hondo con una mezcla de color verde oscuro que tenia olor a podrido, por suerte ya estaba acostumbrado así que el olor era soportable.

-Buenos días para ti también Má...yo dormí bien gracias por preguntar...no te hubieras molestado en prepararme esto tan "delicioso"-dijo Day con sarcasmo.

-Buenos días princesa, pero la que entro en la cocina sin saludar fuiste tu-dijo Mamá antes de darle un beso en la frente-y con respecto a esto-dijo señalando la mezcla-cómetelo-le ordeno, Day arrugo la nariz pero no dijo nada y empezó a comerlo con cara de asco.

-¿Desde que hora están levantados?-pregunto Day después de meterse la quinta cucharada en la boca y mirando a Mamá que ya tenía el desayuno casi listo.

-Yo desde las seis-le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo siento hermanito-dijo sinceramente ella sabia que el cambio de horario era un problema para mi-¿y tu Má? Con esto de que no trabajabas pensé que tendría que obligarte a salir de la cama como ayer-dijo sonriendo este era el tercer día que Mamá tenia libre.

-Pregúntale a tu hermano-dijo mientras me miraba con reproche yo sonreí no me daba pena haberla despertado temprano, y mucho menos después de toda la veces que me había echo sonrojar.

-¿Que hiciste?-pregunto Day con curiosidad y con una sonrisa cómplice sabia que cuando Mamá me miraba así era porque había echo algo _**"digno"**_ de su alabanza, antes de meterse otra cuchara en la boca. Hay que tener en cuenta que lo que es _**"digno"**_ para mi hermana es un claro ejemplo de lo_** indigno**_ para cualquier persona normal.

-La desperté a la ocho...pegándole un grito en el oído-le conté riendo.

-Sos un genio hermanito-dijo Day también riendo mientras me estrechaba la mano como felicitándome, yo le guiñe un ojo.

-Les tengo que recordar que en unos meses cumple 18 años-dijo Mamá regañándonos.

-¿Y?-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo con cara de desconcierto aunque los dos sabíamos muy bien porque lo decía.

-Que ya es hora de que vayan madurando-dijo seria con el ceño fruncido y mirándonos con reproche con Day nos miramos a los ojos y asentimos con la cabeza entre nosotros antes de decir con semblante serio:

-No gracias-nuevamente al mismo tiempo, Mamá nos miro seria un por un momento y luego dijo con resignación:

-Por lo menos lo intente-nosotros nos reímos y luego se nos ella se nos unió.

Cuando Day termino la mezcla nos sentamos a desayunar los tres, ya que eso solo era un refuerzo pero no le quietaba el hambre a mi hermana, al contrario creo que le habría mas el apetito por lo menos en el desayuno era así, no era que comía como bestia, no, según ella ese lugar estaba ocupado solo y únicamente por mi y no se lo niego me gusta comer bien, pero había notado que desde que comía regularmente la mezcla en el desayuno se alimentaba mas que antes de que se la recetaran y creo que eso era bueno.

-¿A que hora nos vamos a San Mungo?-pregunto Day después de desayunar mientras ayudaba a Mamá a lavar todo lo que habíamos usado para el desayuno.

-A las tres-contesto mi Mamá.

-Tenemos tiempo -dijimos con Day al mismo tiempo, ya que recién eran las once y por medio de la aparición en menos de un minuto llegábamos.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo Mamá y antes de que pudiéramos preguntar agrego-no nos vamos aparecer, vamos ir en el auto que rentamos ayer-a mi se mi iluminó la mirada en cuanto escuche eso. Ayer habíamos ido a pasear por Londres los tres y Mamá había aprovechado para hacer una cita en San Mungo para Day, y lo mejor de todo habíamos rentado un auto por si era necesario

-¡Genial!...pero yo manejo-dije emocionado, me encantaba los autos desde pequeños mi abuelo me había echo fanático tanto de los autos como los deportes Muggle y el que habíamos rentado era uno de ultimo modelo.

-Y si hijo ¿o quien quieres que maneje?...el vecino-dijo con sarcasmo-que yo sepa en esta casa no hay otra persona que sepa manejar-agrego burlona.

-¿Que yo no vivo en esta en esta casa?-pregunto mi hermana ofendida.

-Cariño tú y los autos no son una buena combinación-le aclaro mi Mamá cariñosamente.

-Que linda forma de decir que Day maneja tan bien como un perro-dije sonreído burlonamente hacia mi hermana.

-Hijo no insultes a los perros-dijo mi Mamá riendo.

-¡Mamá!-dijo enojada-Yo se manejar- nos aclaro mi hermana ofendida.

-No, tú sabes chocar que es distinto-le dije riendo junto con mi Mamá.

-¡Fue solo una vez!-dijo y se notaba que cada vez se enojaba más.

-Deja de mentir-le dije y mientras ella más enojaba a mi mas risa me daba-Chocaste mínimo como cinco veces-ya me dolía la panza de tanto reírme al recordar todas esas veces y no era mentira el abuelo nos había enseñado a los dos...bueno con Day había intentado pero mi como había dicho Mamá, ella y los autos no eran una buena combinación.

-IDIOTA-dijo enojada, no le gustaba que se rieran de ella.

-No te enojes hermanita-dije mientras me acercaba a ella para aprisionarla en un abrazo, era la única forma de que se le pasara el enojo-escucha, tal vez...no...seamos realistas eres pésima manejando...

-¿Quieres que se me pase el enojo? porque te aviso que estas haciendo un mal trabajo-dijo enojada interrumpiéndome.

-No me dejaste terminar...a pesar de eso tu eres mejor en otras cosas, vuela mucho mejor que yo, eres una excelente bailarina, y compones las mejores letras para que yo haga la música-le dije nombrando algunas de sus cualidades, tenia muchas mas pero elegí las tres que mas le gustaban.

-Si tienes razón tú solo eres mejor en una sola cosa-dijo con superioridad.

-Que humilde eres hermanita-le dije con falsa admiración mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Gracias-dijo la caradura con una sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia como si de verdad le hubiera echo un cumplido.

-No te da vergüenza-le dije imitando el tono severo de Mamá.

-No-me dijo y puso cara de como si fuera algo obvio.

-Pues deberías-dijo Mamá con reproche mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas que había lavado, mí hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mamita linda, resígnate es mejor para tu salud aceptar que tus hijos son... ¿como decirlo?mmm...ha ya se, muy seguros de si mismos-le aconsejo Day sonriendo.

-Hey ¿por que hablas en plural?-me queje.

-¿Rafa no te cansas de mentirte a ti mismo?-dijo el engendro que tenia por hermana.

-Yo no soy soberbio-dije enojado.

-¡Rafa por favor!-se mofaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mamá!-le recrimine, a ella por que a lo que venia del engendro hacia oídos sordos.

-Vamos hijo por lo menos tu hermana lo reconoce-dijo levantado las cejas.

-No te contesto como te mereces porque tanto tú como la abuela me ensañaron a respetar a la gente mayor-le dije antes de salir de la cocina rápidamente.

-¡Apolo!-escuche que me gritaba enojada, yo ya había llegado a la base de la escalera y no pensaba regresar, acababa de decirle que era una vieja seguramente iba a como mínimo matarme, así que subí las escaleras y fui directo a mi habitación. Mire el reloj eran las once y cuarto aunque fuéramos en auto todavía tenia un poco de tiempo antes de bañarme y prepararme, yo no era mi hermana, ósea no tardaba veinte horas arreglándome. Barrí con la mirada mi habitación_( la cual era amplia estaba tapizada en azul ,en esta había una cama con una mesita de luz del lado izquierdo donde había un portarretrato con una foto mágica donde se veía a mis papas biológicos junto con mi Mamá, aunque la foto era cuando ella era mas joven así que parecía que en la foto estuviera Day ,un armario amplio, un escritorio donde estaba mi equipo de música Muggle, y sobre este en la pared había tres estantes con muchos CD de música, una cómoda, un espejo grande que colgaba en la pared y también se veían en las paredes poster de mi equipo de Quidditch favorito)_ hasta que encontré lo que buscada, estaba apoyada sobre el sillón que estaba en una de la equinas me acerque hasta hay la tome para luego sentarme en mi cama mientras la sacaba de su estuche de cuero...

-Hola-le dije melosamente a mi guitarra mientras comprobaba si estaba afinada, ella me devolvió unas perfectas notas afinadas como saludo, adoraba mi guitarra acústica también la eléctrica pero esa no la había traído, se había quedado en casa, Mamá no me había dejado traerla. Mientras seguía tocando, nada en especial solo notas que no necesitaban de toda mi atención, me puse a pensar en Maita y en lo que Mamá me había dicho:_**"y a ti también se te nota que la quieres"**_...si era cierto quería a esa castaña de ojos marrones traga libros, me reí ante ese pensamiento ,ella odiaba que le digiera así...aunque era cierto vivía estudiando, leyendo libros, era la típica chica en la que nunca me fijaría, estudiosa, reservada aunque no en exceso pero si lo suficiente como para haber pasado tres años en el mismo curso que ella y no notarla, por que fue hasta ese año que con mi hermana fuimos con chicos de nuestra edad, luego el colegio dijo que estábamos muy adelantados para nuestro curso y nos hicieron saltar un año, es decir en vez de pasar a cuarto pasamos directamente a quinto, pero recién me fije en Maita cuando estaba en séptimo y ella en sexto, fue por casualidad...aunque Day dice que la casualidades no existe que todo es obra del destino...

Cosa muy rara en mi fui a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, de eso siempre se encargaba Day pero ese día estaba muy "ocupada" con Javi así tuve que ir yo, a mí no me gustaba ir a la biblioteca me molestaba ese olor a libro viejo a diferencia de mi hermana que lo adoraba, razón por la que cuando necesitábamos algo de hay ella se ocupaba de buscarlo, muy pocas veces había entrado por voluntad propia mayormente si lo hacia era por que como castigo me mandaban a ordenarla. Cuando encontré el libro que buscaba me di cuenta que no era el único ya que al mismo tiempo que yo había agarrado _**"Pociones extraordinarias nivel**__** 7"**_ otra mano mas pequeña que la mía también lo había echo ,fue raro lo que me paso cuando la mire a los ojos ,era como si me pudiera poder en ellos como si cuando los viera no existiera nadie más ni nada mas que ese marrón claro, nunca me había pasado eso con una chica, pero lo que mas me desconcertó fue su forma de tratarme por que ninguna me había tratado como ella, es decir mal con desdén, estaba acostumbrado a que toda las chicas me miraran embobadas, como no, si era guapo, inteligente, capitán de Quidditch_**...(ok,ok soy soberbio)**_...pero ella no me miraba así, además primero y principal me hablo todo de corrido mayormente las chicas se trababan cuando hablaban conmigo...

_**-¿Moreira tu en una biblioteca?-dijo incrédula mientras daba un tirón al libro para sacármelo pero yo no afloje el agarre-Creí que eras alérgico a este lugar-dijo mofándose e intento nuevamente quitarme el libro pero yo no lo solté.**_

_**-Lo soy-le dije sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego-en cuanto salga de aquí voy a la enfermería ya estoy sintiendo picazón-ella puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tirar del libro pero por tercera vez le impedí que me lo sacara de la mano, la chica era alta pero no tanto como yo seguramente media un poco menos de 1.70 m. tenia el cabello castaño y lacio hasta la cintura, y ojos marrones claros, era muy bonita.**_

_**-¿Lo podrías soltar?-dijo molesta mirando el libro.**_

_**-No-le dije tirando del libro un poco mas fuerte haciendo que ella lo soltara.**_

_**-¡Hey!-escuche que me gritaba cuando salí de la biblioteca después de sacarle el libro y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, también escuchaba a la bibliotecaria regañarla por haber gritado-¡Moreira necesito el libro!-la escuche que me decía, yo seguí caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado-¡Te estoy hablando!-dijo molesta en cuanto llego a mi lado y tiro de mi brazo para que me parara, respiraba irregularmente a causa de haber corrido para alcanzarme.**_

_**-Escucha linda tu no eres de séptimo, porque conozco a todas las de séptimo y no tengo ni la mas pálida idea de quien eres así que no veo para que quieres este libro-le dije sinceramente.**_

_**-Yo no tengo porque decirte para que lo quiero-me dijo enojada, que linda que se veía así.**_

_**-¿En que año estas?-le pregunte con curiosidad, ella levanto la cejas y puso cara de desconcierto.**_

_**-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.**_

_**-¿En que año estas?-le repetí.**_

_**-En sexto, ¿pero para que quieres saber eso? -me pregunto aun confundida.**_

_**-Curiosidad-le dije-que raro no te recuerdo de cuando estaba en tu curso-le dije mas para mi que para ella en realidad.**_

_**-¡O que catástrofe! ¡Rafael Moreira el capitán de Quidditch no me recuerda!-dijo con sorna mientras fingía una cara de dolor.**_

_**-¡Que graciosa que eres!-le dije un poco molesto no me gustaba que se burlaran de mi.**_

_**-Si, si muy lindo todos estos recuerdos, pero podrías darme el libro-dijo impaciente.**_

_**-No, en que idioma te lo explico linda, necesito este libro para hacer un trabajo, por si no lo leíste el titulo es de nivel 7, ósea para los de séptimo y yo voy a ese curso no tu-le dije un poco exasperado por tener que explicarle algo obvio.**_

_**-Yo también debo hacer un trabajo y necesito ese libro para terminarlo-dijo mientras estiraba su mano intentando alcanzar el libro.**_

_**-¿eh que haces?-le dije sonriendo mientras sacaba el libro de su alcance.**_

_**-Por favor-dijo con enfado luego de rendirse de sus inútiles intentos de alcanzar el libro, ya que yo había estirado mi brazo en toda su totalidad para que ella no lo alcanzara.**_

_**-Lo siento, no es de malo, pero de enserio lo necesito-le dije con sinceridad de dejando de lado las bromas.**_

_**-Esta bien no te preocupes, buscare otro-dijo entre molesta y resignada mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.**_

_**-Espera-le dije tomándola de la mano para que no se fuera, mientras sentía como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasara entre nosotros, y me pareció que no fui el único porque ella también retiro su mano rápidamente.**_

_**-¿Que quieres?-me dijo nerviosa y note que sus mejillas se ponían un poco rosas, ¡por Merlín que linda chica!**_

_**-Si quieres podemos usarlo los dos, tú dijiste que solo lo necesitabas para terminar tu trabajo y a mi no me molesta compartirlo, vamos a la biblioteca y hacemos juntos nuestros trabajos-le propuse sonriendo, no quería que se fuera sabia que me iba a tener problemas con mi hermana por no llevarle el libro ya que ella también lo necesitaba pero no me importaba en este momento solo quería que esta chica de la cual ni siquiera sabia el nombre aceptara pasar un rato mas conmigo.**_

_**-Esta bien Moreira acepto-dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos, con una pequeña sonrisa, que le devolví.**_

_**-Dime Rafa o Rafael-le dije sonriendo satisfecho, no quería que me digiera por mi apellido.**_

_**-Ok, ¿Rafael vamos a la biblioteca?-dijo agrandando su sonrisa, que lindo sonreía...para imbécil es solo una chica...me dije molesto.**_

_**-Vamos...-le dije dejando la frase sin terminar ya que no sabia como se llamaba.**_

_**- Madeleine Levi, pero puedes decirme Maita-dijo empezando a caminar en dirección la biblioteca.**_

_**-Ok, Maita vamos-le dije mientras caminaba con ella hacia la biblioteca-hey después vas a tener que acompañarme a la enfermaría-agregue serio cuando ya estábamos llegando a la biblioteca.**_

_**-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida.**_

_**-Por mi alergia a la biblioteca-le dije como si fuera algo obvio, ella rio mientras entrábamos...**_

-¿En qué piensas?-escuche que decía mi hermana, estaba parada en la puerta de mi habitación.

-En cosas-le dije restándole importancia al tema-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte antes de que empezara con su interrogatorio.

-Nada, es que te escuchar tocar y subí-dijo encogiendo se de hombros.

-¿Vas a pasar o no?-le pregunte ya que se había quedado en la puerta, ella me sonrió mientras entraba y se sentó en el sillón donde había estado apoyada la guitarra.

-Toca algo-me dijo.

-Si tu cantas-le dije con una sonrisa, además de escribir muy buenas canciones tenia una muy voz, ella asintió con la cabeza, estaba por empezara tocar cuando me acorde de algo...

-¿Mamá sigue enojada?-le pregunte bajito casi susurrando.

-Te zarpaste-me dijo la obvia.

-Ya lo se, no te pregunte eso-le dije con fastidio.

-No, ya se le paso, nunca se enoja mucho contigo... no sabe estar enojada con su "hijito"-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estúpida-dije mientras le tiraba uno de los almohadones que había tirado en el piso.

-Si es la verdad Rafitis-dijo el engendro con una sonrisa.

-Termínala, sabes que odio que hagas esas combinaciones idiotas con mi nombre-le dije molesto.

-¿Cuales?...Ah yace...Rafiris, Rafirin, Rafirintintin, Rafus...o...Rafis-y el ultimo lo dijo lentamente y con una sonrisa de triunfo, por que sabia que de ese no me quejaba ya que así me decía a veces Maita.

-¿No te cansas de ser tan molesta?-le dije desviando el tema.

-No-me dijo con una sonrisa, yo puse mis ojos en blanco y empecé a tocar algunas notas-en ella estabas pensado-dijo y no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, yo la ignore y seguí tocando-¿La extrañas?-_**que manía tenía de meterse en mi vida.**_

-¡Que te importa!-le grite molesto.

-Si te pregunto es por que me importa, soy tu hermana y te conozco la pregunta solo la hice como corroboración por que se muy bien que la extrañas, no entiendo esa manía tuya de no querer hablar de tus sentimientos-dijo enojada mientras me tiraba el almohadón que yo le había tirado antes-Maita debe quererte mucho para haber aguantado tanto tiempo a un idiota que no sabe hablar de su sentimientos...pero te aviso hermanito nadie soporta tanto-dijo, mientras había estado hablando se había parado y había caminado hasta la puerta, cuando termino de hablar salió de la habitación, dejándome con la palabra en la boca..._**pero no señor a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca,**_ deje la guitarra en mi cama ,salí de mi habitación y fui hasta la de ella, la puerta estaba cerrada pero ni me moleste en llamar entre directamente, su habitación _(era tan grande como la mía, estaba tapizada de color dorado con muebles en color turquesa, tenia una cama con dosel, una mesita de luz donde se veía tres portarretratos con fotos mágicas en uno estaban mis papas biológicos abrazados y riendo y en el otra estábamos Mamá y yo saludando y riendo , y en el ultimo los abuelos sonriendo, un sillón como el mío pero el de ella estaba ocupado por peluches, un armario bastante amplio que por dentro estaba hechizado para ser mas grande a causa de la cantidad de ropa ,calzados que tenia mi hermana, había un tocador con un gran espejo donde había peines, cepillos, maquillaje y otro portarretrato en este también había una foto mágica pero de ella con Javier , un escritorio donde había revista Muggle de moda y otras revistas del mundo Mágico, arriba de este en la pared había estantes donde se veían __en los primeros tres estantes libros y el ultimo estaba ocupado por CDs y también había una cómoda donde estaba apoyado su equipo de música Muggle)_

-¿A que vino todo eso que me dijiste?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido, ella estaba frente al armario seguramente buscando que ponerse.

-Por que es hora de que te des cuenta de las cosas-dijo sin mirarme mientras sacaba tres pantalones y los ponía sobre la cama.

-No te entiendo... ¿De que me tengo que dar cuenta?- pregunte confundido, de enserio no entendía de lo que me hablaba.

-De que Maita no va esperara para siempre que le digas que la quieres-me dijo seria mientras me clava la mirada, y al igual que esta mañana cuando con mi Mamá aparte la vista, las dos tenían la misma mirada fuerte.

-No hables de lo que no sabes-le dije un poco molesto mientras veía que sacaba dos camisetas del armario y al igual que con los pantalones las ponía en la cama.

-Decir yo también no es decir te quiero-dijo antes de apuntar con su varita las prendas para que estas se alzaran en el aire en el aire y se combinarán, yo la mire sorprendido no sabia que ella supiera eso-Maita es mi amiga, y me cuenta cosas-dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Me doy cuenta-le dije mientras acomodaba mis pensamientos, ella no parecía que estuviera prestándome mucha atención ya que miraba la ropa que seguía flotando en el aire muy concentrada, pero yo sabia que aunque no me mirara estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que decía-Me cuesta...me es difícil...tú lo sabes, eso es lo que mas nos diferenciamos tu y yo-le dijo tono de frustración, a veces a mi también me molestaba ser así, a veces quería ser mas como Day, poder decir te quiero sin ponerme nervioso ni sonrojarme, no tener miedo de que al decir los sentimientos el otro te rechace, por que ese era mi principal problema el miedo al rechazo, yo era muy seguro de mi mismo siempre y cuando los sentimientos no estuvieran de por medio-a veces me gustaría tener tu seguridad -le dije y pude escuchar como en mi tono se filtraba un poco de admiración

-¿Mi seguridad?-pregunto entre incrédula y divertida-hay hermanito que equivocado estas, cuando se trata de sentimientos nadie esta nunca seguro...sabes el miedo que sentí yo cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Javier, el miedo que me daba darme cuenta de que tal vez era solo yo la que sentía eso, que para el yo era solo su compañera de curso, la buscadora de su equipo de Quidditch, la hermana de su mejor amigo, tuve suerte por que el sentía lo mismo que yo, pero para eso me tuve que arriesgar, me tire a una pileta que tenia la mismas posibilidades de estar tan llena como vacía, tú hermanito no tienes por que tener ese miedo...por que tu pileta esta que rebalsa-concluyo Day riendo, y yo no pude evitar reírme,_** ella y sus analogías...**_

-Que tonta que eres-le dije pero me habían servido mucho sus palabras.

-Se que decirte esto en este momento no sirve de mucho, pero tal vez podrías guárdalas para cuando vallamos en navidad, la veas y le dices eso que tendrías que haberle dicho hace MUCHO-dijo Day enfatizando la ultima palabra mientras con un movimiento de su varita la ropa que no iba a usar se volvía a guardar en el armario-y ahora ve trae la guitarra antes de que me bañe que me quede con ganas de cantar-Dijo sonriendo mientras me empujaba fuera de la habitación para que la buscara. Fui a mi habitación y la agarre pero en el camino de regreso a la habitación de Day me tome con mi Mamá...

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, tú eras la Madre mas joven que existe-le dije apenas la vi, me sentía re-culpable por la mentira que le había dicho-perdón, perdón, perdón-le volvía repetir después de dejar la guitarra apoyada en pared y le daba un abrazo fuerte para que me perdonara, como ella era mas baja que yo al abrazarla de sopetón su cara quedo escondida en mi pecho, así que no se entendía muy bien lo que decía, razón por la que la solté un poco para que pudiera hablar.

-Gracias, ya no podía respirar-dijo con una sonrisa dulce después de tomar aire-Tranquilo hijo no estoy enojada, se que lo dijiste sin pensar-dijo comprensivamente, yo le di un beso en la mejilla-¿vas a tocar?-pregunto cundo la solté y agarre la guitarra.

-Si en el cuarto de Day, ¿Quieres escuchar?-le pregunte sonriendo, aun sabiendo la respuesta, a ella le encantaba escucharnos.

-Por supuesto-dijo mientras caminaba conmigo de vuelta al cuarto de Day...

-¿Qué?-le pregunte a Day después de sentarme en su cama.

-Mmm...Aun hay algo-dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos, pero me pareció raro que cuando dijo el titulo miro en dirección a Mamá con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar, la cual se había sentado en el sillón después de correr los peluches.

-Ok-le dije un poco confundido por esa situación, la canción empezaba primero con unos 10 segundos de solo de guitarra antes de que la primera estrofa la cantara ella...

**Entre tú y yo****  
está creciendo****algo****  
en mi interior****  
estás quedándote**

La segunda estrofa la cantaba yo...

**Sé que tú y yo****  
tenemos un pasado****  
que a lo mejor****  
no vuelve a sucedernos**

La tercera estrofa la cantaba ella...

**Y a****flor de****piel****  
hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,****  
pero también****  
se dio un amor****  
que puede hacer milagros**

Estribillo lo cantábamos los dos...

**Si alguna vez****  
piensas en mi****  
tal vez cuando me ves****  
te haces****feliz****  
quizás entre los dos****  
aún hay algo****de amor**

**Si alguna vez****  
piensas en mi****  
quizás tal vez****  
cuando me ves****  
te haces feliz****  
quizás entre los dos****  
aún hay algo de amor**

Después son otros 10 segundos de un solo de guitarra...

La estrofa que sigue la canta ella...

**Entre tu y yo****  
hay viejos sentimientos****  
pensé que no****  
volverían jamás**

La otra estrofa la canto yo, pero ella también aunque mas bajito como si fuera como un coro...

**Se que tú y yo****  
tenemos una historia****  
que nos dejo****  
en medio de la soledad**

La canta ella...

**Y a flor de piel****  
hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,****  
pero también****  
se dio un amor****  
que puede hacer milagros**

El estribillo los dos...

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi****  
tal vez cuando me ves****  
te haces feliz****  
quizás entre los dos****  
aún hay algo de amor**

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi****  
quizás tal vez****  
cuando me ves****  
te haces feliz****  
quizás entre los dos****  
aún hay algo de amor**

Esta parte la canta solo ella...

**Mírame bien****  
que aún yo sigo aquí****  
muriéndome...por encontrarte en mí****  
Mírame bien****  
que aún yo sigo aquí****  
escúchame...no sé vivir sin ti**

Después viene un solo de guitarra que dura 20 segundos y después viene el estribillo dos veces que lo cantamos juntos...

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi****  
tal vez cuando me vez****  
te haces feliz****  
quizás entre los dos****  
aún hay algo de amor**

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi****  
quizás tal vez cuando me vez****  
te haces feliz****  
quizás entre los dos****  
aún hay algo de amor**

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi****  
tal vez cuando me vez****  
te haces feliz****  
quizás entre los dos****  
aún hay algo de amor**

**Si alguna vez piensas en mi****  
quizás tal vez cuando me vez****  
te haces feliz****  
quizás entre los dos****  
aún hay algo de amor**

Cuando termina la canción Mamá tenia una expresión rara, pero no podía definirla, además de durante toda la canción Day se la había pasado mandando miradas como diciendo que querría decir algo con la canción, como me frustraba esa maldita conexión que tenían de Madre e hija, pero seguro que si le decía algo me dirían: _**Nada que ver Rafa, son ideas tuyas**_, así que mejor ni gastaba saliva en algo que no iba a llevarme a ningún lado. Mire mi reloj eran las doce y media, por lo que decidí dejarlas para ir a bañarme...

-Me voy a bañar-dije antes de salir de la habitación interrumpiendo su conexión visual...

Punto de vista Artemisa

-Me voy a bañar-dijo Rafa antes de salir de la habitación, dejándonos solas...

-Muy gracioso lo tuyo-dijo Mamá en cuanto escuchamos la puerta de la habitación de Rafa cerrarse.

-¿Qué?-le dije fingiendo que no entendía de lo que hablaba, mientras me levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada, que era la que estaba frente al tocador, y me dirigía a la puerta que daba a mi baño.

-No te hagas la tonta Daiana te dije que la terminaras con ese tema-escuche desde el baño que decía enojada.

-No se que me hablas Má-le dije inocentemente mientras abría las canillas para que se llenara la bañera.

-¿Por que eres tan testaruda?-dijo parada en la puerta del baño.

-El muerto se ríe del degollado-le dije sin poder contenerme, no me podía hacer esa pregunta, no ella, no la persona mas testaruda que conocía en la faz de la tierra.

-Daiana no te burles-dijo enojada.

-No me burlo, pero yo te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz, y algo me dice que tu felicidad esta con él así que lo lamento mucho pero voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para hacértelo entender, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que bañar-le dije decidida, no aguantaba mas ver esa tristeza que se refleja en sus ojos, no era estúpida estaba segura que cuando llegamos hace dos días de la casa de Ipswich se la había pasado todo el día llorando, ella dijo que tenia los ojos hinchados por que había dormido todo el días pero esa excusa ni Rafa se la creyó.

-Te equivocas-me dijo casi en un susurro mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-No la que se equivocas eres tú-le dije antes de que saliera de mi habitación...

Punto de vista Electra

Baje del auto contenta, o mas por lo menos mas tranquila, el sanador que había atendió a Day nos había dicho que era un poco grave lo que tenia pero que tenia cura, debía tomar dos veces por semana durante un mes una poción que por suerte no era tan fea como la mezcla, nos dijo que parecía que cuando le curaron las cotillas después de la caída no lo habían echo bien y esa era la razón para que estuviera débil, y para muy pesar de Day el Sanador le había dicho que la mezcla había sido de mucha ayuda, se muy bien que mi niña hubiera preferido que le dijera que la mezcla había sido un total desperdicio, pero por suerte para Rafa y para mi no debía comerla mas, ya no tendríamos que soportar sus berrinches ni ver su cara de asco al comerla, y gracias a Merlín ya no tendríamos que soportar ese maldito olor a podrido. Entramos en la casa, eran casi las 7 de la tarde...

-¿Dale Rafael dime de que estabas hablando con esa Sanadora rubia?-le pregunto Day por décima vez en el día a su hermano que estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Ya te he dicho que de nada hermanita-dijo Rafa sin importancia mientras se encogía de hombros y prendía la televisión.

-¡Mamá dile que me diga!-me dijo en tono caprichoso mientras hacia puchero, no soportaba cuando hacia esos berrinches de niña pequeña.

-¿Te recuerdo la edad que tienes?-le pregunte seria, y armándome de paciencia para no matarla.

-¡No me importa que edad tengo quiero que me diga!-seguí con su tono caprichoso mientras tanto Rafa sonreía divertido le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en su hermana.

-Daiana tu hermano no tiene por que darte explicaciones de lo que habla o deja de hablar con las personas-le recordé usando mi tono mas severo, haber si así conseguía que la terminara.

-Seguramente tu ya lo sabes ¿no?, por eso no te importa que no me lo diga-me reclamo, era cierto yo ya lo sabia por eso no le estaba haciendo esa misma escena a Rafa, pero de todos modos ella no tenia porque molestar a su hermano de esa forma.

-Eso no interesa-le dije cortante y podía ver los increíbles esfuerzos de Rafa por no reírse a carcajadas.

-Muy bien si no me lo quieren decir no me lo digan-dije adoptando una pose ofendida y ahora no era solo mi hijo sino que yo ya también estaba haciendo increíbles esfuerzos para no reírme-Pero vos-dijo señalando a su hermano-Vas a ver con Maita-le dijo en tono de amenaza y la sonrisa de Rafa se borro automáticamente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Rafa mirándola son sospecha y pude detectar un leve rastro de miedo en su voz.

-Vamos a ver como le cae que andes coqueteando con Sanadoras rubia teñidas, porque si esa era natural me como un moco de Troll, en su ausencia-lo amenazo con una sonrisa malévola, cualquier Madre normal les hubiera dicho que la terminaran...pero yo no era una Madre normal así que los deje seguir, además de que me divertía mucho esta situación.

-No te atreverías-le dijo Rafa y ya era evidente el terror en su voz.

-Pruébame-le dijo lentamente con una sonrisa de triunfo sabia que había ganado.

-Monstruo-le dijo mirándola mal-Solo le pedí algo para dormir-dijo resignado.

-¿Qué su cama y ella arriba tuyo?-pregunto con ironía,_**¡ ¿Quééé acaba de decir esa niña?...**_

-¡Artemisa!-le grite enojada y sorprendida.

-¡Mamá!-me grito ella asustada, antes de taparse la boca con las manos, mientras Rafael se descostillaba de la risa en el sillón-se me escapo-me dijo avergonzada mientras se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Por tu bien que no te vuelva a escuchar decir esas cosas!-le advertí seria, ella asintió con la cabeza obedientemente, era igual de guarra que su padre pero eso no le iba decir, porque quería que se sintiera mal por lo que había dicho y si le decía que se parecía a Cris aunque sea en algo como eso, se sentiría orgullosa. Para todo esto Rafael se seguía riendo por lo que Daiana le dio un manotazo en la cabeza para que se calmara.

-¡Oye!-le dijo enojado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Day le saco la lengua.

-Por tu culpa Mamá me reto-le dijo acusadoramente.

-¿Mi culpa?-pregunto incrédulo-si yo tengo la culpa de vos seas una guarra mal pensada-dijo Rafa con sarcasmo.

-Si si tienes la cul...-pero Day no termino de recriminarle a su hermano ya que fue interrumpida por una figura plateada, que yo conocía muy bien era el Patronus de Remus...

-Electra necesito que vayas al cuartel lo antes posible y me esperes hay-dijo la vos de Remus, y unos segundos después el Patronus se desvaneció...

-Me tengo que ir, en la cocina hay de todo para que se preparen la cena, no se a que ahora voy a volver así que no me esperen-les dije sin mirarlos aún tenia la vista clavada en el punto de la sala en donde antes había estado el Patronus, debía haber pasado algo importante para que Remus me pidiera que valla al cuartel.

-Si Mamá no te preocupes, solo cuídate-escuche que me decía la voz de Rafa sacándome de mis pensamientos que se habían disparado en toda las posibilidades de lo que podría haber pasado. Enfoque mi mirada en él tenia cara de preocupación...

-No te preocupes hijo todo estará bien-le dije tranquilizándolo, él asintió, y me di cuenta que Day no estaba en la sala-¿Tú hermana?-le pregunte pero antes de que me contestara escuche la voz de Day diciendo:

-Acá estoy-iba bajando las escaleras y traía un bolso en la mano-creí que tal vez lo necesitarías-dijo levantando el bolso y mostrándomelo.

-No entiendo-le dije totalmente desconcertada.

-Má mírate como estas vestida, no se que abra pasado pero si tienes que salir en una misión no creo que así sea la mejor forma-dijo un sonriendo un poco mientras me señalaba y estragaba el bolso, yo baje la mirada así mi ropa y tenia razón llevaba puesta ropa Muggle que no era nada cómoda principalmente las botas que ella me había obligado a usar y que me estaban matando los pies.

-Si tienes razón cariño, aunque tal vez ni siquiera necesite cambiarme-le dije restándole importancia al asunto, no quería que se procuraran, ella se encogió de hombros, antes de darme un beso de despedida.

-Toma Má-dijo Rafa entregándome mi capa, la cual me puse antes de darle un beso.

-No pelen-le dije con una sonrisa antes de desaparecerme.

Aparecí en la calle de Grimmauld Place enfrente del número 12, aunque obviamente era visible para mí ya que Dumbledore su guardia secreto me había dicho la locación exacta, camine por las escalera de la entrada, cuando estuve enfrente de la puerta saque mi varita, y antes de abrir la puerta di gran respiro como dándome valor para ver a la persona que habitaba en esa casa, toque la puerta con mi varita y de que se abriera se escucharon unos fuertes ruidos metálicos y luego el de una cadena, una vez adentro camine por el viejo vestíbulo pase por delante del retrato tapado de mi "adora y dulce" ex-suegra Walburga Black .Nunca me quiso, un sentimiento mutuo obviamente, ella sabia muy bien que mi familia no apoyaba sus enfermizos ideales, me consideraba una escoria una traidora a la sangre, pero como después de todo era sangre pura aceptaba que en los veranos cuando éramos adolescentes lo visitara, lo único bueno que hizo esa despreciable mujer en su vida fue a Sir...Sirius. Entre en la cocina con la esperanza de que por lo menos hubiera dos personas más aparte de él, no quería estar a sola con él, no si recordaba que la ultima vez que lo había visto y que había estado a solas con él casi lo besaba y mientras pensaba en eso una estrofa de la canción que hoy había cantado los gemelos se coló en mi cabeza...

**Entre tu y yo****  
hay viejos sentimientos****  
pensé que no****  
volverían jamás**

Moví mi cabeza para sacarme esa estrofa de la cabeza, pero en cuanto entre en la cocina no vi a nadie, me pareció raro, yo quería salir lo antes posible de esa casa, así que después se sacarme la capa y dejarla junto con el bolso en una de las sillas, me dirigí a las escaleras y subí hasta la habitación que sabia ocupaba Remus, golpee pero nadie me contesto así que entre pero al igual que la cocina estaba vacía, aún en contra de mis deseos seguí subiendo las escaleras hasta el ultimo rellano, si quería saber algo tendría que preguntárselo a él, toque la puerta que tenia la inscripción de _**-Sirius-**_ escuche _**-un pase-**_ y cuando apoye la mano en el picaporte pude ver que me temblaba, así que con los años de Auror que tenia donde lo vital era estar tranquilo me obligue a calmarme, volví a respirar hondo antes de abrir la puerta...

-Buenas tardes Black-dije en la forma más fría que me salió, debía interpretar, mi papel él estaba mirando por la ventana así que giro la cabeza en mi dirección y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude escuchar en mi cabeza otra estrofa de la canción...

**Y a flor de piel****  
hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,****  
pero también****  
se dio un amor****  
que puede hacer milagros**

-Buenas tardes Electra-dijo y su tono también era frió, pero en sus ojos no había odio, sino expectación, yo conocía cada una de sus miradas, estos años separados no habían logrado que yo las olvidara…

* * *

No soy buena escribiendo canciones pero queria, que esa canción este y como se supone que todavía en el 95 no se había echo tuve que poner que era de autoría de Artemisa. (No me maten)


	18. Y sentí tus besos, y vibro mi cuerpo

_**-Y sentí tus besos, y vibro mi cuerpo...**_

Punto de vista Sirius

-¿Cómo vas hacer para que venga?-le pregunte a Remus, ya eran cerca de las siete y el debía irse por lo que habíamos decidido que lo mejor era que me viera hoy con ella ya que él al igual que los otros miembro de la Orden estaban ocupados y no pasarían por el cuartel.

-Voy a mandarle un Patronus, es la única forma de que no sospeche-me contesto Remus mientras se ponía su capa.

-¿Que vas a decirle?-le pregunte, necesitaba que todo fuera perfecto Electra era inteligente si notaba algo raro no vendría.

-Que la necesito en el cuartel que venga y que me espere, por que si llega a venir y no me ve pude que sospeche algo-dijo pacientemente.

-Gracias-le dije sinceramente, necesitaba cerrar este capitulo en mi vida

-Cuando quieras-dijo sonriendo mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda antes de tomar su varita y exclamar -_**Expecto Patronum-**_Provocando que de la punta de su varita saliera una figura en forma de Halcón-listo ahora solo tienes que esperar que venga-dijo en cuanto su Patronus en forma de Halcón se perdió de vista-suerte-me deseo con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta del cuartel.

Una vez que me quede solo llame a Kreacher...

-Amo-dijo mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia, el repugnante elfo.

-Te ordeno que vayas a tu armario en la cocina y no salgas de hay hasta que te mande a llamar-le dije mirándolo con desprecio, aunque él no se quedo atrás.

-Lo que mande el amo-dijo con odio volviendo hacer una reverencia-va dejar que entre en la casa esa escoria que mi ama nunca quiso, esa traidora a la sangre-agrego por lo bajo aun sin levantarse.

-¡No vuelvas llamar a Electra así!-le grite enojado.-vete a tu guarida antes de que...vete a tu armario-le ordene y después de hacer otra estúpida reverencia y farfullar por lo bajo mas insultos se fue.

¡Maldito elfo!Odiaba que repitiera las palabras de la despreciable de mi Madre.

Me senté en la mitad de las escaleras a esperarla, unos 20 minutos después, aunque para mi fue mas una eternidad, se escucharon unos fuertes ruidos metálicos provenientes de la puerta, me levante del escalón donde estaba sentado antes de que terminara de abrir la puerta y subí hasta mi habitación, no quería que habláramos en la cocina por que Kreacher estaría hay y podría escuchar, y resto de la casa Electra lo odiaba, nunca le habia gustado que todo estuviera lleno de serpientes y si quería que ella hablara tendría que ser un lugar donde se sintiera cómoda, y el único lugar que quedaba era mi habitación, una vez dentro me pare junto a la ventana y corrí un poco una de las cortinas de terciopelo para poder mirar hacia fuera, unos minutos después escuche el sonido de unos tacones subiendo las escaleras y luego escuche que tocaban a la puerta, y en ese instante mi corazón se acelero, me odie por eso ,me odie por desear verla, por que no era solo que necesita sus explicaciones también necesitaba verla...

-Pase-dije intentando ignorar el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón, ella no entro al instante sino que espero unos segundos...

-Buenas tarde Black-escuche que decía fríamente, con odio, cada vez que la escuchaba tratarme así me dolía el alma, gire la cabeza dejando de ver por la ventana para cruzarme con su mirada de odio, provocando que el cuchillo que ella habia clavado hace15 años en mi se enterrara un poco mas...

-Buenas tarde Electra-dije fríamente, pero no creo que la haya podido mirar con odio, estaba demasiado ansioso y seguramente ella lo tono por que frunció el ceño y me miro con sospecha...

Narrador Omnisciente

-¿Sabes donde esta Remus?-pregunto Electra mientras intentaba entender la mirada de Sirius.

-No ¿por qué?-pregunto Sirius indiferente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Me envió un Patronus diciéndome que viniera-le contesto Electra mientras sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba al tenerlo tan cerca y encima le era difícil mirarlo así que se dedico mirar la habitación para no tener que ver sus ojos.

-¿Te dijo que iba estar acá?-pregunto Sirius y seguía hablando en tono indiferente, como si las preguntas las hiciera por compromiso no porque le interesara, él tenia la mirada en la cara de ella mientras veía que Electra miraba la habitación.

-No, me dijo que lo esperara acá-le explico Electra distraída ya que una foto que habia colgada en la pared le llamo la atención, sin proponérselo en realidad se fue alejando de la puerta y se fue adentrando en la habitación hasta que quedo enfrente de la fotografía-Yo tome esta foto-dijo casi en un susurro, Sirius no la escuchaba ya que estaba muy ocupado viendo como estaba vestida, hasta el momento siempre la habia visto con túnicas, pero en ese momento tenia puesta ropa Muggle, una camisa blanca con cierre mangas tres cuarto que le quedaba bien al cuerpo, el cierre no lo tenia hasta arriba sino hasta los pechos dejando ver un poco la musculosa que tenia debajo, también llevaba una pollera de jean negra larga hasta un poco debajo de la pantorrilla, la pollera también era al cuerpo aunque en el final era un poco acampanada, y donde terminaba la pollera empezaban las botas, negras de cuero que tenían un taco chino de 7cm,tenia el cabello suelto y cada unos de sus rulos bien marcados. Electra siempre habia sido hermosa pero ahora que la veía detenidamente y vestida así, Sirius en lo único que podía pensar era en que los años la habían puesto mas hermosa aun. Cuando Electra lo miro se dio cuenta de que en la mirada de Sirius habia deseo y eso provoco que en enrojeciera, en ese momento recordó lo que llevaba puesto y se hizo una nota mental de matar a Daiana por obligarla a vestirse como Muggle, pero mas que nada por la ropa que tenia específicamente...

-¿Por que nunca te casaste?-le pregunto Sirius con verdadera curiosidad, él no podía creer que acaba de preguntarle eso, era verdad que esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza desde que habia escuchado la conversación entre ella y Remus la noche de su llegada, pero aun así no era su intención preguntárselo tan directamente, fue como si su subconsciente hubiera hablado, pero se le hacia imposible que una mujer tan hermosa como Electra nunca se hubiera casado, además de que tenia muchísimas otras cualidades que la hacían perfecta, ella por su parte se quedo estática ante esa pregunta, además de que no sabia que contestarle, ya que la verdad no era una opción, al menos a él no podía decírsela, así que opto por representar su papel...

-No te interesa Black-le dijo fríamente, casi con repugnancia mientras volvía pasar su mirada por la habitación, como diciendo que cualquier cosa era mas interesante que mirarlo a él, a Sirius le molesto esa contestación pero mas que nada ese gesto no soportaba que lo ignorara de esa forma, estaba cansado de que pisoteara su orgullo a su antojo, así que dejándose llevar por su enojo se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo bruscamente obligándola a mirarlo, ella se sorprendió al sentir el agarre de Sirius y lo miro furiosa ya que le estaba haciendo daño...

-¡Suéltame!-le rugió mirándolo con odio, como contestación él ejerció mas presión sobre su brazo antes de atraerla hacia él mientras tomaba su otro brazo-¡Por tu bien suéltame Black!-le amenazo mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre-¡Me haces daño!-le grito intentando hacerlo entrar en razón ya que cada vez era mas fuerte la presión de las manos de Sirius sobre los brazos de Electra hasta el punto de que ella estaba segura que le iba dejar marcas, además tenia la cara desencaja por el enojo y por primera en su vida ella le tuvo miedo, al escuchar lo ultimo Sirius soltó una carcajada fría mas parecida al gruñido de un perro...

-¿Te hago daño?-le pregunto con ironía-¡ ¿y el daño que tu me hiciste a mi?-le grito furioso Sirius, el enojo que tenia no le dejaba ver la cosas con claridad, no era consiente de que en verdad estaba sobrepasándose, hasta el punto de estar haciéndole daño a la mujer que juro jamás ponerle un dedo encima, para Electra la pregunta de Sirius fue mucho mas dolorosa que el dolor de sus brazos, porque como ella bien sabia dado a su trabajo los dolores fiscos se van, pero las heridas del alma o del corazón son muy difíciles de curar, además de que duelen mil veces más, ella sabia muy bien que al irse lo habia lastimado que le habia abierto un herida que iba ser muy difícil de sanar, pero una cosa era imaginárselo y otra cosa muy distinto era haberlo escuchado de su boca, haber escuchado esa pregunta llena de odio para también llena de agonía, porque solo un tonto no podría escuchar el dolor que trasmitía esa pregunta, no pudo mas y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Eso fue lo Sirius necesito para volver a la realidad para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la soltó al instante como si los brazos de Electra fueran hierro caliente y se alejo un paso de ella. Electra sentía una ardor en los brazos y sentía como mas lagrimas escapaban por mas que las quiso reprimir no pudo, se dio la vuelta no quería que él las viera no porque le molestara sino porque sabia que a él le dolía cuando ella lloraba y no quería lastimarlo mas, no después de ese grito ya no podía seguir lastimándolo, intento mirarse en la parte que Sirius habia echo presión paro la tapaba la manga de la camisa, así que se la saco no podía dejar que le quedaran marcas, tenia miedo que los gemelos las vieran y se preocuparan, una vez que sus brazos quedaron al descubierto vio en ambos los dedos de Sirius marcados en rojo sobre su piel saco su varita del bolsillo de su pollera pero en al momento que iba ser desaparecer lo moretones con un encantamiento que ella sabia muy _**(en su trabajo era muy común que sufriera daños)**_ sintió que la mano de Sirius tomaba la suya, al tiempo que le decía con la voz cargada de culpa:

-Perdóname, deja que yo lo haga-Se sentía una basura no podía creer que le habia echo eso, no a ella, no importaba lo que pasara entre ellos, pero el lastimarla no estaba entre sus opciones, cuando Electra se saco la camisa y dejo al descubierto sus brazos marcados quiso patearse el mismo o dejar que le lanzaran mil Crucios a la vez. Pero en cuanto Electra sintió su mano de alejo de él, fue como un acto reflejo no por miedo sino porque no podía permitirse que Sirius la tocara, no, porque sabía que en cuanto eso pasara perdería la voluntad, por su parte Sirius sin poder contenerse le dijo con frustración:

-Deja de escapar-ella lo miro y él vio que tenia los ojos rojos y por sus mejillas seguían resbalando lagrimas era una imagen que le partía el alma, Electra no podía hablar se lo impedía el nudo que se le habia formado en la garganta al intentar detener los sollozos que al igual que las lagrimas querían escapar, Sirius se acerco a ella parecía que su cuerpo se manejaba solo ya que él no le habia dado la orden a sus pies para que acortaran la distancia entre ellos tampoco a su mano para que limpiara una de las lagrimas que escapaban de esos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, ella no se habia equivocado en cuanto sintió la mano de él sobre la piel de su mejilla perdió la voluntad, Sirius dejo que su cuerpo se manejara solo, la mano que habia usado siguió la trayectoria del cuello de Electra hasta posicionarla en su nuca, y su mano libre la puso en la cintura de ella y de ese modo la atrajo hacia él, sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento a los ojos sus labios se juntaron, esta vez no habia nadie que los interrumpiera, su bocas se movieron juntas, amoldaban perfectamente se movían en un compás sincronizado, sus lenguas se buscaban la una a la otra para bailar un mismo ritmo como paso la primera vez que se besaron cuando tenían 16 años, los brazos de ella se enredaron en el cuello de él mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el momento, ninguno de los dos pensó ni tampoco quieran hacerlo, _**se deseaban ,se necesitaban**_ y aunque ninguno de los quería reconocerlo _**se amaban**_...

_**Desde que estas aquí, mi corazón se reactivo**_

_**Con ese cariño que le faltaba **_

_**y esas noches que no aguantaba**_

_**Desnude mi corazón en la habitación**_

_**Le pedí a sus labios que me besaran**_

_**Y sentí mi cuerpo como se entregaba**_

_**Dejaron que el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria manejaran sus cuerpos**_, que acallaran la razón y lógica de ambos, de esas luego se ocuparían, lo único que les importaba ahora era que entre sus brazos tenían a ser que los hacia vibrar...

_**Porque esta noche tengo ganas,**_

_**de decirte lo que siento.**_

_**De expresarte mil palabras,**_

_**que por ti me estoy muriendo.**_

_**Porque esta noche tengo ganas,**_

_**de expresarte mis locuras.**_

_**Y de rozar todo tu cuerpo…**_

_**y servirme de tu almohada**_

_**Porque esta noche tengo ganas…**_

Sus besos era intensos se podía palpar el deseo en ellos, era como si quisieran que cada uno de estos compensaran todos aquellos que no se habían dado, ella le acariciaba la nuca con una mano mientras la otra se entrelazaba en su pelo, las manos de él se movían libremente acariciándole la espalda por debajo de la musculosa, sintiendo su piel, la cual se erizaba con cada toque, ella llevo sus manos a los botones de la camisa de él y comenzó a desabrochársela, una vez que termino se la saco dejándola tirada en el piso, él comenzó a sacarle la musculosa por lo que Electra levanto los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo, Sirius dejo que la musculosa cayera en el piso al igual que habia echo ella con su camisa, él paso sus besos al cuello de ella mientras sentía que las manos de Electra le acariciaban el pecho, llevo una de sus manos al cierre de la pollera la cual al bajarlo callo al instante, dejándola solo en ropa interior y botas, sin dejar de besarla tanto el la boca, como el cuello, los hombros y todo los lugares que podía la condujo a la cama donde la recostó y él se posiciono arriba siguió besándole el cuello mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, luego comenzó a bajar sus besos y caricias por su cuerpo, sonrío al escuchar los gemidos de placer que salían de la boca de Electra, siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con su boca y sus manos hasta que llego a una de sus botas bajo el cierre y se la saco antes de besarle la pierna, para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra, se separo de ella para poder sacarse el pantalón pero en cuanto ella vio eso se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y lo tomo por el borde del pantalón atrayéndolo hacia ella, al tiempo que le sonreí de esa forma que lo volvía loco ,una vez que lo tuvo cerca subió y bajo sus manos por toda la extensión de su pecho y abdomen y luego sustituyo sus manos por su boca, ya que con sus manos comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y después el pantalón, para luego bajárselo dejándolo solo en bóxers y esta vez fue ella la que sonrío al escuchar los pequeños jadeos que salían de la boca de Sirius mientras ella seguía besándolo y acariciándolo, volvió poner su boca sobre la de él, necesitaba sentir esos besos dulces como la miel mezclados con una pasión gamberra que solo tenían los de Sirius. Sintió las yemas de los dedos de él recorrer el camino de su espalda, la cual se arqueo un poco la sentir ese toque áspero pero a la vez suave que la hicieron estremecerse de pasión, hasta llegar al broche de su sostén el cual desabrocho hábilmente, dejándola mas desnuda que vestida, la volvió a recortar en la cama sin dejarla de besar, pero ahora era el momento para admirarse para recordar cada parte del cuerpo de el otro y para conocer los cambios que todos estos años les habían producido, se miraron como si fuera la primera y ultima que lo harían, gravaron en sus mentes el cuerpo del otro, se besaron y acariciaron suave y lentamente como si estuvieran hechos del mas fino cristal...

_**No se que fue lo que paso**_

_**Sentí el amor que nos toco**_

_**Y sentí tus besos, y vibro mi cuerpo...**_

Enredo su pierna derecha en la cadera de él y luego engancho su pie en el bóxers y comenzó a bajarlo hasta que se lo quito, dejándolo totalmente desnudo sobre ella, esta vez era su turno, se separo un poco de ella para quitarle su ropa interior sus manos rozaron la parte mas intima de Electra lo que le provoco un temblor con solo un roce, Sirius solo sonrió satisfecho de lo que provocaba en ella, antes de volver a acostarse sobre Electra, ahora si estaban totalmente desnudos ya no habia nada que les impidiera ser uno, pero ella cerro sus piernas y él la miro fijo preguntándole con la mirada _**¿Por qué?**_ , ella le devolvió la mirada perdiéndose en esos ojos grises que parecían plata liquida...necesitaba decírselo aunque él ya no le correspondiera aunque él ya nunca mas se lo volviera a decir, quería que antes de que dejaran de ser dos para convertirse en uno, él lo escuchara salir de su boca eso que tenia atravesado en la garganta y que estaba luchando con toda sus fuerzas por salir_**, esas dos palabras, esas cinco letras, ese sentimiento que le estaba quemando el pecho...**_

_**Porque esta noche tengo ganas, de decirte lo que siento**_

_**De expresarte mil palabras, que por ti me estoy muriendo**_

_**Porque esta noche tengo ganas, de expresarte mis locuras**_

_**Y de rozar todo tu cuerpo… y servirme de tu almohada**_

_**Porque esta noche tengo ganas…**_

-_**Te Amo..**_.-dijo al tiempo que abría sus piernas, Sirius se deleito con esas palabras, si la lógica hubiera estado en ese momento en su cabeza le hubiera dicho que algo andaba mal que era imposible que de la boca de ella salieran esas dos palabras pero la lógica no estaba y dejándose llevar por el momento le correspondió diciéndole eso que se venia negando desde hacia mucho _**eso que estaba trabado en su garganta...**_

_**Porque esta noche tengo ganas, de decirte lo que siento**_

_**De expresarte mil palabras, que por ti me estoy muriendo**_

_**Porque esta noche tengo ganas, de expresarte mis locuras**_

_**Y de rozar todo tu cuerpo… y servirme de tu almohada**_

_**Porque esta noche tengo ganas…**_

-_**Te Amo...**_-dijo al tiempo que entraba en ella lentamente fusionando sus cuerpos, y a igual que en él si la lógica hubiera estado en la cabeza de Electra le hubiera dicho que eso era imposible, pero la lógica no estaba, por lo que no le importo si eso era verdad o no, solo le importo que esas palabra habia salido de su boca convirtiéndola en la mujer mas feliz del mundo...

Sentía como él se movía suavemente sobre ella provocándole gemidos de placer mezclados con la mención de su nombre, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía completa, Electra le habia entregado el alma a Sirius en el momento en que le dijo que lo amaba y cuando lo dejo, también dejo su alma y ahora que él estaba dentro de ella podía sentir como su alma volvía a su lugar sentía como el hueco que habia en el medio de su pecho por primera vez en años estaba totalmente lleno y que con cada beso que le daba curaba cada una de las heridas que tenia en el corazón...escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella hacían que su pecho se inflara de felicidad, sus besos y caricias curaban la herida que ella misma le habia abierto hacia años...comenzó a ser sus movimientos mas rápidos, mas intensos al tiempo que gemía su nombre y gritos de placer de ambos llenaba la habitación que estaba siendo testigo de su amor, hasta que ambos sintieron una explosión, _**un fuego que los quemaba,**_ que los lleno por completo, llevándolos a la gloria, volviéndolos una sola persona una y otra vez sintiendo un placer inexplicable...´

_**Y yo te quiero… y yo te amo…**_

_**Esta noche… esta noche tengo ganas**__**…**_

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos mientras recuperaban la respiración...sin decirse nada solo mirándose a los ojos se separaron hasta que él quedo acostado en la cama, ella se acurruco en su pecho mientras él usaba el brazo que tenia libre para taparlos con una colcha ya que el otro lo tenia alrededor de ella aprisionándola contra él, todavía no querían volver a la realidad, aun quería disfrutar un poco mas de esa de inconsciencia, luego se harían cargo de las consecuencias de esa _**noche de amor y pasión**_, ahora solo se besaron suave, lentamente con dulzura como si fuera el ultimo, antes de quedarse dormidos...

Sirius se despertó con una sensación plenitud que hacia mucho no sentía, al principio no entendió porque, pero después sintió que alguien estaba acostado sobre su pecho y sin abrir sus ojos aun supo perfectamente quien era ya que un exquisito aroma a chocolate le lleno la nariz, al tiempo que imágenes de la noche anterior se colaban por su cabeza, abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda de Electra la cual dormía profundamente, necesitaba ir al baño así procurando tener el mayor cuidado para no despertarla la corrió de sobre su pecho y salió de la cama, se puso sus bóxers que estaban en el piso al pie de la cama y una bata, pero antes de salir de la habitación la miro y otra sonrisa se dibujo en su cara mientras volvía a su lado para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios ,ella solo se movió un poco mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Sirius fue al baño y después bajo las escaleras hasta al cuarto de Remus, abrió un poco la puerta pero su amigo no estaba, en realidad el solo se estaba cerciorando, esperaba que Remus no estuviera, luego siguió bajando las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina, tenia hambre así que busco algo para comer, encontró un paquete de galletas saladas y luego tomo dos cervezas de mantequilla, por las dudas que Electra se despertara y quisiera, cuando estaba saliendo vio sobre una de las sillas el bolso y la capa de Electra, pero no les presto mucha atención, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación...

En cuanto Electra se despertó no abrió inmediatamente los ojos, pero mientras su mente se iba despertando unas imágenes que la llenaban de felicidad aparecían por su cabeza, sabia que tenia que estar muy enojada con ella por dejar que eso pasara entre ellos pero aun así no lo estaba, mientras se desperezaba tanteo el lugar donde él tendría que estar durmiendo, pero solo toco la sabanas, y eso hizo que un frió le recorriera el cuerpo no quiso abrir los ojos, no, porque sabia que en cuanto lo hiciera se encontraría acostada en su cama y sabría con total certeza que esas imágenes solo eran parte de un sueño, un hermoso sueño, un deseo que nunca se haría realidad, se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo y enterró la cara en la almohada, como si fuera una broma de mal gusto el aroma de Sirius entro en su nariz, no podía creer lo vivido que habia sido su sueño, aunque en verdad no podía sorprenderse mucho no era la primera vez en estos 15 años que se despertaba con esa sensación de haber estado con él, a veces su mente le jugaba unas muy malas pasadas, dio un puñetazo de frustración al colchón aun con la cara escondida en la almohada, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama y le acariciaba el pelo, se levanto de golpe dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara de Sirius, dejándose llevar por la emoción que le provoco el darse cuenta que todo eso habia no habia sido un sueño que todo eso habia pasado de verdad, lo abrazo aferrándose a él como si tuviera miedo de que si lo soltaba lo perdería otra vez, Sirius le devolvió el abrazo aunque estaba un poco confundido no entendía la reacción de Electra, sintió que el hombro donde ella tenia la cara estaba húmedo y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando así que la tomo por lo hombros separando la un poco de él para poder mirarla a la cara...

-No llores-le pidió mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con su mano.

- Pensé que era un sueño-le dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir el tacto de Sirius.

-¿Tan vividos son tus sueños?-le pregunto en tono de broma, aunque la entendía muy bien si el se hubiera despertado como ella también hubiera creído que todo fue un sueño, Electra esbozo una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras le decía:

-No sabes cuanto-habia tanto dolor en esa frase que Sirius sintió una punzada en el pecho no soportaba que ella sufriera, la beso queriendo curar con el ese dolor, era hermoso poder besar los labios del otro, acariciarse, sentirse, pero ambos sabían que ya no podían seguir en esa burbuja de inconsciencia, ambos sabían que en cuanto ese beso terminara la burbuja se rompería que tendrían que enfrentarse a la realidad, que Electra tendría que dar explicaciones que Sirius necesitaba escuchar...


	19. Por que diablos me dejaste si me amabas

_**¿Por que diablos me dejaste si me amabas?...**_

Punto de vista Electra

No quería que el beso terminara, no solo porque besar a Sirius era una de las cosas mas exquisitas que existían en la vida, sino también porque sabía que en cuanto ese beso se terminara tendría que enfrentarme a la realidad, tendría que dar las explicaciones que nunca di, no podía seguir mintiendo, no después de lo que paso entre nosotros, además ya no tenia la fuerza para alejarme de él, termine el beso aun en contra de mi voluntad...

_**Dime por qué lloraste**__**  
Y por qué me mentiste**__**  
Dime por qué lloraste**__**  
Y por qué me mentiste**_

_**Yo te di todo lo que tenía**__**  
Y tú me dejaste plantado**__**  
¿Tenías que tratarme tan mal?**__**  
Ahora estoy todo el día lamentándome**_

-Necesito ir al baño-le dije saliendo de la cama, tenia la sabana alrededor del cuerpo mientras buscaba mi ropa interior por la habitación, una vez que ya la tenia puesta tome la camisa de Sirius del piso y me la puse, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando me acorde que él no vivía solo-¿Remus esta?-pregunte sobresaltada.

-No-me dijo con la vista clavada en mis piernas, lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

-Sirius a las personas se las mira a cara cuando se les habla-le dije haciéndome la ofendida, era tan hermoso poder decir su nombre y que la boca no me quemara.

-Tu cara es hermosa, pero esa la puedo ver todo el tiempo-dijo aun con su mirada en mis piernas y con una sonrisa picara, yo sonreí y estaba por salir de la habitación cuando me acorde de la verdadera razón por la que habia venido en un principio a esta casa...

-¿No se suponía que Remus me necesitaba urgentemente?-le reclame, al escuchar eso Sirius dejo de mirar mis piernas y me miro a los ojos y no habia ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en ellos.

-Era mentira-me dijo como si no pasara nada.

-Lo único que consigues con eso es que no vuelva a confiar en Remus-le dije seria.

-A ti lo que te molesta es que Remus me prefiere a mi-dijo con superioridad, yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

-No seas infantil-le recrimine-solo que no me gusta que me engañen para conseguir lo que quieren-le aclare un poco enojada, ya no teníamos 16 años no podíamos seguir comportándonos como adolescentes.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Fue la única forma que encontré para que nos viéramos... ¿o a caso si el que te hubiera pedido que vegas hubiera sido yo habrías aceptado?-me pregunto enojado, yo desvié la vista de sus ojos...

-No...-dije en un susurro saliendo de la habitación.

Antes de salir del baño me mire en el espejo, el cual me devolvió la imagen de alguien que se sentía feliz eso no podía negarlo, yo amaba a Sirius y estar con el habia sido...perfecto...no habia otra forma para definirlo, pero también me devolvió la imagen de alguien que estaba asustada...o tal vez esa no era la palabra correcta para lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba nerviosa...en realidad tenia un remolino de sentimientos en el cuerpo, pero ya no podía seguir dándole largas al asunto..._**Vamos Electra después de todo eres una Gryffindor**_ me dije antes de volver a entrar en la habitación. Sirius estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de esta, se habia sacado la bata y se habia puesto solo el pantalón del pijama, tenia la vista en el techo mientras comía distraídamente lo que parecían galletas y en la otra mano tenia una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, era cierto que ya no tenia el mismo cuerpo que a los 20 años y que el tiempo que habia pasado en Azkaban le habían quitado mucha vida pero aun así seguía siendo un hombre que al verlo te quitaba la respiración, me mordí el labio mientras reprimía mis ganas de besarlo y acariciarlo...me senté en la cama junto a él y tome una galleta del paquete en realidad solo lo hice por hacer algo a causa de los nervios se me habia echo un nudo en el estomago, pero Sirius seguía sin mirarme, trague saliva difícilmente antes de hablarle...

-Sirius...

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste anoche?-pregunto interrumpiéndome mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos grises en los míos.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte, no estaba muy segura de que se refería, pero tenía una leve sospecha...

-Que me amas-dijo serio confirmando mi sospecha mientras sus ojos taladraban los míos, como si quisiera sacar de ellos las respuestas a todas sus preguntas...

-Si-le dije muy segura mientras le mantenía la mirada en la cual deseaba que se reflejara mi sinceridad, quería que el supiera que era verdad, ya no quería escapar mas...

_**Dime por qué lloraste**__**  
Y por qué me mentiste**__**  
Dime por qué lloraste**__**  
Y por qué me mentiste**_

_**Si hay algo que dijera o hiciera**__**  
Dímelo y te pediré disculpas**__**  
Si no lo haces, créeme que no podré seguir**__**  
Reteniendo estas lágrimas en los ojos**_

-Es cierto, lo puedo ver en tus ojos no estas mintiendo-dijo dolido mientras apartaba su mirada de mi y volvía a mirar el techo, no entendía por que le dolía o le molestaba que lo amara, no esperaba que me perdonara pero lo que menos me imaginaba era que le doler que lo amara-¿Por que diablos me dejaste si me amabas?-dijo con rabia contenida todavía mirando el techo, se notaba que estaba haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para no volver a perder los estribos como la noche anterior.

-Te juro que voy a responder a todas tus preguntas con la verdad, pero antes necesito que tú me respondas una a mí-le dije con suplica.

-Elec...-empezó a protestar enojado mientras volvía mirarme.

-Por favor-le suplique interrumpiéndolo mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos, él cerró sus ojos por un segundo para luego volver abrirlos y asentir con la cabeza, necesitaba saberlo aunque sabia que si no era verdad se me volvería abrir el hueco en medio del pecho, pero aun sabiendo las consecuencias quería saberlo...

-¿Cuando dijiste anoche que me amabas era verdad o solo fue algo del momento?-se lo pregunte tranquilamente, no deje que mi voz reflejara la desesperación por escuchar su respuesta o en realidad por escuchar que él todavía me amaba...

_**Te lo pido de rodillas**__**  
Si al menos escucharas mis súplicas**__**  
¿Puedo hacer algo?**__**  
Porque créeme que ya no lo soporto**__**  
Estoy tan enamorado de ti**_

_**Dime por qué lloraste**__**  
Y por qué me mentiste**__**  
Dime por qué lloraste**__**  
Y por qué me mentiste**_

-Es verdad a pesar de todo te sigo amando-me dijo serio hasta parecía enojado, pero no me sorprendió su actitud yo habia dañado su orgullo era obvio que con todo lo que le habia hecho el no quisiera quererme mas, pero en el corazón no se manda, yo lo sabia muy bien porque durante todos estos años habia querido dejarlo de amar pero no habia podido al contrario cada día ese amor crecía un poco mas...

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te hice-le rogué mientras hacia increíbles esfuerzos para reprimir las lagrimas que querían escapar...

-Antes de perdonarte necesito que me expliques que fue lo que paso-dijo con vos inexpresiva mientras alejaba bruscamente su rostro de mis manos y se levantaba de la cama.

-Si tienes razón-le dije mirándolo, el se habia apoyado en la puerta y esperaba mis explicaciones, di un gran respiro antes de empezar hablar-...Cuando mi hermana murió fue muy difícil para mí, creo que todavía hay una parte de mi que no lo supero, pero mas que nada me sentí culpable...

-¿Culpable? -pregunto Sirius desconcertado interrumpiéndome-¿Cómo puedes sentirte culpable de la mue...

-No me siento culpable de la muerte de mi hermana-le aclare respondiendo a la pregunta que no le habia dejado terminar de formular.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto más desconcertado aun.

-Me sentía culpable de que mi hermana no haya disfrutado de una vida junto a Christopher y los gemelos, porque si mi hermana no se hubiera tenido que hacer cargo de mí se habría casado con Cris la primera vez que se lo pidió-le grite mientras cerraba mis manos en puños.

-No entiendo de lo que estas hablando-dijo entre confundido y molesto mientras se acerca a la cama y se sentaba al lado mío.

-Cris y Ciry se conocieron cuando ella tenia 23 años fue cuando Christopher se mudo definitivamente a Londres y tomo un puesto en el Ministerio, por que hasta el momento solo venia de vacaciones a visitar a sus papas que se habían venido a vivir a acá hacia unos años, en esa época mi hermana estaba mal hacia poco que mi Papá habia muerto y Cris fue el hombro en el que ella se pudo apoyar, fue quien la escucho, quien le limpio las lagrimas, porque Ciry tenia una carga demasiado pesada, tenía que consolarnos a mi y a mí Mamá tenía que ser fuertes por nosotras, así fue como se enamoraron él la ayudo cuando mas lo necesito...y cuando Cris creyó que la tormenta habia cesado un poco le pidió que se casaran y ella le dijo que si estaba súper enamorada de él, mi hermana estaba buscando la forma de contárnoslos porque para nosotras Cris era un amigo, un compañero de trabajo aunque Mamá siempre hacia chiste sobre ellos decía que eran mas que amigos pero mi hermana nunca lo confirmo...pero mientras buscaba la forma de decírnoslo mi Mamá...falleció, y esta vez tuvo una carga mas pesada porque no solo tenia que consolarme, sino también tenia que hacerse cargo de mi ya que solo tenia 10 años...mi Mamá le habia hecho jurar que si algo le pasaba yo iba ser su prioridad numero uno por lo menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, por eso mi hermana decidió no casarse termino su relación con Cris no creía que fuera justo para él hacerlo esperar ni tampoco ponerlo en un segundo plano Ciry creía que al dejarlo libre podría encontrar alguien que lo valorara como se merecía, a Cris le dolió mucho pero él siempre hacia lo que mi hermana le pedía, incluso si lo que le pedía era que se alejara de ella, por eso se fue a vivir de vuelta a Argentina sabia que si se quedaba acá iba ser muy difícil para los dos...-pare unos segundo de hablar para acomodar un poco mis ideas era la primera vez que hablaba de esto y que quería explicárselo todo necesitaba que el entendiera cuales habían sido mis razones para dejarlo, Sirius no habia emitido palabra en todo el tiempo que yo habia hablado solo me miraba fijamente y de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño o abría la boca para decir algo pero volvía a cerrarla sin emitir sonido-cuatro años después se encontraron en una misión en Venezuela, Ciry no lo habia dejado de querer habia tenido citas con un par de hombres pero no sentía ni siquiera algo parecido a lo que habia sentido por Cris, él tampoco la habia dejado de querer entonces cuando unos meses después fue a visitar a sus papas a Londres la busco y le dijo que no le importaba si tenia que esperar pero que quería estar con ella, mí hermana no tuvo la fuerza para decirle que se fuera por segunda vez, lo único que Cris le pidió fue que esa vez lo dejara formar parte de su vida que todos supieran que eran parejas que yo supiera que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad se casarían...-

-Por fin obtuviste la respuesta a la pregunta que tu hermana siempre contestaba con evasivas -dijo Sirius con voz inexpresiva su cara era una piedra no tenia expresión alguna y habia dejado de mirarme a los ojos así que no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza-Por fin supiste por que tu hermana quería esperar a que cumplieras 17 para casarse-dijo del mismo modo, me estaba exasperando un poco no saber que pasaba por su cabeza...

-Si...aunque a veces hubiera preferido nunca enterarme-dijo en vos baja, eso lo habia dicho mas para mi que para él.

-¿Tu hermana te contó todo esto?-pregunto mientras me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, creo que mi hermana nunca pensaba contestarme esa pregunta...lo leí en su diario, poco después de que murió lo encontré en su recamara mientras juntaba sus cosas para guardarlas en el sótano, la madre de Cris me pidió que sacara todas la cosas personales de ellos dos, decía que para aceptar su muerte lo primero que habia que hacer era entender que ya no volverían a ese cua...rto...-deje de hablar ya que la voz se me quebró a la vez que una única lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, Sirius levanto su mano como si quisiera limpiarla pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a bajarla sin tocarme...

-Aun no entiendo porque me dejaste... ¿Creías que privándote de la felicidad le pagarías a tu hermana?-me pregunto con ironía mientras posaba su mirada en la araña de luces que habia en el techo.

-No lo se, tal vez si...tal vez no, no pensaba bien ese momento...pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que si amaba a mi hermana debía cuidar a sus hijos como si fueran míos, debía dedicar mi vida entera ellos si era necesario-le dije muy segura, y en cuanto Sirius escucho esto su mirada se clavo en mí ojos, sentía como me traspasaba con ella...

-Daiana tenia razón, me dejaste por que ibas a adoptarlos-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No, ellos no tienen la culpa-le dije enojada fulminándolo con la mirada, mis niños no tenían la culpa, la única culpable era yo...

-No por supuesto que no tienen la culpa, solo eran niños, los errores los cometieron los grande-dijo mirando significativamente-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-me grito dejando salir la rabia que habia estado conteniendo-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que querías hacer?-volvió a gritar mientras se paraba de la cama y le pegaba a la pared con el puño.

-Porque tú no tenías porque cargar con esa responsabilidad, ese era mi trabajo-le dije lacónicamente mientras clavaba mi mirada en un poster de motos Muggle que habia en la pared, aunque en realidad no lo estaba viendo realmente.

-No me vengas con idioteces Electra, tú eras mi mujer todo lo que te concernía a ti me importaba a mi también-me espeto furioso.

-Tu no estaba listo para esa responsabilidad, además yo no tenia derecho de obligarte a que lo tomaras-le dije.

-¿No crees que esa decisión la tenía que tomar yo? ¿Que me tendrías que haber dejado elegir en vez de tomar la decisión tu sola?-me pregunto entre enojado y dolido.

-Tú y yo nos amábamos mucho, pero en el último tiempo las cosas nos estaban bien entre nosotros, yo deje que el dolor por la perdida de mi hermana provocara una distancia entre nosotros, tú estabas para mi pero yo estuve para ti...no te atrevas a negarlo-le advertí cuando abrió su boca para hablar-Tal vez con tu hermano no tenían la misma relación que yo tenia con la mía, pero era tu hermano y yo no estuve hay para ti cuando se supo lo de su muerte, no te ayude a saber que fue lo que le habia pasado, te deje solo, deje que cargaras con tu dolor y con mi dolor porque a pesar de todo seguías estando hay, seguías cuidando de mi como si la única que tuviera derecho a sufrir era yo, no podía seguir haciéndote eso...se que lo que hice no fue lo mejor, que debí hacer las cosas de otra manera...pero tengo que reconocer que habia una parte de mi que tenia la esperanza de que me buscaras o que el dolor de nuestra separación iba ser tan fuerte que iba volver yo sola a rogarte que me perdonaras, pero las cosas se salieron de control...lo que hizo la maldita rata fue algo que no esperábamos-todo el tiempo que habia hablado lo habia echo con culpa y con dolor pero en la ultima frase hable con odio el cual me recorría por todo el cuerpo, un odio que me hacia hervir la sangre...

-¿Me creíste culpable?-me pregunto después de unos minutos de estar en silencio, se le notaba que era una pregunta que hacia mucho rondaba por su cabeza.

-No-le dije segura mirándolo a los ojos y hasta un poco ofendida porque me hiciera esa pregunta, siempre creí en su inocencia, sabia que no era capaz de traicionar a Lily y a James, mucho menos de matar a la maldita rata...aunque se lo mereciera-pero si me enoje mucho contigo-le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Porque?-me pregunto con curiosidad.

-No sabia bien lo que habia pasado, nadie lo sabia, pero tenia una muy fuerte sospecha de que al intentar defender a los demás te habías dañado solo...y no me equivoque-le dije, ahora era yo que estaba reclamando-el enojo me ayudo al principio, estaba tan enojada contigo porque todo eso estuviera pasando que no quería verte me decía a mi misma...que no me importaba que estuvieras encerrado, aunque sabia muy bien que era una mentira las pesadillas que tenia cada noche me lo hacían ver, te veía rodeado de denme...tores sin varita, sin...poder defenderte-le dije con la voz quebrada mientras dejaba que las lagrimas recorrieran mi cara-y cuando ya no pude usar mas al enojo de excusa volvió la culpa y así he vivido todos estos años consumiéndome de dolor por dentro, odiándome por dejarte, por ser la única que daño el mas grande y puro amor que tenia, llorando en silencio creando una mascara para que nadie supiera en realidad lo que sentía por dentro, no voy a negar que fui feliz pero toda esa felicidad fue por los gemelos, fue por ser su Madre...anoche me preguntaste por que nunca me habia casado fue por que nunca pude volver a amar nadie, porque con la única persona que quería hacerlo era contigo, porque al único hombre que he amado es a ti desde que tenia 11 años, porque...-pero no pude seguir hablando por que Sirius me habia tomado el rostro con las manos y me lo habia impedido con uno de sus besos, pero era un beso tan lleno de enojo, de desesperación, de rabia que hasta dolía pero no me importaba quería sentir todo su enojo hasta incluso su odio porque en ese beso me decía mas de lo que podría decirme en palabras enrede mis manos en su pelo mientras él sacaba sus manos de mi cara y ponía sus brazos alrededor de mí, podía sentir sus manos fuertemente en mi espalda atrayéndome mas hacia él hasta que no habia espacio entre nosotros, nos separamos cuando se nos acabo el aire, pero aun así manteníamos nuestras frentes unidas...

-No puedo mas, te necesito...siempre te necesite, me duele las cosas que hiciste hubiera preferido que actuaras de otra forma...pero me duele mas estar lejos de ti, no poder verte, escucharte, acariciarte, besarte-dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas con su pulgar, mientras yo besaba su mandíbula...

-Perdóname...-le pedí mirándolo a los ojos, él no me contesto solo me beso, quería creer que con eso significaba que me perdonaba, pero lo conocía muy bien y sabia que ese beso por mas que estuviera cargado de amor no significaba un _**"te perdono"...**_ yo lo habia dañado, lo habia abandonado cuando mas me necesito e iba ser muy difícil que el lograra perdonarme, pero yo sabia lo que era vivir sin él y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo, quería estar con Sirius aunque entre nosotros estuviera siempre esa herida...-Tengo que irme...-le dije después de un rato de estar abrazados sin hablar.

-No...-dijo Sirius abrazándome mas fuerte.

-Sirius salí de mi casa ayer como a las siete de la tarde...ni siquiera se que hora es, pero ya debe ser media mañana, los gemelos ya deben de haber despertado y deben estar preocupados-le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo, habia una parte de mi esa que habia estado dormida durante 15 años y que anoche él la habia despertado ,se quería quedar hay entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus caricias, su calor, su aroma, escuchando su voz, besando sus labios...pero también estaba esa parte de mi, la que era mas racional, que me estaba recordando que era Madre y que tenia responsabilidades. Sirius dio un suspiro antes de soltarme, le di un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar mi varita, abrí la puerta mientras decía-Accio bolso-unos segundos después mi bolso estaba en mis manos, volví cerrar la puerta, Sirius se habia vuelto a sentar en la cama con la espalda en cabecera de esta y con la vista en el techo, sabía que por su cabeza estaba pasando toda nuestra conversación, me vestí sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia, solo la suficiente para no ponerme la camiseta o el pantalón al revés, una vez que estuve vestida ,ate mi pelo en una cola y busque por todo el piso de la habitación mi ropa para luego guardarla en el bolso...-Esta me la llevo-le dije llamando su atención, en cuanto Sirius vio a que me refería sonrió divertido...

-¿No tienes pijama?-pregunto en tono burlón.

-Si, pero me gusta mas esta-dije con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su camisa en mi bolso-¿me acompañas a la puerta?-le pregunte, él asintió con la cabeza antes de pararse de la cama, paso un brazo por mi cintura antes de salir de su habitación...

-¿Cuando vas a volver?-me pregunto acariciando su nariz con la mía, tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras le acariciaba la cara...

-No lo se-le dije antes de besar su mandíbula...

-No era la respuesta que quería -dijo un poco molesto mientras tiraba su cabeza para atrás se parando su cara de mi...

-Ni era la respuesta que quería a dar, pero es la verdad-dije tomando su cara entre mis manos acercándola nuevamente a mí, comencé a besarlo pero Sirius no me respondió por lo que comencé a sepárame de él, pero no me dejo en ese momento hizo mas fuerte el agarre de sus brazos en mi cintura y respondió a mi beso, sentía su aliento cálido en mi boca era casi una tortura no saber cuando lo volvería sentir, cuando mis manos volverían enredarse en su cabello como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento...-Te Amo...-dije aun con mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Te Amo...-me dijo antes de besar mi nariz, haciendo un esfuerzo terrible le di un ultimo beso en los labios antes de agarrar mi bolso y mi capa que estaban apoyados en el suelo y salir de la mansión sin decir una sola palabra ni mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacia no me podría ir, él no intento detenerme...

Me puse la capa y después de verificar que no habia Muggles cerca me desaparecí...mantuve mis ojos cerrados en cuanto sentí que estaba en la sala de mi casa a la espera de la avalancha de reclamos por parte de mis hijos, pero no escuche ni uno en cambio solo escuche silencio, abrí mis ojos sorprendida en la sala no habia nadie, fui hacia la cocina y no habia indiciosos de que estuvieran o hubieran desayunado, subí las escaleras la habitación de Rafa era la mas cercana a esta abrí la puerta, él dormía tranquilamente sobre la mesita de luz estaba una botellita con un liquido color púrpura, era la poción para dormir que usando sus dotes de galán habia conseguido sacarle a la sanadora en San Mungo ayer era cierto que si Maita se enteraba lo mataba, iba tener que advertirle a Day que mantuviera su boca cerrada si no quería tener problemas conmigo, luego fui hasta la habitación de Day, su cama estaba vacía es mas parecía que ni siquiera hubiera dormido hay, arrugue el entrecejo mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, cuando entre vi a mi niña durmiendo en mi cama como cuando era pequeña y se quedaba dormida esperando a que yo regresara de trabajar, después de dejar el bolso en la mecedora procurando hacer el menor ruido me acerque a ella para acariciarle el cabello y la frente, después de un rato abrió un poco los ojos y con vos adormilada pregunto:

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?-yo le sonreí mientras seguía acariciándola...

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes seguí durmiendo princesa-le dije bajito ella asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirse, claro que esta bien, me sentía tan liviana por fin habia podido dejar de sentir ese hueco en el pecho...por fin habia podido escuchar y sentir que él me seguía amando...después de 15 años habia podido decir que seguía amando a Sirius Black...

* * *

Este cap esta todo escrito desde el punto de vista de Electra pero la canción es del lado de Sirius, cuando la encontré me pareció que se reflejaba lo que el sentía! Se llama _**Tell me why/Dime por qué**_ de los Beatles.


	20. Que idiota eres

_**¡Que idiota eres!...**_

Punto de vista Artemisa

Me desperté en la cama de mi Mamá, no sabía que hora era pero por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana que me daban directamente en la cara supuse que ya debía ser cerca del mediodía, recordaba vagamente haber cruzado unas palabras con mi Mamá pero estaba mas dormida que despierta por que no estaba muy segura de cuales habían sido, con mucha pereza me levante de la cama mientras bostezaba y salí de la habitación, antes de bajar por las escaleras fui a la habitación de mi hermano, pero no estaba parecía que ya se habia levantado, baje las escaleras con exagerada lentitud producto de la pereza que tenia cuando recién me levantaba. Antes de entrar en la cocina escuche las voces de mi Mamá y mi hermano...

-Buenos días-dije entrando en la cocina y acercándome a mi Mamá que estaba sentada en la mesa para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días dormilona-dijo Mamá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de sus ojos emanaba un brillo que solo tenia cuando estaba verdaderamente feliz...-Voy a servirte la poción-dijo levantándose de la silla y hasta su vos reflejaba felicidad.

-Ok-dije desconcertada por su actitud, mientras me sentaba en la mesa junto a Rafa, el cual estaba desayunando jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos, le pregunte con la mirada si sabía que le pasaba a Mamá pero se encogió de hombros y me hizo un gesto como diciendo que él estaba tan desconcertado como yo.

-Toma princesa-dijo entregándome un vaso con la poción, esta no olía mal en realidad no tenia ni gusto ni olor cosa que agradecía...

-¿Mami a que hora viniste?-le pregunte tranquilamente después de tomar un poco de la poción...

-Cerca de las nueve-dijo sentándose nuevamente en su silla y tomando un poco mas de su café.

-¿Que pasó para que tuvieras toda la noche fuera?-pregunto Rafa con el ceño fruncido, aunque con mi Mamá le entendimos por que lo conocíamos bien pero cualquier otro persona hubiera estado años luz para adivinarlo, ya que sucio habia hablado con la boca llena.

-Rafael no hables con la boca llena-lo regaño mi Mamá antes de contestar a su pregunta-tuve que hacer unas cosas para la Orden-dijo antes de volver a tomar un poco mas de su café.

-¿Qué cosas?-dijimos con notable curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

-Cosas que nos les incumben-contesto seria y hablaba mirando a Rafa o cualquier otro lugar menos a mis ojos...

-¿Viste al señor Lupin?-le pregunte con indiferencia pero mirándola a la cara...

-Por supuesto hija el me mando el Patronus-dijo y le hubiera creído ya que su voz sonaba sincera pero no lo hice porque no me miraba a los ojos y eso solo pasaba cuando quería ocultarme algo o cuando estaba mintiendo.

-¿Viste a Sirius?-le pregunte en tono inocente.

-Black vive hay ¿no?-dijo en tono molesto mientras se levantaba de la mesa para poner su taza de café vacía en el fregadero...

-Si pero como tu y él se llevan tan mal, no se por hay para no pasar un mal rato evitan verse-le dije continuando con mi falso tono inocente...

-¿Má por que tú y Black se llevan tan mal?-pregunto mi hermano con curiosidad antes de que ella pudiera decirme algo, pude ver como a mi Mamá se le iba el color de la cara ante esa pregunta...

-Eh...es que tuvimos diferencias de jóvenes y nunca pudimos...arreglarlas-contesto nerviosa-¿Que vas a desayunar Day?-dijo cambiando de tema.

-Té con galletitas-le respondí automáticamente y vi como mi hermano arrugaba el ceño molesto por que no le contestara mas ampliamente...

-De todas formas me alegra-dijo Rafa mientras Mamá ponía una taza de té enfrente mío...

-¿Que te alegra?-le pregunte antes de que mi Mamá pudiera hacerlo, ya que ella al igual que yo seguramente no entendía de lo que estaba hablando se le notaba en la cara...

-Que con Black se lleven mal-dijo Rafa en tono como si eso fuera obvio primero mirándome a mí y después a Mamá la cual seguía teniendo cara de confusión...

-¿Por que dices esa estupidez?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesta...

-No es ninguna estupidez es la verdad, ese tipo no me gusta, prefiero que este lo mas alejado posible de Mamá-dijo decidido, pude ver como Mamá se tensaba antes las palabras de Rafael.

-¡Que idiota eres!-dije sin poder contenerme-¿Qué te hizo Sirius para que digas eso?-le pregunte y mi molestia cada vez era mas grande.

-Primero no soy idiota, segundo deja de llamarlo por su nombre ni siquiera lo conoces y tercero es simple hermanita estuvo 12 años en Azkaban no es una persona de la que uno pueda fiarse mucho-dijo y su cara reflejaba que estaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía, por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi Mamá se quedaba totalmente pálida y estática...

-Primero si eres idiota todo lo que acabas de decir lo confirma, segundo él me dijo que lo llamara Sirius al igual que te lo dijo a ti y tercero era inocente le tendieron una trampa donde estabas cuando Mamá nos explico eso antes de venir-le dije exasperada...

-¡Basta!-dijo Mamá en forma autoritaria interrumpiendo a Rafa que estaba por hablar-Daiana te agradecería que no insultaras a tu hermano no me gusta que se traten así-dijo mirándome severamente- y Rafael creo que te enseñe que no se juzgan a la personas sin conocerlas, Sirius era y es inocente, jamás lo creí culpable ni siquiera cuando no sabia bien lo que habia pasado porque si de algo estoy segura es de que el nunca seria capaz de traicionar a la persona que consideraba su hermano o a cualquier otra persona que quiera porque tiene honor-le dijo seriamente, me sorprendió mucho escuchar a mi Mamá llamarlo por el nombre era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirle así...

-Se que era inocente Má, pero hay algo en él que no me termina de convencer-le dijo entre apenado y testarudo...

-Es que no lo conoces-dijo mi Mamá y era raro que ella lo defendiera tanto normalmente se la pasaba insultándolo, _**acá habia algo raro...**_

-Tú lo conoces y no se llevan bien por algo es...-le argumento...

-Eso es diferente-dijo mi Mamá cortante-Y se termino el tema-agrego en tono autoritario cortando lo que Rafa iba decir, él asintió con la cabeza pero igual se notaba que estaba bastante fastidiado por que Mamá no lo dejara seguir hablando-¿Day podrías lavar esto en cuanto terminen que me quiero acostar un rato me duele la cabeza y estoy un poco cansada?-me pregunto mi Mamá mientras señalaba las cosas que estábamos usando para desayunar...

-Claro Má no te preocupes, ve descansa después de todo no dormiste en toda la noche-le dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro raro, como si estuviera nerviosa y salió de la cocina sin decirnos nada mas...-eres un idiota-le dije enojada a mi hermano en cuanto estuvimos solos...

-Deja de decirme así-me dijo también enojado mientras llevaba su plato y vaso vacíos al fregadero.

-Entonces no te comportes como uno-le dije aun enojada antes de tomar un poco de mi té-¿Por que hablaste mal de Sirius?-Rafa me lanzo una mirada asesina y sabia que era por que lo habia tuteado pero no pensaba dejar de llamarlo así, él me habia dicho que lo podía llamar por su nombre.

-Por que es lo que pienso-dijo en tono brusco al tiempo que se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa...

-No mientas, es por algo mas se te nota en la cara-le dije mirándolo con sospecha, Rafa me miro entrecerrando los ojos y parecía como si estuviera decidiendo si decírmelo o no...

-¿De veras piensas que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de las cosas?-me pregunto con reproche-No contestes en una pregunta retórica-me advirtió cuando vio que le iba contestar que _**si, que lo creía un idiota**_.

-Mira hermanito yo se hablar castellano e inglés, así que te agradecería que me explique de que estas hablando en uno de esos idiomas, porque no te entiendo-le dije sinceramente...

-Soy hombre-me dijo serio...

-Chocolate por la noticia-le dije con sarcasmo sin poder aguantarme la risa.

-¿La terminas?-me dijo verdaderamente molesto.

-Ok, pero no me digas cosas que ya se, explícame bien de lo que estas hablando sin tanto preámbulo por que me estas poniendo nerviosa-le dije exasperada...

-Yo se que entre Mamá y Black hubo algo-me dijo serio...

-¿Mamá y Sirius?-le pregunte incrédula-¿De donde sacaste esa locura?-le dije haciéndome la sorprendida...

-Deja de hacerte la que no sabias nada-me reprocho...

-No se de lo que estas hablando-le dije hasta yo me creí, a veces era tan buena mentirosa, Rafa me miro por unos segundos como queriendo saber si le estaba mintiendo o no...

- Tengo mis dudas de que no lo sepas, pero igual te lo voy a contar...hace como dos años estaba hablando con el Tío Sebastián, como el conoce a Mamá desde que tenían 16 años le pregunte si alguna vez le habia conocido un novio, a él no le hizo mucha gracia la pregunta me dijo que Mamá se iba a enojar mucho si se enteraba que estábamos hablando de esto así que después de jurarle que nunca le iba decir nada a Mamá, me contó que cuando ella era más joven se habia enamorado de un compañero de Hogwarts y que habían tenido una relación muy importante que incluso al terminar el colegio se habían ido a vivir juntos pero que un día de la noche a la mañana llego a Argentina con nosotros y le prohibió a los abuelos y al mismo Tío Sebas que hablaran de él-me contó Rafa, yo por mi parte habia escuchado todo su relato seria manteniendo mi cara sin ninguna expresión para que no se diera cuenta que yo ya sabia lo de la relación entre ellos...

-¿Que te hace pensar que ese hombre fue Sirius acaso el Tío te dijo que se llamaba así?-le pregunte mientras llevaba las cosas que habia usado para desayunar al fregadero y empezaba a lavar todo...

-No, no me quiso decir cual era su nombre y eso que hice de todo para que me dijera, pero lo único que le saque fue que él tipo ese y Tío Sebas comporten la primer letra del nombre-en cuanto Rafa termino de hablar emití un bufido...

-Rafael eso no significa que sean la misma persona, ¿sabes cuantos hombres hay que su nombre empieza con S?-le pregunte intentado sacarle de la cabeza que Mamá y Sirius habían tenido algo, pero su cara mostraba que estaba muy seguro de lo que decía...

-Si pero que coincidencia su nombre empieza con S, fueron compañeros en la escuela, se llevan mal pero Mamá no da ninguna excusa lógica para eso-argumento y antes de que pudiera rebatir sus argumentos agrego- lo que quise decir hoy cuando dije que era hombre fue que por ser hombre se lo que significa la forma en que mira a Mamá-rebusque en mi cerebro algo que pudiera objetar lo que estaba diciendo...

-Rafa yo también vi como la mira y es con odio al igual que Mamá-le dije una vez que lo encontré y rogaba al cielo que aceptara que lo que estaba diciendo era una locura...aunque yo sabia muy bien que no era así que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad...

-Puede ser que se miren con odio, pero parece que tú te perdiste una mirada que decía más de lo que una charla de 100 años podría expresar -me dijo serio y hay me perdí no entendía de lo que estaba hablando...

-¿No te entiendo?-le dije sinceramente...

-El día que llegamos cuando nos sentamos a comer en Grimmauld Place en un momento vi como la mirada de Black y Mamá se encontraba y aunque un principio habia odio después cambio fue como si se conectaran, como si se perdieran cada uno en la mirada del otro, nunca habia visto a dos personas mirarse de esa forma incluso me sentí un intruso alguien que estaba viendo algo demasiado privado-me dijo con el ceño fruncido-me molesto que se miraran así, pero preferí no darle muchas vueltas al tema por que las otra veces que se miraron volvía hacerlo con odio pero después estuvo las dos veces que Mamá vino del cuartel muy enojada y después que siempre ponía una excusa para no ir a las reuniones...-

-¡¿Rafael vos estuviste escuchando atrás de las puertas?-le pregunte enojada mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo, ya que de eso Mamá solo habia hablado conmigo.

-Fue un accidente, lo escuche sin querer-se defendió...

-Te conviene que esos accidentes no vuelvan a pasar-le amenace...

-Ok, pero volviendo al tema de Mamá yo estoy convencido que entre ellos hubo algo, por eso no quiero que estén cerca-dijo decidido o mas bien en actitud terca...

-Ok digamos que Sirius fue de quien Mamá se enamoro ¿Por qué esa actitud tan...egoísta de no querer que Mamá tenga una vida sentimental?-le pregunte o en realidad le reclame.

-No es egoísmo, es solo que no quiero que la lastimen, como seguramente hizo ese tipo... ¿O sino por que si estaba tan enamorada un día se fue a vivir a Argentina y no quiso hablar mas de él?-me pregunto levantando las cejas...

-No lo se-le dije sinceramente, ya que las razones por la que ellos se habían separado seguían siendo un misterio para mi-pero aun así esta mal que intentes meterte de esa forma en la vida de Mamá y que hables mal de Sirius cuando no estas 100 % seguro de que primero el fue novio de ella y segundo en todo caso de que hubieran sido novios fue el que tuvo la culpa de que se separaran-le dije seria mientras terminaba de guardar todo lo que habia lavado, sabia que estaba mal no decirle a Rafa que tenia razón que Sirius habia sido novio de Mamá, pero si con solo una sospecha que tenia se ponía así ni me quería imaginar lo que haría si estuviera totalmente convencido...

-Esta bien, tienes razón como dijo hoy Mamá no hay que jugar a las personas sin conocerlas...o en este caso sin estar 100 % seguro de sus actos-dijo con un tono un poco enigmático...

-Traducción...-le pedí un poco molesta no soportaba cuando hablaba de esa forma...

-¿Quieres que te lo expliques con manzanitas?-pregunto en tono burlón, como respuestas le pellizque el brazo-¡aaa! ¡Duele Day!-dijo sobándose el brazo...

-Me alegra, ahora deja hacerte el importante explícate-le dije enojada, Rafa puso los ojos en blanco...

-Lo que quiero decir que prometo no hacer ningún comentario mas de Black hasta no estar completamente seguro que él fue novio de Mamá-dijo en tono solemne mientras se ponía una mano derecha en el corazón como si estuviera haciendo un juramento...

-¡No seas payaso!-le dije empujándole el hombro, él se rio-¿Y como piensas sacarte esa duda? Te voy avisando que con Mamá vas muerto ella no va decirte nada además de que de que estarías faltando a tu promesa por que tendrías que decirle que él Tío Sebas te contó eso y lo único que provocarías es ella se enoje mucho con él-le dije con suficiencia, Rafa me miro entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo un poco los labios...

-Tu me lo podrías confirmar-me dijo esperanzado...

-No puedo confirmarte algo que no se -le mentí convincentemente...

-Te creería si no fueras tan buena mentirosa-me dijo con reproche, yo puse los ojos en blanco y solté un bufido...

-Piensa lo que quieras-le dije con indiferencia mientras me encogía de hombros, me sentía muy mal por mentirle de ese modo pero le habia prometido a Mamá que no le contaría nada a Rafa y no iba a romper mi promesa-¿En fin que vas hacer?-le volvía preguntar...

-Te lo cuento si prometes no decirle a Mamá...tampoco puedes decirle lo que me contó Tío Sebas-me aclaro...

-Lo segundo se lo puedo decir si quiero por que me lo contaste sin ninguna condición-le aclare con una sonrisa maliciosa...

-¡No seas mala!-me dijo nervioso-además tu misma lo dijiste si Mamá se enterara de eso se enojaría con Tío Sebas, en realidad no lo hizo de bacón es solo que él al igual que los abuelos y a veces hasta la misma Mamá les cuesta decirnos que no a algo-me dijo y tenia razón ninguno de los dos negaba que éramos unos caprichos y que muy rara vez no conseguíamos lo que queríamos, pero como dicen en nuestro país :_**"No es culpa del chancho si no del que le dar de comer"**_ y si éramos así era la culpa de los adultos que nos habían criado llenándonos no solo de un amor infinito sino de todos los caprichos que se nos antojaran, por que los Thomson era una familia del mundo Mágico que contaba con una gran cantidad de oro pero los Moreira no se quedaban atrás ya que nuestros abuelos siempre habían tenido una excelente posición económica lo que les permitía llenar a sus únicos nietos de todos los regalos que querían, y el Tío Sebas_(nuestro Tío favorito que además sabia que eras brujos)_ era primo de nuestro Papá aunque solo tenia 37 años así que cuando él vivía lo veía mas como un sobrino que como un primo por la diferencia de edad, era músico tenia dos academia de arte junto a su ex-esposa ,una en Argentina y otra en ., pero su principal pasión era componer, pasión que yo compartía aunque para mi era mas un hobby que un profesión, trabajaba para algunos artista reconocidos lo que le dejaba también en una buena posición económica permitiéndole de ese modo también cumplir nuestros caprichos ya que no tenia hijos se sacaba las ganas con nosotros, la única que ponía un poco cordura en este tema era nuestra Mamá a ella no le era tan difícil decirnos que no, por eso no tenia problemas en castigarnos cuando nos portábamos mal...

-Si lo se, no preocupes prometo no decirle nada a Mamá-le prometí volviendo a la conversación...

-Bueno tengo dos opciones que cuando vallamos en navidad a Argentina puedo ir a mi fuente entre paréntesis Tío Sebas- dijo riendo yo no puede evitarlo y también me reí-o preguntarles a los abuelos-concluyo pensativo...

-No se si te lo van a decir sabes que respetan mucho las decisiones de ella y si les pidió que no hablaran de eso no creo que lo hagan-le dije dudosa...

-Puede ser pero ya veré lo que hago, de todos modos tengo casi 3 meses para pensar en la forma en que se los pueda sacar-le dijo pensativo..._**y yo tengo casi 3 meses para pensar como impedírtelo**_ pensé con una sonrisa...

-Voy a ver si Mamá se siente mejor-le dije mientras caminaba para salir de la cocina...

-Avísame si esta despierta-escuche que pidió cuando llegue al marco de la puerta...

-¿Para que?-le pregunte con desconfianza dándome la vuelta para mirarlo ya habia molestado suficiente a Mamá por hoy...

-Prometí que no iba decir mas nada de él-me recordó adivinando mis pensamientos-quiero pedirle disculpas, ella estaba de muy buen humor y yo con mi bocaza lo arruine-me dijo apenado y Rafa no sabia mentir bien así que le creí aparte mi hermanito no era malo solo que era demasiado protector por esa razón de comportaba de esa forma cuando se refería a Mamá y su vida sentimental...

-Esta bien te aviso...aunque si estuvo en una misión toda la noche debe estar durmiendo ¿no?-medio le pregunte y medio lo afirme, Rafa se encogió de hombro y puso carade _**yo que se**_-eres de una ayuda-le dije con falsa admiración y poniendo mis ojos en blanco...

-Gracias-dijo con falso agradecimiento entendiendo mi sarcasmo...

-Payaso-dije antes de salir de las cocina para subir las escaleras e ir a la habitación de mi Mamá...

Punto de vista Electra

En cuanto entre a mi habitación dije:-_**Fermaportus-**_ mientras señala a la puerta con mi varita, antes de ir hasta la mecedora donde habia dejado el bolso de adentro del tome su camisa para luego acércamela a la cara y poder sentir su aroma el cual entre en mi nariz haciendo recordar sus caricias, solo hacia unas horas que lo habia dejado ya lo extrañaba, quería volver a sentir sus caricias, sus besos escuchar su voz, pero sabia que no iba poder verlo en unos días, tal vez cuando empezara a trabajar podría encontrar la forma de ir sin tener que darle muchas explicaciones a los gemelos...me acosté en la cama aun con su camisa entre mis manos, no tenia sueño ya que habia dormido toda la noche pero si era verdad que me dolía un poco la cabeza la discusión con Rafa me la habia provocado además de que fue una muy buena excusa necesitaba salir de la cocina no quería seguir discutiendo con Rafa, no me sorprendió su actitud pero no puedo negar que me duele saber que Sirius no es de su agrado, no me sorprendió porque lo conozco y se lo protector que es sobre las personas que ama, además de que estoy segura que sospecha algo, él no es tan despistado como Day cree. Aparte de que cuando se trata de Sirius tiendo a cometer demasiados errores que lo único que hacen es permitirle ver mas de lo que pudiera decirle, sabia que si veníamos a Londres mis secretos quedarían demasiado al descubierto y no me equivoque. Se que lo mas sensato seria sentarlos y contarles todo acabar de una vez por todas con los secretos...pero aun no estoy lista necesito un poco mas de tiempo, recién me estoy acostumbrando a la idea se que Sirius sabe todo, además de que necesito en encontrar las palabras correcta para contárselo porque una palabra mal dicha y en sus cabezas podría quedar la idea de que los culpables son ellos y ya vi lo que esa idea producía en Daiana, no soportaría volver a ver esa mirada de dolor en mi niña, ni quiero imaginar lo que sentiría Rafa y lo ultimo que quiero en esta vida es lastimar a los otras dos personas que mas amo en esta tierra como lo hice con Sirius...estuve un rato mas pensando en ese tema pero después los recuerdos de la noche anterior con él hicieron que me olvidara de todo y aumentaron míos deseos de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos...

-¿Má estas despiertas?-escuche que decía Day mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta...

-Si cariño ¿pasa algo?-le pregunte volviendo a la realidad...

-No, ¿pero puedo pasar?-me pregunto...

-Espera un segundo ahora te abro-le dije mientras me paraba de la cama y guardaba la camisa en una de los cajones de mi armario y luego le quite el encantamiento a la puerta antes de abrirla-pasa princesa-le dije haciéndome a un lado para que entrara...

-¿Te sientes mejor Má?-me pregunto sentándose en la mecedora...

-Si ya se me paso-le dije con una sonrisa-¿esta vivo todavía tu hermano?-le pregunte ensanchando mas mi sonrisa...

-Si...aunque debería haberlo matado por todas esas idioteces que dijo-me respondió con el ceño fruncido...

-Hija no puedes esperar que todo el mundo piense como tu-le dije sentándome en la cama y mirándola a los ojos, esos que eran iguales a los míos-y mucho menos tu hermano ya que tu y él son muy diferentes además lo que dijo no fue de malo sino porque es demasiado protector -continué diciendo...

-Lose, lose por esa misma razón todavía esta vivo-me dijo en tono fastidiado, yo me reí por sus ocurrencias...

-Mami te fue muy bien en la misión ayer ¿verdad?-me pregunto con curiosidad y mirándome a los ojos...

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-le pregunte evitando su pregunta...

-Es que estas de muy buen humor...si no contamos el incidente con Rafa obviamente-me contesto sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, sabia estaba viendo si le decía la verdad o no ya que si apartaba mi mirada sabría que le estaba mintiendo...

-Si se podría decir que lo que hice ayer salió perfectamente-le dije sin apartar mi ojos de los suyos, no le estaba mintiendo solo estaba evitando contarle todo los detalles...

-Ok-dijo no muy convencida-voy a avisarle Rafa que estas despierta quería hablar contigo-dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba para salir de la habitación. Un rato después vino Rafa...

-Perdón-fue lo primero que dijo apenas me vio-no debí hablar así de alguien que no conozco prometo no volver a hacerlo-dijo apenado mientras se acercaba a donde estaba yo y se sentaba a mi lado en la cama...

-Me gusta que sepas reconocer tus errores-le dije con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo y antes de que me diera cuenta me habia aprisionado en unos de sus abrazos que no me permitían respirar bien-Rafa...no puedo...respirar-le dije sin aire...

-Lo siento-dijo mientras me soltaba.-te dejo así puedes dormir un rato-dijo parándose de la cama.

-Bueno gracias-le dije sonriendo, no tenia sueño pero no me vendría mal quedarme sola para poder recordar un poco mas lo que habia pasado la noche anterior con Sirius Black...

* * *

Acá solo quería aclarar que el nuevo personaje (el Tío Sebastián) en un futuro próximo va ser importante en la historia!

A las que se dieron cuanta de mi error en el anterior cap perdón eso me pasa por distraída, ya lo arregle!

Gracias por leerme


	21. No es justo que siempre tengas la maldit

_**No es justo que siempre tengas la maldita razón Remus...**_

Punto de vista Electra

-Thomson, Scrimgeour quiere verte-escuche que me decía la vos de un hombre, levante las vistas de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo y me encontré con la cara de Dawlish.

-Gracias...-le dije mientras me paraba de mi escritorio y me dirigía a la oficina de Scrimgeour antes de irme pude ver como me dedicaba una sonrisa que él creía que era seductora para mi no era mas que un pobre intento y me guiñaba el ojo, yo lo mire fríamente sin dirigirle la palabra estaba cansada de las insinuaciones de ese idiota, en momentos como estos me gustaría estar casada así no tendría que soportar a tipos como ese que quieran invitarme a salir...camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de Scrimgeour ,golpe la puerta y luego de un_**-pase-**_entre...

-Buenas tarde Señor, me dijeron que me necesitaba verme-le dije educadamente una vez que entre...

-Así es, siéntate Electra por favor-me dijo mientras señalaba la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio-Necesito encargarte un nuevo trabajo-me explico una vez que me senté...

-¿Cual?-pregunte con interés...

-Necesito que trabajes con Shacklebolt en la búsqueda de Black-me dijo serio...

-¿La búsqueda de Black?-le pregunte desconcertada-hace dos meses cuando lo pedí me dijo no era conveniente, a causa de mi pasado con él-le recordé, apenas habia llegado a Londres habia solicitado que me permitieran encargarme de la captura de Sirius, pero Scrimgeour habia sido amigo de mi padre y también habia trabajado con mi hermana razón por la que conocía sobre mi relación con Sirius...

-Lo sigo pensando-me aclaro severamente-pero Fudge esta presionando demasiado con ese tema así que necesito a los mejores en eso-me dijo en tono de fastidio...

-Gracias por el cumplido-le dije con una media sonrisa...

-Es la verdad tienes el talento de tu Padre...además debo aprovecharte ¿no?-dijo un poco mas relajado...

-¿Aprovecharme?-la pregunte confundida...

-Solo vamos a tenerte por un año, tus superiores en Argentina lo dejaron muy en claro cuando enviaron tus traslado-me dijo con una amago de una sonrisa...

-Si fuera mal pensada diría que me esta dando la misión que quería como un...soborno para que me quede mas tiempo-le dije en tono de burla...

-¿Serviría?-me pregunto aunque el tono que uso reflejaba que ya sabia la respuesta...

-No, mi tiempo aquí en Londres es solo de un año-le respondí, al decir eso sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho...

-Me lo imaginaba...bueno ahora te dejo para que puedas empezar a trabajar-me dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza mientras me paraba para salir de su oficina...

-Gracias...-le dije antes de salir. Luego me dirigí directamente al cubículo de Kingsley que era el último, apenas entre sentí un nudo en el estomago la cara de Sirius me miraba de todos lados, lo único que provocaba eso era aumentar mis ganas de verlo hacia casi 2 semanas que no lo veía...

-¿Electra puedo ayudare en algo?-me pregunto Kingsley sacándome mis cavilaciones...

-No en realidad seria en que puedo ayudarte yo a ti-le dije concentrando mi atención él para no tener que ver las fotos de Sirius...

-¿Cómo?-pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño...

-Scrimgeour acaba de decirme que debo trabajar contigo en la búsqueda de Black-le explique con una sonrisa...

-Menos mal que no aposté contigo-me dijo correspondiendo a mi sonrisa...

-Te dije que tarde o temprano lo iba conseguir-le dije ensanchando más mi sonrisa, él meneo la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo y me pasaba unos pergaminos, en los cuales se detallaba la misiones que habia echo en lugares donde supuestamente habia estado Sirius durante estos dos años...-¿Y la supuesta pista de Black estaba en Londres?-le pregunte mientras posaba mi mirada en el mapamundi que estaba en la pared donde unos puntos rojos mostraban los lugares que estaban en los pergaminos que estaba leyendo...

-Eso no es seguro no creo que Black este en Londres, pienso que es mas inteligente que eso-dijo en tono pensativo...

-Yo pienso lo mismo, sabe que en este momento es él hombre más buscado, seria como meterse en la boca del lobo-dije siguiéndole el juego, y así estuvimos lo que quedaba de la tarde ideando supuestas estrategias que nos pudieran dar el paradero de Sirius, cerca de las nueve me despedí de Kingsley, hoy no tenia guardia para la Orden así que pensaba irme temprano a casa...aunque en realidad no quería ir a mi casa quería verlo necesitaba verlo lo extrañaba camine hasta al ascensor y espere que llegara mientras mis pensamientos seguían en mi necesidad de estar con él...

-¡Vaya, miren a quien tenemos acá!-dijo una voz arrogante que arrastraba las palabras sacándome de mis pensamientos, enfoque mi mirada en esa voz que me era conocida...

-Malfoy...-dije con desagrado al reconocer a la figura que estaba parada dentro de ascensor, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que el ascensor habia llegado, no quiera pasar ni un solo segundo con ese imbécil pero no le iba dar el gusto de pensar que me intimidaba, así que una profunda molestia entre en el ascensor que para completar mi mala suerte solo estaba ocupado por él...

-Me habían dicho que estabas en Londres pero no habia tenido la...agradable ocasión de encontrarte-me dijo socarronamente, apreté mis dientes mientras me armaba de paciencia para no hacerle alguna maldición...-También me dijeron que sigues el negocio de la familia-continuo diciendo en el mismo tono cuando no dije nada, sentía como me picaba la mano que tenia en bolsillo de la túnica con la cual agarraba fuertemente mi varita...-Esperemos que no termines como tu hermana, Circe se llamaba ¿no?-mi cuerpo actuó por si solo cuando escuche que pronunciaba el nombre de mi hermana con sucia boca, antes de darme cuenta estaba apuntándolo directamente a la cara con la varita y las palabras que quería pronunciar estaban en la punta de mi lengua, eran solo dos palabras y esa alimaña no existiría mas, sentía como la rabia y el odio me recorrían por todo el cuerpo quemándome como si fuera veneno, era un odio que venia guardando hacia años, era el odio que sentía hacia quienes habían matado a mi hermana, no estaba segura de que hubiera sido Malfoy pero sabia que habia estado esa noche y eso era suficiente para mí, además que seguramente este infeliz sabia donde estaba escondida la maldita rata y mientras el asqueroso de Pettigrew no apareciera Sirius no podría ser libre, pero a pesar de todo intente calmarme no valía la pena ensuciarme las manos con la asquerosa serpiente de Malfoy...

-Escúchame bien por que solo te lo diré una vez, no vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de mi hermana si quieres seguir respirando-pronuncie cada palabra lentamente, para que se le grabara bien en su retorcida cabeza, los fríos ojos de Malfoy iban de mi varita a mis ojos, aunque intentaba seguir manteniendo su imagen de superioridad, se le notaba que estaba nervioso...

-No te tengo miedo-me advirtió arrogantemente, pero hasta en su voz se notaba su nerviosismo, yo sonreí sin una pizca de gracia mientras le decía:

-No me interesa...pero no doy segundas oportunidades a alimañas como tu, así que si sabes lo que te conviene hazme caso-le aconseje mientras bajaba mi varita, antes de que con un ultimo traqueteo el ascensor se detuviera y la reja se abrirá al tiempo que la voz anunciara que estábamos en el 4to piso, sabia que si me quedaba hay no me resistiría así que me baje al tiempo que dos magos y una bruja entraban, antes de que ascensor siguiera descendiendo pude ver la mirada de odio que Malfoy me dirigía...unos 10 minutos después el ascensor regreso y esta vez si no me baje hasta llegar la Atrio, una vez que estuve fuera de Ministerio camine hasta el callejón que usaba para aparecerme, seguía sintiendo mucha rabia así que respire profundamente varias veces para calmarme pero no podía y yo sabia que era lo único que iba poder calmarme o en realidad _**él**_único, así que cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrí estaba en la plaza que quedaba cerca de la mansión Black...

Punto de vista Sirius

_**Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,**__**  
tú dormida entre mis brazos**__**  
y mirarte en el silencio...**_

Dos semanas...dos malditas semanas eran las que habían pasado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, era insoportable no verla, no tenerla conmigo...aunque en estas dos semanas habia tenido tiempo para pensar sobre todo lo que me habia dicho, me dolía mucho que me hubiera excluido de esa forma de su vida, que no me hubiera explicado lo que quería hacer, se que no era la mejor opción para ser un Padre y que tal vez la culpa también fue mía después de todo muchas veces le dije que todavía no esta listo para ser Padre ni casarme, no era que no la amara lo suficiente al contrario era, es y será la única mujer que ame...solo que quería esperar un poco mas yo no era James que un poco mas y se cazaba en Hogwarts con la pelirroja...pero aun así sabiendo que tal vez yo tuve parte de la culpa me costaba mucho perdónala me habia dolido mucho la herida que ella me habia echo...incluso aun dolía un poco, aun no estaba totalmente curada y no sabia si alguna vez iba dejar de doler, ya no sentía el cuchillo que durante 15 años habia sentido que tenia clavado, pero si sentía un ardor un...me era difícil hasta a mi explicármelo...no iba mentirme quería perdonarla, quería olvidar todo ese dolor...pero no podía...ella sabia que no la habia perdonado y creo que ni siquiera lo esperaba. Pero la amaba demasiado, la necesitaba con todo mi ser por eso podía vivir con ese ardor en el cuerpo con los vestigios de la herida que tenia en el pecho pero solo y únicamente si ella era mía, si su boca volvía decirme que me amaba, era como una adicción pero no me importaba, lo que sentí esa noche hace dos semanas se me habia hecho tan indispensable como el respirar...

-¿Sirius en que piensas?-me pregunto Remus, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle agrego con una sonrisa-o más bien ¿en quien piensas?-lo mire entrecerrando los ojos ya me estaba cansando de sus insinuaciones desde hacia dos semanas no me dejaba tranquilo...

-¿Tu no tienes nada que hacer?-le pregunte con fastidio...

-No todavía no, en una hora me tengo que ir, le prometí a Tonks que... ¿porque sonríes así?-me pregunto y ahora era él que estaba molesto...

-Yo no sonrió de ninguna manera-le dije haciéndome el desentendido, él puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto de fastidio...

-No me contestaste -me dijo mientras intentaba cambiar de tema...

-Te contesto si me dices que hay entre Tonks y tú-le dije sonriendo, Remus entrecerró los ojos mientras endurecía el gesto...

-Sabes mejor me voy a preparar-dijo al tiempo que se paraba de la silla donde estaba sentado en la cocina...

-Si mejor, así no la haces esperar-le dije para molestarlo antes de que saliera de la cocina, Remus salió con paso firme sin decirme nada, unos 10 minutos después escuche la puerta de la entrada por lo visto lo habia hecho enojar bastante para que se fuera sin siquiera despedirse, me estaba meciendo en la pastas traseras de la silla mientras tenia la vista clavada en el techo y mis pensamientos en ella cuando escuche su voz...

_**Sólo pudiera dibujarte**__**  
una escena de mis sueños**__**  
donde siempre estás presente**__**  
con sólo tenerte aquí**__**  
decirte lo que yo siento...**_

-Hola...-solo una palabra basto para que se me hiciera un vació en el estomago, pero en realidad no era por la palabra era por su voz era por ella...deje que la silla se apoyara sobre sus cuatro patas, mientras la enfocaba con mi mirada, estaba parada en la puerta, ¿era posible que con solo mirarla me olvidara hasta de mi nombre?...

_**Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo**__**  
soñar con tu voz**__**  
cuando dices que te quiero**__**  
me gusta abrazarte,**__**  
perderme en tu aroma**__**  
Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo...**_

-Hola...-le dije, por suerte mi voz sonó relajada no como la de un idiota adolescente nervioso y enamorado que era como me sentía al verla parada ahí, al ver lo hermosa que era, al ver sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos...pero ahora que los veía directamente no me gustaba lo que habia en ellos, había rabia, enojo, dolor...-¿que tienes?-le pregunte frunciendo el ceño sin dejarla de mirarla a los ojos...

-Nada...-me dijo bajando la cabeza para que no pudiera verle los ojos mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba sentado...

_**Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca**__**  
me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca**__**  
cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma**__**  
y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma...**_

-Nada no es lo que parece-le dije parándome y después puse una mano en su mejilla, para que me mirara, ella me miro por un segundo en el que pude ver que seguía habiendo todo ese conjunto de sentimientos que no me gustaban, pero después me beso y me olvide todo, disfrute del sabor de sus labios, de su aliento en mi boca, de su lengua buscando la mía, de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, de sus manos enredadas en mi pelo, de la pasión y deseo que trasmitía ese beso, de ella enteramente, de que estaba en mis brazos, de que era solo y únicamente mía...

_**Como despertar en la distancia**__**  
sin tu piel junto a la mía**__**  
amando tu fotografía**__**  
podemos mandar besos con el viento,**__**  
mirar la luna al mismo tiempo**__**  
contar un día más**_

-Te extrañe...-me dijo cuando nos separamos para respirar, tenia mi frente apoyada en la de ella y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura...

-Yo también...-le dije antes de volverla a besar...

-¿Estas solo?-me pregunto antes de besar mi mandíbula, el exquisito aroma a chocolate que desprendía su pelo entraba en mi nariz provocando que la mente se me nublara y me costara pensar claramente...

_**Con sólo tenerte aquí...**__**  
no sabes lo que me faltas...**_

-No, Remus esta arriba-le dije haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para concentrarme...porque mi mente y mi cuerpo me pedían a gritos que la llevara arriba y la hiciera mía hasta que ya no pudiera respirar...

-¡Maldición!-susurro con frustración, por lo visto ella quería lo mismo que yo...

-Pero se tiene que ir-le susurre al oído...

-No le dije por eso mal pensado-me aclaro con una sonrisa-aunque es bueno saberlo-agrego todavía sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me volvía loco, cuando iba protestar-lo que pasa es que me quería hacerme la enojada un poco mas-dijo haciendo un mohín...

-¿Qué?-le pregunte confundido...

-Con Remus ¿No te dijo que no le contesto las cartas?-me dijo acariciándomela cara...

_**Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo**__**  
soñar con tu voz**__**  
cuando dices te quiero**__**  
me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma**__**  
Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo**__**  
me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca**__**  
me gusta creer que por mí, tú estás loca**__**  
como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma**__**  
y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma...**_

-Si me lo dijo...pero aun así no te entiendo-le dije sinceramente, el tenerla así tan cerca de mi no me dejaba coordinar ideas ni entender otra cosa que no sea su boca, su piel, su aroma, sus ojos...definitivamente me volvía un idiota cuando estaba con ella...

-Estuvo mal lo que hizo, tú también estuviste mal, pero a ti no puedo decirte nada por que todo lo que hagas me lo merezco, pero a él si, pero el problema es que se que en cuanto lo tenga enfrente no voy a poder mantener mucho la actitud de enojada y no es justo, se merece que lo trate mal porque me engaño-me explico todo de corrido, no habia cambiado seguía siendo un loro parlante...

-¿Quieres Oxigeno?-le pregunte serio, hasta en tono preocupado...

-¡Que gracioso!-dijo con sarcasmo, y antes de que se enojara mas la bese...pero nos separamos en cuanto escuchamos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta...

-Perdón por interrumpir-dijo Remus con una sonrisa, Electra se dio la vuelta para verlo yo la abrace por la espaldas pasando mis brazos por su cintura-Hola Lele...-la saludo sin dejar de sonreír...

-Hola Remus-dijo Electra en tono cortante, en cuanto la escucho la sonrisa se le fue de la cara...

-¿No me digas que sigues enojada?-le dije con un deje de fastidio...

-¿Tu que crees?-le dijo cortante, Remus emitió un bufido mientras fruncía el ceño...

-Después me dices inmaduro a mi...-le susurre en tono divertido en el oído-él lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí, así que no te enojes con él-le continué susurrando en su oído pero esta vez cambie a un tono persuasivo...

-Me dejas a solas con Remus por favor-me pidió después de unos segundos...

-Esta bien...te espero arriba-le dije antes de irme...

Punto de vista Electra

-Esta bien...te espero arriba-me dijo Sirius antes de irse, después de que salió de la cocina nos quedamos mirando con Remus por unos segundos sin decirnos nada...

-Ya dilo...-me dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio mientras se sentaba...

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte tu sabes muy bien lo que hiciste-le dije seria mientras me sentaba y cruzaba los brazos y las piernas, Remus suspiro antes de hablar...

-Si te mentí fue porque con Sirius se debían una charla, y tú no estabas muy dispuesta a dársela así que la única forma que encontramos para que se vieran fue esa-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, o más bien me regaño, odiaba cuando Remus tenía razón y yo no quería dársela...

-Eso no te da el derecho a mentirme-le aclare, sabia que no tendría que estar haciéndole esta escena, que me gustara o no Remus tenia razón que me hubieran mentido era solo y únicamente culpa mía, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirme enojada por que me hubiera engañado...

-Además no se de que te estas quejando porque no te fue muy mal digamos-me dijo levantando las cejas y luego empezó a reírse, yo me puse roja como un tomate porque habia entendido muy bien lo que quería decir...

-¡Remus!-le reclame-no seas grosero-le dije actitud indignada...

-Yo solo lo dije porque se ve que con Sirius tienen una... mejor relación ahora, sirvió que...hablaran-dijo haciéndose el inocente, yo entrecerré los ojos mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina...

-No me busques porque que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir-le advertí, él me miro levantando las cejas...

-Lele sabes muy bien que tengo razón...así que deja de ser cabeza dura y reconócelo-me dijo exasperado...

-¿Que quiere que te reconozca? ¿Que eres un mentiroso?-no iba dar mi brazo a torcer tan rápido...

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Sigue siendo la misma terca de siempre!-me reclamo y conociéndolo como lo conocía sabia que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia...

-No voy a reconocer nada hasta que tú no admita que estuviste mal-le dije..._**luego te quejas de que Daiana es una inmadura por lo menos ella tiene una excusa tiene 17 años**_...me regaño mi voz interna a la cual ignore olímpicamente...

-Ok yo...no puedo Lele, no voy a mentirte no me arrepiento de lo que hice, se que esas cosas no se les hacen a los amigos, pero también se que a los amigos se los quiere ver felices y si para que ustedes sean felices tuve que mentirte no me arrepiento -me dijo sinceramente mirándome a los ojos...

-No es justo-dije simplemente después de unos segundos en los que nos habíamos quedado en silencio...

-¿Qué no es justo?-me pregunto con una sonrisa siguiéndome el juego, él sabía muy bien que le iba a decir yo tenia dos frases para con Remus: _**Cierra la boca Lunático**_ y...

-_**No es justo que siempre tengas la maldita razón Remus**_-¡Agrr! tenia ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia que se le habia formado en la cara...

-Hacia mucho que no me decías eso-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica...

-No te acostumbres-le dije molesta, Remus se rio mientras se paraba y se acercaba a donde yo estaba, sabia que venia abrazarme pero yo me iba a hacer la importante un poco...

-Lele no seas niña-me dijo después de haber estado unas minutos parados al lado mío con los brazos extendidos...

-¿Que quieres?-le pregunte haciéndome la desentendida...

-Que no te contagies de la inmadurez de Sirius-me dijo riendo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me tiraba hacia el para abrazarme...

-No te prometo nada-le dije riendo mientras le devolvía el abrazo...

-Bueno yo debo irme antes de que se me haga tarde-me dijo en cuanto nos separamos...

-¿A donde tienes que ir?-le pregunte curiosa...

-¿Quieres que me quede?-me pregunto en tono burlón...

-¡NO!-le dije un tono que reflejaba que si se quedaba le iba sufrir un dolor muy grande-solo tengo curiosidad de saber a donde vas-le aclare, después de que yo saciara mi curiosidad si apreciaba su vida lo mejor seria que se fuera...

-Tengo que encontrarme con Tonks... ¿Tu también?-me pregunto molesto...

-¿Yo también que?-le pregunte sin entender...

-¿Por que diablos sonríes de esa forma?, cuando le dije a Sirius que vería a Tonks puso esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara-me explico y cada vez estaba más molesto...

-Tu sabes porque no te hagas el desentendido-le dije sin dejar de sonreír...

-No se que estas hablando-dijo cortante evitando el tema...

-No voy a discutir contigo se tema, solo voy a decirte que así como tu te metiste en vida por que eres mi amigo yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo...así que o te decides y hablas con ella o lo hago yo por ti-le advertí antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la cocina sin darle tiempo de que pudiera decirme algo. Esperaba que me hiciera caso, Tonks era una muy buena persona, además de era todo lo contrario a Remus y por eso mismo era perfecta para él, pensaba en eso mientras subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sirius, abrí la puerta de su habitación y lo encontré acostado en la cama con la mirada en la araña de luces que habia en el techo...

-¿Ya se fue Remus?-me pregunto quitando la vista de hay posándola en mis ojos...

-Si tenía que verse con Tonks-le dije y no puede evitar la sonrisa que se me dibujaba en la cara, y por lo visto a él tampoco-¿esa era la sonrisa de la que se estaba quejando?-le dije mientras me quietaba el calzado para acostarme con él en la cama...

-No puedo evitarla-me dijo aun sonriendo mientras se movía un poco para hacerme espacio...

-Yo tampoco-le dije pero ya no era muy consciente de lo que hablábamos...no...estaba demasiado perdida en sus ojos, mí mente estaba demasiado ocupa en pensar que esta en la misma cama que él...

Punto de vista Sirius

_**Y pesar de todo**__**  
y sin darnos cuenta**__**  
estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez**__**  
Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo**__**  
soñar con tu voz**__**  
cuando dices te quiero**_

_**Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma**__**  
Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo**__**  
me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca**__**  
me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca**__**  
como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma**__**  
y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma...**_

-Te amo...-me dijo, la tenia tan cerca que su aliento entro en mi boca, haciendo que ya no soportara ni siquiera esos milímetros que nos separaban, la bese mientras sentía que sus manos me acariciaban la nuca...

* * *

La canción es de Chayanne se llama "CUIDARTE EL ALMA"


	22. Nuestro pequeño y perfecto universo

_**20-Nuestro pequeño y perfecto universo...**_

Punto de vista Sirius 

-Te amo...-me dijo, la tenia tan cerca que su aliento entro en mi boca, haciendo que ya no soportara ni siquiera esos milímetros que nos separaban, la bese mientras sentía que sus manos me acariciaban la nuca...

_**Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir  
y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,  
te amo, te vuelvo a elegir  
en cada mirada te derrites en mi.  
y cada gota que derrama tu piel, es para mi  
por cada vez que me tienes dentro.  
**_

Te amo...-le dije con mis labios en su cuello mientras mis manos se movían por todo su cuerpo acariciándola, las manos de Electra me acariciaban la espalda, me separe un poco para sacarme la camisa que ella me habia desabrochado, aprovecho ese momento para tomar el control comenzó a besarme con una pasión que me dejaba casi sin aliento, se sentó horcadas sobre mi y comenzó a sacarse la túnica quedando solo en ropa interior y se soltó el pelo el cual estaba atado en una cola_**, ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa?**_, puse mis manos en sus perfectas caderas acariciándolas continué subiendo mis manos por su vientre, seguimos desvistiéndonos entre caricias y besos hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos, en una rápido moviendo cambie de posición dejándola acostada nuevamente en la cama conmigo sobre ella...

_**Hazme reír, hazme llorar,  
hazme sufrir hasta llegar.  
Hazme morir, hazme vivir;  
a salir el sol  
Hazme sentir, hazme dudar  
Hazme mentir, hasta jurar  
Hazme fingir, hazme desear  
Hazme otra vez el amor**_

-Tramposo...-me dijo entre cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía...

-Te amo...-fue lo único que le dije antes de hacerla mía, arrancándole un gemido...

_**Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir  
Y cada palabra te trae hasta mi  
Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti  
Por cada vez que me tienes dentro**_

-Sirius Te amo...-me susurro con la voz entrecortada, mientras sentía como clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, había tenido muchas mujeres en mi vida, antes y después de ella, porque cuando se fue por despecho habia estado con cualquier mujer que se me cruzara por el camino pero ninguna era como Electra ni siquiera se le acercaba ella era verdaderamente una mujer, una mujer que me volvía loco, además de que era la única con la que habia hecho el amor...

_**Hazme reír, hazme llorar,  
hazme sufrir hasta llegar.  
Hazme morir, hazme vivir;  
al salir el sol  
Hazme sentir, hazme dudar  
Hazme mentir, hasta jurar  
Hazme fingir, hazme desear  
Hazme otra vez el amor**_

-Eres mía...-le susurre en su oído con la respiración agitada, le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja antes de hacer mis movimientos sobre ella mas rápidos...

-De nadie mas...-dijo ella aferrándose mas a mí, mientras comenzaba a sentir dentro de mi un placer mucha mas fuerte que el que habia sentido segundos antes, era ese _**fuego que me quemaba por dentro**_ cada vez que estaba con ella, ese placer para el que no tenia palabras para explicarlo era con el cual nos volvíamos completamente uno...

_**Hazme morir, hazme vivir  
Al salir el sol  
Hazme sufrir hasta llegar  
Hazme otra vez el amor**_

Volvía a hacer mis movimientos más despacio mientras nuestras reparaciones se regulaban, después me separe de ella para acostarme en la cama ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se abrazo a mi, yo le pase un brazo alrededor de ella mientras que con el otro tomaba la colcha para taparnos, estuvimos un rato en silencio, Electra dibujaba formas en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su pelo cuando le pregunte:

-¿Qué te pasaba hoy cuando llegaste?-no me habia olvidado, ella suspiro se notaba que no quería hablar del tema...

-Tuve un mal final del día-dijo en un tono raro, sin mirarme ya que seguía acostada en mi pecho...

-¿Problemas en el trabajo?-le pregunte intentando adivinar que era lo que habia provocado que en sus ojos se reflejara esos sentimientos, aunque me parecía muy improbable que un problema en el trabajo la pusiera así...

-No al contrario me fue muy bien en el trabajo...sabes desde hoy trabajo con Kingsley en tu captura-me dijo girando su cabeza para mirarme y en su cara se veía una hermosa media sonrisa...

-Quiero suponer que todo esto no fue una artimaña para conseguir que me entregara-le dije haciéndome el indignado...

-Mmm...pasa que eres difícil de atrapar tengo que usar todos los métodos posibles-dijo siguiéndome el juego antes de comenzar a darme besos en el pecho, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, ella continuo subiendo sus besos hasta mi cuello...estuve disfrutando de sus besos por un largo rato hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...

-Electra deja de distraerme y contéstame lo que te pregunte-le dije intentando sonar decidido pero falle, era demasiado rico que me besara de esa forma...

-¿Estas seguro que quieres que pare?-me pregunto con sus labios a milímetros de mi piel se notaba en su voz que esta sonriendo, su aliento tan cerca me provoco un dulce escalofrió por el cuerpo...

-Tu sabes que no...-le dije claramente derrotado-Pero quiero saber que te sucedía hoy amor...-le dije cariñosamente...

-Me gusta que me digas así-me dijo antes de pasar los besos que me estaba dando en el cuello a mi boca, me di vuelta quedando sobre ella mientras mis manos se movían por su cuerpo, sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo...

-_**Amor**_contéstame...-le dije con mis labios en su cuello mientras que mis manos la acariciaban, tal vez ella sabía como distraerme pero yo sabía como convencerla de que hablara...

-Eso es trampa...-dijo con la respiración agitada y mientras se le escapaban pequeños jadeos...

-¿_**Amor**_ porque estabas enojada cuando llegaste?-insistí mientras unas de mis manos se movía suavemente por su muslo izquierdo, sabía muy bien que ese era su otro punto débil, de su cuello se estaba ocupando mi boca...

-Sirius no quiero hablar de él en este momento...-me pidió su voz era casi un susurró, parecía que las palabras salían casi en contra de su voluntad...

-¿De quien?-le pregunte mientras seguía con mis _"métodos de convencimientos"_ los cual me estaban ayudando muchísimo ya que ella estaba tan distraída disfrutando de lo que le estaba haciendo, que podría jurar que estaba hablando sin darse cuenta...

-Del imbécil de Malfoy...-deje de besarla y acariciarla automáticamente en cuanto escuche ese nombre...

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?-le pregunte verdaderamente enojado mientras la miraba a la cara...

-Nada, no me hizo nada...-me dijo intentado calmarme mientras agarra mi cara entre sus manos...

-Electr...

-Cálmate-me dijo interrumpiéndome, yo cerré los ojos intentando hacer lo que me pedía pero me era muy difícil, la sola idea de Malfoy cerca de ella me ponía los pelos de punta-...lo que sucedió fue que me lo encontré en el ascensor del Ministerio comenzó a decir idioteces muy propias de él, pero yo no le hice caso hasta que...hasta que nombro a mi hermana y no pude contenerme...mi genio se disparo termine apuntándolo con la varita y amenazándolo-me explico, mientras soltaba mi cara yo me deje caer en la cama al lado de ella, se notaba que quería sonar tranquila como restándole importancia al tema, pero sus ojos la delataban demasiado, sabía muy bien que el hecho de que ese idiota hablara de Circe le producía mucho odio y mucho dolor...después de unos segundos de estar en silencio me gire en su dirección, apoyando el codo en el colchón y mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano, Electra tenia ambas manos juntas apoyadas sobre su vientre y la mirada perdida, con la mano que tenia libre le acaricie sus manos lo que provoco que ella me mirara...

-Me hubiera gustado verle la cara a ese idiota en ese momento-le dije sonriendo un poco, y era verdad me hubiera encantado verlo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando el odio se apoderaba de ella era alguien a quien debías de temerle, ella no me contesto nada en su lugar se acerco y me beso de una forma que hasta podría decirse que era ilegal, una mis manos se perdió entre su pelo y la otra se perdió en su cuerpo, mientras ella se ponía sobre mi sin dejar de besarme...ella era mi perdición pero también mi salvación...era la mujer que mas feliz me habia echo pero también la que mas me habia echo sufrir...la volví a ser mía ,le volví a demostrar cuanto la amaba y cuanto la deseaba, volví a disfrutar de cada parte de su cuerpo, volví desconectarme del mundo en el que vivamos en ese en donde las cosas no estaban saliendo como queríamos en ese en el que no podíamos ser una pareja normal en el que tanto ella como yo habíamos cometidos errores que hicieron que estuviéramos demasiado tiempo separados, en ese en donde yo era un fugitivo una escoria ante los ojos de la mayoría del mundo Mágico, y ella una respetada Auror que estaba encargada de mi búsqueda en ese en el que para estar juntos teníamos que escondernos, me volví perder en _**nuestro pequeño y perfecto universo**_ en donde solo éramos Electra y Sirius dos seres que se amaban con locura y que se entregaban el uno al otro sin importar nada mas que nosotros...

-¿No te puedes quedar?-le pregunte por quinta vez mientras veía como se vestía...

-No Sirius, de veras lo siento me encantaría quedarme a dormir contigo pero tengo que volver a mi casa mis hijos me esperan y además mañana trabajo-me dijo apenada, estaba sentada en la cama mientras terminaba de ponerse en calzado...

-Ok-le dije después de levantarme de la cama y de ponerme el pantalón del pijama mientras me dirigía al armario para buscar una remera para ponerme, no pude ocultar mi molestia, quería que se quedara...

-No me quiero ir...te juro que me quiero quedar contigo...que quiero dormir abrazada a ti...pero es demasiado complicado-me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y por cada frase que decía hacia una pausa para darme un beso en mi espalda, cerré las puertas del armario sin siquiera terminar de buscar la remera, con mis manos acaricie las suyas que estaban apoyadas sobre mi abdomen...

-No soporto que nuestra relación sea así, no me gusta no saber cuando voy a poder verte cuando voy a poder estar contigo, y que cuando estemos juntos nuestras horas sean contadas-le dije dejando salir mi frustración...

-¿Y tu crees que a mi si me gusta esta situación?-me dijo entre dolida y enojada mientras se alejaba de mi- ¿te crees que para mi no es difícil que para estar juntos tengamos que escondernos o que en cuanto llegue a mi casa y mis hijos me pregunte donde estaba tenga que mentirles? Sirius no estoy acostumbrada a mentirles si eh tenido secretos con ellos pero siempre les he dicho que no me gustaba hablar de mi pasado por que me dolía, no sabes lo difícil que es tener que evitarle la mirada a Daiana o tener que buscar la forma de no mentirle pero tampoco decirle la verdad pero al final a pesar de todo lo que le digo no deja de ser una mentira muy bien adornada... ¡Ah! y nos olvidemos lo mejor de todo tener que fingir delante de Rafael que te odio que te aborrezco para que no sospeche nada y no le agarre uno de sus ataque porque su Madre tiene una relación con alguien que a él no le agrada-me dijo enojada elevando un poco la voz...

-Lose, se que es difícil para los dos y se que la parte mas difícil es tuya por tener que mentirle a tus hijos-le dije mientras la abraza fuerte-¿Por qué siempre terminamos discutiendo cuando estamos juntos?-le pregunte después de estar unos segundos callados mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Porque mucha miel empalaga Sirius, porque no seriamos nosotros sino dejáramos salir nuestro genio aunque sea una vez cada vez que nos vemos...y porque las reconciliaciones son lo mas lindo que existe-me dijo y el ultimo _**porque**_ lo dijo con voz seductora al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por mi pecho y después besaba mi cuello e iba subiendo sus besos pasando por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi boca, **tenia razón lo mejor que existían eran las reconciliaciones...**pensé mientras le devolvía el beso...


	23. Mi hermano mi gemelo mi otra mitad

_**Mi hermano, mí gemelo, mi otra mitad...**_

Punto de vista Artemisa

_**Ruedan preguntas en mi cabeza y se**_

_**que no contestarás**_

_**yo soy tu amor, no se como se vive**_

_**contra ataca la soledad.**_

_**Le hago la guerra a tu recuerdo y se**_

_**muy bien que ganarás**_

_**todos mis sueños en caída libre**_

_**duele aterrizar.**_

_**Como duele, como duele el silencio**_

_**como duele tu nombre**_

_**y este beso que ya no te daré,**_

_**como duele, este corazón necio**_

_**y tu foto callada que no puedo romper,**_

_**como duele esta noche.**_

Me había pasado casi todo el día encerrada en mi habitación regodeándome en mi dolor, odiaba sentirme así, yo no me comportaba así, nunca fui de las que se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar por los amores no correspondido o por las peleas con tu novio o por cosas de ese estilo, no, yo siempre había sido alguien que creía que las cosas pasaban por algo y no que no valía la pena torturarse la cabeza con algo que solo te hacía sufrir, yo era una persona muy positiva que siempre miraba hacia delante nunca hacia al pasado...aunque no iba negar que había algo de mi pasado que si quería recordar pero no podía, siempre había querido poder recordar a mis papas aunque sea solo una pequeña imagen pero a pesar de que lo había intentado no lo lograba...en realidad esa era la razón por la que no me gustaba ver el pasado por que me frustraba y me entristecía que lo único que si quería recordar no pudiera...pero hoy me estaba comportando como la típica adolescente melodramática que se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar con la foto de su novio entre la manos mientras rememoraba cada momentos juntos _**¡Argg!**_ Me sentía tan patética, seguramente si estuviera en Argentina me hubiera ido a la academia de mi Tío y me hubiera pasado toda la tarde en uno de los salones de baile descargándome, bailar siempre me ayudaba a descargar las tensiones...aunque para ser realista si hubiera estado en Argentina no habría peleado con Javier por teléfono por que no estaba en su cumpleaños...

-**Hola-dijo en el teléfono la voz de una de las personas que más extrañaba...**

**-Hola Lindo ¡Feliz Cumple!-dije sonriendo...**

**-Gracias Day-dijo pero no sonaba muy agradecido, ni tampoco contento...**

**-¿Como la estas pasando?-le pregunte ignorando su tono...**

**-Bien-dijo en tono aburrido**

**-¿Javi estas bien?-le pregunte preocupada...**

**-Si por que tendría que estar de otra forma-me dijo y su tono ya era casi grosero, seguramente si hubiéramos estado frente a frente se hubiera ganado un buen golpe por hablarme así...**

**-¿Javier por qué me habla así?-le pregunte molesta...**

**-¿Así como?-dijo haciéndose el tonto ¿**_**Cómo si no supieras de lo que te estoy hablando?**_**...pensé mientras mi enojo iba subiendo de tono...**

**-Como si estuvieras enojado conmigo-le dije y no pude evitar sentirme triste...**

**-No estoy enojado-me dijo pero era evidente que mentía...**

**-Pues no se nota...-le dije y no sabia si estaba mas enojada o triste...-¿Javier seguís hay?-le pregunté después de unos segundos en que ningún dijo nada y su lado de la línea parecía muerta...**

**-Si sigo acá-fue lo único que me dijo...**

**-Si sabia que me ibas a tratar así ni te llamaba-le dije ofendida...**

**-ok, entonces gracias por llamar chau...**

**-¡¿Me estas cargando?-le grite cuando me di cuenta que me iba a colgar...**

**-No grites que escucho perfectamente-me dijo en tono frió...**

**-Eres un idiota, inmaduro, imbésil, insensible yyyy...te diría muchas otras cosas pero se me acabaron los insultos con I-le dije con frustración, sabía muy bien que lo que acaba de decir era una estupidez pero cuando me enojaba con Javier tendía a decir demasiadas estupideces...**

**-¡Wow! y yo que creía que a uno se lo trataba bien en su cumpleaños-dijo con sarcasmo, ¡Ayy! Tenia ganas de matarlo odiaba cuando se ponía en plan de superado...respire hondo para calmarme antes de hablar...**

**-Javi no quiero pelear contigo en tu cumpleaños y mucho menos por teléfono-le dije lo mas calmada que pude...**

**-Por teléfono...-dijo en tono raro...decidí ignora su comentario...**

**-¿Por que me tratas así? ¿Que te hice para que estés tan enojado conmigo hasta el punto de ni siquiera fingir que te alegras que te llame en tu cumpleaños?-le dije y ya no había enojo en mi tono solo había dolor...**

**-No tengo que fingir nada, por que me alegra sinceramente que me llames- me dijo y cuando hablo en su tono puede escuchar al Javi que yo tanto quería, ese Javi dulce, atento, alegre, buena persona, ese que me había robado el corazón hacia dos años...**

**-¿Y entonces por que me trataste tan mal al principio?-le pregunte mientras luchaba para no dejar escapar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir...**

**-Por que TE EXTRAÑO-me dijo con tanto sentimiento que las lagrimas con las que había estado peleando me ganaron la batalla y recorrieron libremente mis mejillas-y porque en vez de estar acá al lado mío dándome mi beso...en realidad MIS BESOS de cumpleaños me llamas por teléfono...no sabes lo mucho que quería verte hoy...-¡Por Merlín no era justo que me dijera esas cosas!...**

**-Yo...-intente explicarle por que no había podido ir pero se me había formado un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, quería decirle que mi Mamá no había querido que valla por que todavía estaba en tratamiento...**

**-Lo se, se que si no viniste es por que aun estas en tratamiento y te aseguro que lo que mas quiero es que te cures completamente...pero a pesar de saber eso no puedo evitar esta enormes ganas de verte...-me dijo como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento a pesar de la distancia y que estábamos hablando por teléfono... ¡definitivamente hoy había decidido decir un montón de cosas para provocarme que me enamore mas de él!**

**-Te Amo-fue lo único que valía la pena decir, cualquier otra cosa hubiera estado de mas...**

**-Yo te Amo mas-siempre decía eso, según****él era así, pero yo tenia mis dudas... no en realidad yo estaba segura que yo lo amaba mas...-Perdóname si te trate mal...reaccione ma****l-me dijo apenado...**

**-Esta bien te entiendo...-le ****dije sinceramente-seamos justo si los papeles estuvieran invertidos mi escena hubiera sido peor-le dije un poco en broma pero no dejaba de ser verdad, para mi el día del cumpleaños es muy importante...**

**-Es cierto...-me dijo riendo un poco-Day es mejor que corte si seguimos hablando seguro que voy a volver a tratarte mal y no quiero, a aparte ya me tengo que ir mi familia me preparo una comida en la casa de mi tía...-**

**-Ok, que la pases bien-le dije con voz tranquila, aun que en realidad me dolía mucho no estar con él-¡Ah! mi regalo y el de Rafa lo dejamos en la casa de mis abuelos-le dije intentando alarga la conversación, no quería dejar de hablar con él...**

**-Rafa ya me lo había dicho... ¿que me regalaste?-me pregunto curioso...**

**-Sorpresa...-le dije con una sonrisa, sabia que le iba encantar su regalo, y si no era así lo mataba ya que me había salido muy caro...pero él lo valía...**

**-Ok, si no me queda otra espero hasta ir ****lo de tus abuelos-me dijo y se notaba que no estaba muy contento por tener que esperar...**

**-¿Que vas ****hacer aparte de ir a comer a lo de tu tía con tu familia?-le pregunte en un patético intento de alagar la conversación...**

**-Day...-me dijo en un tono que demostraba que sabia lo que estaba haciendo...**

**-Anda solo dime eso y luego dejamos de hablar-medio le suplique con vos dulce, si hubiéramos estado frente a frente hubiera usado mi cara de "perrito desvalido" como le decía Rafa para conseguí lo que quería...**

**-Ok, me rindo eres increíble incluso estando en continentes distintos y hablando por teléfono consigues lo que quieres de mi con solo abrir tu boca...-me dijo entre divertido y molesto...-Voy a salir con los chicos a bailar...fue idea de ellos no mía-me aclaro un poco preocupado-me negué les dije que no estaba para fiestas y además ****que el curso de Encantamientos Avanzado me quieta mucho tiempo así que les dije que estaba cansado pero empezaron con el chantaje psicológico que aprendieron de vos-me dijo acusadoramente ,podía imaginar como se fruncía su ceño por cada palabra que decía me encantaba la forma en que se le formaban un motón de arrugas en su frente al hacer ese gesto...**

**-Yo no hago chantaje psicológico-me defendí en vano ya que era verdad a veces traspasaba un poco los limites para conseguir lo que quería...**

**-¡Si claro!-me dijo con sarcasmo yo emití un bufido en repuesta-bueno pero el tema es que empezaron con lo de que no salgo nunca que los tengo re abandonado y no se que otras cosas mas en fin para que se callaran les dije que si-hablaba como si se estuviera justificando...**

**-Javi yo no te pedí explicaciones, aunque no me guste no somos novios tu eres libre de hacer lo quieras y de salir con quien quieras-le dije tranquilamente aunque me dolía en el alma decir esas palabras, nosotros habíamos decidido que el tiempo que yo estuviera en Londres no seriamos pareja, pero obviamente una cosa era decir y otra hacer, en mi mente Javier seguía siendo mi novio y parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo...**

**-Lo se, pero aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea-me dijo a en tono de disculpa, yo sonreí ante la idea de que él todavía me consideraba su novia...**

**-¿Vas con los chicos nada mas?-le pregunte, en otro intento de largar la conversación...**

**-No también van algunas de las chicas, la queríamos invitar a Maita pero sigue en la escuela-me dijo un poco desanimado, él y Maita se llevaban muy bien, ¡y como no! si al ser nuestras parejas se tenían que ver todo el tiempo ya que con Rafa siempre habíamos sido muy unidos así que era muy raro que estuviéramos separados, obviamente había momento en los que nos gustaba tener privacidad pero siempre habíamos sufrido de lo Mamá llamaba el "síndrome de hermanos siameses"...**

**-Si pobre esta re saturada con la preparación de los exámenes, Rafa dice ****que sigue así se va enfermar...y ya te imaginas como se pone él esta súper preocupado por ella...en fin esta enamorado hasta lo huesos de la castaña pero se hace el duro -le conté mientras echabas miradas hacia la escalera cerciorándome de que mi hermano no me estaba escuchando, seguro me iba retar por contar sus cosas, pero Javi era Javi, era su mejor amigo al le podía contar cualquier cosa...**

**-Si me lo imagino...pero no me tendrías que contar eso ya sabes como es Rafa no le gusta que la gente se entere de sus cosas...y es su problema si esta enamorado o no o si le gusta demostrarlo o no deja de meterte en su vida-me dijo medio regañándome...**

**-Si tú no abres tu bocota no se va enterar que te conté-le aclare o le amenace que es lo mismo Javier sabia que tenía que callarse la boca cuando se refería a ciertas cosas...-es mi hermano es por su bien que me meto en su vida...no se que haría sin mi-le dije en tono superado...**

**-¡Vivir en paz, esos es lo que haría!-me dijo riendo...**

**-¡Javier!-le grite-no te hagas el vivo por que le digo a mi abuela que ****no te nada...y te puedo asegurar que mi regalo es, modestia aparte y fuera chiste, algo que te va encantar-le dije seria, le había comprado el pack de entradas para toda la temporada de su equipo de Quidditch los: "Acrux", con Rafa eran súper fanáticos de ellos, yo también los seguía pero no tanto como ellos...**

**-Basta sabes que odio el misterio... ¿que me compraste?-me exigió que le contara...**

**-Que mala surte porque sabes que a mi me encanta el misterio-le dije con una sonrisa...pero antes de que me pudiera contestar del lado de su línea se escucho que alguien lo llamaba al principio no distinguí la voz pero después la reconocí perfectamente provocando que unas increíble ganas de ahorcar a la dueña de esa vos crecieran en mi a un ritmo inverosímilmente rápido**_:-Javi dijo tu Mamá que te apures que se nos hace tarde para ir a lo de tu Tía-dijo la zorra esa con su insípida voz...Si ahora voy gracias Jaquy-le dijo Javier con voz incomoda seguramente sabia lo que esperaba...Ok, mándales saludos a Day-dijo y hasta un idiota se hubiera dado cuanta lo falsa que sonó_

**-¿Que hace**_**esa**_**hay?-le dije con lo dientes apretados mientras contenía mis ganas de gritarle...**

**-**_**Princesa**_**no te pongas así...-me dijo en tono cariñoso, ¡Si claro como si me pudiera comprar diciéndome eso nada más!**

**-Javier contesta lo que te pregunte...-le dije controlando mi enojo, pudo escuchar como suspiraba antes de hablar...**

**-Day yo se que tu no la quieres pero yo no puedo hacer nada es la ahijada de mis papás, ella y mi hermana son muy amigas además ****sus papas y los míos son muy amigos así que los invitaron a ****la comida...-me dijo serenamente...**

**-¿Dime una cosa ella va ir esta noche?-le pregunte aunque ya me intuía la respuesta...**

**-Day...**

**-¿Va ir esta noche?-le repetí cuando intento desviar el tema...**

**-...si va ir-dijo después de unos segundos de estar callado...**

**-Que te diviertas, no te olvides de pasar a buscar tu regalo, Chau Javier-le dije en tono frío antes de cortar el teléfono sin darle tiempo de que me dijera algo...**

_**Con la luna apagada**_

_**como duele vivir a ciegas sin tu mirada,**_

_**como duele esta noche**_

_**hasta el aire me daña**_

_**como duele tu adiós que me tendió una emboscada.**_

_**Se aprieta el nudo en mi garganta y tú**_

_**jamás regresarás**_

_**a nuestro amor se le acabó la cuerda,**_

_**duele la verdad.**_

_**Como duele, como duele el silencio**_

_**como duele tu nombre**_

_**y este beso que ya no te daré,**_

_**como duele, este corazón necio**_

_**Y tu foto callada que no puedo romper,**_

_**como duele esta noche.**_

_**Como duele esta noche...**_

Después de eso había subido a mi habitación ignorando mientras subía las escaleras el sonido el timbre del teléfono seguramente era Javier pero no quería hablar con él mi ataque de celos aun estaba en su punto de ebullición así que no serviría de nada querer arreglar las cosas, después de que me encerré en mi habitación durante el día Rafa había venido dos veces a decirme que tenia teléfono pero no había querido contestar...

..._Toc, toc..._

-¿Que quieres?-le dije mala manera, si mi Mamá me hubiera escuchado me habría ganado un buen reto...

-¿Pudo pasar?-me pregunto Rafa del otro lado de la puerta...

-¡NO!-le conteste otra vez de mala manera...pero como siempre no me hizo caso y paso igual...-¡Te dije que no!-le grite antes de taparme la cara con la almohada para que no me viera los ojos, ya que los tenia rojos e hinchados...-¿Se puede saber para que preguntas si igual vas a pasar?-le pregunte enojada aunque seguía con la almohada en la cara así que no sabia si me entendía...aunque tampoco me importaba yo solo quería que me dejara sola...

-Por educación, la abuela y Mama siempre dicen que hay que preguntar antes de entrar en una habitación ajena-dijo el caradura, lo cínica que había sonado su voz hizo que me sacara la almohada de la cara para mirarlo con ganas de matarlo...

-¿Y la parte de que cuando te dicen que no, es por que _**no **_tenes que pasar te olvidaste de escucharla?-le pregunte enojada...

-No hermanita esa parte también la escuche-me dijo y si volvía hablar de esa forma tan cínica iba descargar en él toda mi bronca...

-¡Bueno entonces vete por que no te di permiso de que entres!-le grite mas enojada aun, en ese momento mi paciencia equivalía al tamaño de un grano de arroz...

-Hermanita no te echo caso en mi vida, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo hoy-me dijo si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo mientras sonreía...

-¡Aggrr, te odio Rafael vete déjame tranquila!-le grite mientras le tiraba una almohada en la cara y después me di vuelta quedando con la cara contra colchón... ¡Maldición que le costaba dejarme sola!

-¿A vos te parece bien lo que hiciste hoy?-me pregunto... ¡Fantástico! había decido usar ese estupido tono que él creía que era severo...para mi no era mas que una mala imitación del tono que usaban mi abuelo o mi Tío Sebastián con nosotros cuando quieran demostrarnos que habíamos actuado mal, ya que tanto Rafael como yo veíamos en ellos lo mas cercano a una figura paterna...

-No se de lo que estas hablando...pero sea lo que sea si me parece GENIAL lo que hice-le conteste enojada, no tenia ni idea de que hablaba pero tampoco tenia ganas de averiguarlo...

-¿De enserio te parece bien lo que le hiciste a Javi en el día de su cumpleaños? ¿De enserio te parece "genial" a hacerle una injustificada escena de celos por teléfono? -pregunto decepcionado-Porque sabes que es totalmente injustificada e infantil esa escena, Javi no le da ni la hora a Jacqueline desde mucho antes de que ustedes empezaran a salir-¡Maldito Rafael! ¿Por que tenia que decirme esas cosas? Lo único que lograba era hacerme sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba-además si mal no recuerdo ustedes no son novios así que él tiene el derecho de salir con quien quiera-agrego cuando yo no dije nada, pero es que no podía decir nada si él tenia razón...

- Con ella no-le dije mirándolo (_aunque en realidad con ninguna Javi era mío)_, y mi voz sonó como la de una adolescente mimada y egoísta, pero no me importo, esa cara de Troll no se iba a quedar con Javi...esta bien tenia que reconocer que esa zorra no era fea pero era casi lo mismo por que por dentro era una persona horrible...

-Hablas como si ella tuviera alguna oportunidad con Javi, conozca a mi amigo y ella no le interesa en lo mas mínimo, además él te quiere a ti-me dijo mientras se acostaba a lado mío en la cama, cuando decía esas cosas Rafa me caía bien...Ok...Rafa me caía bien todo el tiempo lo adoraba era mi hermano, mí gemelo, mi otra mitad era todo lo que yo no era...pero a veces me sacaba de quicio y quería matarlo...

-Yo se todo eso pero...no pudo evitar tener miedo de que esta distancia pueda provocar que él se interese en otra chica...

-o chico...-me interrumpió divertido...

-Idiota Javi es bien machito-le dije mientras le pegaba un manotazo en panza-eso te lo puedo asegurar-agregue con una sonrisa enigmática...

-Ahorrate los detalles-me dijo enojado mientras agarraba un almohadón y me lo daba en la cara...

-Bueno tu pusiste en duda la sexualidad de mi chico yo solo te aclaro que esta equivocado...muuuuuuy equivocado-le dije aun sonriendo...

-Te dije que te calles eres mi hermana y él mi mejor amigo no quiero saber esas cosas-me dijo frunciendo al máximo el ceño...

-¿Que te creías que hacíamos cuando estábamos solo? ¿Jugar al ajedrez?-le pregunte sarcástica, nunca había tenido problema en hablar esas cosas con Rafa, no era que le contaba con detalles para eso tenia a mis amigas pero hacer este tipo de comentarios era divertido...

-¡Aggrrr no quiero saber!-me grito mientras garraba la almohada y me tapaba la cara como si intentara asfixiándome...

-No te hagas el mojigato que tú tampoco juegas al ajedrez con Maita cuando están solo-le dije riendo una vez que me saque la almohada de la cara...

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!-me grito mientras intentaba asfixiarme de vuelta...

-Ok, puede que ustedes sean un poco mojigatos-le dije riendo mientras peleaba con él para que no me asfixiara-pero por lo que me contó mi Cuñis nos les falta mucho-y ya me dolía la pasa de tanto reír...

-Te lo digo enserio chichón de piso deja de decir esas cosas por que te mato-me dijo enojado...

-¿Que? ¿Que vas a empezar a practicar con Maita para darme sobrinitos?-le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

-¡Basta Artemisa deja decir esas cosas!-me dijo mientras me pegaba con el almohadón...

-¡No me digas así Apolo, por que todavía tengo ganas de pegarle a alguien y me voy a descargar contigo!-le dije y se me había acabado toda la gracia al escuchar ese horrible nombre que mi Madre me había puesto...

-Vuelve a decirme a así y hago que te salga espuma de la boca-me advirtió mientras se volvía costar en la cama, ya que para poder molestarme se había arrodillado en ella...

-Tú empezaste...

-No tú empezaste con esos comentarios de mal gusto...

-Te puedo asegurar que _**eso**_ hermanito no tiene nada de mal gusto-le dije con una sonrisa, no me podía contener era muy divertido molestar a Rafa con estas cosas...además me ayudaba a distraer de esos pensamientos inseguros que tenia con relación a Javi...

-¿En que idioma te explico que la termines con ese tema?-me dijo enojado mientras me daba un manotazo en la pierna...

-¡Ayy! ¡Rafa duele! ¡Tu tienes la mano pesada!-le dije mientras me sobaba la pierna...

-Eso te va enseñar a quedarte callada-me dijo haciéndose el malo, pero igual me acaricio la pierna donde me había pegado...

-Gracias-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla...

-De nada, pero ¿Por qué gracias?-me pregunto algo confundido...

-Por ser mi hermano, por aguantarme...y porque yo se que el que tu mejor amigo y tu hermana tengan una relación es muy difícil para ti, pero a pesar de eso viniste e intentaste que las cosas entre nosotros se arreglaran, además estoy segura que si hablaste con él le pediste que no se enojara conmigo que me entendiera, que a veces dejaba que mi lado mimado y caprichoso se hiciera presente mas de la cuenta y que si me portaba de esa forma era por que lo quería...-le dije mientras me sonrojaba hasta la medula por lo infantil que a veces me comportaba, ahora que pensaba las cosas en frió no podía creer la escena que le había montado a Javier...

-Te equivocas yo solo le dije la parte de que eras una mimada y caprichosa y después le dije que se ligara a todas las chicas que pudiera esta noche para que aprendieras no ser tan tonta...-me dijo serio...

-Rafa no digas esas cosas que me las voy a terminar creyendo-le dije triste mientras me abrazaba a él y escondía mi cara en su pecho...

-Esta bien si le dije algo parecido a lo que dijiste aunque no hacia falta Javi te conoce lo suficiente-me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo...

-¿Y él que te dijo?-le pregunte con algo de temor...

-Que se iba ligar a todo el boliche si era posible-me dijo divertido...

-¡Rafa!¡No es gracioso!-le dije con la voz quebrada mientras se me escapaba un par de traicioneras lagrimas...

-No hermanita no llores, que no me gusta verte así era un chiste-me dijo mientras me abrazaba mas contra él-¿Que me va decir?-me pregunto algo impaciente-Que te conoce y que te quiere así con tus caprichos, con tus celos, con tu actitud de nena mimada, pero también con ese corazón que no te cabe en el pecho y muchas otras cursilerías propias de Javi-me dijo riendo...

-Javi no es cursi-le dije defendiendo a mi chico pero él me miro levanto las cejas-ok, si a veces es un poco cursi, pero es _**mi**_ cursi-le dije sonriendo, Rafa puso los ojos en blanco...

-Demasiada meloseria para mi gusto-dijo haciendo un gesto de asco...

-No te hagas, bien que cuando estas con mi Cuñis eres peor que Javi-le dije riendo...

-Cállate, lo que yo haga con mi chica es problema mío-me dijo cortante...

-No me quiero ni imaginar lo que haces con Maita para que ni siguieras lo puedas contar-dijo la voz de mi Mamá, estaba parada en la puerta y nos miraba con una sonrisa en la cara aunque a Rafa le echaba unas miraditas de sospecha...

-Má yo soy una caballero-le dijo haciéndose el importante mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla...

-Si, un caballero que juega ajedrez-le dije riendo mientras me levantaba de la cama para saludar a mi Mamá, ella me miro sin entender pero Rafa me miro envenenado...

-¿Qué?-pregunto desconcertada...

-Nada Má, nada idioteces de Daiana-dijo enojado...

-¿Quiero saber?-me pregunto insegura, yo negué con la cabeza-bien me quedo con la duda-dijo dando por terminado el tema...

-Má que raro tu aquí tan temprano-dijo Rafa mientras miraba su reloj, yo mire el que tenia al lado de la mesita de luz el cual decía que eran las 9:30 de la noche...

-Si Má es raro últimamente llegas mas tarde-le dije coincidiendo con mi hermano...

-Algún problema con que venga antes si quieren me voy y vengo mas tarde-dijo medio molesta...

-O de madrugada-dijo Rafa bajito aunque se lo escucho perfectamente, yo le pegue un codazo en las costillas para que se callara...

-Hoy termine antes de trabajar y creí que seria lindo cenar con ustedes-dijo ignorando el comentario de Rafa, aunque por su cara se noto que no le cayo nada bien, desde hacia unas semanas ella llegaba casi todo los días tarde o de madruga pero los mas raro era que estaba mas feliz que nunca en realidad nunca la habíamos visto así de feliz mi Mamá siempre había tenido una mirada triste como si en su vida le faltara algo y parecía ya había conseguido _**ese algo**_ o en realidad lo había recuperado...a mi me hacia feliz y sabia que Rafa también pero él no podía dejar de lado su actitud protectora y seguía obsesionado con eso de que si Sirius era el novio que ella había tenido en su pasado no lo quería en su vida, yo había intentado hacerlo entrar en razón pero había fracasado increíblemente después de todo el era un Thomson y nosotros éramos testarudos...

* * *

Quiero aclara que en el fics ya estamos a 20 de octubre, tengo que aclarar esto por que en unos de los cap anteriores les puse que en ese cap estábamos en octubre pero después de sacar bien a cuentas me di cuenta que en ese cap estábamos a 28 de septiembre...


	24. Chantaje materno

_**¡Chantaje materno!...**_

Punto de vista Apolo

5 minutos mas con mi hermana y la mataba ¿Qué le había hecho al mundo para que me tocara una hermana obsesionada con la compras? ¿Cómo me deje convencer por mi hermana de que la acompañara? ¡A si! Por que tenia que comprarle un regalo a Maita...eso era lo que me venia repitiendo desde hacia dos horas pero por mas que me lo repetía y me lo repetía ya no me hacia efecto...

-Day me voy-le dije llamando su atención ella estaba mirando unas remeras que había en un pechero de la tienda Muggle donde estábamos...

-Pero ¿y el regalo de Maita? -me pregunto confundida-¿espera después me tengo que ir sola?-me pregunto algo ofendida antes de que pudiera contestar algo...

-Tu sabes lo que quiero solo procura que sea de color cobalto además tu entiendes mejor de eso-le dije mientras le daba el dinero para que lo comprara- y no, no te vas a ir sola cuando termines me mandas un patronus y te vengo a buscar-le aclare...

-Ok, ¿te vas a casa?-me pregunto con el ceño fruncido, se notaba que no le gustaba mucho a idea de que la dejara sola...

-No, me voy al Ministerio a ver a Mamá...si me voy a casa me voy a aburrir y si me quedo 5 minutos mas contigo te mato-le dije contestando a la pregunta que me había hecho con la mirada al escuchar a donde me iba, ella me saco la lengua en respuesta a lo ultimo que había dicho-yo también te quiero-le dije con una sonrisa...

-Tonto, ¿quieres algo más aparte de lo de mi Cuñis?-pregunto yo negué con la cabeza antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-mándales saludos Mamá...y suerte-me dijo antes de irme yo la mire interrogante por unos segundos pero después entendí y asentí con la cabeza antes de decirle:

-Gracias voy a necesitarla-no estábamos lejos del Caldero chorreante así decidí dejar el auto en el estacionamiento donde estaba desde la mañana temprano y caminar esas pocas cuadras iba pedirle al tabernero si me dejaba usar su chimenea para llegar, ya estábamos en mitad de noviembre así que el frió era bastante fuerte no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de clima en Argentina los inviernos era bastantes fríos pero no como aquí...en cuanto llegue a la vieja taberna entre casi corriendo esperando encontrar un poco de calor en ese lugar, no fue lo que espera pero comparado con las frías calles ese lugar era un paraíso...

-Buenas tardes señor-le dijo al viejo cantinero...

-¿Buenas tardes joven que le puedo servir?-me pregunto amablemente, mi Mamá nos había dicho que estaría en el ministerio hasta las 7 y después saldría en una misión fuera de Londres así que no volvería hasta mañana en la noche mire mi reloj decía que eran las 3 así que aun tenia tiempo decidí que tomar algo no me haría mal...

-Una cerveza de mantequilla por favor-le dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los bancos que había en la barra-gracias-le dije después de que me la entrego-¿si no es mucha molestia podría usar su chimenea para llegar al Ministerio?-le pregunte educadamente antes de tomar un poco de mi cerveza...

-Por supuesto-me dijo sonriendo un poco lo que dejaba ver lo desdentado que estaba...-¿Joven la señorita con la que vino hoy es de la familia de los Thomson verdad?-me pregunto después de un rato, antes de ir a Londres Muggle a habíamos venido al callejón Diagon para sacar dinero de Gringotts y cambiar una parte por dinero Muggle...

-Si con mi hermana somos Thomson por parte de nuestra Madre-le dije aunque no me gustaba mucho decirle a un extraño quienes éramos, pero si no me equivocaba este señor entendía la taberna desde hacia muchos años así que supuse que no era tan extraño, además si había notado el parecido de mi hermana con los Thomson debía haber conocido a la familia...

-¿Su hermana?-me pregunto extrañado, estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta nadie creía que fuéramos hermano y mucho menos gemelos, ya que Day era idéntica a los Thomson y yo a los Moreira...

-Si mi hermana gemela-le aclare con una sonrisa que se ensancho mas al ver como ponía cara desconcierto al escuchar que éramos gemelos, el hombre me miro por unos segundos con la misma cara de desconcierto pero luego pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y su cara se torno seria...

-Los hijos de Circe y Christopher Moreira-dijo y no era una pregunta era una afirmación, yo lo mire incomodo no me gustaba hablar de ellos y menos con un extraño-pero claro como no me di cuenta si es igual a su Padre-dijo un poco mas relajado-pero su hermana es muy parecida a su Tía-me dijo y estaba apunto de aclárale que mi hermana se parecía a mi Mamá cuando caí en la cuenta que para los además Electra era mi Tía, a veces me olvidaba de ese "pequeño" detalle, ya que no tenia recuerdos de haberla llamado de esa forma, _(bueno en realidad de grande le había dicho Tía pero solo dos o tres veces cuando estaba muy enojado y buscaba la forma de descargarme pero en verdad nunca la había sentido como eso, ella era mi Madre)_ ella nos había dicho que habíamos empezado a llamarla Mamá después de cumplir los 4 y por mas que, por respeto a la Memoria de Mamá Circe, había intentado que no la llamáramos así no había logrado su cometido...

-Si se parece a mi tía...si me disculpa me tengo que ir-le dije mientras le entrega el dinero para pagar mi cerveza, quería salir lo mas rápido posible de hay antes de que se le ocurriera seguir hablando de mi Padres...

-Hasta luego joven Moreira-me dijo mientras me señala un rincón donde estaba la chimenea...

-Hasta luego señor-le dije antes de tomar los polvo _Flu_ y exclamar-_**Al Ministerio de Magia**_- odiaba viajar por esta forma pero si me aparecía iba tener que usar la entrada de visitantes y me había olvidado cuales eran los numero que tenias que marca en el teléfono publico, sentía como se me revolvía el estomagó por esa horrible sensación de que estuviera dando vueltas y vueltas como si estuviera en un remolino, hasta que después de unos minutos la sensación paro al tiempo que me encontraba en el atrio del Ministerio, salí de la chimenea y con un encantamiento rápido limpie mis ropas que estaban llenas de hollín y tome mi pañuelo para limpiar mi cara...había bastante brujas y magos que iba y venia sin siquiera percatarse de mi, pase por delante de una gran fuente donde se encontraban representados un mago una bruja un centauro un duende y un elfo, y la imagen daba la idea de que todos eran amigos y estaban felices y contentos...¡que mentira! Fue lo único que puede pensar. Busque en el bolsillo del pantalón la chapa que mi Mamá me había dado para poder entrar al ministerio esta decía mi nombre y debajo el nombre de ella y por ultimo _**visitas especiales**_ me acerque hasta una pequeña mesa donde había un mago de seguridad sentado en una silla...

-Buenas tardes señor-le dije mientras le entrega la chapa, el mago apenas si me miro antes de pararse...

-Acérquese-me ordeno, yo hice lo que me pidió, aunque no muy contento por la forma en que me hablaba, él comenzó a pasar una varilla larga y dorada, delgada y flexible como la antena de un coche por delante y por detrás de mi cuerpo, cuando termino me pidió mi varita, para ponerla sobre un instrumento de lata que se parecía a una balanza con un único platillo, el aparato comenzó a vibrar y de la ranura que tenia salio un trozo de pergamino que supuse tenia la descripción de mi varita:

-Treinta centímetros, núcleo central de pelo de unicornio 7 años en uso ¿correcto?-me pregunto de mala manera, este hombre necesitaba un par de clases de educación con mi abuela...

-Si-le dije de mal humor...

-Yo me quedo con esto-me dijo mientras clavaba el pergamino en una un pequeño pincha papeles de lata-Usted se queda con la varita-agrego mientras me la entregaba...

-Gracias-le dije mientras la tomaba pero si mi abuela o mi Madre me hubieran escuchado me hubieran dado un buen regaño, por que ese gracias sonó de todo menos agradecido...pero es que quien se creía este tipo para hablarme así...con un a profunda molestia me dirigí hasta el vestíbulo donde se encontraban los ascensores, me subí en uno que estaba ocupado por 3 magos y una bruja los cuales me miraron un poco raro, no entendía por que hasta que me di cuanta que traía ropa Muggle, no me gustaba usar túnica a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario...definitivamente hoy no era mi día primero tuve que soportar a mi hermana y su obsesión por las compras, segundo el tabernero que hablo de mis padres, después el tipo de seguridad y ahora estos que no dejaban de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro...odio Londres...seguí maldiciendo mi suerte hasta que la gélida voz de mujer que retumbaba en el ascensor anuncio que estábamos en el segundo piso, me baje cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el cual quedo vació ya que los magos y la bruja se habían bajado en los pisos anteriores. En cuanto baje me encontré en un pasillo con puertas a ambos lados, seguí el camino que me llevaba hasta unas gruesas puertas dobles de roble, entre por ellas y me encontré en una zona espaciada pero desordenada que estaba dividida en cubículos, se parecía mucho al cuartel de aurores en Argentina...

-Disculpé me podría decir donde se encuentra Electra Thomson-le pedí a un mago alto que pasaba por alado mío

-Creo que esta en el ultimo cubículo-me dijo antes seguir caminado, cuando se giro para contestarme había podido ver que tenia una cicatriz en el cuello bastante grande la cual me reacordó a la que mi Mamá tenia en la baja espalda, solo la había visto dos veces la primera vez cuando estuvo en el hospital de Magos de Argentina después de que se la hicieran hacia casi 3 años y la otra hacia unos meses una vez que ella estaba agachada buscando algo y la remera se le había levantado un poco dejando ver en su baja espalda una larga cicatriz horizontal, quise matar al imbésil que le había hecho eso era un maldito mago oscuro que mi Madre llevaba años persiguiendo, según me contó ella estaban en un duelo y en un momento en que se distrajo el infeliz había aprovechado para atacarla por la espalda y como la herida fue producto de magia negra lo máximo que habían podido hacer en el hospital fue cerrarle la herida pero le había quedado esa cicatriz que era como un recordatorio de lo cerca que estuvimos con mi hermana de perderla, Day le había pedido que dejara su carrera de Auror pero mi Mamá se había negado rotundamente...

_**-Mamá por favor-le rogó mi hermana mirándola con angustia, ella e****staba sentada en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de hospital donde se encontraba nuestra Mamá sentada totalmente recta ya que la herida de la espalda no le permitía recostarse...**_

_**-Day no comiences no voy a abandonar mi trabajo-le contesto decidida a pesar de que se encontraba muy pálida y cansada ya que había perdido mucha sangre no perdía ni un momento esa figura de autoridad que con mi hermana respetábamos sobre toda las cosas...**_

_**-¿Y cuando quieres que comience cuando tenga que ir a visitarte a un cementerio?-le pregunto mi hermana enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la vista de la cara de mi Mamá, aunque yo sabia que estaba mas asustada que otra cosa...**_

_**-Day...-le dije en tono de advertencia entendía perfectamente lo que sentía ya que me sentía igual pero mi Mamá se encontraba muy débil en ese momento así que no era el mejor para reclamos, yo estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados...**_

_**-Claro ponte de su lado, si total lo que estoy sufriendo ahora lo voy a sufrir otra vez contigo dentro de unos años-me dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, hacia unos meses había decidió que cuanto terminará la escuela seguiría el "negocio de la familia", Day se había enojado muchísimo conmigo por esa decisión, decía que parecía que esta era una familia de suicidas...**_

_**-Princesa mírame-le dijo mi Mamá llamando su atención, mi hermana hizo lo que le pidió pero la miro con el ceño fruncido-yo entiendo que te preocupes por mi y que te enoje que me suceda algo, porque yo también lo pase, yo también me angustiaba cuando tu Madre salía en alguna misión o me enfurecía cuando ella sufría algún daño, pero es parte de nuestro trabajo...**_

_**-Por eso te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes-la interrumpió mi hermana mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, en ese instante me acerque a ella, casi por inercia no soportaba ver a mi hermanita llorar, me puse detrás de ella apoyando mis manos en sus hombros y le di un beso en su coronilla esperando que esos consiguiera calmarla un poco...**_

_**-No voy a dejar mi trabajo, lo siento princesa se que me odias por no cambiar de opinión pero...-dejo de hablar al tiempo que hacia un gesto de dolor en la cara ya que mientras hablaba se había estirado un poco para acariciar la cara de mi hermana pero ese gesto seguramente había provocado que le doliera la herida...**_

_**-Rafa...-dijo mi hermana bajito mientras me sacaba las manos de sus hombros ya que al ver el gesto de mi Mamá sin darme cuenta había hecho más fuerte la presión de mis manos sobre ella...**_

_**-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Day mientras se paraba y se acercaba a ella, quería gritar, romper todo lo que se me pusiera en frente...no en realidad quería matar al maldito que le había echo eso a mi Mamá, quería decirle que Day tenia razón que tenia que dejar su trabajo por que era muy peligroso, pero no podía ya que sonaría como un hipócrita cuando yo quería dedicarme a lo mismo...**_

_**-Estoy bien solo tengo que recordar quedarme quieta-le dijo con una sonrisa, Day intento sonreírle pero solo le salio una mueca, mi Mam****á le acaricio la cara pero**** volvió a hacer otro gesto de dolor...**_

_**-Rafa acércate- me pidió mientras me miraba las manos, hasta el momento no me había dado cuanta que estaba apretando el respaldo de la silla con toda la fuerza que tenia provocando que los nudillos me quedaran blancos, saque la manos del respaldo antes de acercarme a ella, me hizo un gesto para que me agachara un poco y paso una mano por mi mejilla limpiando algo, me pase la mano por la cara para saber que había limpiado y me di cuenta que eran lágrimas estaba tan ocupado en frenar mi enojo por lo que le había pasado a mi Mamá que no me había dado cuenta que se me escapaban un par de lagrimas, me las limpie rápidamente con mi antebrazo un poco avergonzado...-Te quiero-me dijo-los quiero-agrego mirando a mi hermana-son mi vida, los mas importante que tengo-nos dijo seria...**_

_**-Y nosotros a ti M****á****, y también eres lo mas importante que tenemos, por eso te pedimos...no...te rogamos que tengas cuidado no se que haríamos sin ti, no soportaríamos perderte a ti también...-le dije mientras tomaba con una mano la de mi hermana y con la otra la de mi Mamá...**_

_**-No me voy a ir a ningún lado-nos dijo con un sonrisa mientras tiraba un poco de mi para acercarme mas a ella y abrazarme yo tire de la mano que tenia enlazada a la de Day para que ella también se uniera al abrazo, aunque no era necesario ya que mi hermana se estaba acercando por si sola...**_

-¿Rafa que haces acá?-escuche que me decía la voz de mi Mamá haciendo que regresara al presente, mientras recordaba había ido caminando hasta llegar al último cubiculo donde el hombre me había dicho que estaba mi Madre...

-Vine a visitarte, espero no molestarte-le dije mientras me acerca ella para darle un beso en la mejilla...

-No, esta bien...pero ¿y tu hermana?-me pregunto mirando por detrás mío esperando verla detrás mío...

-La mate-le dije serio, ella me miro levantando las cejas-ok, la deje en el centro de Londres comprando, pero te juro por los calzones de Merlín que 5 minutos mas con ella y lo que te dije recién no iba ser chiste-le dije algo molesto por obsesión de mi hermana con las compras, ella se río pero antes me dio una zape por la expresión que había usado-no te vas a reír tanto cuando te deje en la ruina-le advertí...

-No seas exagerado-me dijo pero por la cara que tenía se lo estaba pensando-¿gasto mucho?-me pregunto intentando sonar indiferente después de unos minutos, y esta vez fui yo el que me reí-Mejor no quiero saber-me dijo pensándose lo mejor...

-Mejor-le dije sonriendo-¿Qué hacías?-le pregunte cambiando de tema mientras echaba una mirada por las paredes del cubículo en donde pude ver que estaba repletas de fotos de Black y un gran Mapamundi lleno de puntos rojos...

-Trabajaba-me dijo, yo puse los ojos en blanco...

-Eso ya lo se...la pregunta era en que estas trabajando-le dije mirándola un poco molesto...

-Sabes que no puedo hablar de mi trabajo-me recordó, aunque no era necesario ya que lo sabía muy bien desde hacia tres años me venia informando hasta del mas mínimo detalle necesario para ser Auror y, por ende sabia que las misiones en las que trabajan los Aurores mayormente eran secretas...

-Ya lose, pero con intentarlo no pierdo nada-le dije sonriendo mientras me encogía de hombros, ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía-Pero igual no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que trabajas en la captura de Black-le dije mientras volvía a mirar la fotos y no pude evitar nombrarlo con algo de desagrado aunque le había prometido no hablar mal de él seguía sintiendo molestia al hablar de Black, sabia que era un idiotez por que el tipo no me había hecho nada pero ni yo entendía esa animadversión que sentía por él..._**son celos**_...me dijo con malicia una voz en mi cabeza, no era raro que esa voz que solo aparecía cuando menos la necesitaba sonara como la voz de mi hermana...

-Si desde hace un poco más de un mes trabajo en su captura-me dijo indiferente mientras buscaba algo entre los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio...

-¿Algún progreso?-le pregunte interesado, ella me miro y me sonrió un poco antes de ponerse seria otra vez...

-Si creemos que puede estar en América más precisamente en Perú recibimos información de que lo vieron por esa región-me dijo seria, si no sabría que mentía ya que Black se encontraba muy bien escondido en Londres le hubiera creído, había sonado tan segura que no nadie dudaría que esa información era verdadera...

-Ah, ojala lo encuentren-le dije lo mas sincero que me salio, eso era algo en lo que tenia que trabajar yo no era tan bueno como Day mintiendo-Espera... ¿dijiste Perú?-le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de algo...

-Si, ¿Por que?-me pregunto algo confundida...

-¿Perú es adonde te vas?-le pregunte algo incrédulo ya que por mas que fuéramos magos y viajara por medio de un traslador o por aparición era imposible que hiciera una búsqueda en un país tan lejos y volviera mañana en la noche por lo menos tendría que estar fuera 3 días, mayormente cuando tenia misiones de este tipo era el tiempo que tardaba...

-No...No claro que no hijo de eso se va encarga Kingsley-me dijo rápidamente y podría jurar que se puso nerviosa...

-¿Entonces a donde vas?-le presione...

-Yo me tengo que encargar de otra pista aquí en el país pero fuera de Londres en Bradford-me dijo ya no podía saber si lo de antes había sido o no suposiciones mías porque cuando me dijo a donde iba lo dijo muy segura-Y basta de preguntas te dije que no puedo hablar de mi trabajo-me dijo cortante cuando intente decir algo mas, yo emití un bufido pero no dije mas nada...

-¿Má tu te la pasas todo el día acá?-le dije algo incomodo ya me estaba molestando que Black me mirara de todos lados...

-No este es de Kingsley, mi cubículo es aquel-dijo señalando uno que quedaba tres cubículos antes de donde estábamos- ve y espérame hay que yo termino de buscar unos papeles que necesito y voy-me dijo sonriendo...

-Gracias-le dije antes de irme, el cubículo de mi Mamá era un poco mas chico en una de las paredes tenia un mapamundi lleno de puntos rojos igual que el de Kingsley, había dos fotos de Black donde abajo rezaba la palabra buscado estas fotos eran de cuando él era mas joven, se lo podía ver mucho mas feliz, incluso se notaba que era bien parecido...¡Bah! eso creo no me gustan los hombres así que no podía decir eso con certeza...y ahora que miraba bien una donde se encontraba vestido de gala se me hacia conocida pero no podía acordarme de donde, estaba seguro que ya la había visto antes...¡Maldición! odiaba cuando me pasaba eso...en fin seguramente cuando menos lo esperaba me acodaría donde la había visto, el resto de las paredes estaban vacías, había un escritorio y dos sillas, el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y tenia tres portarretratos con fotos mágicas eran casi las mismas fotos que tenia es su escritorio en Argentina, en una estaban mis papas biológicos mi Mamá me tenia alzado a mi y mi Papá la tenia a Day nosotros teníamos un poco mas de un año en la foto mis papas se daban un beso y después nos daban un beso a nosotros, en la otra estábamos con Day hacia como un año en la foto Day aparecía de repente me daba un beso entonces yo la agarraba antes de que pudiera irse y la abrazaba, en la ultima estábamos Day mi Tío Sebastián, mí Mamá y yo esa foto era de unos días antes de que viajáramos a Londres esa foto me gustaba mucho perecíamos una familia, incluso el único hombre con el que no tendría problemas porque estuviera con mi Mamá seria con mi Tío Sebas él era un buen tipo sabia que jamás le haría daño a mi Mamá pero igual se me hacia algo imposible que ellos estuvieran alguna vez juntos sabia que se llevaban muy bien y que se querían mucho pero mas de eso no había, a lo máximo que habían llegado era a ser la pareja del otro en alguna fiesta o reunión de sus respectivos trabajo o en la de algún amigo...me senté en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio mientras esperaba que viniera mi Mamá, pude ver la pequeña valija que había en un rincón la cual seguramente luego encantaría para que se hiciera pequeña y así no le molestara pero lo que me llamo la atención era la caja que había al lado no era de un tamaño muy grande estaba por levantarme para fijarme que había dentro cuando llego mi Mamá así que me quede con las ganas...

-Perdón hijo pasa que justo vino Kingsley y me entretuve cerrando algunos detalles de hoy-se disculpo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio...

-No hay problema-le dije mientras me encogía de hombros-¿Qué hay en la caja?-le pregunte señalándola con un movimiento de mi cabeza, ella giro un poco la cabeza para verla...

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia-me dijo mirándome seria...

-Que misteriosa que estas Má-le dije en broma aunque no dejaba de ser verdad...

-Deja de decir tonterías-me dijo antes de comenzar a leer unos pergaminos que había traído del otro cubículo, entendí su indirecta de que no pensaba decirme nada así que agarre el profeta que estaba sobre su escritorio...pero después de un rato me canse de leer siempre las mismas noticias en donde lo único que hacían eran desprestigiar a Harry y al señor Dumbledore, mire a mi Mamá la cual seguía concentrada leyendo los pergaminos... ¡_**Vamos Rafa hazlo ya!**_...me apuro esa molesta voz que se parecía a la de mi hermana..._**¡el no ya lo tienes!**_ ...me recordó algo impaciente... _**¡ok!...**_me dije y era verdad el no ya lo tenia así que no perdía nada con intentarlo...

-Má...-la llame espere hasta que ella me miro para seguir hablando- quería pedirte un favor-le dije armándome de valor...

-¿Qué necesitas?-me pregunto amablemente...

-Ejem...viste que Maita esta en el ultimo año-empecé ella asintió a mi comentario pero no dijo nada- y viste que cuando uno esta en el ultimo año se les hace una fiesta donde pueden llevar una pareja la cual no necesariamente sea del colegio y además unos días después es la fiesta hacen la ceremonia de egresados en donde entregan los diplomas yyyy...bueno tu sabes igual a que la que tuvimos con Day el año pasado-le dije y no podía creer las vueltas que le estaba dando a lo que quería pedirle, pero es que tenia algo de miedo de que me dijera que no, mi Mamá volvió a asentir sin decir nada esperando a que yo siguiera hablando-y bueno yo quería saber...bueno mas bien preguntarte si...-le dije tan rápido que las palabras me salieron todas juntas y por la cara que tenia no me había entendido nada...

-A ver Rafa respira y después despacio y tranquilo vuelve a decírmelo porque no entendí nada-me dijo pacientemente, yo hice lo que me pidió antes de hablar de vuelta...

-Ejem...quería pedirte que me dejaras bueno en realidad que nos dejaras por que obviamente Day también quiere ir aunque dijo que si me dejabas iba ser un poco injusto porque cuando ella te lo pidió tu le dijiste que no pero después dijo que en ese momento era entendible por que ella estaba en tratamiento pero ahora ya no lo esta y el sanador dijo que estaba perfectamente así que no haya problema con que viaje y...me fui de tema-le dije ella se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía divertida, se la estaba pasando en grande a mi costa-Bueno en fin Má yo te quería pedir si nos dejabas viajar antes a Argentina-finalice mi trastabillado monologo..._**¡que idiota eres Rafael!**_...me dijo molesta esa voz que ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas si no supiera que mi hermana era pésima en Oclumancia diría que se había metido en mi cabeza...

-¿Cuando es la fiesta?-me pregunto con voz inexpresiva, odiaba cuando hablaba así por que no podía deducir que estaba pensando...

-El primero de diciembre-le dije automáticamente...

-Eso significa que viajarían entre el 29 y el 30 de noviembre-no era una pregunta sino una confirmación de todos modos yo asentí con la cabeza-eso es casi 25 días antes de lo previsto-volvió a decir del mismo modo, yo volví a asentir-y que me dejarían sola esos 25 días ya que yo no puedo viajar hasta el 23 por mi trabajo-dijo y esta vez su tono era triste pero con acusación..._** ¡Fantástico! ¡Chantaje materno!...**_Pensé con fastidio...volví a asentir pero no tan entusiasta como antes-no se Rafa porque los voy a extrañar sabes que no me gusta estar sin ustedes-siguió diciendo triste..._** ¡No le creas es puro chantaje!...**_me advirtió la voz de mi hermana, pero yo no quería que se sintiera mal así que si me lo pedía me quedaba de todos modos no le había dicho nada a Maita pensaba llegar de sorpresa..._**perdón mi castaña...**_pensé con dolor antes de decir:

-Esta bien Má no te preocupes nos quedamos hasta el 23 y viajamos los tres juntos-le dije desanimado mientras miraba el piso ni fuerzas para mirarla a la cara tenia..._** ¡idiota que manejables eres!**_...me dijo con fastidio la voz de Day..._** ¡cállate!...**_le grite mentalmente...definitivamente después de esto me iba a ver un psicólogo no era normal que peleara contra mi mismo y mucho menos que esa voz sonara como la del engendro de mi hermana...

-Hijo...-me llamo yo la mire esperando un poco mas de su chantaje-Rafa tiene razón tu hermana eres tan fácil de manejar-me dijo sonriendo...

-¿Que?-le pregunte confundido...

-¿De veras me crees tan mala para hacerte eso?-me pregunto algo incrédula pero antes de que pudiera decir algo siguió hablando-claro que los dejo ir, tu hermana ya esta bien así que no hay problema con eso, además no me voy a morir por estar unos días sin ustedes lo voy a extrañar si, pero con que me llamen seguido puedo vivir-me aclaro sonriendo yo no pude hacer otra cosa que levantarme de la silla y abrazarla con todo el amor y agradecimiento que tenia-No...puedo...respirar...- me dijo sin aliento yo me separe un poco pero no la solté...

-Gracias Má eras la mejor te adoro-le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla...

-Y yo a ti mi niño-me dijo cariñosamente, estaba tan contento que le deje pasar lo de "mi niño", ya no tenia 5 años para que me dijera así-bueno hay que comprar los pasajes y llamar a sus abuelos para avisarles que en unos días van ir-me dijo mientras me separaba de ella y me sentaba otra vez en la silla-¿se van a quedar en casa o lo de sus abuelos?-me pregunto...

-Yo me voy a internar en la casa de Maita y Day seguro que va querer quedarse en lo de Javi pero que ni sueñe, ella se va a los de los abuelos-le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo...

-Rafael estoy hablando enserio-me dijo frunciendo el ceño...

-Y yo también-le dije...

-Rafael...-me dijo en su tono peligroso y si no quería quedarme acá y olvidarme del viaje era mejor que dejara de hacerme el gracioso...

-Ok, en casa-le dije fuera de broma...

-Yo prefería que se quedaran en la casa de sus abuelos-me dijo y no me sorprendió con Day ya nos habíamos imaginado que nos pediría eso...

-Si lo sabemos Má, pero nosotros extrañamos estar en casa dormir en nuestras camas...por favor no nos pidas que nos quedemos en los de los abuelos-le rogué-además vivimos a tres cuadras de su casa si pasa algo están hay nomás-le recordé antes de que ella pudiera decir algo...

-Esta bien, no me gusta mucho la idea, pero mientras prometan cuidarse y que si pasa algo van ir inmediatamente a la casa de sus abuelos, lo acepto-dijo resignada después de pensárselo unos segundos...

-Gracias Má-le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estuvimos hablando un poco mas de las cosas del viaje hasta que como un poco mas de un hora después apareció el Patronus de mi hermana diciendo que ya había terminado y que la fuera a buscar que estaba fuera del estacionamiento donde habíamos dejado el auto...

-Bueno Má me voy, suerte hoy-le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo...

-Gracias cariño, pórtense bien-me dijo antes de que me fuera, una vez que salí del Ministerio camine hasta el callejón que me había dicho mi Mamá que podía usar para aparecerme cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaba en una calle de Londres, que quedaba cerca del estacionamiento, en la cual había edificios abandonados así que no era muy transcurrida por gente, luego camine hasta donde me esperaba mi hermana cuando la vi estaba repletas de bolsas, esa loca tenia un grave problema no sabia controlarse cuando se trataba de compras...

-¿Dejaste algo en las tiendas?-le pregunte divertido mientras agarraba las bolsas que había en el piso ya que tenia las manos tan llenas que había tenido que dejar algunas en el piso...

-Ja, ja, ja que graciosos que eres-me dijo con sarcasmo...

-¿Compraste lo que te pedí?-le pregunte mientras caminábamos hasta el auto...

-No me alcanzo-me susurro con culpa...

-¡¿Qué?-le grite mientras me paraba y contenía mis ganas de matarla...

-Perdón es que me puse a comprar y cuando me di cuenta me había gastado todo el dinero-me dijo mientras se aleja unos pasos de mi...

-Yo te mato, yo te juro que te mato Artemisa-le dije amenazadoramente mientras respiraba agitadamente y contenía mis ganas de ahorcarla...

-No me digas así-me dijo enojada-además si tanto lo querías te hubieras quedado y lo hubieras comprado tu-me dijo indiferente mientras empezaba a caminar hasta el auto...

-Nunca te pido nada, y una vez que te pido algo me haces esto-le dije decepcionado mientras caminaba hasta el auto y lo abría...

-Rafa-me llamo antes de meterse en el auto...

-¿Qué?-le pregunte de manera fría mientras metía las bolsas en el asiento de atrás, aunque tenia ganas de hacer un –_**Incendio-**_ y quemárselas todas...

-¿Le preguntaste Mamá?-me pregunto...

-Si-le dije cortante mientras cerraba la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y abría la de adelante...

-¿que dijo?-

-Que si-le dije molesto, los dos estábamos parado al lado del auto con las manos en las puertas...

-Que bueno no quería tener que mandarle el regalo a mi Cuñis por chimenea o por lechuza-me dijo sonriendo antes de entrar en el auto...yo cerré los ojos mientras suspiraba aliviado pero con unas increíbles ganas de matar al engendro por hacerme pasar este mal rato...

-No hay duda que eres hija de Electra Thomsom-le dije con fastidio después de subirme al auto y empezar a manejar...

-Gracias-me dijo orgullosa-¿pero porque que te hizo Mamá?-me pregunto curiosa mientras sonreía...

-Cuando le pedí si nos deba viajar me hizo un Show de la madre sufrida así que le dije que si quería nos quedábamos-le conté mientras le entregaba el dinero al hombre de la caseta del estacionamiento...

-Le creíste su _**chantaje materno**_ que tonto que eres Rafa-me regaño poniendo los ojos en blanco...

-Bueno pero si la hubieras visto se puso muy triste y no me gusta cuando se pone así-me defendí...

-Que manejable y fácil de engañar que eres-me dijo con burla...

-Bueno bueno basta, no es mi culpa que ustedes me conozcan tan bien las demás personas no consiguen dejarme como un idiota tan fácil-le dije con frustración era increíble lo fácil que me manejaban esta dos mujeres-oye... ¿Maita tan bien me maneja así?-le pregunte preocupado, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso...

-No, pero solo porque ella tiene escrúpulos Mamá y yo no los tenemos-me dijo tranquilamente...

-Tarada-le dije mientras le daba un pequeño empujón ella se río antes de sacarme la lengua...

-Pero igual sabes que te queremos-me dijo como si eso disculpara las cosas que me hacían...

-Pues no me quieran tanto-le aconseje...


	25. Feliz cumpleaños amor mio

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños amor mío!...**_

Punto de vista Electra

Después de que se fuera Rafa termine de trazar las rutas en los mapas de Perú donde supuestamente nos había dado un pista que se encontraba Sirius, de esta misión se encargaría Kingsley como le había dicho a Rafa pero en lo que si le había tenido que mentir era en el lugar donde estaría yo ya que no saldría de Londres ni siquiera tenia una misión, hoy era 19 de noviembre su cumpleaños y quería estar con él por eso les había dicho que no volvía hasta mañana en la noche ya que por una vez quería dormir su lado sin estar preocupándome por cual excusa tendría que inventarle a los gemelos, eran las seis lo que significaba que todavía me quedaba una hora en el ministerio antes de irme, para hacer tiempo volví a mirar los mapas para revisar que no hubiera cometido ningún error...

-Hola Electra-escuche que me decía la voz de una mujer levante la vista y me encontré con agradable cara de Tonks...

-Hola Dora ¿como estas?-le pregunte sonriendo mientras le hacia señas para que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio donde anteriormente se había sentado Rafa...

-Bien ¿y tu?-me dijo mientras se sentaba...

-Muy bien aquí terminando unos detalles- le dije señalando los mapas que estaban desparramados por mi escritorio...

-La búsqueda de Black te tiene bastante ocupada ¿no?-me pregunto...

-Si esa sanguijuela sabe esconderse muy bien-le dije con frustración-pero te puedo asegurar que no le queda mucho tiempo de libertad-le asegure...

-Esperemos que así sea, este tema ya esta cansando un poco-me dijo...

-Si la verdad es que si, pero bueno hablemos de otro tema mejor ya estoy hasta la coronilla de Black-dije con fastidió...

-Si seguramente estas muy cansada de Black-me dijo en un tono raro mientras sonreía un poco antes de ponerse seria otra vez, iba a matar a Remus por bacón ¿es que no podía quedarse callado? estaba segura que le había contado a Tonks de mi relación con Sirius...

-¿Necesitabas algo?-le pregunte intentando desviar el tema...

-No, es que no tenía nada que hacer y vine a saludarte-me dijo sonriendo, había conocido a Tonks de pequeña ya que al ser Andrómeda la única familiar con la que Sirius tenia relación algunas veces cuando fuimos novios la habíamos visitado pero obviamente ella no me recordaba solo tenia un poco mas de 6 años cuando me había ido de Londres pero últimamente hablábamos bastante...

-Que bueno, gracias-le dije sonriendo-¿tu madre como se encuentra?-le pregunte, había considerado visitar a Andrómeda ya que tenia un gran afecto hacia ella pero aun no me decidía tal vez lo que me detenía era ese espacie de...miedo, por lo que podría decirme con respecto a lo que le había echo en el pasado a su primo, no quería que nadie me juzgara ni opinara, no quería tener que dar explicaciones a la única que persona que tenia quedárselas ya se las había dado...

-Algo preocupado por las cosas que están pasado y principalmente por lo que podría pasarme pero en el resto muy bien por suerte-me contesto sonriendo un poco...

-¿Y tu padre?-

-Igual que mi madre aunque él entiende mejor que ella que dentro de mi trabajo puedo correr riesgos-me explico...

-Si mayormente las madres somos un poco más obsesivas en ese tema-admití mientras miraba la foto mis gemelos que descansaba sobre mi escritorio...

-Hace rato vi que se iba Rafael ¿vino a visitarte?-me pregunto...

-Si y no-le dije recordando el pedido de Rafa...

-¿Cómo?-me pregunto algo confundida...

-Si vino a visitarme pero también tenia dos razones para verme una era escapar de la obsesión que su hermana tiene por las compras y la otra era pedirme que los deje viajar un mes antes de lo planeado a Argentina-le conté y no pude evitar sentirme un poco nostálgica al recordar que se iban a ir sin mi, había dedicado por tantos años mi vida solo y únicamente a ellos que a veces me costaba aceptar que ellos ya no me necesitaban como antes que ahora tenia su vida propia y yo me estaba quedando en un segundo plano...

-¿Un mes antes? Tanto quieren escapar de Londres-me pregunto sonriendo...

-Rafa absolutamente, Day no tanto pero se que extraña mucho así que irse antes no le hace ningún daño-le conteste sonriendo...

-¿A Rafael no le gusta Londres?-

-A Rafa no le gusta ningún lado que no sea su casa, a él le encanta estar en su país porque considera Argentina como su país natal por más que nació en Londres, ama estar con su familia con sus amigos con su novia...no perdón su chica él no la llama novia-le explique divertida al recordar las veces que me corrigió cuando le decía..."Tu novia"-La única razón por la que soporta los viajes es por su hermana obviamente después se lo cobra bastante caro pero Day lo paga con gusto con tal de conocer un lugar nuevo, pero Londres para él es como un verdadero castigo un verdadero sacrificio nunca quiso venir a este lugar-le explique recordando la ayuda no intencionada que Rafa me había dado todos estos años para no regresar a Londres...

-Pobre-me murmuro-¿Electra has visto a Remus?-me pregunto bajando la voz por la dudas de que alguien pudiera escucharnos me pareció notar preocupación es su voz...

-No la verdad es que no lo he visto en varios días-le dije- ¿por? ¿Sucedió algo?-le pregunte interesada por su cambio de actitud algo me decía que en realidad no había venido a saludarme solo por hacerlo y porque tuviera tiempo libre...

-No, no, solo preguntaba-me dijo rápidamente mientras se paraba-Bueno te dejo para que termines tu trabajo-agrego mientras se dirigía a la salida de mi cubiculo...

-¿esta segura que esta todo bien Tonks?-le pregunte deteniendo su repentina ida...

-Si no te preocupes solo era curiosidad que tengas una buena noche, adiós-me dijo atropelladamente mientras se iba sin darme tiempo a que pudiera decirle algo y dejándome totalmente confundida..._Luego le preguntaría a Remus si había pasado algo..._

Después de que Tonks se fuera puse sobre mi escritorio tanto la valija como la caja mientras los apuntaba con mi varita exclame _**–Reducio-**_ provocando que los dos se hicieran tan pequeños que cabían perfectamente en el bolsillo de mi túnica, luego de eso tome mi capa y salí del Ministerio una vez fuera me dirigí hasta al callejón que siempre usaba para desaparecerme, el mismo que le había recomendado a Rafa que usara, cerré mis ojos y pensé en la plaza que estaba cerca de su casa cuando abrí mis ojos estaba frente a ella luego de cerciorarme de que ningún Muggle me hubiera visto me dirigí a la mansión; estaba subiendo el segundo escalón de la entrada cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Remus...

-Hola y adiós Lele-me dijo con una sonrisa antes de darme un beso en la mejilla...

-Creí que ya no te iba encontrar-le dije mientras intercambiábamos de posición, quedando él en los escalones y yo en la puerta...

-Si, se me hizo un poco tarde -me dijo al tiempo que se ceñía un poco el cuello de la túnica protegiéndose del frió de Londres ese simple gesto hizo que _**lo mirara en vez de solo verlo**_, estaba mas pálido que de costumbre al igual que sus ojeras estaban mas marcadas, su aspecto enfermizo era mas notable de lo habitual desvié mi vista por unos segundos hacia el cielo el cual ya estaba oscuro y dejaba ver una luna que estaba casi en su totalidad volví la vista a mi amigo al tiempo que sentía que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta el mismo nudo que había sentido por años cada luna llena desde que en mí cuarto año en Hogwarts descubrí la licantropía de Remus, antes de eso adoraba ver la luna me parecía unos de los espectáculos mas hermoso que la naturaleza nos ofrecía pero después de saber que con su llegada mi amigo sufría tanto la odie como si ella fuera la verdadera causante del sufrimiento de Remus, ahora entendía la actitud de Tonks esta tarde...-faltan dos días-me dijo con esa tranquilidad tan característica de él, me conocía tan bien que no necesitaba pronuncia ninguna palabra para que él supiera lo que estaba pensando además de que con Sirius decían que lo que no expresaba con la boca lo hacia con mis ojos, me había costado mucho tener que fingir con la mirada que odiaba a Sirius cuando había regresado a Londres...

-Yo...-intente hablar pero aun tenia ese nudo en la garganta por lo que me la aclare un poco-que te valla bien-le dije mientras le daba un abrazo no tenia palabras para expresarle lo que me dolía que pasara por eso por lo que intente hacerlo en mi abrazo...

-A ti también-me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla después se separo de mi y antes de terminar de bajar los escalones agrego-creo que se estaba dando una ducha-yo le sonreí y entre en la casa.

Camine intentando hacer el menor ruido posible por el vestíbulo lo que menos quería era ver a la venenosa Madre de Sirius, subí las escalera hasta el baño apoye mi cabeza en la puerta y pude escuchar el ruido que producía en agua al caer en la bañera rápidamente subí hasta su habitación luego de quitarme mi capa pude ver que había dejado la ropa para cambiarse sobre su cama, una sencilla camisa junto con un pantalón, rebusque en su armario hasta encontrar la ropa que yo creía apropiada para esta noche volví a salir de su habitación y baje la escalera hasta el baño y sin golpear entre...¡Por Merlín! ¡Era una de las mejores visiones de mi vida! Sirius estaba dentro de la amplia bañera la cual estaba llena hasta casi el tope de agua caliente ya que salía un leve vapor de ella, ambos brazos estaban apoyados en los lados de la bañera, su cabeza descansaba en el borde de la misma y tenia los ojos cerrados deje su ropa en un pequeño mueble y me acerque a él me puse en cuclillas para quedar a su misma altura el agua estaba totalmente cristalina dejando ver las mejores partes de su cuerpo a través de ella, pase una de mis mano por su pelo aun seco y luego con mis dedos repase suavemente cada centímetro de su cara dibuje el contorno de sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su mentón recién hablo cuando iba por su cuello pero aun seguía con los ojos cerrados...

-Me dijiste que ibas a estar ocupada esta semana que no nos podríamos ver hasta la próxima-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, que había quedado en su cuello, y la volvía poner en su cara yo sonreí antes de volver a repasar con mis dedos cada parte de su hermoso rostro...

-He pasado demasiados 19 de noviembre diciéndole feliz cumpleaños a una estrella que por más que es hermosa no se compara con el hombre que lleva su nombre-le dije mientras en mi mente se recreaba la imagen, una imagen que se repitió año tras año, era yo a las doce en punto mirando su estrella y diciendo en un susurro _***Feliz cumpleaños amor mío***_ por que siquiera ese día y estando sola me permitía decir su nombre dolía demasiado aunque lo que si me permitía ese día era pensar en él sin restricciones dejaba que su recuerdo me inundara cada partícula de la mente y el cuerpo, dejaba que su perfecto rostro se formara en mi mente, que su ronca y sensual voz sonara en mis oídos, que mi hambrienta piel por sus caricias sentirá sus manos, que sus impresionantes ojos grises me miran con esa intensidad y ese amor que hacia que se me desbaratara el alma, por que los demás días le hacia guerra a su recuerdo y aunque siempre me ganaba nadie podía decir que los demás 364 días del año no intentaba olvidarlo. Sirius abrió sus ojos y me miro de esa forma que tanto amaba sin emitir palabra se acerco a mi al tiempo que ponía una de sus mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi mejilla y me beso haciendo que el mundo se me paralizara o mas bien _**él fuera mi mundo entero**_...-Feliz cumpleaños Sirius-le dije con la respiración algo agitada por la intensidad y duradero del beso...

-Gracias _**preciosa**_- me dijo antes de darme otra beso-¿que es eso?-me pregunto mirando hacia al mueble donde había dejado apoyada su ropa una vez que nos separamos...

-La ropa para que te cambies-le dije simplemente mientras me paraba pero él me tomo de la mano impidiendo que me alejara de la bañera...

-¿Por qué la trajiste si iba cambiarme en mi habitación?-me pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño...

-Porque en tu habitación voy a hacer algo y no puedes entrar hasta que yo te diga-le dije sonriendo-Y ahora mientas tu terminas de bañar yo voy hacerlo-le dije al tiempo que intentaba irme pero él no me dejo ya que aun tenia agarrada mi mano...

-¿Qué vas hacer?-me pregunto aun con el ceño un poco fruncido y mirándome con sospecha...

-Sorpresa-le dije sonriendo-no seas malo compláceme-le pedí cuándo intento decir algo, me miro por unos segundos con sospecha pero después cambio su expresión a una de astucia...

-Ok, yo hago lo que me pides si tu te bañas conmigo-me dijo lentamente mientras sonreía de esa forma que me encantaba...

-Oferta tentadora pero hoy no...Talvez mañana-le dije haciendo unos increíbles esfuerzos por no meterme en ese preciso instaste en la bañera con él...

-¿Mañana? ¿Eso significa que te quedas conmigo esta noche?-me pregunto sin dejar de sonreír...

-Puede ser, puede ser, todo puede ser en esta vida-le divertida-pero todo siempre y cuando hagas lo que te digo y me dejes ir-le dije mientras tiraba de mi mano para que me soltara...

-Ok, pero antes quiero un beso-me dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano para acercarme a él...

-Si me mojas me la cobro Sirius-le amenace mientras me agachaba...

-Aguafiestas-me dijo antes de acortar nuestra distancia...una vez que logre separarme de Sirius escapando por poco de que me mojara subí a su habitación, saque la valija y la caja del bolsillo de mi túnica los apoye sobre la cama después los apunte con mi varita mientras exclamaba:-_**Engorgio**_- hasta que ambos objetos tomaron su tamaño original, luego con la ayuda de mi varita arregle la habitación e hice aparecer unas cortinas roja que coloque alrededor de toda la habitación tapando _"los hermosos póster de mujeres semidesnudas"_¡Como odiaba esos pósters!; también hice aparecer una mesa la cual prepare para un cena romántica para dos, con velas y todo, junto con dos sillas, esparcí mas velas por toda la habitación y apague las luces de la lámpara del techo para que todo quedara en un ambiente mas intimo fui hasta la caja y saque de adentro la comida que había preparo para esta noche gracias a un par de hechizos aprendidos de mi hermana que a la vez ella había aprendido de mi madre quien era un excelente ama de casa había podido hacer la comida en la mañana, antes de que los gemelos se levantaran, y cuando la comiéramos estaría tan fresca y caliente como si recién la hubiera preparado, la deje sobre la mesa al igual que la botella de vino y el postre después saque de la caja mi pequeño y viejo gramófono que Cris me había regalado en mi adolescencia lo había encontrado hace unos días en el sótano de la casa funcionaba tan bien como la primera vez que lo había usado sospechaba que a pesar de ser un artefacto muggle mi cuñado le había echo algún encantamiento para que funcionara perfectamente a pesar de los años una vez que lo apoye junto a mis viejos discos de vinilo sobre una pequeña cómoda que había en la habitación me dirigí a la valija saque un vestido negro largo hasta los pies que se ataba en el cuello dejaba gran parte de mi espalda al descubierto, en realidad llegaba hasta un centímetros arriba de mi cicatriz y tenia un escote llamativo me puse unos zapatos con tiras del mismo color que el vestido tenían un poco de taco pero no demasiado deje mi pelo suelto y me maquille un poco, me delinea los ojos y me puse un poco de sombra en los parpados nada mas no estaba acostumbrada a maquillarme a parte Sirius siempre había dicho que le gustaba mas cuando estaba al natural, cuando estuve lista guarde la valija en su armario e hice desaparecer la caja con un movimiento de mi varita arregle la cama, después de echarle una última mirada a la habitación para checar que todo estuviera listo abrí un poco la puerta para llamarlo:

-Listo Sirius ven-

-Por fin creí que dormiría en la escalera hoy-escuche que decía desde mi posición podía verlo sentado en los escalones dándome la espalda...

-No seas exagerado no tarde mucho-le dije-cierra los ojos-agregue rápidamente antes de que se girara...

-Electra...-empezó a quejarse pero lo interrumpí...

-Por favor compláceme-le rogué...

-Se supone que se hace todo lo que el cumpleañero quiere no al revés-dijo algo fastidiado...

-Deja de quejarte vas a ver te va a gustar-le dije sonriendo...

-Me podrías ayudar que no puedo ver nada por tus caprichos y me voy a matar-me dijo queriendo sonar enojado pero fallo y a que se le escapo una sonrisa...

-Quejón-le dije divertida al tiempo que con un movimiento de mi varita le ponía una cinta oscura en los ojos para después agarrarlo de la mano...

-¿Que esto?-pregunto mientras se llevaba la mano libre a la cara y se tocaba la cinta...

- Por precaución, te conozco y se que harás trampa-le dije mientras tomaba su otra mano y lo guiaba a la habitación...

-¡Dame paciencia Merlín!-dijo en tono dramático lo que me hizo reír...

-Ya esta exagerado abre los ojos-le dije después de soltarlo, ponerme detrás suyo y con un movimiento de mi varita hacia desaparecer la cinta que estaba en su ojos, él hizo lo que le pedí y comenzó a mirar la habitación detuvo la vista unos segundos en la mesa y después en la cómoda donde estaba el gramófono luego siguió mirando el resto, las costinas, las velas que al ser aromáticas hacia que la habitación oliera exquisito...

-Wow _**amor**_ esto es...- empezó a decir pero se me callo cuando su mirada se encontró conmigo, me miro de arriba a bajo de una forma que hizo que me sonrojara, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres me miraran no era por pecar de soberbia pero tampoco podía fingir que no me daba cuenta que llamaba la atención de los hombres no era la primera vez que me vestía de esta forma cuando acompañaba a Sebastián a las fiestas de sus amigos o a las que organizaban las disqueras para las que trabajaba tenia que vestir elegantemente, pero cuando Sirius me miraba me hacia sentir esa adolescente de 15 años que sentía miles de burbujas por el cuerpo cuando él me decía alguna palabra cariñosa o algún halago-¡Por Merlín Electra estas...estas...-era raro que Sirius se quedara sin palabras a la hora de halagar a una mujer siempre sabia que decir y en que momento, no por nada había sido el mujeriego mas grande de Hogwarts, siempre tenia la palabra justa para endulzar el oído de "sus admiradoras"...y tenia que reconocerlo el mio también...lo que también tenia que reconocer era que verlo hay parado ante mi algo deslumbrado hacia que mi ego se elevara unos centímetros-estas hermosa...no hermosa es poco eres..._**eres mi Diosa personal**_!-dijo mientras se acercaba y me tomaba por la cintura para después apoderarse de mi boca en uno de esos besos suyos que hacían que me flaquearan las piernas y el corazón me latiera a un ritmo desenfrenado...

-Gra...cias pero tu n...no te...te quedas atrás-le dije entrecortadamente a causa de la falta del aliento que él me había robado en el beso mientras miraba como le quedaba la ropa que le había dado para que se cambie, era un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca que estaba desabrochada en los dos primeros botones y un chaleco negro, la cual lo hacia ver si era posible mas hermoso y sexy que de costumbre-pon la música mientras sirvo la comida-le dije sonriendo...

-¿Comida hecha por ti?-me pregunto entusiasmado, seguramente la comida de Kreacher era totalmente insulsa, por lo menos la que le hacia a él por que recordaba que las pocas veces que había comido con los Black la comida de Kreacher era muy buena pero claro en esa época "mi adorada" suegra era quien supervisaba esos detalles y el elfo siempre había demostrado una gran animadversión por Sirius así que no me sorprendía que esa fuera una de las formas que encontraba para molestarlo...

-Así es-le dije sin dejar de sonreír...

-¡Que rico!-dijo antes de darme un beso he ir hacia donde estaba el gramófono- ¿De enserio Electra Los Bee Gees?-me pregunto con una ligera nota de molestia en al voz -¿no tenias algo mas cursi?-me pregunto con sarcasmo...

-¿Traje los Bee Gees?-le pregunte desconcertada mientras terminaba de servir la porción de lasaña en su plato él asintió con la cabeza a mi pregunta-No me di cuenta-le mentí descaradamente ¡Claro los había traído a propósito! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Se suponía que era una cena romántica! ¡¿Que quería que escucháramos? ¡Los Rolling Stones! Sabia que se iba quejar Sirius siempre había odiado a los Bee Gees tenia que reconocer que no eran mi grupo favorito si me daban a elegir obviamente preferiría a los Beatles pero tampoco era tan cerrada como él pero cociéndolo como lo conocía aun en contra de mis deseos había traído dos de los Rolling Stones para que no se quejara tanto-Escucha, esto es música-me dijo con superioridad mientras dejaba que la música de los Rolling Stones sonara en la habitación...

-Si Sirius "Gimme Shelter" le da el toque justo a esta noche-le dije mordazmente sin poder contenerme mientras me cruzaba de brazo él me miro con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos para después mirarme un poco apenado...

-Lo siento _**preciosa**_ tienes razón-se disculpo mientras quitaba el disco y lo cambiaba por unos de los Beatles-No me pidas que ponga unos de los Bee Gees-me dijo con suplica...

-Con ese me conformo, ahora ven a comer que se enfría-le dije sonriendo, Sirius se acerco a mí silla y la aparto un poco para que yo pudiera sentarme luego destapo el vino y sirvió un poco en cada copa antes de sentarse...

-_**Amor**_ esto esta delicioso-dije después de probar un bocado de la lasaña...

-Gracias-le dije antes de tomar un poco de mi copa...

-¿Desde cuando tomas?-me pregunto con curiosidad-nunca te gustaron las bebidas alcohólicas-agrego antes de que pudiera contestarle...

-Desde hace unos años-le conteste sin darle mucha importancia al tema-aunque solo tomo en ocasiones especiales y no tomo cualquier cosa aun sigo creyendo que una gaseosa fría es mas rica-le aclare mientras me encogía de hombros y comía un poco de mi lasaña...Luego de eso seguimos hablando de trivialidades sin mucha importancia mientras cenábamos incluso le conté lo que había pasado hoy con Rafa...

-Pobre chico ¿por que le haces eso? Se supone que eres su Madre-me dijo solidarizándose con Rafa aunque seguramente que si él lo escuchara no se lo agradecería para nada al contrario le diría que se meta en su vida decidí que ese pensamiento me lo guardaría para mi Sirius no tenia porque saber lo que Rafa pensaba de él...

-Porque quiera hacerlo sufrir un poco me van a dejar sola por un mes-le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo...

-Eres demasiado dependiente de ellos-no era una pregunta era un afirmación pero tampoco era una acusación o un reproche solo era una observación...

-Si la verdad es que si-reconocí-todo esto años he dependido demasiado de ellos-le dije...

-¿Como hacías cuando estaban en el colegio?-me pregunto con curiosidad, antes de tomar un poco de su copa, era la primera vez que me preguntaba por mi relación con los gemelos y no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo hizo lo mucho que quería hablar de ellos con él de lo mucho que quería que Sirius formara parte de _**nuestras**_ vidas...además de que cuando lo venia a ver lo que menos hacíamos era hablar teníamos tan poco tiempo para estar juntos que tardábamos muy poco en que nuestros cuerpos se juntar como imanes...

-En la semana ellos iban a la escuela y yo trabajaba, aunque los extrañaba obviamente, el trabajo me mantenía ocupada y los fines de semana yo no trabajaba así que estábamos juntos-le conteste...

-¿El colegio de Argentina no es un internado como Hogwarts?-me pregunto extrañado...

-Si lo es, el "_Almafuerte"_ es un internado como Hogwarts pero tiene la opción de que los fines de semana vuelvas a tu casa o te quedes en el colegio, por esoellos durante la semana dormían en el colegio pero los fines de semanas dormían en casa viajaban por red flu todos los viernes en la tarde y volvían los domingos por la noche, _**como buenos nenitos de Mamá,**_ como dice Day, no podían dormir tantos días lejos de su Mamá-le explique y no puede evitar reírme en la ultima parte...

-¿Nenitos de Mamá?-me pregunto Sirius con un sonrisa...

-Bueno Rafa se enoja cuando Day dice eso, según él no es ningún nenito de Mamá solamente es un chico que le gusta pasar mucho tiempo con su familia-le dije divertida-es la forma mas digna que encontró de decir que es un nenito de Mamá-le dije volviéndome a reír...

-¿Tu les pediste que se quedaran los fines de semana?-me pregunto...

-No, por más que me moría por hacerlo entendía que ellos empezaban una nueva etapa en la su vida en la que yo no era tan importante, pero ellos no quisieron vivir esa etapa sin mi aunque eso fue hasta tercer año por que cuando pasaron directamente a quinto empezaron a quedarse casi todos los fines de semana en el colegio solo venían una vez al mes o si justo caía algún cumpleaños de alguien de la familia o otra fecha importante en fin de semana venían sino no y obviamente era entendible empezaron a socializar con chicos mas grande y dejaron de lado su necesidad de estar todo el tiempo en casa además del que quedarse en casa les interfería con sus entrenamientos de Quidditch...

-¿De que jugaban?-me pregunto interrumpiendo mi extensivo monologo...

-Rafa era guardián y Day buscadora-le conteste después de tomar un poco de mi copa ya que de tanto hablar se me había quedado un poco seca la boca...

-¿Eran buenos?-me pregunto sonriendo...

-Los mejores-le dije orgullosa de mis hijos...

-No se si creerte después de todo eres su Mamá, y se te cae la baba cada vez que hablas de ellos-me dijo en tono burlón...

-Puede ser que yo los va perfecto...pero dejando de lado mi perspectiva de Madre era muy buenos Rafa era el capitán de su equipo y a Day la eligieron por cuatro años consecutivos la mejor buscadora de su escuela-le dije y mi orgullo ya se me salía por los poros...

-Ah entonces si te creo que eran buenos-me dijo-¿Tienen novia y novio?-pregunto...

-Si y no-le conteste algo insegura era bastante rara la relaciones de mis hijos con sus parejas...

-¿Quien si y quien no?-el interés que Sirius ponía en sus preguntas hacia que si era posible me enamorará mas de él; siempre pensé que si lograba olvidarlo, cosa que sabia era imposible, y decidía rehacer mi vida tenia que ser con alguien que se interesara por mis gemelos y ahora que estaba con Sirius otra vez y que sabia que no iba a poder volverme a separar de él lo que mas quería era que las tres personas que mas amaba se llevaran bien, que se quisieran también sabia que no iba ser fácil, con mi niña y con Sirius seguramente no iba ser complicado pero con Rafa era un caso aparte...pero talvez cuando todo esto terminara cuando Harry estuviera a salvo Sirius podría irse un tiempo a Argentina con nosotros y así él y Rafa podrían conocerse siempre me pareció que la personalidad de mi hijo se parecía en algunos aspectos a la de Sirius muchas veces creía que era un castigo de la vida o una bendición nunca supe bien cual de las dos era pero lo que si sabia era que era su forma de no dejarme olvidarlo...-¿_**Amor**_ a donde te fuiste?-me pregunto Sirius, mientras sonreía divertido, sacándome de mis cavilaciones...

-Perdón-le dije avergonzada me había ido totalmente era raro que me pasara eso, pero es que deseaba tanto que todo esto terminara que pudiéramos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos que a veces me costaba mucho no soñar despierta...

-¿Y?-me pregunto...

-¿Y que?-le pregunte a la vez confundida...

-¿Me vas a contestar lo que te pregunte o no?-me pregunto sin dejar de sonreír...

-Ah si claro perdón...Rafa sale, si no me equivoco, hace casi un año con una chica que se llama Madeleine es una excelente chica que al ser tan distinta a Rafa se complementan perfectamente y Day estuvo de novia por casi dos años Javier que era con un compañero de la escuela que además es el mejor amigo de su hermano pero decidieron separarse mientras nosotros estuviéramos aquí en Londres aunque no se que tan separados están por que hace unas semanas fue el cumpleaños de él y cuando lo llamo para felicitarlo se puso bastante celosa porque lo había ido a saludar una chica que Day no soporta o algo así-le explique...

-¿Además de parecerse físicamente a ti es igual de celosa?-me pregunto para molestarme_...No sabes cuanto esa niña es mi vivo retrato tanto física como mentalmente y es hasta peor...creo que nuestra única diferencia es que ella tiene sentido de la moda y yo nunca lo tuve_...pero a pesar de que ese fue mi pensamiento lo que dije fue totalmente diferente:

-Yo no soy celosa-Sirius dejo escapar una serie de cargadas que inundaron la habitación era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse de esa forma desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver cuando estábamos juntos sonreía o se reía pero podía afirmar que no lo había escuchado reírse de esa forma en mas de 16 años y eso hizo que una sensación de felicidad se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo si él era feliz yo también lo era-no se que es lo gracioso-le dije haciéndome la ofendida...

-Tu y tus locuras _**amores mío**_...como las extrañaba-dijo mientras se paraba y me tomaba suavemente del brazo levantándome de la silla para aprisionarme entre sus brazos para besarme...después me soltó para ir hasta el gramófono en donde cambio el disco...-me permite esta pieza señorita Thomsom-me pregunto en forma galante haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras se escuchaba la música de los Bee Gees, no lo podía creer Sirius escuchando ese grupo por voluntad propia era un milagro y obviamente no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad...

-Por supuesto señor Black-le dije cortésmente al tiempo que me acercaba a él y ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él hacia lo mismo con los suyos pero alrededor de mi cintura...

Si alguna vez llueve en tu corazón  
Alguien te ha herido, y desgarrada te apartas  
¿Fue imprudente que te abriera  
los ojos para amarme?

Y permítelo ser como ellos dijeron  
que debería ser-  
Yo amándote a ti niña, y tú amándome a mí  
¿Fue imprudente que te abriera  
los ojos para amarme?

Tenia mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho podía escuchar el latir de su corazón ese _bum bum_ que me tranquilizaba me daba paz, podía sentir sus labios de vez en cuando sobre mi pelo...

Corre hacia mí siempre que estés sola  
(para amarme)  
Corre hacia mí si necesitas un hombro  
Ahora y entonces, necesitas alguien más viejo,  
Entonces querida, tú corres hacia mí.

Y cuando estés fuera en el frío  
Sin nadie junto a ti, y nadie que te sostenga,  
¿Fue imprudente que te abriera  
los ojos para amarme?

-Te amo-me susurro al oído haciendo que el corazón se mi hinchara de felicidad y orgullo por ser la única dueña de su amor...

-Y yo a ti-le dije mientras levantaba la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos sin dejarme de mirarme acerco su cara lentamente mientras sacaba una de sus manos de mi cintura y la ponía en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, primero rozó despacio su nariz con la mía luego beso suavemente mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y por ultimo mis labios de una forma suave con delicadeza como si pudieran romperse...

Y cuando no hayas tenido nada qué perder,  
Nada por lo qué pagar, nada qué escoger,  
¿Fue imprudente que te abriera  
los ojos para amarme?

Corre hacia mí siempre que estés sola  
(para amarme)  
Corre hacia mí si necesitas un hombro  
Ahora y entonces, necesitas alguien más viejo,  
Entonces querida, tú corres hacia mí...

-Sirius espera que antes quiero darte algo-le dije escapándome de sus hábiles y rápidas manos que se habían dirigido al nudo de mi vestido después de que la música terminara...

-Luego me lo das-me dijo tomándome otra vez de la cintura y volviéndome aprisionar entre sus brazos formando _**una perfecta y calida cárcel**_, en la cual me quedaría atrapada por toda la vida con gusto...

-Una sola cosa más_** Amor,**_ por favor-le pedí pero mi voz no sonó muy segura ya que me estaba besando el cuello como hacia siempre que quería conseguir algo de mí...

-Luego-escuche que murmuro entre besos...

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

-¡Ok!- me dijo interrumpiendo sus besos y alejándose un poco de mí...

-Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de ir hasta su armario donde había dejado la valija para sacar una pequeña caja negra forrada de satén, como en las que se guardan un añillo, que tenia un pequeño moño rojo alrededor...

-¿Que es esto?-me pregunto extrañado una vez que le di la caja...

-Tu regalo-le dije-¡Ábrelo!- le ordene algo impaciente me moría por saber cual iba ser su reacción, él frunció un poco el ceño pero hizo lo que lo pedí, en cuanto abrió la caja sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco y frunció un poco mas el ceño por unos segundos pero después abrió sus ojos en todo esplendor y subió su cejas en un claro gesto de sorpresa-¿Y te gusto?-le pregunte preocupada ya que no me decía nada...

-¿Electra tu estas loca?...deja no me contestes ¡claro que estas loca! ¿Como se te ocurre regalarme una motocicleta?-me pregunto exasperado...

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no te regale ninguna motocicleta que yo sepa esos son llaves-le dije haciéndome la inocente...pero por la expresión de su cara se notaba que no estaba para bromas-Ok no te enojes...solo que lo único que se me vino a la cabeza cuando pensé en un regalo para ti fue una motocicleta no tengo idea que paso con la anterior pero me imagino que después de tantos años y tantas cosas que pasaron ya no la tienes-le explique...

-Se la di Hagrid la noche que...que... que paso lo de Lily y James y la ultima vez que lo vi me dijo que todavía la tenia así que le dije que no se preocupara que se la quedara de todos modos yo no la puedo usar-me dijo intentando sonar despreocupado pero pude ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando hablo de Lily y James y su frustración por estar encerrado...

-Sirius todo esto se va acabar no se cuando pero lo se, tú no vas a ser más un prófugo y vamos a poder estar juntos sin tener que escondernos-le dije mientras lo abrazaba-Y me vas a llevar a pasear en tu nueva moto-agregue sonriendo antes de besar su mandíbula...

-Gracias por recordármelo-me dijo sonriendo un poco-No se que decirte-me dijo sorprendido...

-Dime Gracias, pideme que te muestre una foto, porque me pareció demasiado hacerla aparecer acá yyyy por supuesto dime soy la mejor y que me amas-le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja...

-Gracias Te Amo y eras la mejor-me dijo antes de besar mi frente- pero eso no saca que estas LOCA y no debiste regálame algo así, es demasiado-agrego en tono de regaño...

-No no lo es, nada es demasiado al contrario no importa lo que te regale o haga, nada se puede comparar con lo que tu me das-le dije muy segura de mis palabras...

-¿A que te refieres?-me pregunto confundido...

-Tu me das tu Amor a pesar de todo me amas a pesar que no me lo merezco, que me ames me hace sentir plena, importante, me hace sentir que puedo sobrellevar cualquier obstáculo me hace fuerte me hace lo que soy. Siempre fuiste mi vida, es verdad que ahora tengo dos personas que también lo son pero es diferente el amor que te tengo a ti es distinto del que le tengo a ellos, _**mí alma es tuya**_ y siempre lo va ser, eres el único hombre que ame que amo y que voy a amar...no puedo ni quiero amar a nadie mas-le dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos para que viera que todo lo que decía era la mas pura verdad...

-_**Preciosa **_me valoras mas de lo que valgo ves en mis cosas que no existen...-empezó amenos preciarse razón por la que lo interrumpí...

-No, veo cosas que tu no ves, veo cosas que nadie ve porque te amo y te conozco mejor que nadie porque te veo con los ojos del corazón y esos no mienten-le asegure mientras acariciaba su rostro...

-_**Te Amo preciosa y siempre lo voy a hacer...**_-me aseguro antes de besarme yo se lo devolví mientras enterraba mis manos en su pelo las manos de Sirius acariciaban con delicadeza la piel de mi espalda por un rato hasta que se dirigieron al nudo de mi vestido para después desatarlo pero sin quitarme el vestido, paso sus besos a mi cuello mientras yo sacaba mis manos de su pelo y desabotonaba primero su chaleco y luego los botones de su camisa le quite ambos dejándolos tirados por la habitación acaricie su pecho y abdomen desnudos disfrutando de su piel, Sirius se agacho para quitarme los zapatos haciendo que me fallaran un poco las rodillas a las vez que mordía mi labio para acallar los gemidos que se escapan de mi boca cuando acariciaba, besaba y mordía suavemente mis piernas una vez que me los quito volvió a pararse y me quito el vestido dejándome casi desnuda ya que al ser el vestido con escote y con espalda descubierta solo tenia puesto la parte de debajo de la ropa interior Sirius me miro y sonrió de una forma que hizo que me sonrojara mientras se acercaba a mi para volver a besarme...

-Eres hermosa-me susurro al odio mientras me acariciaba todo el cuerpo, lleve mis manos al borde de su pantalón para poder desabrochar su cinturón y luego su pantalón se lo baje un poco y él se ocupo del resto no me había dado cuenta que ya se había quitado los zapatos y la medias eso provoco en mi un pensamiento que me hizo reír...

-¿De que te ríes?-me pregunto mientras me llevaba hasta la cama para acostarme poniéndose él sobre mí...

-De que tienes demasiada habilidad en estas cosas debido a "tu experiencia" -le dije mientras sentía sus besos en mi cuello y ya no me daba tanta gracia ese pensamiento...

-¿Y eso es malo?- me pregunto mirándome mientras sonreía arrogantemente...

-No lo se aun lo estoy meditando-le conteste sinceramente con el ceño fruncido no podía negar que Sirius era excelente en la cama y eso se debía en gran parte a la cantidad de experiencia que había acumulado pero tampoco podía negar que me moría de los celos al pensar en la cantidad de mujeres que habían ayudado a forjarse esa "experiencia"...

-Eres más hermosa cuando te pones celosa-me dijo divertido antes de besarme...

-Idiota-masculle entre besos pero en vez de enojarlo solo logre divertirlo mas...

-Sabes que ellas no significaron nada para mi, que no ame a ninguna de ellas solo te ame a ti...solo te amo a ti-me dijo serio dejando de lado cualquier signo de broma, _era una idiota por ponerme a pensar en esas cosas Sirius era perfecto incluso con su pasado_...

-Lose...solo me gusta que me lo repitas-le dije sonriendo mientras enredaba una de mis piernas en su cadera para poder sacarle su bóxer, luego él llevo una de sus mano hacia mi ropa interior y sin separarse de mi me la quito, podía sentir cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo sobre mi y eso hacia que no soportara mas, quería sentirlo dentro de mi, quería unirme a él quería que dejáramos de ser dos para convertimos en uno como lo habíamos hecho tantas otras veces...

_**-...Te amo...-**_dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras cumplía mi deseo y nuestros cuerpos se fusionaban...

-Esto te habrá salido carísimo-me dijo en tono de regaño por...quinta vez masomenos desde que nos habíamos despertado mientras miraba las fotos de la motocicleta que le había regalado...

-Es un regalo Sirius deja de preocuparte por cuanto me salio-le dije mientras me desperezaba en la cama ya eran un poco mas de las ocho de la mañana y no tenia nada de ganas de levantarme...

-Es una Harley-Davidson del 77 es una reliquia en este momento sale mucho mas cara que lo que costaba cuando salio...definitivamente esta loca-siguió quejándose como si yo no hubiera dicho nada por lo que me di la vuelta quedando boca abajo y puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza para no escucharlo mientras mascullaba con molestia un_:-¡que quejón que eres Sirius!-_pero no paso mucho en lo que sentí como corría la colcha que tapaba mi espalda produciendo que me estremeciera un poco al sentir una ligera corriente de aire en mi espalda desnuda y como quitaba la almohada de mi cabeza antes de comenzar a besar mi espalda hasta llegar a mi baja espalda deteniéndose en mi cicatriz para acariciarla y besarla, me moví incomoda a causa de la vergüenza que me producía que la tocara o la viera...

-Quédate quieta amor-me dijo cariñosamente mientas me impedía con sus manos que me diera la vuelta o me levantara...

-Sirius no hagas eso-le pedí cuando volvió a acariciarla...

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto extrañado...

-Porque no me gusta que la veas es horrible-le dije mientras intentaba otra vez levantarme pero Sirius volvió a impedírmelo...

-No, no lo es-me dijo yo emití un bufido por la mentira que acababa de decir-no lo es porque es parte de ti y nada que sea parte tuyo puede ser horrible-me dijo mientras me soltaba para después acostarse al lado mio y me mirarme a los ojos yo le sonreí solo el podía hacer que yo no creyera que mi cicatriz fuera horrible, me abrase fuerte a él antes de besarlo...después de un rato de estar así tuve que sepárame, con mucho esfuerzo, de Sirius ya que me tenia que ir a trabajar...

-Me voy a duchar-le dije después de ponerme mi ropa interior y su camisa que había encontrado en el suelo y sacando una toalla de mi valija, los ojos de Sirius brillaron de una forma extraña antes de levantarse rápidamente de la cama...

-Espera donde te crees que vas sola-me dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos impidiéndome salir...

-A ducharme sordo-le dije mientras intentaba que me soltara ya que se me iba ser tarde para ir a trabajar si no me apuraba...

-¿No te acuerdas lo que me prometiste ayer?-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras ejercía mas presión en su abrazo impidiendo que me moviera...

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte desconcertada no recordaba a que se refería anoche estaba demasiado contenta de poder estar con él así que en medio de esas felicidad podría haber prometido cualquier cosa...

-Que te ibas a bañar conmigo-me dijo antes de besar mi cuello_ ¡Cierto que le había dicho eso!..._

-Hoy no Sirius-le dije...

-¿Porque?-me pregunto y por su cara y su tono se notaba que no le había gustado nada que me negara...

-No es que no quiera pero se que si me baño contigo no va ser una ducha rápida y voy a llegar tarde a trabajar-le asegure...

-Pues en ese caso solo tienes dos opciones-me dijo aclaro mientras sonreía malévolamente...

-A que te refieres-le pregunte desconfiada...

-O llegas tarde o no llegas directamente...porque no te voy a dejar salir de esta habitación a menos que sea para bañarte conmigo-me amenazo sonriendo... _¡Diablos porque sus amenazas tenían que ser tan tentadoras!..._

-¡Sirius!-le reclame...

-Tu decides-me dijo sonriendo ampliamente...

_...Ese día llegue tarde a trabajar..._


	26. El sonido del silencio,introduccion

_**El Sonido del Silencio…**_

Lo más parecido a la ausencia de sonido, es AMAR EN SILENCIO…

La ANGUSTIA, el DOLOR, tienen sonido: suenan a NUDO EN LA GARGANTA, a LLUVIA y FRIO…

El ODIO tiene sonido: suena a GRITOS INCRUSTADOS….

La COBARDIA, tiene sonido: suena a MURMULLOS ATORMENTADOS.

Pero AMAR en SILENCIO tiene un de TRISTEZA sabe a tinta en el tintero, a TACAÑERIA…

AMAS en SILENCIO y un día te encontrás MUDO, LLENO DE PALABRAS QUE TE ATORMENTAN. Hasta quedarte SIN PALABRAS y llega EL SILENCIO…

El SILENCIO es AUNSENCIA. Como LUZ en la OSCURIDAD, NOS MUESTRAS LO QUE NO HAY…

Ahora que SOY SOLO SILENCIO, creo entender porque tanto MIEDO al SILENCIO, al _**SONIDO DEL SILENCIO…**_

* * *

(texto tomado un libro llamado: Resiste)


	27. El sonido del silencio,1ra,2day3ra parte

_**(1ra parte)**__**Lo más parecido a la ausencia de sonido, es AMAR EN SILENCIO…**_

Punto de vista Artemisa

-Me llaman en cuanto llegan-nos dijo mi Mamá y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces nos había repetido eso...

-¡Por Merlín Madre! Deja de tratarnos como niños-le dijo mi hermano exasperado...

-Son mis niños-dijo con una sonrisa...

-Encargarte tu porque a mí me está poniendo de los pelos- dijo Rafa exasperado antes de irse a la tienda de revistas y diarios que había en el aeropuerto todavía faltaba media hora para abordar el avión pero como requisito de la aerolínea en los viajes al exterior tenía que estar una hora antes así que desde hacía 30 minutos estábamos escuchando el melodrama de mi Madre_**...si claro déjame el paquete a mí...**_pensé con fastidio...amaba a mi Mamá pero a veces era insoportable...

-De enserio Má ya basta, te estas tornando insoportable-le dije mientras me sentaba en unas de las sillas que había en el aeropuerto...

-Cuando tengas hijos vas a entender la preocupación que se siente que tus pequeños niños viajen solo a otro continente-me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado, yo puse los ojos en blanco _**¡no podía ser tan melodramática!...**_

-Primero no somos niños-le aclare, estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía-y segundo si por alguna mala jugada del destino cuando tenga hijos me convierto en una melodramática como tu...dile a Rafa que me mate-le dije seria, ella me dio un zape en la cabeza mientras me echaba una mirada de advertencia-no te enojes fue un chiste-le dije en tono inocente...-Má-la llame después de unos segundo de estar en silencio y obviamente después de cerciorarme que mi hermano todavía no venía...

-¿Que Day?-me pregunto mirándome...

-¿Que vas a ser estos días que no vamos a estar?-le pregunte sin mucha importancia...o almenos ese fue el tono que use...

-Extrañarlos-me dijo como si fuera obvio yo puse los ojos en blanco para después mirarla como una clara expresión de:_***me estas hartando***_, ella se rio antes de contestarme:-lo que hecho siempre que ustedes no están, trabajar-me aseguro tranquilamente...

-¿Ósea que si a mí se me ocurriera llamarte no sé...a las 12 de la noche te encontraría en casa?-le pregunte-digo porque tú a esa hora supuestamente ya vuelves de trabajar-le dije encogiéndome de hombros...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Daiana, a que se deben estas preguntas?-pregunto a su vez ignorando las mías...

-Simple curiosidad-le dije con mi mejor cara de angelito, ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos...

-Sí y yo soy morocha de ojos marrones-me dijo con sarcasmo-dime lo que quieras decirme Daiana sin tanto preámbulo-me ordeno seria...

-ok, pero recuerda que tu lo pediste-le advertí ella me miro levantando las cejas ese era su claro gesto de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia-no voy a pedirte que reconozca que volviste con Sirius, solamente esperaba que me tuvieras un poco mas de confianza-le reproche-entiendo que si no lo dices es por Rafa, pero tambien sabes que yo no le diría nada-le asegure, ella no habia intentado decir nada...aunque parecía que mi sinceridad la habia dejado en shock-bueno pero dejando todo eso de lado...lo que te quería decir era que disfrutaras estos días sin nosotros...Má eres soltera no le debes explicaciones a nadie...nunca te he visto tan feliz como en estos meses y si él es responsable de esa felicidad te puedo asegura que me cae MUY bien...no te preocupes por Rafa yo me encargo de él...aunque no es por mala pero contando que hace unos meses que no ve a Maita no creo que se acuerde mucho de ti-le dije riendo un poco-¿Sabes? Sirius me gusta como Papá...obviamente ese lugar esta ocupado por el abuelo y por Tío Sebas...pero si decidieras casarte con él no me molestaría que fuera mi padrastro-le conté sonriendo, mi Mamá estaba pálida, seguía sin emitir ningún sonido y parecía que iba a desmayarse...

-Má parece que viste un fantasma ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto Rafa apareciendo de repente con dos revista y un diario en la mano como ella no le contesto ya que seguía con su mirada clava en mi le chasqueo los dedos en frente...

-¿Que?-pregunto desconcertada mientras enfocaba a Rafa con la mirada...

-¿Qué si te sientes bien?...estas muy pálida-le dijo preocupado...

-S...si estoy bien no te preocupes-sonriendo un poco para tranquilizarlo...

-Ok, si tú lo dices-le dijo no muy convencido sentándose al lado mio-¿que le hiciste?-me susurro al oído mientras me miraba acusadoramente...

-Yo no le hice nada-le susurre rápidamente- ¿porque siempre me echan la culpa a mi de todo?-le pregunte indignada...

-Porque te conocemos-me dijo simplemente yo puse los ojos en blanco mientras emitía un bufido...-Day...

-Nose que le paso Rafael si quieres saber algo pregúntaselo a ella-le interrumpí cortante, no quería tratar mal a Rafa pero estaba enojada con él por ser la principal razón por la cual mi Mamá no hablara libremente de su relación con Sirius...odiaba que fuera tan celoso y protector con Mamá... ¡Maldita sea!...ella era soltera y había dedicado 15 años de su vida enteramente a nosotros era hora de que por fin pensara un poco en ella...¡entendía que lo ocultara al las personas del exterior por que Sirius era un prófugo pero que por culpa de mi hermano y sus malditos celos ella tuviera que ocultar su relación hasta a sus propios hijos me provocaba una impotencia de los mil demonios!. Me dedique a mirar a los Muggle que transitaban por el aeropuerto para no soltarle todo que pensaba a mi hermano, después de unos minutos en los que ninguno de los tres dijo nada mire hacia el tablero electrónico gigante, donde se detallaban los vuelos, el cual decía que para el nuestro faltaban 15 minutos, me levante para ir al baño necesitaba que se me bajara, aunque sea un poco, el mal humor, el viaje era largo y tenia que pasarlo con Rafa así que si no quería ahorcarlo en el medio del avión lo mejor era calmarme...

-Ahora vengo-dije sin mirar a nadie en especial antes de irme...una vez que estuve en el baño me lave la cara intentando que el agua fría me despejara un poco la mente escuche que la puerta se abría pero no le preste atención era un baño publico así que seguramente era alguien desconocido...

-Gracias princesa-escuche que decía la voz de mi Mamá, levante la cabeza y la mire por el espejo, estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes y me miraba tiernamente...

-¿Gracias por que?-le pregunte seria mientras tomaba unas tollas descartables de un artefacto echo de plástico que estaba colgado en la pared y me secaba la cara...

-Por apoyarme, a pesar de que yo no te cuente las cosas-me dijo apenada...sabia que a mi Madre no le gustaba mentirme ni ocultarme las cosas...pero tambien sabia que no importara lo que yo dijera o hiciera no me reconocería que tenia una relación Sirius...¡Maldita sea! ¿Que era lo que ocultaba? ¿A que le tenía miedo?...algo me decía que todo ese misterio estaba relacionado con la razón por la que habian terminado en el pasado... ¿que era eso tan grave que habia pasado para que ella se separara del amor de su vida?..._**Talvez**__..._empezó a decir una voz en mi cabeza pero la calle automáticamente...ella me habia dicho que nosotros no eramos lo culpables...no podíamos ser los culpables..._**por favor que no fuéramos los culpables**_...rogué mentalmente desesperada...no soportaría ser la culpable de que mi Madre hubiera perdido su felicidad por encargarse de nosotros, simplemente no lo soportaría...

-En tal caso de nada-le dije sin mucho entusiasmos mientras tiraba las tollas descartables en el basurero y después empecé a caminar hacia la puerta para irme...

-Day yo quería pedirte...

-Quédate tranquila Mamá no diré nada, ni Rafa ni los abuelos ni siquiera al tío Sebas sabrán nada...después de todo no se nada, si tu no dices una sola palabra sobre eso, pareciera que en ese tema tuvieras una maldición de lengua atada y tambien procurare de que Rafael mantenga su boca cerrada-la interrumpí con fastidio al tiempo que pensaba en la conversación que habia tenido con mi hermano hacia unos meses sobre el echo de que intentaría averiguar si Sirius y mi Mamá habia tenido una relación en el pasado...

-No iba decirte eso-me dijo tranquilamente...

-¿A no?-le pregunte desconcertada mientras la miraba ella negó con la cabeza-¿entonces que ibas a pedirme?-le pregunte...

-Iba a pedirte perdón por complicarte la vida con mis problemas-me dijo con culpabilidad…

-No molesta que me compliques un poco la vida lo que me molesta es que ya no confíes en mi como antes-le aclare…

-No es que no confíe en ti, solo es que todos necesitamos tener secretos-me explico…

-Lo sé, sé que todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos pero eso no evita que me moleste-admití con molestia…

-Deja de frustrarte por cosas que no puedes cambiar-me dijo cariñosamente-mejor piensa en todas las cosas que vas a poder hacer estos días en Argentina sin la supervisión de tu Mama y con un hermano demasiado ocupado en su novia para celarte-me aconsejo divertida, sabía que estaba intentado cambiar de tema y luego de pensarlo unos segundos decidí que lo mejor para disfrutar de los últimos minutos con ella antes de no volverla a ver por un mes era seguirle el juego, pero eso no significaba que no volvería tocar el tema de su relación con Sirius en un futuro no muy lejano…

-Tienes razón no lo había pensado de esa forma-mentí convincentemente, claro que lo había pensado un mes sin la sobreprotección de mi Madre y con mi hermano 100% concentrado en mi cuñis era una de las mejores cosas que me podían pasar, bueno en realidad que nos podían pasar a Javi y a mí; pero no importaba lo buena mentirosa que fuera jamás podía engañar a mi Mama ella sabía perfectamente cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad…aunque para ser sincera hasta un tonto se daría cuanta que había mentido el algo como eso…

-Si estoy completamente segura que no pesaste en eso-me dijo con un divertido sarcasmo aunque también con un poco de acusación mientras salíamos del baño…

-¡Madre por favor con quien crees que hablas!-le dije haciéndome la ofendida…

-Con mi hija, Daiana, alguien que tiene una mente demasiado despierta y que para mí disgusto a veces la usa para cosas que no me hacen muy feliz-me dijo con recelo…

-Mami deja de frustrarte por cosas que no puedes cambiar-le dije citando la frase que ella había usado mientras esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia, ella rio al tiempo que despeinaba cariñosamente-¡Mama!-me queje alejándome un poco de ella-¿Sabes lo que me costó arreglármelo para que quedara presentable?-le dije con indignación, tener rulos no era algo fácil por lo que si no quería parecer un árbol debía tomarme mi tiempo para arreglarlo, para que luego viniera ella en dos segundos arruinara un trabajo de más de media hora…

-Hija cuando haces esos comentarios te pareces a la típica rubia tonta que solo piensa en su imagen-me dijo divertida, ya habíamos llegado a donde estaba mi hermano sentado, el cual debo agregar nos miraba como si quisiera ahorcarnos…

-Te recuerdo que tenemos que subir a un avión-me dijo molesto-¿Dónde se habían metido? Falta 5 minutos para abordar-agrego antes de darme tiempo a decir algo…

-Los aviones siempre se retrasan-le dije sin darle mucha importancia-además mira la fila para abordar por lo menos hay unas 50 personas antes que nosotros-le dije después de mirarla…

-¿Siempre tienes una contestación para todo?-me pregunto con fastidio…

-Si-le respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia…

-¡No te soporto!-me dijo molesto…

-Lo sé-le dije sin dejar de sonreír…

-¡Argrr!-gruño con fastidio antes de tomar su mochila e irse hacia la fila de abordar…

-Yo también te quiero-le dije lo bastante fuerte para que me escuchara mientras se iba lo que él solo me ignoro y siguió caminando…

-Deja de molestar a tu hermano-me ordeno mi Mama pero como sonreía la orden no fue muy convincente…

-No me olvide que me llamaste rubia tonta-le dije, con el ceño fruncido, retomando nuestra conversación y dejando de la lado las quejas de mi hermano, al tiempo que seguía a Rafa…

-No te dije eso, dije que algunos de tus comentarios son los de la típica rubia tonta-me aclaro sonriendo mientras caminábamos hasta la fila…

-Que me guste arreglarme no tiene nada que ver con ser rubia. Soy rubia por genética por lo que no fue mi elección, pero no me molesta serlo al contrario adoro el color de mi cabello, y lo de que las rubias son tontas solo es una idiotez, mayormente "las rubias tontas" son teñidas no niego que hay rubias naturales tontas pero seamos realistas también las hay morochas, castañas y pelirrojas-le aclare un poco ofendida… ¡ok! Bastante ofendida…odiaba la frase: "las rubia son tontas", el color de tu cabello no define tu inteligencia…

-Lo siento no quise ofenderte-me dijo con cara seria pero se notaba claramente en las comisuras de sus labios que estaba escondiendo una sonrisa…

-Que sensibles que te pones en ese tema hermanita-me dijo con burla Rafael ya que había escuchado mi "discurso de defensa" hacía las rubias…

-¡Cierra la boca Rafael!-le dije molesta, él me sonrió burlón, _**¿era demasiado pedir que mi hermano no fuera un idiota?...**_me pregunte molesta… _**¿teniendo de hermano a Rafael?**_ Me pregunto a su vez mi conciencia_**... ¡Si era demasiado!...**_pensé con fastidio…

-Dejen de discutir por tonterías-nos regaños mi Mama antes de que Rafa pudiera decir algo, la miro medio molesto por no dejarlo contestarme alguna grosería o lo que sea que su mente estaba maquinando, sabía que no era porque se pusiera de mi lado ya que ella siempre era neutral en nuestra "peleas" pero mayormente cuando interfería era en el momento en que Rafa le tocaba "dar el golpe"…

_**(2da Parte)**__**La ANGUSTIA, el DOLOR, tienen sonido: suenan a NUDO EN LA GARGANTA, a LLUVIA y FRIO…**_

_**El ODIO tiene sonido: suena a GRITOS INCRUSTADOS….**_

Punto de vista Electra

-Se portan bien y se cuidan-le pedí mirándolos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces les había dicho los mismo, sabía que estaba insoportable pero no podía evitarlo la idea de que viajan solos a otro continente y que además nos los vería por un mes no me gustaba y me ponía nerviosa no importaba la edad que tuvieran para mi ellos siempre seria mis niños, aquellos a los que había dedicado 15 años de mi vida y no me arrepentía por más que para hacerlo tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas…

-Si Mama-dijeron ambos en tono cansado, ya solo faltaban tres personas antes de que les tocara a ellos pasar por el detector de metales y era hasta ahí que los podía acompañar; abrace primero a Day, mi niña intuitiva, definitivamente ella sabía como dejarme sin palabras…

-Confió en ti hija, no te pido que seas una santa, solo que no me defraudes-le dije separándome un poco de ella y mirándola a los ojos, confiaba en Day con mi vida pero nunca estaba de más un pequeño recordatorio…

-¡Hay Mami tú y tu melodrama!-me dijo sonriendo, no dije nada solo seguí mirando sus ojos-quédate tranquila prometo portarme lo mejor posible-me dijo un poco más seria, hubiera preferido: "un prometo portarme absolutamente bien", pero tenía que reconocerle que estaba siendo sincera la volví a abrazar y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla para poder despedirme de su hermano…

-Cuídate y cuídala, es tu responsabilidad sé que es bastante pero sé también que eres capaz de hacerte cargo perfectamente de ello-le pedí susurrándole en su oído no quería que Day escuchara la conocía y sabía que se iba ofender creyendo que no la creía capaz de cuidarse sola, pero no era eso, sino que Rafa era su hermano mayor, aunque solo lo fuera por 10 minutos lo era, y por costumbre esa era la principal tarea de los hermanos mayores mi hermana lo hacía además de que a él le gustaba tener esa responsabilidad…

-Quédate tranquila Má, siempre lo hago-me aseguro sonriendo, en momentos como este con esa sonrisa y con esa frase era cuando más me recordaba a Christopher, el siempre me decía lo mismo cuando le pedía que cuide de mi hermana mientras yo estuviera en Hogwarts…

-Te quiero…los quiero-me corregí mirándolos a ambos…

-Nosotros a ti-dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo y luego cambiaron su sonrisa a una entre divertida y molesta no les gustaba decir los dos lo mismo al mismo tiempo…

-Lo sé-fue lo último que les dije ya que era su turno de pasar por el detector de metales, luego que los checaran se dirigieron hacia la puerta que los llevaba al avión y luego de entregar sus boletos los perdí de vista, espere unos minutos más hasta que su avión partió y luego salí del aeropuerto habíamos venido en taxi ya que yo no sabía manejar por lo que no podría llevar el auto de vuelta a casa, busque un lugar donde desaparecerme tranquilamente sin llamar la atención de algún Muggle, una vez que lo encontré cerré los ojos y mi inconsciente me "traiciono" ya que cuando los abrí no estaba en la acogedora sala de mi casa sino en la fría plaza que quedaba cerca de la mansión Black, camine hacia el cuartel mientras me reía de misma. Una vez que entre me dirigí hacia la cocina en donde encontré a Sirius sentado en una de las sillas mirando fijamente la chimenea…

Si yo soy noche tú eres frio.

Si yo soy vida tú eres agonía.

Si yo soy llanto tú eres risa.

Si yo soy golpe tu solo caricias.

Yo soy remedio y tú el veneno

que se apodera de toda mi sangre

de todo mi cuerpo.

Si yo soy luz tú eres sombra.

Si yo soy calma tu solo discordia.

si yo soy paz tu eres guerra.

Si yo soy gato tú te vuelves _**perro**_

y me lastimas y te rechazo

pero termino quiera

o no quiera siempre entre tus brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra-le advertí, sabía perfectamente que "ingeniosa" idea estaba pasando por su testaruda cabeza, el dejo de mirar la chimenea para dirigirme una mirada fría, no me gusto que mirara así pero no me iba dejar intimidar…

-¿No tendrías que estar en el aeropuerto despidiendo a tus hijos?-me pregunto_**…no solo su mirada seria fría esta noche…**_pensé molesta al escuchar su tono…

-Ya se fueron…pero no cambies de tema-le dije mientras me quitaba mi sobretodo y lo apoyaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa de la cocina-Sirius es demasiado arriesgado, demasiado pelig…

-No necesito que tú también me lo digas, con Dumbledore y Remus me alcanza y me sobra-me interrumpió molesto…

-No lo parece-le dije igual de molesta-Porque de otra forma no estarías queriéndolo hacer de vuelta ¡Por Merlín Sirius la última vez la arpía de Umbrige te descubrió y estuviste a muy poco de que te atrapara!-le recrimine pero más que molesta estaba preocupada saber lo cerca que estuve de volverlo a perder me aterraba, si Sirius cayera en manos del ministerio no sería solo Azkaban lo que le esperaría vendría algo mucho más escalofriante…_**el beso del dementor…**_la solo idea me hizo estremecerme involuntariamente de pánico…

-Te dije no necesitaba tu sermón-me espeto-soy bastante mayor para decidir que riesgos tomar así que ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a meterse u opinar sobre ello-me aclaro serio pero notaba que estaba conteniendo su furia, una furia que era más que nada producida por su frustración…

Y es que no puedo ya vivir sin ti vivir sin ti no puedo

quiero irme de tu lado y a tu lado vuelvo

Y es que no puedo ya vivir sin ti vivir sin ti no puedo

eres el motor que impulsa a mis sentimientos

Y es que no puedo ya vivir sin ti vivir sin ti no puedo.

-Te equivocas-lo contradije-si los riegos que decides tomar afectan a la Orden, Dumbledore tiene todo el derecho de tomar cartas en el asunto y con respecto a mí, voy a meterme todo lo que desee con o sin tu consentimiento porque te guste o no tengo derecho de hacerlo no voy a permitir que por tu estúpida necesidad de no sentirte un cobarde tomes riegos que conlleves a consecuencias irreversibles-yo no pensaba contener mi furia_(…no iba a perderlo no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer antes muerta que dejar que Sirius volviera a Azkaban…), _en un principio había decidido no no meterme como el bien había dicho Dumbledore y Remus había hablado con el así que lo que menos necesitaba era que yo también se lo recriminara, pero Sirius tenía un poder increíble sobre mí con él no podía controlarme siempre conseguía sacarme de mis casillas, cuando estaba con el primero hablaba y luego pensaba…como una vez me había dicho Day cuando estaba con Sirius me ganaba mi parte inmadura y troglodita…

-¿consecuencias irreversibles?-me pregunto con las cejas levantadas-¿Desde cuando eres tan melodramática?-me pregunto un poco exasperado pero puede tonar un poco de burla en su tono… _**¡Fantástico ahora él también pensaba eso, iba a golpear al próximo que me digiera que era una melodramática!...**_

-No soy melodramática, el problema es que tú eres un inconsciente, jamás piensas en las consecuencias, nunca lo has hecho y para mi eterna desgracia sé que nunca lo harás…eres un impulso andante-le dije resignada mientras me dejaba caer en la silla que estaba enfrente de él, de que me servía pelear contra algo que sabía que nunca cambiara Sirius era así, siempre se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, las consecuencias jamás habían sido algo que estuviera entre sus prioridades…apoye los codos en la mesa y deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, estaba agotada demasiadas emociones por un día, la charla con Daiana, la ida de mis hijos, esta discusión con Sirius y sin contar obviamente los problemas del ministerio que aunque intentaba ahuyentarlos aunque sea por unas horas de mi cabeza no podía, las cosas estaban cada vez peor…

-No lo hice porque quisiera probar que no era un cobarde o algo por el estilo, lo que necesitaba era saber si Harry estaba bien-reconoció más calmado…

-Podías pedirle a Dumbledore que te digiera como estaba él lo ve diariamente-le dije aunque si hubieran sido mis hijos habría hecho lo mismo que él…

-Tú sabes que no es lo mismo quería escucharlo de su boca…además ¿quién podría estar bien con el sapo de Umbrigge como profesor?-me dijo con molestia pero ya no estaba molesto conmigo…

-Lose y te juro que lo entiendo, si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo-admití…

-Entonces ¿Por qué me reclamas?-me pregunto confundido… _**¿era idiota o practicaba para serlo?, ¿cómo podía hacerme esa pregunta?...**_

Y de repente

Si tengo sed te vuelves vino.

Si tengo frio eres el abrigo.

Si tengo sueño te vuelves cama.

Si tengo hambre eres la manzana.

Si soy pregunta eres respuesta

Aquella puerta que a pesar de todo

siempre sigue abierta.

-¿Los años te volvieron más tonto de lo que ya eras?-le pregunte entre exasperada y divertida, Sirius me miro levantando las cejas-Te reclamo porque espero, inútilmente, que entres, aunque sea un poco, en razón y entiendas que no quiero volver a perderte pero si sigues haciendo estupideces sin medir las consecuencia va a pasar y te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar-le advertí mientras levantaba mi cara de mis manos y lo miraba a los ojos…Sirius no dijo nada en cambio se levantó de su silla y camino hasta la silla que estaba al lado de la mía para sentarse, me tomo de la mano y tiro un poco de ella para que me levantara entendí perfectamente en su intención y me senté en sus piernas…

-Definitivamente los años te volvieron una melodramática-me dijo al oído, y como había dicho lo golpe en el pecho, escuche su risa mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor mío abrazándome a el-perdóname por preocuparte…voy a intentar pensar las cosas antes de hacerla-me dijo antes de besar mi cuello…

-Eso tengo que verlo para creerlo-le dije y mi voz sonó un poco escéptica…

-Un poquito más de confianza-me pidió…

-Confió en ti-le asegure-en todo lo que quieras…excepto en eso ya te lo dije eres un impulso andante-le aclare sonriendo…

-Gracias-me dijo con sarcasmo…

-Te amo…-le dije como toda respuestas antes de besarlo, lo había extrañado muchísimo eran casi diez día desde la última vez que lo había visto…que habíamos estado juntos, desde su cumpleaños, entre el trabajó en el ministerio y el viaje de los gemelos no había podido venir…pero solo sabía con exactitud cuanta falta me hacía cuando volvía a estar en sus brazos, cuando volvía besarlo, cuando volvía a sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mio…

-Y yo a ti-me dijo cuando nos separamos…-¿así que ya se fueron los gemelos?-me pregunto después de nos volviéramos a besar y estuviéramos disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro acariciándonos y besándonos en silencio…

-Sí, vengo del aeropuerto-le dije y no pude evitar sonar un poco triste…talvez si me estaba volviendo una melodramática…

-¿Ya lo extrañas verdad?-me pregunto divertido…

-Si-reconocí sin mirarlo, el rio antes de besarme la mejilla…-¿Sabes? tuve una charla muy…interesante con Daiana antes de que se fuera-le comente…

-¿Así? ¿De que hablaron?-me pregunto interesado…

-De ti…de nosotros-le respondí…

-¿Le contaste que estábamos juntos?-me pregunto y casi podría jurar que sonó un poco esperanzado…

-No…pero yo no necesito detallar mucho para que Day se entere de las cosas-le conteste…

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Day es demasiado…intuitiva, podría llamarse, además yo soy demasiado obvia cuando se trata de ti, estoy completamente segura que Rafa también lo sabe o por lo menos sospecha algo-le explique…

-¿y eso es malo?...quiero decir ¿es malo que ellos sepan de nuestra relación?-me pregunto-yo no creo que sea malo son tus hijos me parece que es justo que sepan que estas conmigo-contesto a su propia pregunta antes de que yo lo hiciera…

-Es complicado-murmure…

-Solo lo es si tú lo haces complicado-me aclaro…

-No es están fácil como crees-le asegure…

-No te entiendo-puede notar molestia en su voz…

-No es solo el hecho de que a Rafa no le gusta que salgan con alguien por que llegado el momento yo sabría como manejar a mi hijo, Rafa no es egoísta sino que es protector estoy completamente segura que con una buena charla las cosas con el se solucionarían, en realidad lo que mas me frena es que si les hablo de nuestra relación tendría que explicarle porque…porque te deje hace quince años-no pude evitar sentir un combo de sentimiento _(culpable, incomoda, molesta, frustrada conmigo misma),_ cuando dije la ultima frase…intentábamos no hablar de el tema para no amagarnos los pocos momentos que podíamos estar juntos pero si quería que atendiera mis razones para callar debía mencionarlo aun a pesar de que a la que mas le dolía hablarlo era a mi, la culpa por lo que había hecho hacia quince años no me dejaba vivir en paz…-Sirius soy una cobarde, siempre lo fui, creo que la razón por la que el sombrero me puso en Griffindor fue porque se lo pedí, le pedí estar en la misma casa que mi Papa pero no porque me lo mereciera…tengo terror de que cuando se los explique diga algo mal y ellos malentiendan mis palabras y en sus cabezas quede la ida de que fue su culpa-admití sin mirarlo antes de esconder mi cara en su cuello-No quiero Sirius, no quiero que ellos carguen con mis culpas pero me paso horas y horas buscando las palabras justas para explicárselos y no las encuentro…porque de una u otra forma _**si me fui por ellos**_…_**pero no te deje por ellos**_-continué aun con mi cara en su cuello, me picaban los ojos y sentía como se me comenzaba a formar un nudo en la garganta, me odiaba por haber cometido tantos errores, me odiaba por haber sido tan estúpida, no había otra palabra para definirme...o tal vez si había pero todas demasiado fuertes y lo que menos necesitaba era insultarme en este preciso momento…

-Explícate-me pidió y por su tono se notaba que estaba serio yo aun no tenia el valor de mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Cómo que no me dejaste por ellos?-

-No...te deje por miedo a que fueras tu quien me dejara, sabia que no seria capaz de escucharte decir que no me elegías a mí-le confesé y no pude evitar las lágrimas que resbalaron por mis mejillas...

-Cada día te entiendo menos-me confeso con frustración-¿Sobre quien no te habría elegido?-me pregunto desconcertado...

-Sobre tus amigos...sobre nuestros amigos-mi voz no eras mas que un susurro me costaba muchísimo confesar lo cobarde, egoísta pero mas que nada orgullosa que era...el orgullo era mi principal enemigo...era nuestro principal enemigo...

-¡Por Merlín Electra, habla claro! ¡¿Por qué tendría que haber elegido entre ellos y tú?-me pregunto elevando un poco la voz y buscando mi mirada pero me rehusé a enfrentar sus ojos, me negué a ver como en sus hermosos ojos plateados se reflejaba la desilusión, o se reflejaría cuando entendiera lo que estaba diciendo sabia muy bien que mi imagen ante Sirius estaba bastante dañada después de cómo lo habia dejado hacia 15 años pero conociéndolo como lo conocía sabia que aun se aferraba a la idea de que yo era alguien que valía la pena que a pesar de tener miles de defectos tenia algunas virtudes que me redimían, pero se equivocaba yo no era mas que una tonta orgullosa y egoísta pero sobre todo cobarde...

-Cuando decidí que iba a adoptar a los gemelos tambien decidí que lo mejor era llevarlos a Argentina, alejarlos de la guerra que se estaba desatando en Londres y no podía criarlos en este país que ya me habia robado a mí hermana además ellos eran hijos de dos aurores y su padre habia sido hijos de Muggle no estaban salvo, lo que mas quería era que vinieras conmigo...con nosotros, pero sabía bien que esa era una responsabilidad demasiado grande...pero la verdadera razón por la que no te lo pedí no fue porque fuera... vamos a llamarle_ considerada_, si no que era una cobarde que tenia terror a que cuando te lo pidiera me digieras que no podías abandonarlos...fui una maldita egoísta que por miedo a que me lastimaras al elegirlos a ellos prefirió lastimarte-confesé y ya no era capaz de seguir hablando las palabras se me ahogaban con el llanto, lleve una mano a mi boca intentando acallar los sollozos que escapan de ella...llore como hacia años no lo hacia...como hacia años _**necesitaba**_ hacerlo, llore hasta que estaba casi segura que ya no me quedaban mas lagrimas por derramar...Sirius no dijo nada se limito abrazarme y dejarme llorar entre sus brazos con mi cara escondida en el hueco que habia entre su hombro y su cuello, seguramente su camisa estaba empapada de mis lagrimas...la verdad era que yo misma me sorprendía de mis palabras por mucho años me habia engañado diciéndome que me habia alejado de Sirius por los gemelos...pero desde hacia un tiempo, para ser exacta desde la charla que habíamos tenido aquella mañana después de volver a estar juntos, habia llegado a la conclusión de que por años me habia mentido a misma escudando mi cobardía en un supuesto "acto noble"...

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un vaso y una jarra de agua, luego de servir un poco en el vaso me lo entrego-Toma un poco te hará bien-me dijo con extrema amabilidad, no sabia que era peor que me hablara así o que lo hiciera enojado...

Y más te odio y más te quiero.

Y te hago daño y luego me arrepiento.

Y te abandono y te protejo.

Y te proyecto en mis pensamientos.

Y si me faltas si no te tengo

Todo se para hasta que tu vuelvas

hasta tu regreso

-¿Me odias?-le pregunte cuando logre calmarme, la pregunta escapo de mis labios, fue como cuando haces esas preguntas que sabes que no deberías pero necesitas increíblemente la respuesta aunque duela...

-No mas de lo que ya lo hacia-dijo tranquilamente intente que no me doliera su respuesta pero fue inevitable por mas que sabia que el me odiaba escucharlo de sus labios me dolía, ¿Y Como no odiarme? Si lo habia dañado...pero para ser sincera conmigo misma yo tambien lo odiaba, lo odiaba por dejarme ir, no haberme buscado por haber pasado tantos años en Azkaban aunque eso no era su culpa, sabia que era un odio ilógico, pero en el amor todo es ilógico cuando es el corazón y la pasión la que nos manejan la lógica no tiene lugar…

-¿Me amas?-le pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuestas necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios...

-Mas de lo que ya lo hacía-me aseguro-irónico pero cierto-expreso con un suspiro y no interesaba que pareciera irónico porque lo entendía muy bien o acaso no me había ido por 15 años a vivir a otro continente, había hecho una vida allí durante todo ese tiempo totalmente alejada de él y aun así no había podido dejar de amarlo ni un solo día al contrario cada día lo amaba más. Incluso cuando un momento de debilidad había cometido el error de creer que con otro hombre podría olvídalo ahora me daba cuanta que solo me había mentido ya que lo único que había hecho con esa relación fue ocupar el vacío que sentía, ya que jamás había sentido por él ni la mínima parte de lo que sentía por Sirius, lo apreciaba pero solo eso no lo amaba y ahora que estaba con Sirius otra vez sabía bien que jamás lo amaría…Me detuve por unos segundos en un pensamiento que surgió en mi cabeza, ¿debía hablarle a Sirius sobre el?...Si debía, a pesar de que no estábamos juntos mientras mantuve esa otra relación era justo que le hablara de ella, una relación de la que nadie sospechaba la cual los gemelos ignoraban totalmente, y la vedad jamás tuve la intención de hacerla pública. Le hablaría Sirius de ella, pero no ahora, no hoy, lo haría pero la verdad era que por hoy habían sido pasado demasiadas cosas y lo único que quería era subir a la habitación y olvidarme de todo mientras me fundía con su cuerpo…

-No quiero hablar más-le dije mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa…

-Ni yo-me dijo mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por mi espalda-desde el momento en que entraste por esa puerta quiero dejar de hablar y llevarte a la habitación-admitió mientras su mano iba subiendo por mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta produciéndome un dulce escalofrió-La vedad es que si no hubiera venido hoy te hubiera ido a buscar yo mismo-confeso al tiempo que soltaba el broche de mi sostén…

-Eso ni de broma-le advertí mientras interrumpía mis besos en su cuello recuperando mi sentido común por unos instantes, pero no pude lo pude mantener por mucho tiempo más ya que Sirius me distrajo besándome de una forma que me robaba el aliento y sus caricias se hacían más intensas haciéndome perder el control sobre cualquier pensamiento coherente solo podía pensar en sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo en enteramente y exclusivamente el…

_**(3ra Parte)**__**La COBARDIA, tiene sonido: suena a MURMULLOS ATORMENTADOS.**_

_**Pero AMAR en SILENCIO tiene un dejo TRISTEZA sabe a tinta en el tintero, a TACAÑERIA…**_

Punto de vista Apolo

-Hogar dulce hogar-exclame en cuanto entre en casa, _**MI CASA**_, la casa en donde vivía desde los 3 años la cual mi abuelo habia construido para nosotros, ya que él era arquitecto...

-Aunque no me agrade tengo que darte la razón Rafa no ahi como la casa de uno-dijo mi hermana mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se iba a tirar al sillón grande de la sala-fíjate si ahí mensajes en la contestadota-me ordeno mientras se estiraba...

-Fíjate tu-le dije me estaba cansado de la forma en como me estaba tratando desde antes de subir a la avión se la habia agarrado conmigo y no sabía porque, creo que la única razón por la que aguantamos las 16 horas en avión sin matarnos fue porque dormimos la mayoría del tiempo pero cada vez que cruzábamos palabra era de mala manera y que yo recordara no le había hecho nada para que me tratara así...

-Tu estas más cerca-me dijo mirando mal...

-Si pero a mi no me interesa saber si ahí mensajes así que si quieres saber levanta tu cuerpecito y míralo tu-le aclare devolviéndole la mirada...

-Rafael eres un...-empezó a decir pero se callo en cuanto vio a mi abuela que acaba de entrar y la miraba con las cejas levantadas...

-Quiero imaginarme que ibas a decirle: _**"Rafael eres un hermoso chico y me alegra que seas mi hermano" **_¿no?-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mochila de mi hermana del suelo y la ponía sobre uno de los sillones más pequeños que habia en la sala...

-Bueno talvez no con esas palabras pero si algo parecido-le aseguro haciéndose la inocente...

-¡Dios! no llevan ni 10 minutos aquí y ya están peleando-dijo mi abuela con un suspiro...

-Para no perder la costumbre-dijimos con Day al mismo tiempo, mire a mi hermana la cual me dedico una mínima sonrisa antes de volver a adoptar su actitud de _**"hoy no eres alguien que me cae bien"**_

-Aunque no debería debo reconocer que extrañe sus peleas-dijo nuestra abuela sonriendo...

-Y nosotros te extrañamos a ti abuelita-dijo Day devolviéndole la sonrisa...

-Mis pequeños terremotos-dijo dulcemente-¿Van a llamar a su Madre de aquí o vas hacerlo en la casa?-nos pregunto...

-De aquí, y tu abue porque no vas llendo para tu casa así nos preparas esas milanesas a la napolitana que tanto extrañamos-le dije sonriendo mientras ya saboreaba en mi mente mi comida favorita, ella me sonrió mientras asentía antes de salir, los abuelos nos habian ido a buscar al aeropuerto, el abuelo ya habia ido a su casa a esperarnos...

-Yo llamo-dijo Day mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sillón e iba al teléfono...

-Claro para eso no estas cansada ¿no?-le dije con ironía...

-¡Chists!-me chisto mientras agarraba el teléfono, me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia no entendía por que estaba tan enojada conmigo, por suerte ahora que estábamos en Argentina iba a tener a Javi para molestar en vez de solo a mi...después de hablar con mi Mamá como una hora Day me dio el teléfono y pude saludarla pero no pude decirle mucho ya que Daiana se dedico todo el tiempo a decirme que me apurara que íbamos a llegar tarde a almorzar a lo de los abuelos, tenia ganas de asesinarla pero le habia prometido a nuestra Mamá que cuidaría de ella así que tenia que controlarme, me despedí mi Mamá prometiéndole que a las 6 de la tarde estaríamos devuelta en la casa para poder hablar de vuelta con ella ya que nos llamaría...

-Eres insoportable-le dije mientras salíamos de la casa...

-Lose y no me molesta serlo-me aseguro mientras caminábamos hasta la casa de nuestros abuelos...

-¿Que te hice?-le pregunte derrotado, después de caminar un rato sin decir nada, necesitaba saber por que me trataba así, ella me miro de reojo sin dejar de caminar...

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora-me dijo sin mirarme-nos vamos a pelear y a los abuelos no le vas a gustar-agrego cuando quise protestar-déjalo así. Agrégalo a la lista de cosas que no entiendo de mi gemela-me dijo sonriendo un poco antes de entrar en la casa de nuestros abuelos...

-Ok voy a dejar el tema, por ahora, pero esta conversación no termina acá-le susurre para que nos escucharan, era verdad que a los abuelos no les gustaba que no peleáramos, ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras asentia...

-Abue ¿el tío Sebas?-pregunto Day una vez que reviso la sala con la mirada seguramente buscándolo y la verdad es que era raro que el Tío no hubiera ido a buscarnos al aeropuerto...

-Tuvo que salir de viaje por unas semanas-nos dijo el abuelo que estaba sentado en el sillón grande enfrente de la televisión en la cual estaba pasando un partido de Fútbol de nuestro equipo _**"Boca"**_...

-¡¿Cómo?-preguntamos sorprendidos con Day al mismo tiempo aunque yo me había ido a sentar alado de mi abuelo para poder ver mejor el partido...

-Si, tenía asuntos que arreglar en la academia de .-explico el abuelo sin apartar la vista de la televisión...

-¿Pero de esa academia no se encarga Sabrina?-pregunto Day...

-Si pero como su embarazo ya esta muy adelantado no puede viajar-le contesto la abuela mientras entraba en la sala con dos vasos con gaseosa y nos los daba...

-¡Oh!-se lamento Day...-Dime por favor que de la de acá no se esta encargando ella-le rogo Day preocupada...

-Y si cariño, si tu tío esta a allá se tiene que hacer cargo tu tía de esta-le dijo la abuela, yo sonreí un poco al ver la cara de asco que se le formo a Day en cuanto escucho que llamaba a Sabrina _**"Tu Tía"**_, jamás habia soportado tener que llamarla tía en los años que el Tío Sebas habia estado casado con ella, no la quería, ni ella ni Mamá y parecía que era un sentimiento mutuo por lo menos con Mamá, nunca habian congeniado, ella decía que era porque tenia personalidades muy distintas y por eso no lograban llevarse bien; pero con Day el problema eran los celos, mi hermana tenia la costumbre de adueñarse de las personas y para ella Tío Sebas era suyo, lo que significaba que por ejemplo cuando teníamos como 5 años y ella sufría de pesadillas la única forma de dormirse tranquila era que Tío Sebas le cantara una canción o simplemente se quedara con ella hasta que se dormía, al igual de que Tío Sebas tenia que venir a comer a casa dos veces por semana y muchos otros caprichos que mi hermana tenia...la verdad era que esos "caprichos" mayormente los cumpliría un Padre y Sebas habia tomado ese lugar con nosotros; pero el verdadero problema en esta situación era que Sabrina era alguien muy...demandante y no le agradaba demasiado que su marido ocupara tanto tiempo en complacer a mi hermana...bueno en realidad en complacernos ya que el Tío no hacia distinción entre nosotros él siempre estaba si yo lo necesitaba...

-Sabrina ya no es mi tía, no lo es hace cinco...casi seis años-le dijo mi hermana enfuruñada, y me jugaba la vida que quería agregar _**"Por suerte"**_ pero Day sabia que a la abuela no le agradaba que pensara así por lo que se guardaría su comentario...

-Fue tu Tía por 11 años que se haya divorciado de Sebastián no hace diferencia-le dijo la abuela...

-Si la hace cuando se volvió a casar y hasta esta embarazada-le dijo frunciendo el ceño...

-Abue ni te gaste no vale la pena, mi hermana es una cabezota-le dije antes de que empezaran a discutir por este tema-De veras que tengo hambre ¿Le falta mucho a las milanesas?-le pregunte en parte para cambiar de tema y en parte por que enserio tenia hambre...

-No cariño, ya están vayan pasando a comedor que ya les sirvo-me dijo sonriendo un poco-Day no puedo pedirte que quieras a Sabrina, no lo has hecho en 17 años no lo harás ahora, pero si puedo pedirte que te comportes recuerda que esta embarazada y en su estado no es bueno que se altere-le pidió mi abuela...

-No te preocupes abuela prometo comportarme con Sabrina...por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebe-prometió sonriendo un poco al final...

-Daiana-le reclamo la abuela...

-Era un chiste abu-le dijo poniendo su cara inocente...

-Te conviene que lo sea-le advirtió-además no es un bebe es una beba-le aclaro ante de irse hacia la cocina...

-Así que la _**"Nariz parada"**_ va tener una nena-me dijo mi hermana mientras íbamos al comedor, ese era unos de los tantos apodos que tenia para Sabrina, y la verdad era que ese era uno de los más suavecitos, la mire levantando la cejas-no molestes, déjame que aunque sea entre nosotros le diga como quiera-me dijo emberrinchada...

-Que infantil que eres a veces-le dije empujándola un poco, ella se encogió de hombros-así dijo la Abu ¿no?...seguramente debe estar muy contenta-le dije volviendo al tema del embarazo de Sabrina...

-Seguramente, pero no creo que su felicidad varié porque sea una nena o un varón...debe estar feliz por que va a ser Mamá, siempre quiso tener un hijo propio ¿no?-no era un secreto que el hecho de que el tío Sebas no podía tener hijos siempre habia sido un problemas entre ellos, el tío llenaba ese vació con nosotros pero parecía que ella no podía, una vez le habia preguntado al tío porque no adoptaban y me habia dicho que Sabrina quería hijos propios...

-Que feo hermanita vas a tener que soportar a la _**"Nariz parada**_ cuando vallas a la academia-le dije socarronamente dejando de lado el tema anterior, del cual no me gustaba hablar en realidad ya que eran temas privados entre ellos dos...

-Viste que tu también le decís así-se quejo intentando pegarme pero la esquive alejándome un poco...

-No voy a negar que el apodo le pega bastante bien-dije riendo...

-Bobo, no te hagas que tu tambien vas tener que soportarla, ¿o no me dijiste que ibas a pedirle al tío que te dejara usar el estudio de grabación de la academia para grabarle la canción que le escribiste a Maita?-me dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba...

-¡Oh! ¡Que molestia! El tío me vas escuchar como se le ocurre dejar todo a cargo de ella-me lamente y me queje mientras me sentaba en la silla que quedaba justo enfrente de Day, ella sonrió divertida, yo no me llevaba particularmente mal con Sabrina pero la verdad prefería no tener que pedirle nada; después de esos los abuelos vinieron a sentarse a la mesa con nosotros y mientras almorzábamos estuvimos hablando de cómo nos habia ido en Londres, con Day les preguntamos de las cosa que habian pasado durante nuestro viaje. Durante todo ese día nos las pasamos en la casa de los abuelos hasta que se hizo la hora en que Mamá había dicho que nos llamaría además de que teníamos que ir a arreglarnos ya que en la noche seria la fiesta de graduación de mi "castaña" en nuestro antiguo colegio...Mamá y Day volvieron a estar mas de una hora hablando por teléfono, ¡¿de que hablaban tanto? ¡Apenas si llegaban a ser 24 horas sin verse!, pero eso me dio tiempo de darme una ducha y arreglarme...

-Dame ese telefono-le dije y sin esperar que lo hiciera se lo quite...

-Pero...

-Pero nada, dámelo y ve a arreglarte que no pienso llegar tarde-le ordene, para mi sorpresa me hizo caso sin objeción-_Hola Má_-la salude mientras veia a mi hermana perderse por la puerta de la sala...

-_Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas?_-

-_Genial Má, estando por fin en mi casa todo es genial-_

_-¿No me extrañas ni aunque se un poquito?-_

_-Claro que te extraño Má, pero te vi ayer aun puedo sobrevivir unos días mas sin ti-_le dije sonriendo...

_-Eres un mal hijo-_me dijo fingiendo estar ofendida...

_-Si, pero igual me quieres-_le asegure...

_-En contra eso no puedo pelar-_

_-Lose-_

_-Presumido-_

_-Siempre-_

_-¿Así que vas a tener que lidiar con tía favorita?_-me pregunto con sorna...

_-No me lo recuerdes-_le pedí...

_-No entiendo, con lo dulce que es Sabrina ¿Qué problema habría?-_me pregunto fingiendo desconcierto...

_-Mamá ni como chiste queda que Sabrina es dulce-_le dije...

_-Todavía me pregunto como es que tu tío se caso con alguien como ella-__me comento..._

_-Todos nos los preguntamos Má-_le asegure, eran como el blanco y el negro totalmente opuestos, seguramente esa era unas de las razones por las que habia fracasado su matrimonio...si no era LA RAZON...seguimos hablando un poco mas de cosas sin importancia hasta que habia pasado casi media hora…

_-Si, bueno cariño te dejo para que puedas ir a apurar a tu hermana-_me dijo divertida...

_-Si es mejor que valla porque si no nos vamos a ir el año que viene, tu te vas a dormir ya ¿no?-_

_-...S...si me voy a dormir cariño-_me dijo pero no sonó muy segura**...**_**no lo hagas Rafa**_**...**me advirtió mi conciencia_**...no preguntes lo que no quieres saber, pero principalmente no la obligues a mentir...**_

_**-**__Que descanses Má__-_le dije aguantándome las ganas de decirle lo que en verdad quería decir...

-_Y tú disfruta la noche, saluda a Maita de mi parte -_me dijo amablemente-_adiós hijo te quiero-_ se despidió...

_-Seguro Má, adiós yo tambien te quiero-_me despedí antes de terminar llamada... _**¡Madito Sirius Black!...**_ Me fue inevitable pensar eso... mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de mi hermana moví mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza...hoy no me iba a preocupar por eso...hoy no...-Daiana si no sales en dos minutos te saco a rastras-le amenace...

-¡QUE MOLESTO! ya termino-me dijo mientras salía de su habitación y se encaminaba hacia la de mi Mamá, milagrosamente era verdad ya estaba vestida y peinada por lo que se veia solo le faltaba ponerse el calzado ya que andaba en pantuflas...

-¿Qué vas buscar a la pieza de Mamá?-le pregunte mientras la seguía...

-Unos zapatos que se compro poco antes de que viajáramos a Londres combina perfecto con mi túnica-me explico sonriendo mientras sacaba una caja de adentro del armario de mi Mamá y luego se iba sentar a la cama para ponérselos, yo puse los ojos en blanco mi hermana, su obsesión por la moda y que todo convine perfectamente no era algo que yo quisiera entender, mientras esperaba que ella terminara de ponerse los zapatos eche una mirada por la habitación deteniendome en una fotos de mis papas en su boda que habia colgada en la habitación lo que me recordo algo...

-¿Day tu sabes donde estan los álbumes de fotos del casamiento de Mamá y Papá?-le pregunte procurando sonar desprocupado con suerte mi hermana no notaria mi verdadera intencion...

-Los mágicos están guardados en el estudio de Mamá en la parte de la biblioteca donde están los demás álbumes de fotos de la familia y los Muggle en la casa de los abuelos-me contesto mientras se paraba y se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que habia en la habitación-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-me pregunto aun mirándose…

-Porque Mayi me los había dicho que les gustaría verlos-dije inventando una escusa sobre la marcha…

-Mi cuñis y su intento de que no seas tan cerrado de verdad admiro su paciencia contigo eh, con Mamá ya nos resignamos eres cerrado por naturaleza-me dijo, yo había decidido no hablar de mis Papas biológicos al igual que no mirar fotos soportaba las que están en la casa o en la mis abuelos porque habían estado ahí desde siempre, es mas yo tenia una en mi habitación la cual había llevado a Londres, pero sentarme a ver álbumes y álbumes de ellos era algo que no soportaba me dolía demasiado verlos y saber que yo no podía disfrutar momentos de felicidad con ellos…

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunte serio no me interesaba escuchar sus criticas sobre mi personalidad, yo era como quería ser y si a ellas no les gustaba era su problema no el mío…

-Por supuesto hermanito, ya quiero ver a Javi-me dijo saliendo de la habitación de Mamá…

Luego de tomar nuestras capas, las cuales solo eran para no se mancharan nuestros atuendos al viajar por las redes Flu ya que estábamos en pleno verano y el calor de Argentina era bastante fuerte y eso que recién empezaba pero prefería mil veces este clima al de Londres, nunca me había gustado el invierno y el de Londres en particular era insoportable.

-¿Estas nervioso?-me pregunto mi hermana mientras caminabas por unos de los pasillos de colegio que llevan al salon de fiestas que había en el…

-No-le respondí indiferente…

-¿Estas emocionado?-insistió…

-Un poco-le dije en el mismo tono...

-¡Mentiroso!-me recrimino mientras estiraba el brazo intentando golpearme pero los años a su lado me habían enseñado a ser rápido...

-¡Ok! lo admito estoy algo nervioso hace casi 5 meses que no veo a Maita, y por la misma razón estoy bastante emocionado-admití a regañadientes, no me era fácil expresar mis sentimientos y para mi mala suerte tenia una gemela que le encantaba demostrar los suyos-¿Feliz?-le pregunte mientras ponía los ojos en blanco...

-¡BASTANTE!-me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja...

-O me dejas de molestar o te despeino-le amenacé, ella me miro entrecerrando y se alejo unos pasos de mí previendo que no cumpliera mi amenaza ella y su obsesión por estar siempre arreglada a veces me eran de ayuda...

En cuanto llegamos al salón de fiestas del colegio no quedamos en la parte de atrás, el lugar estaba totalmente lleno de familiares de los estudiantes que se graduaban ese año, el salón contaba con un escenario bastante amplio en el cual había un atril y una mesa en donde se veían los diplomas, luego todo el salón estaba lleno de sillas, las de las primeras filas eran ocupadas por los alumnos que se graduaban y el resto por sus familiares. Desde mi lugar podía ver a Mayi sentada hablando con sus amigos y amigas y de a momentos giraba en dirección a donde estaba su familia y les sonría, entre su familia pude distinguir a Javi, él seria su pareja esta noche, o eso creía ella, en la fiesta que el colegio organizaba cada año a los alumnos, mayormente la fiesta se hacia unos días antes que la ceremonia en donde entregaban los diplomas pero este año el colegio había decidido que se haría todo el mismo día primero la ceremonia y al terminar se haría la fiesta. Hacia una semana había hablado con ella y después de asegúrale que me era imposible viajar antes para poder estar este día me había dicho que le pedirá Javi ser su pareja, no quería pedírselo a su hermano ya que Marco no era un amante de las fiestas, luego de eso había llamado a mi cuñado y le había explicado que con Day llegaríamos el día de la ceremonia y así podría darle una sorpresa, Javier se había mostrado bastante emocionado con la idea pero podía apostar que su felicidad no tenia mucho que ver con el hecho de sorprender a Mayi sino mas bien con el hecho de poder pasar tiempo con mi hermana...

-¿quieres un babero?-le pregunte con sorna mientras la miraba, ella tenia la vista clavaba en dirección a Javi...

-Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo, si sigues así vas a ojear a mi cuñis-me replico...Después de eso preferí manterme callado, ella siempre tenia una contestación era molesto no poder ganarle. La ceremonia transcurrió bastante normal, la verdad estos tipos de eventos me aburrían todos eran exactamente igual, lo único bueno era poder verla y saber que no faltaba mucho para poder estar con ella. En cuanto le toco su turno subió al escenario y le entregaron su diploma, se veía muy hermosa con su túnica en color cobalto, lo único bueno de mi hermana y su obsesión era que tenia buen gusto, la túnica que le había pedido que comprara en Londres como regalo para Mayi era muy hermosa y le quedaba a la perfección, para que ella no sospechara había mandado la túnica por medio de una lechuza con una nota de disculpa por no poder estar este día. En cuanto la ceremonia termino después de que todos los familiares se retiraran para darle comienzo a la fiesta con mi hermana decidimos que era hora de ir a darle la sorpresa a mi castaña y saludar a Javier...

-Cuñado me parece que te equivocaste de pareja-les dije ellos estaban de espalda a nosotros pero en cuanto me escucharon se dieron vuelta, Javi con una sonrisa y Mayi con cara de no entender bien que estaba pasando…

-¿Qu…que hacen aquí?-pregunto aun desconcertada...

-Vaya recibimiento cuñis-dijo mi hermana fingiendo estar ofendida mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, Maita le devolvió el abrazo pero sin quitarme la vista de encima, mientras me acercaba a saludar a Javi…

-Hermano ¿todo bien?-me pregunto con una sonrisa…

-¡Excelente! ¿Y tu?-

-¡De maravilla!-me contesto mirando en dirección a mi hermana…

-Cuidado que sigo siendo tan celoso como cuando me fui-le advertí en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír…

-Yo en cambio estoy más enamorado que cuando se fueron-me aseguro también en voz baja para que las chicas no escucharan aunque estaban tan metidas en su propia conversación que no creo que prestaran atención a la nuestra…

-Apenas voy llegando no empieces con tu cursilería por favor-le pedí mientras ponía los ojo en blanco…

-Hoy no pienso aguantarte-me dijo antes de acercarse a las chicas…-Vamos a bailar Day-le dijo a mi hermana y si esperar repuesta a la arrastro a la pista de baile…

-Felicitaciones-le dije a Mayi mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba…

-Gracias-me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?-me pregunto sin dejar de abrazarme…

-No se, tal vez por algo llamado sorpresa-le respondí en broma…

-Gracias-volvió a repetir…

-De nada, pero la verdad es que preferiría otra forma de agradecimiento-le aclare mientras me separaba un poco de ella, pero sin soltarla, tan solo unos centímetros para poder acomodar mi cara en frente de ella y que estuvieran separadas solo por milímetros…

-¿Así?-me pregunto sonriendo y estábamos tan cerca que su dulce aliento me golpeo en el rostro provocándome un estremecimiento…_**como había extrañado tenerla tan cerca**_…

-Si-fue lo único que puedo decir antes de acortar la distancia que separaban nuestros labios, me olvide absolutamente de todo aquello ajeno a nosotros dos mientras nuestros labios se movían en una perfecta sincronía, mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura y no se si fue conscientemente o fue la necesidad de tenerla mas cerca de mi después de tantos meses separados pero hice el agarre mas fuerte provocando que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos fuera casi nula, nos separamos en cuanto el aire fue necesario pero tan solo unos segundos para poder tomar un poco de aire y luego volvimos a unirnos…no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así podrían haber sido segundos minutos o hasta horas, la verdad no importaba solo quería sentirla cerca de mi solo quería que su aroma a vainilla entrara en mi nariz.

Esa noche fue perfecta me la pase toda la noche pegado a Mayi, si no estábamos bailando estábamos abrazados y si no estábamos besándonos. Ella tenía algo que me provocaba a estar todo el tiempo cerca de ella. Adora la calidez y la paz que irradiaba, el tiempo al lado de ella me había hecho comprender q ella contaba con algo llamado Luz Interior, aunque con ella no todo era paz y amor cuando se enojaba lo mejor era correr, quedarse al lado suyo cuando la fiera que tenia adentro despertaba equivalía a salir gravemente lastimado. En cuanto la fiesta termino lleve a Mayi a su casa mientras Javi llevaba a Day a la nuestra, este mes que estaría en Argentina me la pasaría pegado a Mayi las 24hs del día si fuera posible, sabia que eso iba ser un poco difícil pero no significaba que imposible.

-¿Te voy a ver, mañana?-me pregunto mirándome con esos ojitos que me derretían el corazón…

-Mañana y pasado mañana y pasado y pasado y pasado y pasa…

-Ya entendí- me dijo riendo mientras ponía una mano en mi boca para callarme-te extrañe mucho, no fue fácil hacer mi ultimo año sin ti-me dijo dejando de reír y cambiando su expresión a una de nostalgia, hice la presión de mis brazos mas fuerte, los cuales estaban alrededor de su cintura, acercándola mas a mi…

-Yo también te extrañe mi niña, no sabes los difíciles que fueron estas meses sin ti en ese país que detesto te necesitaba mucho tu eres la única que logra hacerme sentir bien sin importar donde este-le dije antes de acortar las distancia que había entre nosotros para poder besar sus labios, esos que tanto falta me habían echo, al igual que sus preciosos ojos marrones o sus adorables mejillas que siempre tenia un leve sonrojo cada vez que estaba conmigo sus pequeñas manos que ahora acariciaban delicadamente mi nuca, había extrañado absolutamente todo de ella hasta el mas mínimo detalle-No quiero, no quiero, te juro que no quiero pero me tengo que ir-le dije luego que un simple beso se había transformado en una sesión intenta de estos haciéndome olvidar la noción del tiempo…

-No, no, no-dijo mientras se aferraba más a mí hasta el punto de casi ahorcarme con sus brazos que estaban alrededor de mi cuello…

-Be...bebe no pue…do…ejem…respirar-le dije con dificultad a causa de la falta aire.

-Lo siento-se disculpo haciendo un adorable puchero mientras aflojaba un poco sus brazos pero no me soltaba…

-Mayi-le dije sonriendo…

-¿Qué?-me pregunto haciéndose la desentendida-ya puedes respirar ¿o no?-continuo en el mismo tono…

-Si pero no me puedo ir si no me sueltas-le explique aunque no hacia falta ya que ella sabia eso muy bien…

-¿A te quieres ir?-me pregunto un tono bastante frio, _**eso era jugar sucio**_…

-No, no me quiero ir y tu lo sabes-antes de besar su nariz-el problema es que me _**tengo**_ que ir…

-¿Porque te _**tienes**_ que ir?-me pregunto en tono molesto-o es que tienes que llamar a alguna amiguita tuya de Londres y no puedes esperar hasta mañana-me dijo con una mueca de desprecio, tenia muchas ganas de reírme por sus tontas ocurrencias pero eso solo haría provocaría mas su cólera…

-No mi pequeño Otelo no tengo ninguna amiguita a la que llamar, sabes que no hay nadie que me interese mas que tu-le asegure mientras besaba su mejilla-lo que tengo es una hermana que esta sola en casa-le dije antes de besar su otra mejilla…

-Day no esta sola en casa-me recordó…

-Exacto Day no esta sola en casa-le recalque…

-Rafis no seas guardabosque-y su humor había vuelto hacer el de antes de que los celos se hicieran presente…

-No soy guardabosque- le dije…

-NO claro que no-me dijo con sarcasmo-Rafis-me llamo yo estaba muy ocupado besando sus parpado así que solo hice un ruido con la garganta para que supiera que la estaba escuchando-¿quien es Otelo?-me pregunto con curiosidad…

-¿Quién es quien?-le dije sin entender mientras dejaba de besar sus mejillas y la miraba…

-Me dijiste mi pequeño Otelo ¿Quién es ese?-me volvió a preguntar…

-¡Ah! Otelo es un personaje de un escritor Muggles las personas celosas se le dice que tiene el complejo de Otelo ya que hace referencia a las personas celosas-le explique…

-Yo no soy celosa-me reprocho haciendo un adorable puchero…

-NO presupuesto que no-coincidí con ella-solo lo eres en las mañanas, un poco en los mediodías, en las tardes y por las dudas también lo eres en la noches-le aclare sonriendo…

-Eres un tonto-me dijo…

-Si pero soy tu tonto-le dije antes de besarla….

-Vete-me dijo de repente mientras me soltaba, la mire con curiosidad por su repentino comportamiento- si no te vas en este mismo momento no te voy a dejar ir mas así que aprovecha ahora- me explico con el seño fruncido, me acerque a ella y le di un rápido pero dulce beso en los labios antes de sacar mi varita para poder desaparecerme-Te quiero-escuche que me decía…

-Yo también mi niña-le dije antes de desaparecer…

Ya hacia casi 2 semanas que estábamos en Argentina y como había dicho me la pasaba pegado Mayi todo el tiempo que era posible, pero así como yo me la pasaba con ella mi hermana se la pasaba con Javi intentaba tener una mente abierta con respecto a su relación pero me costaba mucho cuando se trataba de Day era demasiado celoso, en realidad no solo con ella también lo era con mi Mamá pero ellas eran muy importantes para mi y no quería que sufrieran, pero para ser justo Javi adoraba a mi hermana y estaba seguro que nunca le haría daño por lo menos no a conciencia, no mientras estuviera en sus manos evitarlo, suspire pasamente mientras me inundaba de ese pensamiento e intentaba que con el se me borrara un poco mis instintos protectores hacia mi hermanita. Camine la última cuadra que quedaba hasta la casa de Mayi mientras pensaba en eso, la verdad es que habría podido aparecerme en la puerta o directamente dentro de la casa, su familia eran todos magos así que no se sorprenderían, pero me gustaba caminar me daba la oportunidad de pensar y era algo que necesitaba mucho últimamente, tiempo para pesar, pensar en la relación de mi hermana y Javi, mi relación con Mayi ya era tiempo de que dejara de la lado mis miedos y me entregara completamente a ella se merecía que de una vez por todas me dejara de comportar como un idiota, aunque nunca reconocería delante de nadie que me había comportado como tal durante todo nuestra relación, también pensar en mi Mamá y….; interrumpí mis pensamiento en cuanto me percate que ya había llegado a la casa de Maita, golpe la puerta y espere mientras decidí que luego seguiría con mi pequeño debate interior, no tuve que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriera pero en cuanto vi quien era preferí haber tenido que esperar mas…

-Cuñado-le dije a modo de saludo sabiendo que le molestaría, pero ni me gaste en fingir una sonrisa el me detestaba desde el día en que Mayi me había presentado como su novio ante su familia y no tenia problemas en ocultarlo…

-Marco, mi nombre es Marco-me dijo entre dientes mientras me miraba de una forma muy poco amigable…

-Ok. ¿Marco, CUÑADO, esta Mayi?-le pregunte tranquilamente ignorando su mirada…

-NO-me dijo automáticamente…

-Marco te estoy escuchando-escuche decir a Mayi, la vos parecía venir de la sala…

-Me equivoque pensé que no estaba-me dijo pero ni intento parecer sincero…

-Seguro-le dije con sarcasmo…

-Pasa Rafa-me dijo Mayi apareciendo en la puerta y mirando a su hermano mayor con advertencia, conocía esa mirada era la misma que Day me enviaba a mi cuando decía o hacia algo en plan de hermano protector y por ende molestaba a Javi-¿Tu no te ibas ya?-le recordó a su hermano…

-Si, pero solo y únicamente porque me es imposible faltar-le aclaro molesto…

-No sabes que pena me da-le dijo Mayi luchando contra la sonrisa que se quería escapar de sus labios…

-Adiós Mayi-le dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla luego de una ultima mirada de advertencia dirigida a mi se desapareció…

-Por fin-dije mientras tomaba a mi novia de la cintura y la atraía a mí para poder saludarla como se debía…

-¡Rafa!-nuestro beso fue interrumpido por el grito de una replica exacta de Mayi pero en miniatura…

-Ester, pequeña-le dije mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura-¿Cómo esta la niña mas bonita?- le pregunte antes de besar su mejilla, Ester era la hermana menor de Mayi y tenia 5 años…

-Bien-dijo sonriendo mientras escondía su carita sonrojada-¿Y tú?-me pregunto tímidamente…

-Muy bien ahora que vi a mi futura esposa-le dije de manera cómplice mientras le guiñaba un ojo y tocaba su pequeña nariz ella soltó un adorable risita antes de volver a esconder su carita, ella siempre decía que cuando fuera grande se casaría conmigo…

-¿Me vas a llevar a pasear?-me pregunto llena de emoción, ahí me quede sin palabras, no era capaz de decirle que no, pero había planeado pasar toda el día con Mayi y no es que no lo hubiera echo ya pero hoy tenia pensado hacer unas cosas importantes con mi castaña y la verdad no quería posponerlas…

-Eh…-

-Pochita (*) nosotros queríamos llevarte pero tu tienes que ir con Mamá a la casa de la tía ¿no lo recuerdas?-le recordó Mayi salvándome del momento incomodo…

-Ah cierto-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero-¿Y mañana?-pregunto mirándome volviendo a su actitud esperanzada…

-Mañana si-dije antes de que Mayi pudiera decir algo no me molestaba llevarla a pasear y mas cuando podía compartirlo con mi hermosa chica-Mañana iremos a donde tu quieras-le prometí…

-Gracias Rafa-dijo abrazándome y sonriendo ampliamente…

-De nada preciosa-le dije antes de besar su cabecita…

-Bueno ahora ve a arreglarte que mama se va a enojar-le dijo Mayi, Ester hizo cara de fastidio pero luego de despedirse subió hacia su habitación seguramente a prepararse para salir con mi suegra-¿Adonde me vas llevar?-me pregunto mientras me abrazaba pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello…

-Primero a mi casa quiero que me ayudes en algo-ella asintió con la cabeza-Y luego…es una sorpresa-le dije sonriendo…

-¿Que clase de sorpresa?-me pregunto emocionada…

-De la clase que no se sabe nada hasta que se la de a uno-le explique en tono solemne mientras escondía con grandes esfuerzos mi sonrisa…

-¡Oh vamos!¿Ni siquiera una pista?-me pidió haciendo una cara muy parecida a la de mi hermana hacia cuando quería conseguir algo, desde ahora en adelante no dejaría que estuvieran demasiado tiempo juntas…

-Ni siquiera una pista-le asegure mientras miraba hacia cualquier parte excepto su cara, si mi hermana conseguía de mi lo que quiera con esa cara Mayi definitivamente me desarmaría por completo…

-Ok-suspiro derrotada cuando sus intentos por que la mirara fracasaron-Bueno vámonos que quiero ver mi sorpresa y aun debemos pasar por tu casa antes-me urgió mientras se separaba de mi abrazo e iba por su bolsa, que estaba colgado en el perchero que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Y que es lo que buscamos exactamente en estos álbumes?-me pregunto Mayi mientras se sentaba en el sillón de mi habitación y apoyaba un álbum, en color dorado, de un tamaño bastante grande en su regazo….

-No es que, es a _**quien**_ buscamos-le aclare sentándome en mi cama y comenzando a hojear un álbum del mismo tamaño que el que tenia Mayi pero con la diferencia de que era en color azul además que el suyo era mágico y el que yo habia agarrado estaba lleno de fotos Muggle, desde hacia una semana que tenia todos los álbumes de la boda en mi habitación pero no habia tenido el valor de verlos por eso le había pedido a Mayi que los viera conmigo sabia que con ella a mi lado seria mas fácil soportar la tristeza que seguramente me embargaría cuando viera esas sonrisas en los rostros de mis padres que yo nunca podría disfrutar…

-Bueno entonces ¿a quien buscamos?-me pregunto…

-Es un homb…bueno más bien un joven-me corregí-en esta época tenia unos 17,18 años, alto de pelo oscuro, ojos grises, apuesto y con gran aire de superioridad-lo describí, lo ultimo era lo que mejor lo marcaba, el tipo se creía que era centro del mundo aun ahora después de haber pasado 12 años en Azkaban no perdía ese porte de _**:"yo soy lo mas importante" **_se le notaba en su forma de hablar, de moverse, en todo, él se creía que era mas de lo que en realidad era, en verdad detestaba a Sirius Black…

-Ok, si lo encuentro te aviso-me prometió antes de comenzar a hojear el álbum, el que yo estaba ojeando se encontraba repletos de fotos de mis papas solos por lo cual una vez que termine rápidamente de ojear ese tome otro; ya iba por el tercero sin tener suerte mientras que Mayi aun seguía con el primero ya que ella a diferencia de mi si miraba realmente las fotos, yo solo le daba una rápida mirada y al no encontrar lo que buscaba pasaba automáticamente a otra, ella en cambio se tomaba su tiempo en cada foto para mirar hasta el ultimo detalle y cada tanto me preguntaba si reconocía a las personas que conformaban la foto…

-Oh mira tu Mamá se ve hermosa-me dijo sonriendo -pero no tu Mamá Circe, obviamente ella también se veía hermosa pero me refiero a Electra- me aclaro-es impresionante su parecido con Day-continuo-Oh mira me parece que lo encontré ¿es él?-me pregunto enseñándome una foto, en la cual efectivamente estaba Sirius Black, asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que si era él, estaba casi al final del álbum, _(la foto no era la misma que habia visto en el despacho mi Mamá hacia unas semanas pero entendía que se me habia echo familiar ya que en esta estaba casi igual físicamente y también estaba vestido de gala, seguramente aquella foto fue tomada en una fiesta uno o dos años después el casamiento de mis papas, ya que los rasgos de Black en la foto del despacho eran mas adultos en esta en cambio aun guardaba un toque juvenil) _en la fotografía se lo se veía feliz mientras abrazaba por la cintura a mi Mamá y conversaban con otros jóvenes, si no me equivocaban era Lily y James Potter, Remus Lupin y un joven más a quien no reconocía. Habia tres fotos mas de ellos y en todas se los veía sonriendo, abrazados e incluso en una se estaban besando, parecían totalmente ajenos a todo como si solo existieran ellos dos, podría asegurar que ni siquiera habían notado que les estaban tomando una fotografía; cerré el álbum y lo deje en un costado ya no quería seguir viendo mas fotos, ahora no habia duda, el novio del que mi Tío Sebas me habia contado era Sirius Black las fecha coincidían perfectamente. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, con mi Mamá, con mi hermana, con toda mi familia, con mi Mamá por no haber dicho la verdadera relación que los habia unido en el pasado cuando nos hablo de él antes de viajar a Londres, con Daiana por mentirme cuando se lo pregunte y con el resto de mi familia…no sabia bien porque estaba enojado con ellos pero era mas fácil enojarme que intentar entender el porque. Me quede en silencio mientras intentaba asimilar la información, Mayi aun seguía exhorta en los álbumes de momentos me preguntaba quien era las personas de las fotos, le respondía pero la verdad era que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que me decía por lo que tenia que repetirme las preguntas una, dos o tres veces hasta que yo lograba responderlas, en un par de ocasiones me mostro fotos en donde aparecía Black, todas eran parecías a las primeras siempre junto a mi Mamá, siempre pegados, como si fueran dos imanes atraídos por una fuerza magnética invisible imposible de separarlos…

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o voy a tener que adivinarlo?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos...

-No me pasa nada Maita -le dije intentando zafarme de su pregunta...aunque sabía que era imposible no tenía secretos con ella no solo porque en nuestra relación la confianza era primordial sino también o más bien principalmente porque Maita me sabía leer mejor que esos libros que se pasaba todo el día leyendo, ante ella era demasiado transparente...

-¿Le llamas nada a estar más lejos que en la luna?-me pregunto levantando las cejas-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-me dijo cariñosamente mientras se sentaba al lado mío y apoyaba una de sus manos en mi pierna, apoye mi manos sobre la suya y entrelace nuestras dedos, después acerque nuestras manos hasta mi boca para besarle el dorso de su cálida y pequeña mano mientras la miraba a la cara y me conectaba con sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos marrones-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Rafis?-me pregunto mientras que con su mano libre acaricio lentamente mi cara, era la persona más dulce y hermosa que podría existir y yo tenía la suerte y el placer de que fuera mi novia...

-Es mi Mama-admití...

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Está saliendo con alguien-dije entre dientes, decirlo en voz alta sonaba más molesto que solo pensarlo, Mayi abrió los ojos más de lo necesario sorprendida...

-¿Tu Mama?-me pregunto perpleja, yo asentí frunciendo el ceño-eso es... ¡GENIAL, FABULOSO!-me dijo sonriendo, yo fruncí mas el ceño aunque no me sorprendía de sus palabras, sabía que ella creía que todo este tema era estupendo...

-Yo no lo definiría así-la contradije-al contrario a mí se me ocurren muchos otros adjetivos para definirlo y todos son antónimos de los tuyos- le asegure...

-¡Rafis!-me dijo en tono de reclamo-¿por que eres así con tu Mama? ella tiene derecho a hacer su vida a tener una pareja y si quiere casarse y hasta tener hijos, ella aun es joven y puede perfectamente hacerlo-¡¿CASARSE, HIJOS?...¡NO! Una cosa era que hubiera retomado su relación con Black, que era algo que con mucho, MUCHO, esfuerzo yo podría asimilar…Pero CASARCE, tener HIJOS ¿¡CON EL?, era algo que no podía aceptar, era DEMACIADO…

-¡Madeleine deja de decir locuras por favor!, mi Madre no va a casarse ni mucho va atener hijos, esto solo es…-vacile unos segundos mientras encontraba la palabra adecuada-...un rencuentro…si eso un rencuentro pasajero, algo que no va a durar mucho, ha estado sola por demasiado tiempo y por eso es entendible que al volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo le produzcan cosas, pero ella es una mujer inteligente y no va a tardar mucho en darse cuenta que todo esto es una locura que ese tipo no le conviene que estar con él solo le va a traer problemas-mientras habla me habia parado de la cama y habia comenzado a pasearme por la habitación como un animal enjaulado…

-Rafa tu no puedes estar seguro de eso, la única que puede decir cuan intenso son sus sentimientos hacia…deduzco que el hombre de las fotos-me dijo señalando con la mano unos de los álbumes donde aparecía Black, yo volví a asentir con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto-bien, solo tu Madre puede decir cuan intenso son sus sentimientos, cuan importante es él para ella y principalmente solo ella puede decir si el le conviene o no; así que deja de intentar decidir por tu Mamá no tienes ese derecho, nadie lo tiene-me dijo seria…

-Te equivocas-la contradije-si puedo y lo voy hacer no voy a permitir que este con él-le dije seguro…

-Rafael no me gusta que hables así, suenas demasiado egoísta-me reclamo…

-No te metas en esto Mayi, esto es algo que no te incumbe-le dije enfadado, ella abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida pero pude estibar que la habia lastimado con mis palabras e inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que habia dicho…

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me pidió que lo ayudara a buscar la foto, pero tienes razón esto algo que solo pertenece a TU familia yo salgo sobrando-me dijo ofendía mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de mi habitación…

-Perdóname Bebe no quise decir eso-me disculpe mientras la tomaba por cintura y la abrazaba por la espalda impidiéndole irse- es que esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar, me la agarro contigo que no tienes la culpa y no vuelvas a decir que sales sobrando cuando se trata de mi familia porque te equivocas tu eres de MI familia tu eras una parte muy importante de ella-le aclare abrazándola mas fuerte…

-Yo solo dije lo mismo que tu, que lo que respecta a tu familia no me incumbe-me dijo haciéndese la difícil…

-Bebe no me la hagas mas difícil por favor-le pedí besando su nuca-se que fui un bruto, un idiota…todo lo que tu quieras decirme por favor perdóname-volví a pedirle mientras la giraba para poder ve su cara…

-Ok te perdono, pero con una coincidían-me aclaro después de unos segundos en silencio…

-Lo que tu quieras-le dije automáticamente. Sabia que no me iba a gustar su condición pero habia metido la pata hasta al fondo con ella hacia que me lo merecía…

-Te perdono siempre y cuando prometas no interferir en la relación de tu Mamá pero principalmente prometas intentar aceptarla-sabía que no iba a gustarme su condición…

-Mayi-le dije en tono de advertencia…

- esa es mi condición-dijo-y si no me lo prometes, lo nuestros se termina-sentencio, ahora fue mi turno para abrir los ojos mas de lo necesario a causa de la sorpresa…

-Ma…Mayi-le dije ahogadamente, no me esperaba semejante cosa…

-Lo siento Rafa pero yo no puedo estar con una persona egoísta, y lo que tú intentas hacer con tu Mamá es un acto de puro egoísmo-me explico…

-Odio que me chantajes-le dije frustrado, sabia que no me dejaría, que solo lo habia dicho para presionarme pero también sabia lo testaruda que podía ser si se lo proponía, en otra ocasión no accedería tan fácil a su chantaje pero teníamos solo dos semanas antes de que volviera a Londres y no me la quería pasar separado de ella intentado que me perdone-Esta bien prometo no interferir en la relación de mi Mamá y prometo intentar aceptarla –acepte derrotado-no aceptarla solo intentarlo -le aclare…

- Puedo vivir con eso-me dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para después besarme…

-Eres una tramposa-le dije entre besos mientras la llevaba a hacia la cama para recostarla para después posicionarme sobre ella. Disfrutaba tanto de estar así con ella, solo nosotros dos, sin interrup…

-¡RAAFAA!¡ ¿ESTAS EN CASA?-…ciones…Pero como siempre algo o ALGUIEN nos interrumpía…

-Tal vez si no le contesto se valla y nos deje tranquilos-dije pero sabia muy bien que no serviría de nada…

-Sabes que vendrá a fijarse-dijo Mayi terminando mi pensamiento mientras sonreía sin mucha ganas sabia que a ella le molestaba tanto como a mi que nos interrumpieran…

-Si lo se-admití derrotado antes de esconder mi cara en su cuello…

-Vamos Rafa levántate, no quiero que entre y nos vea así-me pidió-lo ultimo que necesito son sus molestos chistes-continuo…

-Me seria mas fácil levantarme si me dejaras-le dije divertido, a pesar de que lo que me pedía ella seguía abrazada a mi impidiéndome levantarme…

-¿es necesario?-me pregunto como si lo que le pedía fuera una locura…

-Si bebe es necesario-le dije riéndome antes de besar su nariz…

-Esta bien-accedió no muy contenta mientras me soltaba permitiéndome levantarme y con ello también lo hacia ella, justo a tiempo ya que en ese mismo instante mi hermana entro por la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en tocar…

-Holaaa-saludo divertida al vernos, seguramente éramos un desastre con toda la ropa desarreglada al igual que el pelo cosa que dejaba mucho para la depravada imaginación de mi hermana-¿interrumpo?-pregunto en el mismo tono, y al mismo tiempo se escucho_**-te dije que golpearas- **_en la voz de Javi el cual entro detrás de Daiana demostrando su incomodidad…

-¿Tu que crees?-le pregunto Mayi mirándola no muy amistosamente…

-Que si-dijo tranquilamente mi hermana sin dejar de sonreír…

-Hola Javi-salude el me devolvió el saludo con la cabeza y con una mirada de disculpa yo le hice un gesto para que no se preocupara, la imprudente era mi hermana no él…

-Deja de mirarme así cuñis, lo siento no lo hice apropósito-le pidió mi hermana-es mas vine con buenas intenciones-le aclaro, me di cuanta que a pesar que primera vista se habia visto divertida por la situación, ahora demostraba que se sentía culpable por su intromisión…

-¿Así y cuales son esas buenas intenciones?-le pregunte, para ser sinceros mi tono fue demasiado brusco y sabia perfectamente que el mismo no tenia mucho que ver con el hecho de que nos interrumpiera si no con el de haber comprobado que me habia mentido la vez que le habia preguntado si Black era o no le antiguo novio de Mamá…

-Vinimos a preguntarles si quería ir a pasar el día en la playa con nosotros-nos explico mientras me miraba sospechosamente, ella me conocía y sabia que no le hablaría así solo por interrumpirnos…

-¿La playa?-preguntamos extrañados con Mayi, vivíamos en el centro de Buenos Aires los que nos dejaba a varios kilómetros, por no decir bastantes, de la playa mas próxima…

-¡Oh vamos!-exclamo impaciente -¿de que sirve ser brujos capaces de aparecerse si no lo aprovechamos como es debido?-pregunto sonriendo-el día esta esplendido para pasarlo en la playa, es un crimen no ir-argumento haciendo gala de su maravillosa capacidad de exagerar las cosas, pero para ser justo el día si estaba para pasárselo en la playa, hacia un calor impresionante, pero a pesar de eso yo tenia otros planes con Mayi y no pensaba posponerlo tendríamos que dejar la salida para otro día…

-Gracias por la oferta pero con Maita tenemos otros planes para hoy-les explique…

-¿Qué planes?-pregunto automáticamente, le brillaron los ojos de curiosidad…

-Planes que no te que incumben amor-le dijo Javi antes de que yo pudiera decirle lo mimos, o algo que contuviera la misma idea pero que no fuera tan amable…

-Pero…

-Pero nada-la interrumpió Javi cariñosamente mientras la sacaba de la habitación antes de que pudiera seguir presionando-No sea chusma amor-se escucho que le decía…

-No soy chusma-se defendió mi hermana indignada…

-No claro que no-coincidió Javi solemnemente-solo eres alguien que necesita saber todo, todo el tiempo-agrego divertido-para ese momento seguramente ya habían llegado a la habitación de mi hermana porque no se escucho mas de su pequeña discusión…

-¿Vamos?-le pregunte a Mayi mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de mi cama…

-Si, quiero ver mi sorpresa-me dijo emocionada después se dirigió hacia el baño de mi habitación para arreglarse un poco yo solo que mire en un pequeño espejo que habia colgado en la pared y me arregle el pelo un poco…

-Bien cierra lo ojos y confía en mi-le pedí cuando volvió a mi lado-piensa en apacerte pero no pienses en el lugar deja la mente en blanco-continúe en cuanto cerro los ojos, una vez echo la tome de la mano y con la otra tome mi varita y pensé en el lugar donde quería aparecerme; luego de esa sensación de revoltijo sentí que quedamos sobre un superficie dura pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos escuche una vos conocía exclamar:

-¡Rafael por Dios, casi me matan de un susto!-sentencio Sabrina, abrí los ojos inmediatamente sorprendido de encontrarla allí, estaba parada a unos pasos de nosotros con una mano en el pecho y un tanto pálida…

-Lo siento, no creí encontrarte aquí, la verdad no pensaba encontrar a nadie-me disculpe sinceramente, habia elegido aparecerme en la sala de archivos de la academia precisamente porque era un lugar para nada concurrido, fue una suerte que fuera ella quien nos encontrara y no cualquier empleado, hubiera sido muy difícil explicar como habíamos parecido de la nada allí, a Sabrina en cambio no habia que darle demasiadas explicaciones a causa de su matrimonio con mi tío sabia sobre nuestra magia…

-No debiste aparecerte aquí, yo podría haber mandado a una de las empleadas a buscar estos papeles en vez de venir yo, fue una suerte no hacerlo-me dijo mostrando los papeles que tenia en sus manos, la verdad que me sorprendió el tono de Sabrina, ya que no reflejaba enojo sino preocupación, era raro, ella siempre estaba enojada con nosotros no desaprovechaba ningún momento para demostrar lo molestia que éramos en su vida, y mas si nosotros mismo le dábamos la oportunidad de hacerlo…

-Si lo se, perdón Sab…Tía-(me corregí) volví a disculparme ya que ella tenia razón…

-Esta bien no te preocupes, la verdad es que no paso nada que tengamos que lamentar-dijo quitándole hierro al asunto; esto era demasiado raro, la Sabrina que yo conocía, desde hace años, jamás minimizaría un error mío, ni mío ni de mi hermana, yo asentí aun desconcertado-¿Maita como estas?-la saludo amablemente, volviendo a sorprender, ella no era amable con nadie que nos rodera al igual que no lo era con nosotros…

-Eh…muy bien, gracias-le dijo Mayi igual de sorprendida ya que conocía a Sabrina y sabia lo rara que se estaba comportando-¿y tu?-le pregunto…

-De maravilla-respondió posando una mano en su abultado vientre con una sonrisa cálida, la cual jamás habia visto en ella…

-La abuela me conto que va ser niña te felicito-me apresure a decir…

-Gracias-me dijo ensanchando mas su sonrisa-pero supongo que no viniste a felicitarme ¿No?-me pregunto…

-Eh…no…yo vine porque necesito usar…

-No tienes que decirme lo que viniste hacer-me interrumpió amablemente-tu y tu hermana no tiene que dar explicaciones de lo que hacen o dejar de hacer acá dentro-me aseguro…_**esto ya era demasiado…**_

-¿Disculpa quien eres?-le pregunte totalmente desconcertado, esta definitivamente no era la caprichosa mujer que hacia casi 17 años se habia casado con mi tío, la cual podía ser más fría que el hielo con nosotros, la cual se vivía quejando de que con mi hermana viniéramos a la academia y según palabras textuales de ella: _**"nos paciéramos por todos la lados creyéndonos los dueños del lugar"**_…

-La gente cambia Rafa-me dijo como respuesta sonriendo…

-Puede ser-coincidí-pero tu no cambiaste tu te convertiste en otra persona-le aclare…

-Puede ser-reconoció-pero te conviene mas esta Sabrina que la otra así que no hagas tanto drama-me aconsejo sin dejar de sonreír…

-En eso tienes razón-reconocí-y creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que cambies de opinión-bromee…

-Sabia decisión-dijo mientras nos hacia espacio para que pudiéramos salir ya que la habitación donde estábamos era pequeña y ella bloqueaba el acceso a la puerta…

-Eso fue muy extraño-me dijo Mayi en cuanto estuvimos alejados de Sabrina…

-Demasiado-corrobore…

-Bueno pero aunque el cambio de Sabrina es algo muy llamativo a mi lo único que me interesa en este momento es mi sorpresa -me aclaro-, así que dime donde esta-demando impaciente….

-oh cierto tu sorpresa-dije como si no la recordara…

-Déjate de hacerte el tonto-me dijo sonriendo, yo le sonreí mientras la lleva hacia la sala de grabación que había en la academia que era uso exclusivo de mi Tío; la academia tenía dos salas de grabación una que utilizaban los profesores y los alumnos de la academia que aunque estaba muy bien equipada no se podía igualar con la que mi tío utilizaba, esta tenia los últimos equipos de sonido y grabación que había en el mercado después de todo el trabajaba para conocidos artistas así que hacia lo posible para que su trabajo siempre fuera de la mejor calidad. La verdad era que no le gustaba prestar su sala de grabación aunque yo era la excepción siempre me decía que si necesitaba usar su sala que no le molestaba prestármela…

-Acomódate donde quieras-le dije, señalando los sillones que había, después de sentarme en la silla que estaba enfrente a la consola para después presionar una serie de botones del equipo de sonido y así ella pudiera escuchar su sorpresa. Un día después de llegar a Argentina había llamado a mi tío y le había explicado lo que quería hacer y le había pedido permiso para usar su sala de grabación, ya que a pesar de que el me dejara usarla yo prefería pedirle permiso antes de utilizarla; así que con su permiso me había pasado las dos semana que llevaba en Argentina apareciendo de noche en la sala de archivo para luego dirigirme a la sal de grabación y así trabajar en mi sorpresa para Maita, había optado por hacerlo de noche y así nadie me molestaría-Espero que te guste bebe-le dije mientras movía la perilla del volumen para que pudiera escuchar bien la música….

Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte

Algo que te guste y pueda regalarte

Te hice esta canción que es para recordarme...

Que esto es una excusa para declararme

Hoy quiero decirte, voy a adelantarme,

Que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte...

Y los 14...de febrero enviarte mil flores

Un detalle es, pero valores

Y no te olvides de mi nombre…

Quiero regalarte un pacto de mi parte

Para que tú nunca pienses en dejarme

Y mi corazón desnudo entregarte

Quiero regalarte mi mejor sonrisa

Por si un día lloras, tienes mi alegría

Y te sientas siempre protegida, niña...

Y los 14…de febrero enviarte mil flores

Un detalle es, pero valores

Y no te olvides de mi nombre…

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden

Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte

Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria…

Te regalo mi amor que se acumula

Te regalo mis manos, mi locura

Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Quiero regalarte besos importantes

Para que me extrañes si no estoy delante

Y me pienses siempre cuando estés de viaje...

Todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte

Haré lo imposibles si no está a mi alcance

Todo lograría para que me ames...

Y los 14…de febrero enviarte mil flores

Un detalle es, pero valores

Y no te olvides de mi nombre…

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden

Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte

Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria...

Te regalo mi amor que se acumula

Te regalo mis manos, mi locura

Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte

Préstame atención que esto es importante

Desde que te vi yo quise niña… enamorarte

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden

Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte

Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria…

Te regalo mi amor que se acumula

Te regalo mis manos, mi locura

Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida…

-¿La escribiste tú?-me pregunto con los ojitos brillándole…

-Con un poquito de ayuda-admití-La música si es completamente mía pero con la letra me ayudo un poco Day, ella es mucho mejor que yo en esto, digamos que en el principio no eran tan poética-le explique un poco avergonzado ya que me hubiera gustado haberla hecho completamente yo pero había llegado un momento que se me había complicado un poco la letra y mi hermana siguiendo lo que yo había escrito originalmente le había dado el giro necesario para que sonara más "poético" por decirlo de alguna manera…

-No importa que mi cuñis te haya tenido que ayudar lo que a mi interesa es que la hiciste para mí y que con ella me dices que…

-Te quiero-la interrumpí, esta vez quería ser yo el primero en decirlo, esta era la primera de muchas veces que se lo diría…

-Yo más-me dijo sonriendo mientras una pequeña lágrima se le escapaba…

-¿Es que siempre tienes que ganar?-le pregunte en broma…

-¿Y qué quieres? después de esa hermosa canción tengo que encontrar la forma de igualarte-me dijo fingiendo un puchero…

-Yo seré el que siempre estaré en desventaja ya que tú hace mucho me dices que me quieres y yo por tonto recién te lo digo ahora-le dije apenado por mi cobarde actitud pasada en nuestra relación…

-Eso ya no importa, luego de ese hermoso regalo me es imposible pensar en nada que no sea el maravilloso novio que tengo-me aseguro sonrió radiante…

-Te quiero-volví a decirle antes de besarla…

Bueno espero que les guste y comenten perdón por la tardanza…pásense por mi nueva historia si quieren: Como un huracán, Nessi & Jake…


	28. El problema no es que digas

_**El problema no es que digas**_

_**el problema es lo que callas…**_

Punto de vista Sirius

Si no estás, no sé nada de mí

El tiempo retrocede, algo falta, lo siento, me duele

Si no estás la noche te proclama

Mañana se hace un año, algo falta, lo siento y te extraño

Si seguía así haría hoyo en el suelo, no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, ya no sabía que hacer no había nada en este maldito lugar que me distrajera la necesitaba como se necesita respirar ella era todo, ¡dos días, DOS MALDITOS DIAS que ella no venía! Durante el día me era agonizante no tenerla pero podía soportarlo pero de noche era la muerte necesita tenerla en mi cama, hacerla mía, o simplemente dormir abrazado a su cálido cuerpo desde que sus hijos había viajado a Argentina había pasado cada noche con migo en la mansión. Lo irónico es que ella no estaba aquí con migo porque supuestamente _"me estaba buscando",_ había tenido que salir en una misión en las afueras de la cuidad, Electra lo estaba pasando bastante mal en el ministerio no dejaban de presionarla ya que mi supuesta búsqueda no daba frutos y la verdad es que su orgullo muchas veces era un gran molestia y el hecho de que dudaran de sus capacidades como auror le molestaba bastante pero ella decía que podía soportarlo siempre cuando yo seguirá a salvo…

Pero cuando estás conmigo vuelvo a ser el mismo

Salgo del abismo, toco el cielo y brindo

Cada beso de esos que me das

Cada vez que pides más y más

Cada frase sin censura

Cómplice de mi locura

Como elevas mi necesidad

Como me haces trisas sin piedad

Como tu sutil gemido me alimenta los sentidos

-Hola mi amor-que bien se sentía escuchar su vos por fin…

-Preciosa-le dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la acercaba a mí para poder saciarme de una vez de mi necesidad de besarla...

-No sabes lo que te necesite, estos dos días sin ti fueron un infierno-me dijo cuando deje de besar sus labios pero continúe por su cuello…

-Lo sé, para mí también lo fueron-reconocí mientras dejaba que ella me desabrochara cada botón de mi camisa, no paso mucho tiempo para que el resto de la ropa que llevábamos dejara de estorbarnos y por fin pudiera admirad su perfecto cuerpo al natural…

-Por favor Sirius te necesito-me pidió entrecortadamente mientras tiraba de mi hacia la cama, sin necesidad de que me pidiera dos veces me recosté sobre ella para luego acariciar cada parte de ese cuerpo que me volvía loco, ¡Por Merlín! No había me mejor música para mi oídos como los gemidos que salían de su boca cada vez que la besaba y acariciaba, me sentía el hombre más poderoso del mundo de producir eso en ella…

Si no estás, me quedo sin dormir

El sueño se me pierde, algo falta, lo siento me duele

Y si no estás, mi cama te reclama

Las ganas me hacen daño, algo falta, lo siento y te extraño

Otra noche en vela, otra noche que el insomnio seria mi única compañía, ¡Por Merlín era adicto a ella, a su compañía, a su voz, a su risa, a su besos, sus carisias! No lo soportaba, la necesita a mi lado, la verdad es que ahora estaba completamente seguro que la única razón por la que había podido estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella era porque me habían encerrado en Azkaban. Electra era la mujer de mi vida, era la única a la que había amado y la única que nunca había podido olvidar, ella era mi corazón y uno no puede vivir sin su corazón…

Pero cuando estás conmigo vuelvo a ser el mismo

Salgo del abismo, toco el cielo y brindo

Cada beso de esos que me das

Cada vez que pides más y más

Cada frase sin censura

Cómplice de mi locura

Como elevas mi necesidad

Como me haces trisas sin piedad

Como tu sutil gemido me alimenta los sentidos

¿Era posible morir de felicidad? Porque yo sentía que el nivel de felicidad que me producía hacerle el amor podría matarme fácilmente y para ser sincero eso no me molestaba tanto, morir entre sus brazos escuchándola gemir era lo más placentero que me podría pasar…

-Sirius te amo- ¡Por Merlín esta mujer iba a matarme!, lleve mis labios sobre los suyos para deleitarme con ellos a la vez que mis manos lo hacían con su cuerpo…

A dónde vas... por qué te alejas.  
Y me dejas sumido en la espera...  
a donde vas, adonde vas...

¿Dónde diablos estaba Electra? Ya pasaba de la media noche, ya tendría que estar acá ¡Maldita sea odiaba estar incertidumbre, odiaba tener que quedarme aquí encerrado mientras ella estaba ahí afuera arriesgando su vida! Pero mi paciencia tenía un límite y ese tenía dos puntas: Harry y Electra, si yo tenía la más leve sospecha de que sus vidas corrían peligro me importaría un cuerno las ordenes de Dumbledore, no dudaría ni un segundo en ir por ellos.

-Hola-me saludo Remus al entrar en la cocina donde desde hacía más de una hora estaba sentado esperándola, lo mire y asentí si mutar mi expresión en estos momentos lo que menos quería era hablar o la compañía de alguien, solo me interesaba que Electra entrara por esa puerta-¿A ti que te pasa que tienes esa cara?-me pregunto tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente a mi…

-Nada-respondí molesto…

-No lo parece-me contradijo ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque tenía que molestarme justamente en este momento?...

-Déjame en paz Lunático por favor-le pedí aun que más bien se lo gruñí, la verdad es que no quería descargar con él mi frustración pero si seguía molestándome lo haría, sin ningún problema….

-Bien como me veo que no estas de muy buen humor lo mejor será que me valla-dijo con un suspiro desvié mi vista de la puerta un segundo para verlo levantarse de la silla y después volví a concentrarla en la puerta esperando que Electra entrara por ella. 20 minutos después de que Remus se fuera dejándome solo nuevamente mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar, me levante de la silla decidido a ir a buscarla justo en el momento en que ella entraba por la puerta, se veía cansada, tenía ojeras pero aun así lucia hermosa me acerque a ella sin decir palabra la tome entre mis besos y la bese como si la vida se me fuera en ello y ella me respondió de la misma forma…

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- le pregunte en un murmullo tan solo separando unos milímetros mi boca de la de ella, Electra tiro de mi para que caminara con ella y así salir de la cocina pero sin separase mucho de mi…

-Tuve que quedarme a un reunión en el ministerio, la que debo agregar fue una total molestia ya no soporto a Scrimgeour diciendo que esperaba más de mí, si el muy imbécil supiera sé muy bien donde se esconde Sirius Black y es más que duermo cada noche en su cama-dijo mientras desabotonaba botón por botón de mi camisa a la vez que comenzábamos a subir por las escaleras por lo que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo y concentrarme un poco en ello, ya que ella subía de espalda y me tocaba a mi guiarla para que no termináramos dándonos un buen golpe, no fue fácil ya que Electra me desconcentraba bastante pero logramos llegar a la habitación donde una vez más el mundo entero desapareció y lo único que importábamos éramos nosotros dos.

Punto de vista de Electra

-La verdad es que no quiero dejarte Sirius-reconocí mientras terminaba de hacer mi maleta ya estábamos a 22 de diciembre y aunque faltaba dos días para Navidad iba a tener que despedirme de Sirius hoy ya que antes de aparecerme en Argentina tenía que hacerlo en Brasil a causa de una "pista" sobre el paradero de Sirius, una pista que obviamente yo misma me había hecho cargo de filtrar por medio de mis contactos y de la cual ahora tenía que hacerme cargo antes de viajar a Argentina para pasar navidad y año nuevo con los gemelos….

-Solo son unos días tampoco es que vuelves a vivir hay, además creo que podrías aprovechar ahora que vuelves para arreglar todo lo que te haga falta para poder quedarte definitivamente en Londres ¿No te aparece?-me sugirió Sirius mientras dejaba de ver por la ventana de su habitación para mirarme, yo desvíe la mirada mientras asimilaba sus palabras sabía que esta conversación llegaría en algún momento pero para ser sincera espera tener mas tiempo…

-Sirius yo…-comencé a decir pero me calle la verdad es que no sabía cómo decírselo….

-¿Tu qué?-me pregunto frunciendo el ceño…

-Yo-suspire antes de seguir-Yo no tengo planeado volver a vivir a Londres mi transferencia aquí es hasta principios de agosto luego de volver a mi puesto en Argentina-le aclare aun sin mirarlo…

-No te entiendo Electra me juras que me amas y que nunca me vas a volver a dejar y ahora me dices que a principios de agosto vuelves a Argentina, no te entiendo en verdad no entiendo ¿a qué diablos juegas?-me pregunto enojado pero también dolido...

-A nada Sirius no juego a nada-le dije desesperada porque me entendiera mientras intentaba acercarme a él pero Sirius dio un paso atrás alejándose de mí, ese gesto me dolió igual o más que sus palabras pero me lo aguante-pero entiende por favor yo vivo en Argentina desde hace más 15 años mi trabajo esta hay, mis hijos tienes su vida hay no puedo obligarlos a quedarse aquí a Day le encanta Londres pero como vacaciones nada más y Rafa odia Londres jamás se quedaría aquí y yo no los puedo dejar, me moriría sin ellos-le explique lo mejor que pude mis razones para no quedarme...

-Pero si puedes dejarme a mí...-sentencio dolido- ¿pero sabes? La culpa es mía el idiota soy yo por creerte que me amas lo suficiente para no volverme a dejar pero quédate tranquila que no voy a cometer más ese error esto se acabó no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado por mi has lo que quieras, porque no quiero volverte a ver no alarguemos la cosas si de todos modos te vas a ir para que seguir jugando a los enamorados que viven una mentira-me dijo de forma fría mientras endurecía el gesto yo por mi parte me desgarre por dentro al escuchar sus palabras no quiera creer que había escuchado eso...

-Sirius no te precipites por favor aún falta mucho tiempo para agosto pueden pasar muchas cosas aun nose lo que voy hacer ni lo que puede pasar en estos meses pero favor te lo ruego no me saques de tu vida no puedo vivir sin ti no otra vez por favor-le rogué y no puede evitar las lagrimes que comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, siempre había sido una persona muy orgullosa razón por la que no rogaba aunque mi vida dependiera de ello pero con Sirius era distinto al si era capaz de rogarle por él podía comerme mi orgullo...Sirius empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección y por un microsegundo tuve la esperanza que me abrazaría que me pediría que me quedara pero esa esperanza murió cuando siguió de largo...

-Vete Electra-me dijo monótonamente después de detenerse en la puerta de su habitación y abriéndola para que me fuera...

-Sirius por favor...

-Vete Electra-me repito interrumpiéndome-ahora soy yo el que te pide que te vayas-agrego antes de que pudiera decir algo, me estaba muriendo por dentro...pero me gustara o no él tenía razón yo no lo merecía nunca lo merecí siempre lo lastimaba y si en verdad lo amaba lo mejor que podía hacer era irme para no lastimarlo más, agarre mi valija que estaba sobre la cama y camine hasta la puerta hasta donde él estaba parado con la mirada perdida...

-Perdóname, sé que eh usado tanto esta palabra contigo que ya hasta podría decirse que perdió su verdadero significado pero es que...te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño, _Te amo con todo mi ser_ sé que eso no justifica mis errores por eso tienes razón lo mejor es que me valla y te deje tranquilo-le dije con la voz quebrada antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, por el cual él ni siquiera se inmuto, y salir de la habitación baje las escalera con un dolor en el pecho que me quemaba quería volver y rogarle de rodilla que no me dejara ir pero era hora de que dejara de pensar en mi y pensara un poco en él quería gritar pero eso lo haría cuando estuviera sola lo que si no pude reprimir fueron las lágrimas que se deslizaban libremente por mi rostro, camine por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta de calle saque mi varita y con un simple toque de esta se escuchó el ruido de una cadena y de los otros ruidos metálicos que se producían antes de que la puerta se abriera ya tenía un pie fuera de la casa cuando una mano fuerte tomo mi brazo con algo de rudeza haciéndome volver a entrar y dejándome aprisionada entre una de las paredes del vestíbulo y su cuerpo...

-¡Maldita sea Electra solo muerto puedo dejarte ir! ¡No puedo simplemente no puedo perderte otra vez! ¡¿Cómo diablos los haces? ¡¿Cómo diablos consigues tenerme a tus pies de esta forma?-me dijo con frustración mientras me miraba a los ojos, dejándome ver a pesar de la poca luz que provenía de las ya casi consumidas velas que había en el vestíbulo, que los suyos se notaban algo rojos...

-¡CALLATE Y BESAME!-le ordene mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me pegaba, si era posible, más a su cuerpo él me sonrió antes de hacer lo que le pedí, ¡Gracias a Merlín estaba agarrada a él! porque si no me hubiera desmoronado a ahí mismo a causa de la pasión con la que me beso que hicieron que mis piernas flaquearan…

Eran casi las 8 de la noche del 23 de diciembre cuando me aparecí en mi casa en Argentina, se suponía que tendría que haber llegado cerca de las tres de la tarde pero causa la discusión que había tenido con Sirius antes de irme de Londres había retrasado mi salida a Brasil debido a la reconciliación que le siguió a ella, habíamos hecho el amor y luego me había ido, aunque para sincera más bien había escapado aprovechando el momento en que Sirius se había dormido para irme por miedo a que comenzaremos a discutir de vuelta sobre lo mismo, aun no tenía una decisión tomada sobre lo que iba hacer esperaba que estos días en Argentina me ayudaran a tomarla….

-¿Hay alguien en casa?-me pregunte en vos alta, espere unos segundos pero nadie respondió. Me dirigí hasta mi habitación, deje la maleta sobre la cama y con un movimiento de mi varita hice que la ropa que había en ella comenzara a guardase sola mientras buscaba en el armario una muda de ropa Muggle para cambiarme, me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta simples, en los pies unas zapatillas me acomode la cola que tenía echa en el cabello y después de guardar mi varita en el cintura de mi vaqueros y taparla con mi camiseta salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia a la de los Moreira, seguramente los gemelos estarían allí. Definitivamente estaba en Argentina el calor que sentía en el aire era inconfundible, incluso siendo ya de noche aunque recién estaba comenzado a oscurecer, en verano las noches eran más cortas permitiendo a los niños jugar más tiempo en las calles y a los adolescentes volver más tarde a su casa. Las casa al igual que la calles estaban decoradas con adornos de navidad, no tarde mucho en llegar a la casa de los Moreira ya que solo queda a un par de cuadras de la nuestra, tenía llave de las rejas al igual que de la casa por lo que entre directamente, me dirigí directamente hacia la sala y efectivamente los encontré acostados en el sillón mirando la televisión.

-¿Ustedes no tienen casa que vienen a ver televisión a la casa de sus abuelos?-les pregunte sonriendo…

-¡Ma!-dijo Day mientras se levantaba para saludarme al igual que lo hacía Rafa, disfrute de abrazarlos a ambos…

-¿A qué hora llegaste Ma?-pregunto Rafa a la vez que nos dirigíamos al sillón mientras Day iba a avisarles a sus abuelos que ya había llegado…

-Recién, fui a casa a cambiarme y vine para acá-le explique…

-Pensamos que ibas a venir más temprano-dijo con un poco de reclamo…

-Si, pero a último momento se me complico la misión-le dije manteniéndole la mirada, su cara de _**"no te creo nada"**_ era tan clara que esta me hizo sonreír un poco aunque no pudo decirme nada más ya que en ese momento entraron en la sala sus abuelos y su hermana…

-¿Ely como estas?-me pregunto Emily mientras me saludaba con un abrazo. A pesar de los años que vivía en Argentina aún mantenía su acento, Emily había nacido en Londres pero cuando en unas vacaciones viajo a Argentina conoció a Cristian se enamoró de él y no volvió a vivir a Londres hasta que Christopher consiguió un puesto en el Cuartel de Aurores en Londres en donde conoció a mi hermana, Cristian siempre bromeaba diciendo que los Moreira tenían una debilidad por las inglesas.

-Muy bien Gracias Emily, ¿y dime te volvieron muy loca mis niños?- le pregunte sonriendo mientras saludaba a Cristian con un beso en la mejilla…

-No más que de costumbre- respondió divertido este en lugar de su esposa, Day fingió una cara ofendida y Rafa le tiro un pequeño almohadón en protesta. Esa noche cenamos en la casa de los Moreira y luego volvimos a nuestra casa…

-Ven conmigo Mama, ven a ver lo que te compre para mañana-me dijo Day mientras tiraba de mi escaleras arriba…

-Otro más-me queje mientras me dejaba arrastrar no servía de nada resistirme-Tengo el armario lleno ¿No pudo ponerme uno de esos?-pregunte aunque sabía que era en vano…

-¡No Mama!-me dijo horrorizada como si acabara de decirle que quería matar alguien-cada año debes estrenar uno-me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco…

-¡Ok! A ver muéstramelo-le dije resignada al entrar en mi habitación me senté en mi cama mientras ella iba hacia mi armario y sacaba el vestido que tendría que usar en la cena de navidad que tendríamos al otro día en la casa de los Moreira, como cada año, lo tenía guardado dentro de una de esas bolsas especiales del tamaño del vestido que se usan para que no se ensucien o arruguen. Cuando lo saco de dentro de la bolsa y puede verlo tuve que reconocer que la verdad era hermoso como cada año Daiana se había lucido al elegir lo que usaría en navidad, era un vestido dorado sin mangas con un escote discreto, era recto y largo hasta los pies tenía un pequeño detalle en piedras plateadas debajo del busto en donde la tela se fruncía un poco...

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Day aunque ella sabía muy bien cuál era mi respuesta, puede que no fuera muy fanática de los vestidos y los zapatos elegantes pero sabia apreciar cuando algo era hermoso…

-Sabes muy bien que si-le dije sonriendo...

-Obvio como no iba a gustarte si es hermoso-dijo mientras miraba el vestido embelesada, eso me hizo reír-Mira aquí está el que vas a usar en la fiesta de la disquera del Tío Sebas-me dijo mientras señala otra bolsa que había colgada en el armario-Pero este no lo vas a ver hasta que lo tengas que usar –me advirtió guardando el vestido dorado en su bolsa, yo solo asentí con la cabeza e intente que mi sonrisa no se mudara de mi cara pero la verdad es que este año no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta…

-Estas hermosa hija-le dije terminando de poner la mesa de navidad en la casa de los Moreira, tenía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un "bordado ingles" en la parte del cuello y en la falda la cual era al estilo plato el vestido se complementaba con un sencillo pero elegante cinturón rojo y los zapatos también eran de ese color…

-Gracias Mami- me dijo sonriendo orgullosa-Voy a atender-me dijo en cuanto escucho que sonaba el timbre…

-Hola familia-dijo la vos de Sebastián en cuanto entro en el comedor, cuando levanté la cabeza para verlo venia abrazado a Day la cual sonreía feliz, ella amaba a su tío…

-Hola Sebas ¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunte en cuanto me acerque a saludarlo…

-Ahora que estoy en casa con MI familia perfecto-respondió sonriendo dándole un beso en la frente a Day…

-Tío ¿cómo va eso?-Le dijo Rafa en cuanto entro en la sala y se acercó a saludarlo también…

-Muy bien ¿Y tú Rafa?- lo saludo Sebastián…

-Más que bien ahora que toda la familia está reunida-le respondió Rafa, a veces se parecían tanto. Después de eso los Moreira también se acercaron a saludar a su sobrino y mientras esperábamos que llegaran el resto de los invitados Sebastián nos estuvo contando como le había ido en E.E.U.U…

-¿A que no sabes Tío? a Sabrina le trasplantaron el cerebro ahora es amable-se burló Daiana aprovechando que sus abuelos estaban en la cocina y no podían regañarla…

-Sabrina siempre ha sido amable-le dijo Seba riendo…

-¡Ah! pero se olvidó de demostrárselo a la gente-me burle…

-No ayudas-me aseguro…

-Lo siento pero es que me enseñaron a decir la verdad-le dije riendo…

-No sé para que me gasto en querer educar a la niña si la madre no da el ejemplo-me dijo haciéndose el enojado…

-Yo le doy el ejemplo a mis hijos pero Sabrina es un caso especial yo no olvido la forma que los ha tratado todos estos años puede que ahora haya cambiado de actitud pero para mí ya es tarde, son 15 años de los que estamos hablando-le explique seria cuando se trataba de mis hijos era muy difícil perdonar…

-Puede ser Ely, pero todos cometemos errores y esperamos segundas oportunidades cuando queremos remediarlos ¿o me equivoco?-No me gustó mucho su tono cuando me pregunto lo último…

-Puede ser pero aun así yo no puedo perdonarla, y ahora si me disculpan voy ayudar a Emily a servir la mesa-les dije levantándome del sillón donde estábamos y yendo hacia la cocina a ayudar a la abuela de los gemelos dejándolos a ellos seguir conversando, sentí la mirada de Sebastián sobre mi todo el tiempo hasta que me perdí de su vista…

Eran cerca de las 12 y media cuando logre escabullirme de la cena hacia el patio trasero de la casa, aunque había sido una bonita cena navideña al igual que el brindis yo no me sentía totalmente a gusto, era feliz de pasar la navidad con mis hijos pero la verdad es que me faltaba Sirius habría dado cualquier cosa por poder pasar esta fecha con las 3 personas que más amaba en la tierra lo único que me consolaba un poco era saber que él no estaba solo en estas fechas ya que después de lo sucedido con Arthur tanto la familia Weasley , Harry y Remus pasarían las navidades con el…

-Te extrañe estos meses-estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que la voz y los brazos de Sebastián abrazándome por atrás me asustaron un poco…

-Sebastián por favor- le pedí revolviéndome entre sus brazos para alejarme antes de que me besara o algo parecido, él se alejó al instante y se puso a mi lado de forma que pudiera verlo y el a mi…

-Tranquila los gemelos están entretenidos con Maita y Javi así que no va a venir para acá-me dijo pensando que la razón por la que no quería que me abrazara o me besara era en temor de que mis hijos nos vieran…

-Ya lo sé-le dije dando un paso para alejarme ya que había intentado acariciarme…

-¿Qué sucede Ely? ¿Es por el cigarrillo?-me pregunto frunciendo el ceño- te aseguro que ya estoy acostumbrado-me aseguro pensando que mi negativa era porque estaba fumando algo que él le molestaba bastante pero después de todos estos años "juntos" Sebastián se había acostumbrado a que yo tuviera ese vicio, así que hacía tiempo que aunque yo estuviera o hubiera fumado dejaba que él me besara o me abrazara…

-Sabes hacía casi dos meses que no fumaba, estaba convencida de que iba a poder dejarlo-le conté mientras le da la última calada al cigarrillo y después lo tire a mi pies y lo pise para apagarlo-me equivoque, bueno tampoco es que sea en la primera cosa en la que me equivoco en mi vida-reconocí mientras me daba la vuelta para volver a la casa pero la mano de Sebastián en mi brazo me lo impidió…

-Espera, ¿Qué significa eso?-me pregunto mientras tiraba de mí para que quedara enfrente de el yo intente alejarme pero no me dejo sino que me agarro de ambos brazos acercándome más a el…

-Sebastián por favor suéltame, quiero entrar-le pedí tranquilamente sabía que él no me obligaría a nada es mas no estaba ya no ejerciendo presión en su agarre tan solo tenía sus manos apoyadas suavemente en mis brazos además de que yo podía zafarme fácilmente pero no quiera pelear con Sebastián…

-¿No vas a brindar conmigo como cada año?-me pregunto suavizando su actitud mientras se alejaba un paso de mi…

-Sebas yo…

-Vamos Ely es una tradición-me recordó interrumpiéndome y era verdad desde hacía 15 años yo me escaba de la cena navideña para estar unos momentos a solas y poder fumar un cigarrillo sin que nadie me mira con mala cara y luego de que yo lo terminara el aparecía con un botella de Champán para hacer un brindis entre nosotros…

-Está bien tienes razón-le dije rindiéndome el sonrió antes de acercarse a la mesa del jardín donde descansaba un hielera con una botella se champan dentro y sirvió dos copas, me acerco una-Gracias, ¿y porque brindamos?-le pregunte una vez que la tome, aunque ya sabía lo que diría…

-Por qué los gemelos tengo una gran vida-dijo acercando su copa a la mía, cada años brindamos por ellos ya que ellos eran lo más importante que los dos teníamos en común…

-Por lo gemelos-dije chocando nuestras copas antes de beber un trago…

-¿Cómo fue?-me pregunto de repente, lo mire sin entender pero él no me miraba a mi sino que miraba al frente hacia el hermoso jardín de Emily…

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte a su vez…

-Con Black ¿Cómo fue verlo? ¿Hace cuánto que están juntos otra vez?-pregunto aun sin mirarme y con los años que tenía de practica mintiendo por mi trabajo no me fue difícil mantener mi actitud de desconcierto…

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-le pregunte tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a mirarme-Además creo que hace 15 años especifique que no quería volver a escuchar ese nombre en mi presencia-le recordé molesta, él me miro por unos segundos serio antes de sonreír sin humor…

-Sabes hubieras sido una gran actriz lástima que decidiste ser Auror aunque aún estas a tiempo si quieres te paso el número de algún productor conozco a unos cuantos-ironizo…

-Sebastián no estoy para tus chiste- le dije molesta mientras le soltaba el brazo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa…

-¿No crees que me merezco al menos que me digas la verdad?-me pregunto haciendo que me parara…

-No hay nada que contar-le aclare mirándolo sería-¿La verdad es que no sé qué quieres?-le mentí….

-Solo quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas la verdad Electra, quiero que me digas mirándome a los ojos que volviste con el-me aclaro-¿Tan difícil es?-me pregunto un tanto decepcionado…

-No es que yo…-dije trabándome y haciendo que mi fachada se resquebrajara…

-¿Tu qué?-me pregunto un poco más tranquilo en su actitud...

-No me es fácil hablar de esto contigo Sebastián, entiéndeme por favor-le pedí….

-No, entiéndeme tú a mí-me rebatió-Hace cuatros años que tenemos una relación lo menos que espero es que me digas a la cara que estas con otro y no que yo lo tenga que adivinar-me reclamo aunque lo hizo en voz muy baja ya que alguien podría estar cerca y escucharnos…

-Espera, espera no juegues esa carta-lo detuve- el día que subí al avión para ir a Londres te aclare que eras libre de hacer lo que querías del mismo modo que lo seria yo-le recordé-además de que lo siento, pero yo no puedo llamar relación a los que nosotros teníamos-admití, y era verdad porque tener relaciones con alguien de vez en cuando no podía titularse como una relación…

-Lose, sé que nunca me consideraste tu pareja-me aclaro y se notaba que estaba molesto-Y no te equivoques no estoy diciendo que me engañaste solo estoy diciendo que me hubiera gustado que tú me dijeras a la cara que volviste con Black- me dijo antes de tomar un poco de su copa…

-Bien Sebastián si eso es lo que quieres, estoy con Sirius y esta vez no pienso sepárame de el-le especifique molesta antes de darme vuelta y entrar en la casa dejándolo solo. Salude a los Moreira y les avise a los gemelos que me iría antes de ir a mi casa en cuanto llegue tome un baño y luego me fui directo a la cama pero después de casi dos horas dando vueltas en la cama le envíe un patronus a Sirius para que fuera a la chimenea porque quería hablar con el tal vez así podría dormirme pero me equivoque después de hablar con él me costó el doble conciliar el sueño por lo que fue inevitable que esa noche viniera a mi mente, había sucedido hacía cuatro años Sebastián me había pedido que lo acompañara a una fiesta que la disquera ofrecía en honor a un nuevo cantante que lanzaba, y la verdad es que habíamos tomado un poco de más no hasta el punto de decir que estábamos borrachos pero si para decir que esas copas de más habían servido para inhibirnos entre nosotros más de lo común …

-FLAS BACK-

Yo no sé si tu no sé si yo seguiremos siendo como hoy

no sé si después de amanecer vamos a sentir la misma sed

Para que pensar y suponer, no preguntes cosas que no se

yoo no se…

no sé donde vamos a parar, eso ya la piel nos lo dirá

para que jurar y prometer algo que no está en nuestro poder

yo no sé lo que es eterno no me pidas algo que es del tiempo

yo no sé mañana, yo no sé mañana

si estaremos juntos si se acaba el mundo

yo no sé si soy para ti si serás para mi

si lleguemos amarnos o a odiarnos

yo no sé mañana, yo no sé mañana

quien va estar aquí

de un café pasamos al sofá, de un botón a todo lo demás

no pusimos reglas ni reloj, aquí estamos solos tu y yo

todo lo que ves es lo que soy, no me pidas más de lo que doy

nooo..

-Por Merlín nunca había tomado tanto en mi vida-dije una vez que entre en la casa mientras me quitaba los tortuosos zapatos de taco aguja que había tenido que llevar toda la noche…

-Vamos tampoco fue tanto-dijo sonriendo Sebas mientras se quitaba su saco y lo colgaba en el perchero que había al lado de la puerta de entrada…

-Para ti que dentro de todo estás acostumbrado pero para mí que en 31 años eh tomado como exagerado tres copas al año, lo de esta noche fue pasarse de la raya-reconocí riendo…

-Puede ser, puede ser-dijo riendo, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando al pasar por su lado como estaba un poco mareada por el alcohol tropecé con mis propios pies y gracias a que el me atrapo justo no fui a parar al piso pero nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, con lo poco de lucidez que me quedaba me separe en seguida de él y sin decir nada fui directo a la cocina a preparar café lo mejor sería por un poco de cordura en nuestra cabeza, Sebastián no me siguió por suerte …

-Toma-le dije entregándole la taza de café que le había preparado luego me fui a sentar al sofá para tomar la mía y el me siguió sin decir una palabra…

-Esta rico- murmuro por fin luego de unos minutos pero aun sin mirarme…

-Gracias-le dije, entonces nos miramos y antes de que me diera cuenta nos habíamos acercado el uno al otro y habíamos comenzado a besarnos, no sabía que tenía tantas ganas de besarlo hasta este momento una parte de mi sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero había otra parte la que estaba cansada de hacer siempre lo correcto pedía que la liberaran y la verdad las copas de alcohol que tenia de mas esta noche me estaban de ayudando para hacerle caso. Comencé a desbrochar lo botones de su camisa y cuando ya iba por más de la mitad Sebastián dejo de besarme y tomo mis manos entre las suyas impidiéndome que lograra desnudarlo…

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte desconcertada, no era tonta sabía que hacía años que Sebastián quería esto y ahora que estaba por suceder el me detenía ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?...

-¿Ely estas segura de esto?-me pregunto serio- yo no quiero que mañana cuando te despiertes te arrepientas de lo que hicimos…

-Sebastián hace años que no estoy segura de nada-le dije sonriendo sin humor- Y no, no sé, tal vez tengas razón y después me arrepienta pero la verdad es que _**yo no sé mañana**_ lo que me va a pasar por la cabeza cunado recuerde esto pero lo que si se es que en este momento lo quiero-le aclare antes de abalanzarme otra vez a sus labios

yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana…

esta vida es igual que un libro

cada pagina es un dia vivido

no tratemos de correr antes de andar

esta noche estamos vivos solo este momento es realidad

no no noo.. no se…

yo no se mañana

esta vida es una ruleta que gira sin parar

yo no sé mañana

yo no sé si tu yo no sé si yo como será el final

yo no sé mañana

puede ser peor o puede ser mejor

yo no se mañana

deja que el corazón decida vida mía lo que sentimos

mañana

yo no se

yo no sé, yo no sé mañana

ahora lo que vivimos es algo realmente lindo

quien puede saber lo que pasara, mañana no hay nada escrito

yo no sé, yo no sé mañana

estamos solos tu y yo y los momentos hay que vivirlos

hay que vivirlos..

yo no sé, yo no se

yo no sé, yo no se

Ahora lo sabía no hubo amor ni cariño en nuestro encuentro solo pasión y deseo por eso la culpa me estaba matando ni siquiera podía continuar en la cama junto a él sin sentirme una traidora. Sentía que le había fallado a Sirius, sentía que lo había engañado aun cuando hacía años que no estábamos juntos y sentía que me había comportado como una basura con Sebastián por usarlo porque yo sabía muy bien que el sentía cosas por mí y lo había usado para satisfacer mis deseos sin importarme sus sentimientos…

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Esa noche tal como lo había dicho Sebastián me arrepentí de lo sucedido y después de esa noche estuve varias semanas sin verlo pero cuando nos volvimos a ver volvió a suceder y cuando quise darme cuenta llevaba cuatro años manteniendo una relación en secreto con el tío de mis hijos pero cuando decidí que viajaríamos a Londres supe que no podría mantenerle la mirada a Sirius si mi relación con Sebastián continuaba; El sonido del timbre del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos mire el reloj que había en mi mesita de luz el cual marcaba casi las tres de la madruga me pareció raro que alguien llamara a estas horas por lo que entendí rápidamente…

-Hola ¿quién habla?-me pregunte en cuanto atendí…

-Soy…Soy Sebastián Ely-respondió dudoso…

-Ah, hola ¿sucedió algo?-

- Eh no…te llamaba para saber si aún me habías acompañar a la celebración de la disquera en la noche-me respondió, mi mirada recayó en el vestido que estaba en mi armario y que Day había elegido para mí, la verdad era que mi niña no me perdonaría que no lo usara además que después de tantos años acompañándolo resultaría muy raro que esta vez no lo hiciera y eso provocaría curiosidad en los gemelos y no tenía ganas de inventar escusas…

-Si Sebas claro que te acompaño-le dije intentado sonar lo más relajada posible…

-Gracias-dijo-Ely lo que paso esta noche…-empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí…

-Ya me parecía que no me llamabas a las 3 de la madruga para confirmar asistencia-dije intentado mantener un tono agradable aunque no me salió muy bien…

-Si me imagine que si yo no podía dormir tu tampoco-señalo- Mira Ely yo solo quiero…-empezó pero volví a interrumpirlo…

-Perdón Sebas pero no quiero hablar de eso-le aclare-¿Estás en tu casa?-le pregunte para cambiar de tema…

-No, me quede a dormir en la casa de mis tíos, ya sabes que tía Emily no le gusta que maneje de madrugada y mucho menos en estas fechas-me explico…

-¿Los gemelos aun estas despiertos?-le pregunte…

-Sí y por las risas que se escuchan no creo que piensen acostarse pronto, cuando me vine a costar estaban llegando más amigos de ellos así que seguramente la fiesta se alargue hasta la mañana-me contesto, desde hacía cuatro años después de la cena navideña ellos tenían su propia fiesta en la casa de sus abuelos sus amigos iban a la casa de estos y se quedaban hasta la mañana ,Emily y Cristian adoraban tener a sus únicos nietos en su casa así que le cumplían hasta el más mínimo capricho…

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche Sebas, que descanses, adiós-me despedí y corte la comunicación antes de darle tiempo a agregar algo…

-¿Ma me explicas como es que la que no durmió soy yo y la que tienes la ojeras eras tú?-me pregunto Day con el ceño fruncido mientras me aplicaba una gran capa de corrector de ojeras sobre las mencionadas…

-No todos tenemos tu resistencia mi niña-le dije sonriendo un poco mientras me dejaba hacer…

-¿Lo extrañas y no puedes dormir? ¿Por eso tienes ojeras?-me pregunto dejando de maquillarme y sentándose a mi lado en la cama, no tenía que preguntarle de quien hablaba y con ella no valía la pena fingir…

-Hay algo de eso-reconocí mientras me paraba e iba hacia el espejo que había en mi habitación para mirar el excelente trabajo que mi hija había hecho con mis ojeras y con todo el resto de mi cara, cualquiera que me viera jamás pensaría que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche…

-¿Y qué es lo otro que no te deja dormir?-me pregunto interesada…

-Ya te lo dije una vez mi niña a todos nos gustas tener secretos, tus tienes los tuyos y yo tengo los míos-le recordé….

-Bueno no perdía nada con internarlo-refunfuño…

-Deja de soñar con imposibles y ayúdame a ponerme estos zapatos que tu tío ya debe estar por llegar-le dije sentándome nuevamente en la cama con los terroríficos zapatos de tacón aguja que mi hija había elegido para mí, Day hizo lo que le pedí aunque aún tenía esa mirada de "Mami por favor cuéntame" que con un gran esfuerzo ignore…

-Mami estas hermosa-me alago-si definitivamente soy una genia, ¿Quién si no soy yo podría buscar un vestido tan hermoso?-y se alago…

-A veces me sorprende lo humilde que eras mi niña-le asegure con sarcasmo…

-Si Mami yo también me sorprendo, he aprendido a vivir con ello-me aseguro mientras salíamos de mi habitación y dirigimos hacia la sala, yo solo me reí por la ocurrencias de esa niña. En cuanto entramos en la sala Rafa hizo un silbido de admiración mientras me miraba…

-Electra estas preciosa-dijo Maita levantándose del sillón donde estaba abrazada a mi hijo para saludarme ya que cuando ella había llegado yo estaba con Day terminando de prepararme…

-Gracias cielo-le dije con una sonrisa, ella volvió a sentarse en el sillón con Rafa y este la abrazo automáticamente….

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte era raro que Sebastián no hubiera llegado aún…

-Van hacer las 10-dijo Rafa luego de mi mirar su reloj, fruncí el ceño contrariada era raro que Sebas se hubiera retrasado él era muy puntal la que siempre tardaba era yo pero no me dio ni siquiera para volver a pensarlo cuando la puerta de nuestras casa se abrió y Sebastián entro por ella con su propia llave, por un tema de precaución en caso de emergencia, el al igual que los abuelos de los gemelos tenían llave de la casa y del mismo modo tanto mis hijos como yo teníamos llave de la casa de los Moreira y del apartamento de Sebastián…

-Perdón por el retraso-se disculpó mientras saludaba a los gemelos y a Maita…

-No te preocupes, yo recién acabo de terminar de arreglarme-lo tranquilice, Sebastián estaba muy guapo lleva un traje negro muy elegante de corte moderno con una camisa blanca y sin corbata, las odiaba decía que lo asfixiaban-Te ves bien- le dije con una sonrisa…

-Gracias, pero seguramente no importara mucho ya que nadie va a mirarme a mi contigo a mi lado, estas impresionante-me dijo correspondiendo a mi sonrisa, No pude evitar pensar que si Sirius me hubiera dicho esas palabras me hubiera ruborizado de pies a cabeza antes de lanzarme a sus brazos para besarlo en cambio con Sebastián solo asentí con la cabeza agradeciéndole y obligándome a mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro…

-¿Está todo bien?-le pregunte para cambiar de tema y además para saber si algo andaba mal y por eso había llegado tarde…

-Sí, si no te preocupes solo ocurrencias mías de último momento-fruncí el ceño desconcertada por su respuesta…

-Ya te enteraras esta noche no te preocupes-me aseguro-Bueno ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde y los de la disquera van a matarme-dijo mientras se despedía de los chicos yo asentí, no muy convencida, e hice lo mismo…Una vez que estuvimos en su auto me pregunto cómo estaba Daiana de salud y todo el resto del viaje me la pase explicándole detalle por detalle lo que habían dicho los sanadores ya que cuando se trataba de la salud de los gemelos él era tan obsesivo como yo así que el viaje se me hizo muy corto y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en el salón donde se realizaría la fiesta por lo que no tuve tiempo de pregúntale que era lo que lo había retrasado…

-Señor Moreira el Señor Niz me pidió que le dijera que los músicos necesitan hablar con usted para ultimar detalles-dijo la asistente del jefe de Sebas en cuanto pusimos un pie la fiesta sin siquiera saludar…

-Está bien dile que en unos segundos voy para allí-dijo Sebas antes de poner una mano en mi espalda y dirigirme hacia la barra-Voy a tener que dejarte sola Ely, lo que pasa es que hace días que estaba trabajando en una canción y al fin anoche me salió así que en cuanto la termine la traje a la disquera y a Santiago le gustó tanto que quiere que la cante esta noche dice que es un éxito y que si la presentamos esta noche con la cantidad de cantantes que hay está convencido que para cuando termine la noche la tendremos vendida aún muy buen precio-me explico-si te soy sincero no me gusta del todo la idea es puro mercadotecnia pero me guste o no tengo un contrato con Santiago y su disquera así que no me queda más remedio que seguirle el juego-admito molesto…

-Por eso llegaste tarde, estaba terminado de preparar la canción y te olvidaste de la hora-le dije y no era una pregunta, sabía muy bien que cuando Sebastián componía el mundo entero desaparecía para él, sonrió mientras asentía-Está bien no te preocupes me las puedo arreglar sin ti un rato-le asegure sonriendo…

-Gracias Ely, te prometo compensártelo-me agradeció antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y luego se alejó de mí; ya que estaba en la barra pedí algo para tomar, sabía muy bien que esta noche no terminaría como las anteriores pero por la dudas pedí un jugo de manzana, esta noche no tomaría ni una sola gota de alcohol. Estuve cerca de una hora sola esperando por Sebastián, odiaba estas fiestas nunca me había sentido a gusto pero los años anteriores con Sebastián a mi lado había sido más fácil porque él se encargaba de conversar con la gente y yo me limitaba a escuchar pero sin el todo el que se acercaba a saludarme parecía querer tener una charla conmigo y yo la verdad no sabía de qué hablar con ellos ya que no teníamos nada en común además de que eran todos Muggles, sus trabajaos tenía que ver con la música, el cine, teatro, la televisión o el arte y yo la verdad esos temas me interesaban muy poco, pero por suerte Sebastián y los músicos ya estaban listos para tocar así que me salve de tener que responderle a un crítico de cine sobre mi opinión sobre unas películas de época que se habían estrenado este verano en Argentina, cuando la verdad no tenía ni idea de que me hablaba…

-Buenas noches a todos espero que la estén pasando muy bien-saludo Sebastián desde el escenario-Esta noche queremos presentarles un nuevo tema, recién salidito del horno como se dice, espero que lo disfruten, este tema se llama "El problema" creo que muchos nos vamos a sentir identificado-explico Sebas antes de que los primeros acodes de la guitarra se escucharan….

El problema no fue hallarte  
el problema es olvidarte  
el problema no es tu ausencia  
el problema es que te espero  
el problema no es problema  
es problema es que me duele  
el problema no es que mientas  
el problema es que te creo

el problema no es que juegues  
el problema es que es conmigo  
si me gustaste por ser libre  
quien soy yo para cambiarte  
si me quede queriendo solo  
como hacer para obligarte  
el problema no es quererte  
es que tu no sientas lo mismo

Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Como encontrarle una pestaña  
a lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
como encontrarle plataforma  
a lo que siempre fue un barranco  
como encontrar en la alacena  
los besos que no me diste

Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
Y el que es problema no es cambiarte  
el problema es que no quiero

el problema no es que duela  
el problema es que me gusta  
el problema no es el daño  
el problema son las huellas  
el problema no es lo que haces  
el problema es que lo olvido  
el problema no es que digas  
el problema es lo que callas

Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
el problema no fue hallarte  
el problema es olvidarte  
el problema no es que mientas  
el problema es que te creo  
el problema no es cambiarte  
el problema es que no quiero  
el problema no es quererte  
es que tu no sientas lo mismo  
el problema no es que juegues  
el problema es que es conmigo…

En cuanto la canción termino todo el mundo rompió en aplausos, Sebastián no me había mirado en toda la canción ni tampoco lo hacía en este momento pero me jugaba la vida que ese tema era dedicado a mí, fingí mi mejor sonrisa y lo aplaudí al igual que todos cuando en verdad lo que quería hacer era salir ya mismo de esa fiesta, sabía que era una tontería ya que solo Sebastián y yo sabíamos que esa canción hablaba de nosotros pero aun así si antes no me sentía a gusto ahora definidamente sabía que debía salir de allí por lo que me dirigí a una de las puertas del salón que daba al jardín que estaba vacío por suerte , no podía irme sin Sebastián pero por lo menos podía tomar un poco de aire…o eso deseaba…

-Eso debió doler ¿no?-me pregunto una voz de mujer a mis espaldas, bueno tal vez no éramos solo nosotros dos los que sabíamos de quienes trataba la canción, manteniendo mi sonrisa y mi orgullo me gire para encarar a Sabrina…

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunte mirándola mientras fingía curiosidad, Sabrina me sonrió con amabilidad y cualquiera que nos estuviera viendo creía que éramos grandes amigas en vez de dos mujeres que no se podían ver más de 10 minutos a causa de la molestia que nos producíamos la una a la otra, lo que si debía reconocer era que el embazo le sentaba de maravilla siempre había sido una mujer muy hermosa pero su estado hacia que toda esa belleza tuviera un toque más tierno… ¿tierno?... Wow y yo que creía que jamás iba a poder relacionar las palabras Sabrina y tierno en una misma oración, llevaba un vestido estraples color negro bastante ajustado lo que hacía que su prominente vientre fuera lo que más llamara la atención estaba convencida que ese era el efecto que ella esperaba...

-Siempre admire tu capacidad para mentir tan bien-dijo en tono de admiración…

-Gracias-le dije con sarcasmo-bueno ahora si me disculpas tengo que…bueno en realidad no tengo que hacer nada simplemente quiero dejar de ver tu cara-le dije sin dejar de sonreír…

-No te va a funcionar estaba vez Electra-me aseguro-Como tanta veces me pediste ya madure esta vez no vas a conseguir sacarme de mis casillas con tan solo unas palabras-me dijo sin dejar ella tampoco de sonreír…

-Pues te felicito tienes 33 años era hora de que maduraras de una vez-le espete-Creo que voy a tener que hacerle un gran regalo a tu hija ya que según me han dicho tu gran cambio es a partir de tu embarazo-

-Si la verdad es que gracias a ella empecé a ver la vida de otra forma-reconoció mientras se acariciaba el vientre, y por un instante sentí envidia, sentí que yo también quería eso yo también quería dar a luz, yo también quería llevar un bebe el vientre pero no cualquier bebe quería ser la madre del hijo de Sirius un deseo que había aprendido a reprimir un deseo que solo era eso un deseo porque ya era tarde, este no era un buen momento para traer un hijo al mundo con la situación en la que vivíamos además no creía que él quisiera tener un bebe a la edad que teníamos sorprendida aun por mis pensamientos intente girarme para irme pero obviamente Sabrina no iba a dejarme hacerlo…

-Electra estamos pasando un buen momento no te vayas-me pidió ya me estaba cansando su sonrisita…

-No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de seguir hablando contigo, además estas embarazada no quiero que después me responsabilicen a mi si te sientes mal-le dije en tono cansado…

Solo quiero preguntarte algo-dijo dejando de lado su habitual actitud y poniéndose seria….

-¿Solo una?-le pregunte a lo que ella asintió-bien pregunta-accedí para poder irme de una vez…

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto-estaba convencida que las cosas entre ustedes estaban bien hasta creí que dejarían de jugar a la escondidas y le contarían a todos que están junto-develo…

-_** ¿Cómo encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos?**_-le respondí con otra pregunta, la verdad era que Sebastián había sido muy preciso con esa canción, no tenía ganas de seguir jugando a la desentendía tal vez si le respondía con sinceridad esta conversación terminaría rápido y podría irme…

-Tiene que ser muy importante ese hombre en tu vida para que no lo puedas olvidar ni siquiera después de todo lo que Sebastián ha hecho por ti- la sorpresa que me produjo su comentario hizo que no pudiera fingir confusión porque una cosa es que supiera lo de Sebastián y otra que Supiera lo de Sirius…

-No te metas en mi vida Sabrina-le dije seria-quien este o deje de estar o lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi vida es problema mío y de nadie más-le aclare…

-No te estoy atacando Electra, así que deja de estar a la defensiva-me pidió y la verdad es que tenía que reconocer que Rafa tenía razón Sabrina ya no era la misma hasta su actitud conmigo era distinta…

-Lo siento pero es que no me es fácil tener esta conversación contigo-admití bajando un poco la guardia, pero solo un poco aun no me fiaba completamente de Sabrina…

-¿Y tú crees que para mí sí?-me pregunto con ironía-No te olvides que es de mi ex-esposo del que estamos hablando-me recordó-pero a pesar de todo lo quiero y quiero que sea feliz y me guste o no la felicidad de Sebastián siempre ha estado ligada a ti y tus hijos-admitió y se podía notar que no era fácil para ella hacerlo-así que te pido que dejes de ser tan egoísta, deja de pensar en ti y por un instante piensa en Sebastián y en todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por amarte, en todo lo que ha perdido por ponerte a ti ante que a…los demás-me espeto, estaba convencida que al final no quiso decir " a los demás" sino "a mí"…

-Te puedo pedir un favor no me culpes a mí del fracaso de tu matrimonio-le advertí-Yo jamás me metí en tu matrimonio, si tu no supiste mantener a tu marido a tu lado no me culpes a mí-le aclare molesta, no iba permitir que me cargara con culpas que no era mías, jamás le había dado esperanzas a Sebastián y no había estado con el hasta después de dos años que llevaba separado de ella…

-No estoy diciendo que tú tuvieras la culpa-me aclaro- o por lo menos no a conciencia-agrego…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir con eso?-le pregunte ya me estaba cansando de esta conversación-Sabrina deja de ser tan hipócrita si tu matrimonio con Sebastián no funciono no fue por mi culpa fue porque tu nunca pudiste aceptar que él no podía darte hijos y cuando él te ofreció adoptar tú te negaste, así que antes de llamarme egoísta a mi mírate en un espejo-le dije furiosa, estos días no había sido fácil para mí y ella con esta conversación estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca paciencia que me quedaba…

-Me parece que es hora de que aclaremos las cosas de una vez por todas, este no es ni el momento ni el lugar pero estoy cansada de ser siempre la mala del cuento-dijo mirando hacia las puertas que daban al salón las cuales continuaban cerradas aunque se podía escuchar que Sebastián aún seguía cantando-Jamás me importo que Sebastián fuera estéril, cuando me case con el yo ya lo sabía, yo lo amaba a él no a su capacidad de darme hijos-me revelo, yo la mire frunciendo el ceño, Sebastián me había dicho que no se lo había contado hasta dos años después de que se casaran…

-Esos es imposible, Sebastián me dijo…-

-Si se lo que Sebastián te dijo pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, si no me crees puedes preguntárselo-me interrumpió-él se enamoró de ti desde el primer momento que te vio cuando viajaste a conocer a la familia de Cris pero tú siempre estuviste enamorada de alguien más así que se tuvo que conformar conmigo, yo tenía 18 años y estaba locamente enamorada del así que no lo pensé dos veces cuando me propuso casamiento tenía la tonta y adolecente idea que con el tiempo te olvidaría y se enamoraría de mi pero no paso Electra nunca paso, los primeros meses fueron fáciles tu vivías a miles de kilómetros de nosotros eras solo un recuerdo pero entonces decidiste venir a vivir acá y yo perdí lo poco que había conseguido, el siguió siendo mi esposo, siguió durmiendo en mi cama y siguió diciéndome que me amaba pero en ti en quien pensaba además tu tenías a los gemelos ellos necesitaban de Sebastián a parte el los adoraba así que si ellos lo necesitan el no dudaba un instante en dejarme a mi e ir a estar con ustedes, fui paciente Electra a pesar de lo que muchos piensan resistí todo lo que pude pero 11 años siendo la segunda cuando en realidad era la esposa fue todo lo que pude soportar-me conto, yo estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-¿ Ahora entiendes porque no permití que adoptáramos un niño?-me pregunto-Yo era adulta y siempre me considere fuerte así que podía aguantar esa situación pero ¿ un bebe? ¿Un niño podía aguantar siempre estar en segundo lugar porque tú y tus hijos estaba antes que nosotros? No, prefería ser el monstruo que todos creía que fuera antes de serlo en realidad-contesto ella misma a sus preguntas ya que yo no podía emitir un palabras-Yo sé que Sebas no es malo y que nada de lo que hizo fue para lastimarme solo se enamoró de la persona equivocada-dijo- No te culpo a ti, aunque muchas veces quise , no podía porque sé muy bien que nunca le diste esperanza desde el día en que lo conociste le dijiste que amabas a otra persona-me aclaro-Solo necesitaba sacarme todo esto de adentro, ya no ama a Sebastián por fin pude sacarlo de mi corazón no fue fácil pero mi esposo es tan maravilloso que es imposible no enamorarte día a día de él, tengo por fin lo que siempre quise un hombre que me ame solo a mí y una familia. Pero mi marido dice que para poder empezar de cero debo cerrar esa etapa de mi vida y para eso necesitaba decirte todo esto, además de que quería pedirte disculpas-me explico…

-¿Disculpas? ¿ porque?-pregunte desconcertada-después de todo lo que has dicho siento que soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón-admití sintiéndome una basura había pasado 15 años culpando a Sabrina de la infelicidad de Sebastián y ahora sabía que era yo la única culpable…

-No, tu no me debes pedir perdón porque nunca hiciste nada, tarde mucho en entenderlo pero al final lo hice cuando se conocieron tu tenías 16 años y ya estabas enamorada de otra persona y cuando viniste a vivir a Argentina no lo hiciste para arruinar mi matrimonio sino para criar a los gemelos lejos de lo que había matado a sus padres no importo la veces que Sebas intento explicarme yo estaba demasiado ocupada queriendo ser la víctima para escuchar, para entender, te quiero pedir perdón por el monstruo que fui con tus hijos, con mis sobrinos; quería que tu sufrieras al igual que yo lo hacia así que golpeaba donde más te dolía y de esa misma forma lastimaba a Sebastián sin pararme a pensar que ellos solo eran dos niños que no tenían culpa de nada-se disculpó arrepentida y le creí, le creí que al tratar mal a los gemelos no buscaba lastimarlos a ellos sino a mí y Sebastián pero aun así no podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva además ese perdón no me correspondía dárselo yo…

-Sabrina me parece bien que te des cuenta de tus errores pero a pesar de todo lo que me has dicho hoy no puedo perdonarte así como si nada, no me es fácil olvidar lo mucho que hiciste sufrir a mis hijos, durante 15 años los trataste mal, los humillaste fuiste muy mala con ellos así que es a ellos a quienes debes pedirles disculpas y solo ellos te dirán que si pueden perdonarte o no-le aclare…

-Lo entiendo y sabía que me dirías eso solo que necesitaba decírtelo porque además necesito perderte un favor-me dijo…

-¿Cuál?-le pregunte frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad…

-Quiero que le pidas Daiana que valla a la academia en algún horario que yo este en estas semanas que estuvieron aquí solo he visto a Rafa y quería pedirle disculpas a los dos juntos pero Day averiguo todo mis horarios y solo va a la academia en los horarios que no estoy ya que no quiere verme, obviamente, no la culpa si fuera ella tampoco querría verme–me explico…

-Voy a intentarlo… es más voy a ordenárselo pero te aclaro que si ella no accede no voy a insistir cuando se trata de ti Daiana no hace caso a nadie, sabes muy bien que si aún te trata con respeto y te dice tía es solo por sus abuelos-le aclare…

-Está bien lo entiendo si ella no accede iré yo misma a tu casa a solo que me pareció que la academia sería un terreno donde las dos nos sentiríamos cómodas- admitió…

Aquí están- dijo una vos alegre haciendo que la dos nos sobresaltáramos y miramos hacia donde provenía la vos, era John el esposo de Sabrina el cual se había acercado a esta y la había abrazado por la espalda de modo que sus manos quedaran apoyadas sobre su vientre donde creía la hija de ambos. Y otra vez ese sentimiento de envidia se apodero de mí, me encontré deseando con todo mi corazón estar en la situación de Sabrina, quería llevar un hijo en el vientre, quería que Sirius me abrazara así y que con sus manos acariciaran amorosamente mi vientre donde crecería nuestro hijo, y por más que intente no pude reprimir el deseo si seguí con esto me iba a destruir un hijo entre nosotros era imposible-Buenas noches Electra-me saludo mientras expedía una de sus manos para estrechar la mía pero sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa…

-Buenas noches John-le dije mientras estrechaba su mano, él era estadunidense se habían conocido con Sabrina cuando ella luego del divorcio con Sebastián para alejarse de el se había mudado a E.E.U.U para hacerse cargo de la academia que ellos tenían allí-Disculpen recordé que tengo que hacer algo-mentí antes de irme rápidamente sin darles tiempo a que me detuvieran estar a su lado solo incrementaban mis deseos de tener un hijo con Sirius…

-Para el auto por favor-le pedí en cuanto estuvimos a dos cuadras de mi casa, había tenido que soportar dos hora más de fiesta hasta que fue posible irnos, ya que como había dicho el jefe de Sebas la canción gusto tanto que había estado bastante ocupado hablando con los distintos cantantes sobre ella y ya tenían más de cuatro citas al otro día para negociar sobre ella…

-¿Sucede algo?-me pregunto desconcertado por mi pedido…

-Sí y necesito que hablemos de ello-le respondí seria…

-Mira Ely si es por la canción quiero aclararte que yo…-empezó pero lo interrumpí…

-No es por la canción-le aclare-es más de lo que menos quiero hablar es de ella-admití…

Siento mucho si te lastimo, si hubiera imaginado que Santiago exigiría que la cantara esta noche no se la hubiera mostrado pero cono ya te dije me guste o no tengo un contrato con el que debo cumplir-se disculpó haciendo caso omiso de mi palabras…

-Ya te dije que no es de canción de lo que quiero hablar-le volví a repetir…

-¿Entonces de que es?-me pregunto extrañado…

-Esta noche hable con Sabrina-en cuanto pronuncie esa frase Sebastián frunció el ceño molesto sabía muy bien que las conversaciones entre nosotras nunca terminabas bien-Y me conto una series de cosas que me dejaron muy descolocada, la verdad es que le creí pero aun así quiero escuchar tu versión y si tú me dices que todo lo que ella me dijo es mentira te creeré-le revele, yo jamás había dudado de Sebastián tenía confianza ciega en el así que si él me decía que todo lo que ella había dicho no era cierto sin importar lo sincera que había parecido Sabrina confiaría en Sebastián por eso necesitaba escucharlo de su boca mientras me veía a lo ojos…

-¿Qué te dijo?-me pregunto extrañado y a la vez algo molesto, yo me dedique a relatarle detalle por detalle toda la conversación y mientras lo iba haciendo el rostro de Sebastián iba mutando de una reacción a otra, sorpresa, molestia, rabia, resignación, y muchísimos sentimientos más pero aun así no emitió una sola palabra en todo mi relato, en cuanto termine me quede callada esperando por su versión de las cosas pero el no hablo despego su vista de mi cara y miro hacia adelante con mucha concentración como si estuviera pensado bien lo que iba a decirme, yo solo quería la verdad, dejo que su cabeza se golpeara contra el respaldo de su asiento dos veces antes de girar otra vez su cara hacia mí-Nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de decirte todo eso-me dijo y su tono sonó muy cansado, afligido como si ya no aguantara mas, como si lo que pasara por su cabeza fuera muy pesado como para seguir reteniéndolo solo en su mente…

-Solo quiero la verdad Sebas-le dije yo también en tono cansado estaba tan cansada de tantos problemas solo quería un poco de paz…

-La verdad-repitió llevando otra vez su vista al frente- es un poco irónico que tu pidas la verdad cuando te pasa la mayor parte de tiempo ocultando las cosas-me reprocho, prefería mantenerme callada ya que sabía que él tenía razón-Es verdad, todo lo que te conto Sabrina es verdad-reconoció aun sin mirarme-Siempre te dije que Sabrina no era tan monstruo como parecía-me recordó esta vez mirándome…

-¿Por qué Sebas? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad sobre ustedes?- le pregunte dolida…

-Porque si te la decía te perdía-me respondió volviendo apartar la vista de mi-jamás hubieras permitido que fuera tu amigo, que estuviera a tu lado si sabias que estaba enamorado de ti, una cosas es que supieras que me gustabas y otra que te amaba, te conozco bien si hubieras sabido de mis sentimientos y de las verdadera razones de porque mi matrimonio era un fracaso te hubieras alejado de mí, y no podía soportar perderte ni perder a los gemelos ustedes son lo más importante que tengo, son mi familia-reconoció mientras continuaba mirando al frente y tenía sus manos enganchadas al volante y el cual apretaba fuertemente…

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo-dije perpleja-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo esto a Sabrina?-le reproche…

-No lo hice a propósito-se excusó-si es verdad que cuando me case con ella no la amaba pero la quería mucho y creí que la llegaría amar-admitió-como te dijo ella los primeros meses fueron fácil hasta llegue a creer que estaba enamorado de ella y que te había olvidado entonces tú te mudaste aquí y en cuanto te vi supe que nunca podría dejar de amarte pero aun así intente seguir con mi matrimonio porque veía en tus ojos que aunque nos habías prohibido hablar de Black lo seguías amando así que yo no tenía oportunidad pero Sabrina me conocía mejor que nadie y jamás la puede engañar aunque le jure una y mil veces que ya no te amaba, antes de ser mi esposa fue mi mejor amiga yo le contaba todo y le conté de ti, de cuando te conocí, de cuando viaje a Londres al casamiento de Cris y Ciry y pude ver lo enamorada que estabas de Black y de que nunca te enamorarías de mi-me revelo-Soy una basura lo sé, porque convertir a una maravillosa persona en un ser amargado que quería que otros sufrieran lo mismo que ella y fui tan cobarde y egoísta que espere a que ella pidiera el divorcio porque no quería que todos pensara que era mi culpa, acepte lo que ella le dijo a todos y la deje quedar como la culpable-admitió dolido…

-Yo me siento muy culpable Sebastián, jamás hubiera dejado que pasara nada entre nosotros se hubiera sabido que me amabas, y para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde ya llevamos tiempo juntos además también fui egoísta yo me sentía muy sola y tú eras una gran compañía que no me juzgaba que no me pedía nada a cambio y que aceptaba todo lo que yo quería darle –admití avergonzada…

-Los dos cometimos muchos errores Ely-dijo mirándome-el que Sabrina se haya vuelto a casar y que se feliz es un gran alivio para mí, no dejo de sentirme culpable por lo que le hice pero por lo menos sé que encontró la felicidad-me aseguro…

-¿Y tu felicidad Sebas?-le pregunte sintiéndome muy culpable…

-Yo jugué mal mis cartas Ely me enamore de la mujer equivocada y mate el amor de la que en verdad me amaba-me respondió serio…

-Sebas yo lo si…-iba a disculparme pero él no me dejo…

-No, Ely no quiero más disculpas, estoy cansado de todo esto-me interrumpió- yo sabía muy bien que este momento algún día iba a llegar, no puedo obligarte a que me ames como Sabrina no pudo obligarme que la amara, el amor no se fuerza se da solo, y así como yo no pude evitar enamorarme de ti tu no pudiste evitar hacerlo de Black y mal que me pese el no puedo evitar enamorarse de ti-me dijo mientras encendió nuevamente el auto y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estábamos frente a mi casa, sin apaga el motor se bajó del auto vino hasta mi puerta para abrirla-Hasta mañana Ely-se despidió antes de que yo pudiera decir algo una vez que me baje-Dile por favor a los gemelos que mañana paso a verlos-me pedio mientras se subía nuevamente a su auto y solo me dio tiempo a asentir antes de que arrancara el auto y se fuera…

La semana entre navidad y año nuevo se me hizo tan insoportable como la cena de años nuevo, no veía la hora de poder volver a Londres y deja de fingir que todo estaba bien además de que me moría por ver a Sirius. Lo único bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Sebastián y yo ya que nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a fingir, además a pesar de lo que sucedía el no dejo de ir todos los días a nuestra casa para estar con los gemelos y mientras ellos estuvieran presentes nos era más fácil la convivencia. Por fin era 3 de enero mi último día de vacaciones así que volveríamos a Londres por un tema de tranquilidad para mi volveríamos en avión aun no me animaba a permitir que los gemelos hicieran una desaparición de tanta distancia para ser sincera no me gustaban esos artefactos Muggle pero no me queda otra; en cerca de las 7 de la tarde cuando aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Londres una vez que retiramos nuestro equipaje tomamos un Taxi directo a nuestras casa. En cuanto llegamos los gemelos se fueron directo a sus habitaciones aún estaban tristes por las despedidas así que cuando les dije que debía ausentarme por unas horas para arreglar unos asuntos de la Orden apenas si me prestaron atención yo se los agradecí mentalmente porque no tenía cabeza para andar inventando nada lo único que quería era ir a ver a Sirius dos semanas si él había sido un infierno no veía la hora de estar en sus brazos otra vez, pero además había decidido que le contaría los Sebastián porque a pesar de que habíamos estado separados cuando había estado con el yo necesitaba contarle necesitaba que entre nosotros ya no hubiera secretos y ese era el último que me quedaba…


End file.
